PMD Explorers of Sky: Corrupted
by Foxwells
Summary: [PMD EOS SPOILERS!] Katheryn's a shy but fiery Vulpix who wants to join the famous Wigglytuff Guild. Through a series of weird events, she does! Except her teammate is a famous criminal, oh, and, the world is slowly falling to pieces. Teaming up with unlikely allies, Katheryn faces a challenge she never asked for- Saving the word.
1. The Beginning

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

_[squints] This is a very old story, at least two years, but I want to host it on a different website than where it's at now._

_Not much to know. It's a fanfic about the game of Explorers of Sky, but modified to my taste. I eventually ran out of motivation and wrapped it up in something kinda sappy, but whatever. This story also features my first major OC who I'm very embarrassed of._

_For whatever reason, the chapters were broken into parts, but they're just gonna be normal chapters here (hurrah!)._

_Uh, enjoy yourself, I guess? And please, please remember I wrote this when faint traces of my weeaboo phase existed and my writing skills were... subpar. I think I ended up shipping protag and Grovyle at one point (dear god)._

_As the young'uns say: yolo._

* * *

"Go! Run!"  
"But-"  
"JUST GO, I'LL HOLD HIM OFF!"  
"... Thank you..."  
"Stop lagging behind!"  
"Good luck, my dearest!

"And there they go...  
"Now, to deal with you."  
"You can't just 'deal with me.'"  
"Wait... stop!"  
"Back off!"  
"No!"

"W-woah!"  
Lightning crashed viciously from the sky. Rain flooded the land.  
"A-are you OK?"  
"I thi- Gah..."  
"No! Don't... Don't let go! Just a little longer!"  
"I can't..."  
"Come on, hang on!"  
"No... I can't... hold on!"  
A piercing pain ripped through them.  
"Waaaaah!"

"Urf..."  
Waves lapped at the shores of the sand. Slowly, the figure that lay beside the beach woke up.  
"That nightmare..." his voice whispered softly. "I keep having that same nightmare..."  
His head spun. His vision blurred.  
He passed out once again, exhausted.

* * *

"Hmm.." Quick footsteps pondered outside of a Wigglytuff-resembling tent. They were soft, light, and delicate, filled with nervousness."... No." A Vulpix turned to the tent, looking determinedly at it. Her eyes were narrowed, and she was frowning. "I refused to be paralyzed by this any longer! This is it. I have to steel my courage _today._"  
She walked onto the grate on the floor.

"Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected!" shouted a voice.

The Vulpix's tails fluffed out in surprise.

"Whose footprint? Whose footprint?"

"The footprint is Vulpix's! The footprint is Vulpix's!"

"Waaah!" the Vulpix cried out in fear. She jumped away from the gate. "That was too shocking." She let out a sigh. "Whew..." She then frowned, "I can't... I can't work up the courage to enter after all... I told myself that this is the day, but..." She stared miserably down at a necklace. On it was a piece of rock with a weird pattern inscribed on it. "I thought that holding onto my personal treasure would inspire me..." She looked back up, and shook her head. "I just can't do it. I'm such a coward... _Ugh._ This is _so_ discouraging..." She turned away, sad, and walked off.

As soon as she did, two Pokemon came out from hiding.

"Hey Zubat..." the first one spoke. "Did you get a load of that?"

"You bet I did, Koffing," Zubat grinned.

"That little wimp that was pacing around had... had something good, right?" Koffing asked, looking to Zubat for confirmation.

"That wimp had something, that's for sure," Zubat mused. "It looked like some kinda treasure!"

"... Do we... go after it?"

Zubat's grin became malicious. "We do."

The two floated in pursuit.

* * *

Quiet snuffles could be heard as the Vulpix walked along a dirt path that led south. She stared sadly at the ground, saying nothing. However, her head lifted as she arrived at the beach. "Oh, wow!" she gasped.

The sun sparkled brightly as it fell down from the sky. In the everlasting clash between the day and night, it was beginning to lose strength, and was quietly retreating so it could rest, then charge forth when night had enough time.

"What a pretty sight..." She murmured.

The local Krabby softly used their Bubble attack. The sun's reflection fanned across the waves, and bounced onto the bubbles, twisting them with hues of orange, purple, and blue, as well as a couple other colors. The water its self was calm, gently licking at the shore before pushing back, then climbing up once more. It was enough to churn the picture of the sun, making it sway slightly.

And the Vulpix took all this in, staring happily out.

"This is where I always come when I'm feeling sorry for myself..." she said softly. "But, like each of those times, it makes me feel better." She sniffed again. "Coming here is uplifting." She turned to wander down the beach, when she saw something weird by the rocks. "... What's that?"

She walked over to get a good view. About half way to it, she managed to get a clear view. It was green and a light red, with leaves sticking out of its arms, and one coming out of its head.  
She stopped, then ran over.

"H-hey! Mister!" She shook him a bit. "W-w-wake up!" From the looks of it, he was a Grovyle.

Slowly, he roused. "Ugh... My head..."

"You're awake... That's a relief." She stepped back, to give him room.

The Grovyle got to his feet, wiping sand off him. "What time is it?"

"About sunset," she replied with a smile.

"Say _WHAT!?_" He looked to her, alarmed.

"Sorry..." Her smile faded.

"D-don't be, I'm more concerned over..." He just shook his head again. "Look Vulpix, we never met, got it?" He growled.

"Katheryn."

"What?"

"My name is Katheryn," she said a bit curtly.

"That's fantastic. I've got to get out of here," he said shortly, and turned away.

Katheryn ran in front of him. "Wait. Who are you?"

"Nothing of your concern," the Grovyle said flatly.

"Yes, it is. Tell me."

"No."

The two started arguing. They then ended up in a scuffle.

The Grovyle seemed familiar with battling. However, Katheryn was not a low level. She started it, by using Faint Attack. He took the hit with ease, then quickly retaliated with Leaf Blade. Katheryn slammed into the rocks, but let out a furious Flamethrower. He dodged, and seemed to vanish.

"Weakling! Come out and fight me!" Katheryn shouted.

"If you say so."

"Wha- Aaah!" Katheryn felt herself attacked from the ground, lifted up and shot far across the sand. She got back to her feet, and faced him.

It was then that she noticed that her treasure was missing.

She began to search frantically. "Where'd it go, where'ditgo, WHERE IS IT!?"

"... Where's what?"

She whipped around, and glared at the Grovyle. "For your information, I had a necklace with a stone that had a weird white pattern on it, and now IT'S MISSING!"

"Oh, that junk? It fell off you, and a Zubat and Koffing picked it up."

"They _WHAT!? AND YOU __**DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING!?**_" she screeched.

He shrugged.

"THAT'S IT!" Katheryn stomped up to him, and bit down into his head leaf, _hard._

"Owwww!" He howled.

"WHERE' 'EY 'O!?"

"Into the cave!"

"YOU' 'OMI' WI' 'E!" She dragged him into the cave with her.

* * *

"GET. OFF. OF. ME."

"No."

"You are SO annoying! More than this stupid cave! And it's the incredibly annoying dungeon that no one likes!"

"Fan-freakin'-tastic."

Or so went most of the conversation as the two traveled through Beach Cave. Katheryn really didn't care how much this Grovyle hated her. Whether he liked it or not, he was going to help her.

It took a good while, considering the 5, one almost successful, attempts to escape her jaws of steel, but they eventually reached the bottom of the cave. There were Zubat and Koffing, smoking what appeared to be Oddish Leaves.

Katheryn let go of the Grovyle, coughing. He jerked away before she could snap down on his head leaf again. She glared at him, and he seemed to take the hint that it would be unwise to run.

Delirious from being high, Zubat and Koffing stumbled about to their floating. Katheryn just frowned.

"Idiots." She looked to the Grovyle. "You. Help me get my treasure back," she demanded, leaving no room for protest.

Zubat and Koffing broke down in laughter. Kathern rolled her eyes, then shot a Flamethrower at Zubat. There was enough force to send him flying into a rock, instantly knocking him out. Koffing stopped laughing, and looked over to Zubat, then laughed again. He was then thrown where Zubat hit, and also fell, as the Grovyle hit him with a powerful, painful Thunderpunch.

The Grovyle walked over to Katheryn, and dropped the weird necklace. He turned away.

"I'm out," he said shortly, then stalked off.

Katheryn watched as he went. She blinked, then realized something. She couldn't have been able to get her treasure back on her own... For whatever reason, the Grovyle seemed to bring out the more courageous side of her, the one that was practically nonexistent.

And then an idea formed in her head.

_This is SO not going to work... Better try over assume failure!_ She chased after him.

* * *

Outside the cave, Katheryn had tackled the Grovyle down.

"What now?" he sighed miserably.

"You never told me your name," she said simply.

"Why do you care so much?"

She blinked. "Because. I want to know, and you're going to tell me."

He paused. _Should I tell her...? She may or may not know me..._ He let out a sigh. "My name is Blaze."

"Pardon?" Katheryn asked, looking down at him.

"Blazafyur. Shortened to Blaze."

"You mean..." Her voice trailed off, and he waited for her to finish. "You're that famous outlaw!"

"Yes, yes, now _please_ get off me," Blaze sighed.

This seemed to surprise her. "Everyone's saying you're all scary and tough and mean and stuff..." She frowned, staring at her paws. _And I believed it all. I'm horrible..._

"Every criminal has their rumors," he mused.

Katheryn stepped off him, and he got up.

"You aren't going to try and catch me?" Blaze asked, cocking his head to one side.

Katheryn shook her head, and walked off.

He watched as she went. _What an odd Pokemon._

He had no time for this. He had to get out of the town. Taking into quick steps, he left the beach. He hid in the trees that bordered Treasure Town, also using a Grovyle's natural camouflage to protect him. That didn't protect him from the prying eyes of the watch Murkrow, however, one of which saw, and recognized him. It let out a screech of an alarm. Whatever happened next was nothing more than a blur as he was knocked out.

* * *

Early the next morning, Katheryn awoke. Her ears twitched as she heard a commotion, and she yawned. "Better go investigate..." she mumbled to herself. She snagged an Apple, then went outside.

Sure enough, something huge was happening. Most of the town had gathered in the center of it. Katheryn slipped her way through the Pokemon to get a closer look. Excitement buzzed around as she weaved amongst the others.

"And so..."

Her ears pricked. Was that Officer Magnezone? She strained to hear the voice as a loud cheering broke out. She finally broke her way through to the front, and the Apple fell out of her jaws.

Two things caught her utmost attention. One, was Officer Magnezone, announcing something. She didn't pay much attention to him, but his words were significant. The other was Blaze, tied up and muzzled. He glared at the Officer, giving a look of hatred and annoyance.

_Oh no..._ Katheryn thought miserably. _I should have done what I was going to..._

"... Who has plead guilty of his charges of several accounts of thievery, a few cases of murder, and one charge of aggravated assault," The Officer continued.

Katheryn blinked. Did he really do all that? Her mind then flickered to his sentence she saw on posters. _Death. What is this going to be, a public slaughtering!?_

Horror filled her as she realized that it probably was, as Magnezone had brought up his fate.

_I have to do something...! But... what can I... I'm scared... but I have to!_Katheryn jumped in the middle of the clearing. "WAIT!"

Everyone grew quiet.

The Officer looked down on her. "What?" He sounded annoyed.

"I- err..." She paused, swallowing. "Don't... Don't you hurt him!"

"And what's preventing me from doing that? He deserves to die!" the Officer roared.

She flinched under everyone's gaze. "We should give someone a chance to reform if it's possible," she blurted out.

"Are you kidding me?" Magnezone asked crossly.

"I think so too!" chimed in a new voice.

Everyone looked over with surprised gasps.

Wigglytuff, the Guildmaster at the local Guild, had stepped forth. "A friend should always be given a second chance!"

"... Go on," the Officer permitted.

"I'll... I'll make an exploration team with him," Katheryn offered.

Blaze looked at her. She glanced at him with a wary smile. But he didn't seem mad. Was that amusement that glimmered in his eyes?

"We'll... uh... work on showing him the better side. And..." she swallowed again. "And if he doesn't change by the time we have a chance to graduate, you can kill him."

"Two new friends!" Wigglytuff exclaimed happily, clapping his hands once.

"Wait, are you serious?" A Chatot stepped forward, frowning. "Guildmaster, you can't seriously be considering this!"

"I don't need to!" he said with the happiest grin ever. "Who needs to consider when we'll obviously take him?"

Several round of protests came from the apprentices of the guild. Or who Katheryn assumed were the apprentices. She flattened her ears, discouraged.

"You... you all don't want new friends...?" Wigglytuff asked, his smile fading into a frown.

"It's... well it's dangerous, Guildmaster," the Chatot pointed out.  
"Who knows what he could do?"

"That's why we're giving him a chance!" Katheryn blurted out. She then took a step back, realizing what she said.

Wigglytuff just joined in. "He's obviously not going to be very nice right away... But that's the whole point of this. We's going to get him to stray from his old ways." He looked to Officer Magnezone. "We'll take him, and the Vulpix... ah..."

"Katheryn," she said in a sort of quiet voice.

"We'll take Blaze and Katheryn into our Guild!" he confirmed.

The Chatot sighed.

"... Very well." The Officer said with a bit of suspicion. "Since Guildmaster Wigglytuff will apprentice Blaze into his Guild, we will allow him a second chance, this time to reform."

Katheryn let out a relieved sigh.

* * *

"Team Renegade. Interesting. Where'd you think of that?" Blaze asked as the two sat down in their beds for the night.

Katheryn shrugged. "I dunno... It was random, really," she admitted, laughing a bit.

He smiled a bit, before staring out the window. Rain was starting to splatter against it. "Another rainy night..." he murmured. _Almost as bad as it is in that nightmare I keep having..._

"Hey... you OK?" Katheryn asked, looking at him curiously. "You seem kinda... confused."

Blaze looked over. "What? Oh, um, it's nothing."

She poked him. "That's a lie."

He laughed, "Yeah, guess so."

"So what's bothering you?" she asked again. "Is it about all this? Being put into the Guild? Sorry that I did that... I just couldn't let you di-"  
She stopped. He was hiding a laugh.

"No, it's not about that. And I'm in debt to you about saving me," he argued, cuffing her around the ears lightly.

She ducked away. "Oh, err... It was nothing."

"I mean it," he insisted, then looked at the wall and shook his head. "I've always known I was gunna die if I was captured... But if you hadn't come and done that... It was scary. And for the first time in a long while, I was terrified. I just..." He looked down at her, and suddenly picked her up into his lap and hugged her. "Thanks. I really mean it."

Katheryn was taken off guard by the surprise hug. "I don't want you to die." She murmured, laying her head on him. Amusement then twinkled in her eyes, and she looked at him. "At least not that way."

He just laughed, ejecting her onto her bed. "We should probably sleep. I'm an early riser, so I'll keep you from sleeping in." Blaze promised.

Katheryn laid down, curling her tails over her body. "Good to know I have an alarm clock. Night."

He flopped lazily down on the bed next to her. "Sleep well." He drifted quickly into sleep, her comforting scent wreathing around her. But perhaps an hour or so later, he opened an eye to a soft tune she was singing softly.

"Goodnight, my someone," she sung to the window as she looked out it. "Sweet dreams to you..."


	2. The First Mission

**AUTHOR NOTES:**

_I want you all to know I'm physically cringing while I copy/paste this all. It is unedited and uh. Something._

* * *

"Hey. Hey Katheryn. Kartheyn, wake up." Came the voice.

She opened her eyes. "Whaa...?"

A laugh broke the air. "Come on, a couple of the other apprentices are starting to wake up."

She slowly got to her feet, and shook her head. _Oh... Oh yeah!_ Her memory of yesterday returned.

"Welcome to the waking world, zombie," chuckled Blaze next to her.

She looked up at him, and stuck out her tongue. She then shook her head again, snapping to being fully awake.  
Then a rather foul scent caught her attention. "Did you..." Katheryn asked, looking at him curiously.

"Did I what?" Blaze tilted his head.

"Are you a smoker?" she asked bluntly.

"Err- It's a habit..." he mumbled.

She poked him, and started to walk out. "It's bad for you."

"Eh, try it!" he said, following her.

She rolled her eyes. "_No,_ they can kill you."

"Good death." He grinned.

"If you like dying from suffocation or disease," she scoffed as they went out into the main clearing.

One of the apprentices, Diglett, looked at them curiously. "What?"

"Nothing, you'd need context," Blaze said, then covered his mouth as he coughed.

"See it's already starting," Katheryn teased. She jumped away, and reasoned, "I don't wanna catch whatever you have."

He walked over, and patted her head. "It's called being thirsty." Nervousness suddenly pricked at him as he noticed an angry glare from a Sunflora.

"Ignore them," Katheryn whispered, as if reading his mind. "They'll turn around eventually."

"Once HE'S gone," shouted a voice nearby. The Loudred, from the volume of it.

Katheryn whipped around. "How about I make _you_ gone?"

"Is that a threat?" he asked with a glare, looming over her.

"Get off his back," Katheryn growled.

The Loudred was about to respond, when the Chatot from yesterday, named Chester, intervened.

"What's going on here? Brad? Katheryn?"

"Nothing," Katheryn relied, not taking her gaze from Brad for a second. "Just a disagreement."

Chester seemed to pick up on what happened, just from the looks on everyone's faces. "Try not to make a scene out of it," he said simply, before flying over in front of the Guildmaster's room, and calling everyone together for the morning announcements.

Everyone lined up in the pattern that Blaze and Katheryn had been shown yesterday. Only one Pokemon was missing, Liz the Chimecho.

As if on cue, she flew out from the kitchen. "Sorry, sorry, I was finishing up preparing."

Chester just blinked. "Very well."

Blaze glanced to Katheryn. Her eyes shone brilliantly as they called out the morning cheers. She really loved it at the Guild.

As the apprentices dispersed, Chester walked up to them. "To start off your training, you two will preform a job on the Job Bulletin Board. Come with me."

He walked off, the two following.

* * *

As Team Renegade stood in front of the Board, Blaze's mind flickered back to the explanation yesterday. Chester had gone on about mystery dungeons and hostile wild Pokemon and a buch of things he already knew.

"Let's have you two do this mission," Chester ordered, handing them a piece of paper.

Blaze scanned over it, then summarized it to Katheryn as he handed her the mission. "We have to go to Drenched Bluff and get a Meowth named Lakefeather's Coin that some guy took from her then dropped."

Katheryn opened her mouth, then closed it. She opened it again. "Thieves should be more careful."  
An unamused glance from Blaze made her regret the comment. "... Seems simple enough."

The two looked at each other, neither were very thrilled.

"Right, do you know where Drenched Bluff is?" Chester asked.

Blaze nodded. "I've been there a few times."

"Good. And, as required by Officer Magnezone, a police officer will go with you," Chester reminded. "I'll leave you two to it." He walked off.

"Good Arceus this will be boring," Blaze sighed as they walked out of the Guild.

"It could be Walter," Katheryn pointed out. "I heard he had to go do errands all day."

"True," He agreed, remembering the Bidoof.

The two headed into town, and Blaze waited for the suspicious looks, whisperings, and distrust that would come.

* * *

"Ready when you are," Blaze said simply as Katheryn prompted him.

"Good then, let's go," she smiled, and the two walked off, a rather bored looking Magneton following them.

As the two arrived at the bluff, Katheryn said, "Woah, isn't this the background music for Lapis Cave?"

He shrugged. "Change the song on your iPod."

"Too lazy," she giggled as they started inside.

The Bluff was short, and in a couple minutes, they got to the end

"I do believe this a Meowth Coin," Katheryn said in a fancy-like voice as she picked up their client's item.

"Exquisite," Blaze mused, then sat down by the pool at the end of the bluff. "Oo, water."

She laughed. The entire way, he had complained of being thirsty. "Yeees, water, now drink some so you'll stop whining."

"I am," he pointed out in a bit of a muffled, slurred voice, water falling from his mouth. He tried to catch it, without much success. Katheryn laughed again.

"Wonderful manners you got there," she teased.

He nodded, swallowing. "Indeed."

She batted at his head leaf, and he pulled away.

"Ready?"

He nodded, taking a last drink then shaking his hands dry.

Katheryn jumped away to avoid getting sprayed. Blaze then threw water at her directly. She just gave him a blank stare.

"Ha, I CAN overcome type weakness!" Blaze said proudly.

He then ducked from a Flamethrower.

* * *

"All berries for dinner, how gross," Katheryn muttered, making a face. "See that's why the Magneton is stupid. I coulda eaten a Shellos or whatever was in that dungeon. I'm a carnivore, not an herbivore." She grumbled as she settled down in her bed.

"Sorry," Blaze sympathized.

"Aren't you at all disgusted by that? Grovyles are omnivores, after all," she asked, putting her chin on her paws.

"Uh, no. Something musta gone wrong or whatever when I evolved, cause apparently a Treecko's taste buds are supposed to change to acquire a liking for meat, but I think it's nasty," he explained.

"I see," she mumbled, looking out the window. She decided to change the subject. "I don't think we'll be getting any more rain for a while," she commented positively.

"That's good," he agreed, staring at the ground.

"... Every time I mention rain, you get all... sad," Katheryn ventured. "And you never told me what was wrong yesterday."

He looked to her, then back at the ground. "Well... OK. I'll tell you."

She sat next to him.

"I keep having this dream. Nightmare, if you will. And it only cropped up a few days ago, too."

"What's it about?" she asked naturally.

"I was about to tell you."

"Oh... sorry."

"Anyways. I'm in this really... weird place. There's no wind, it's pretty dark, and kinda cold. There are random boulders in the air that seemed to be falling from no where, but they never move. I'm on a cliff or something, too. It can look over the land, where everything is black and gray... You know, one of the weird things is that I'm a human in my dream."

"A human?" Katheryn echoed.

He nodded. "It goes by too fast for me to really figure out any distinctive looks. But I know I am one. There are three other Pokemon. A Darkrai, a pink thing, and then a Grovyle."

"Darkrai...?" She asked, tilting her head.

"Uh, yeah, here lemme sketch one..."

A few minutes later, and a doodle of one was on the ground.

"Wow, that's a good drawing." Katheryn complimented.

"Uh... Yeah... I've seen one."

"Well obviously, it's in your dream."

"That's not what I meant, but-"

"Then what did you?"

Blaze seemed to grow uncomfortable. "My... adopted dad... was a... Dark... rai..."

"... Anyways," Katheryn started.

He seemed eager to move on. "Right. So the pink thing." He erased his drawing, then put a new one.

She frowned. "I have NO idea what that is."

"Maybe Chester knows." Blaze wondered, getting up.

"Oh, right, he knows a lot."

The two left their room.

"Heeeey Chester." Katheryn said at seeing the Pokemon.

The Chatot jumped, and turned around. "Yes?"

"Can you come identify a Pokemon Blaze drew?"

He blinked. "Sure." And when he got in, he said, "Celebi."

"What?" Blaze repeated.

"You drew a Celebi," Chester replied, looking at Blaze.

"Oh... A Celebi, huh..." Blaze murmured.

"This is surprisingly accurate," he continued. "How did you manage to draw it so well?"

"I, err..." He faltered. _Well, the dream and I've seen one, but she wasn't pink. I wonder why this one was pink. Maybe Celebi are normally pink?_

Katheryn butted in, "He saw it in a dream."

"A dream?" Chester echoed.

Blaze nodded, then told everything he had told Katheryn.

"Hm. What was happening?"

"Well... There was this giant rock, and on the rock was this weird blue portal thingy. The Celebi kept urging me and the Grovyle to go in the portal, and the Darkrai was getting to his feet... skirt... thing from previously being knocked down. The Grovyle kept insisting he stay for a bit, when she, the Celebi, finally yelled at him to get him to go. We took off in a run for the portal, and the Darkrai started to attack the Celebi just before we jumped in." He paused, taking a breath.

"Is that all?" Chester questioned.

He shook his head. "No..." He blinked a couple times. "Me and the Grovyle went through the portal. It was good at first. There was quiet rain, which quickly grew louder, and was joined by thunder. It was completely black, though, and we didn't feel anything. Then there was just suddenly this horrible pain. Me and the Grovyle lost each other's grip and were pushed apart from each other. He faded into the blackness, and the pain got so bad that I knocked out... And that's when I wake up."

"How weird..." Katheryn said, tilting her head.

"It's got to be significant. No dream is so vivid and keeps reappearing like that..." he murmured.

"I wouldn't have an idea," Chester frowned. "Did you read a story or something like that?"

Blaze shook his head. "I've seen humans before, like in the mainlands like Hoenn and Unova and such."

Chester raised an eyebrow. "Unova?"

"Yeah." He said simply.

"What's Unova?" Katheryn asked, looking to Chester expectantly.

"I've never heard of that place," he admitted.

Blaze blinked. "That's surprising. It's a newer place that's come up, though, so I'm not all too shocked that neither of you know about it. I have a map of the region..." He shuffled through his bag, then pulled a map out, and handed it to Chester.

"Fascinating..." Chester murmured, before closing it and handing it back to Blaze. "It's only a matter of time before everyone knows about this region, then."

"Yeah, never go to Black City," Blaze muttered under his breath darkly.

"What was that?"

"Talking to myself," He replied passively. "Getting back to our previous topic, I have seen humans before, but never heard of any situation even similar to that."

"Hm... I see," Chester replied. "I can't help you much, but I wish you luck on figuring it out."

Blaze nodded, and Chester walked off. He let out a sigh, and laid down.

Katheryn laid down in her bed. "Good night."

"Night..." he murmured in reply.


	3. Daydreams

**AUTHOR NOTES:**

_The original host doesn't feel like having links work so I'm scrolling through some 50 pages for this all. Oh boy. Ps do you like my "parts" they were so short._

_I started laughing part way through this out of embarrassment? My god, this OC is a sue._

* * *

"Well, you two," Chester started. "Officer Magnezone is pleased with your progress. He has decided it's time to give you two a test."

"What kind of test?" Katheryn asked excitedly.

"We're going to have you two catch an outlaw," he said simply.

Blaze flinched the slightest. This was a test to see if he would be loyal to his team, the Guild, and his reform, or let old habits die hard, and let the outlaw get away, or stop Katheryn from arresting him, or whatever.

"Oh, all right," Katheryn said cheerily. "Easy enough."

"You two remember where the outlaw notice board is?" Chester asked.

They nodded.

"Good! I'll leave you two to get ready, then meet me by the board."

He walked off, and the two headed out of the Guild.

* * *

"They don't like me," Blaze said stubbornly.

"Get over yourself. Hiding in my shadow won't make you any more accepted by the townsPokemon," Katheryn insisted. "Now. Go up to the green Kecleon, and ask to buy 2 Oran Berries. I'll be with you, don't worry."

"But-" he started to protest.

Katheryn had left no room. "NOW."

"OK OK geez..." he muttered.

The two walked up to the store.

"Hello you two!" the Kecleons greeted. "Welcome to the-"

"Kecleon Market," the green one introduced.

"and the Kecleon Wares!" the purple one finished.

Both said their hellos, then Katheryn poked Blaze's leg.

He resisted the urge to kick her.  
"Can I get two Oran Berries?" he asked.

"Sure can do," the green one replied. He went backstore for a moment, then came out with two berries. "It'll be a total of 50 Poke."

Blaze nodded, and handed over the money. He was given the berries. He put them in their Treasure Bag.

Katheryn smiled approvingly at him. He just grinned sheepishly.

As the two turned away, some Pokemon ran up, an Azuril and Marill.

"Hello Azurite, hello Mee." the Kecleons greeted in their respective order.

"Hiya Misters Kecleons!" Mee said happily. "Can we buy an Apple?" she asked.

"Yes, of course."

The exchange happened. The two walked off.

"Who were those two?" Katheryn asked.

"They're sisters." The purple Kecleon explained. "Their mother grew sick recently, so they've taken charge and are doing all the shopping and stuff for her. So sweet."

"Oh, I see." she said, then looked to Blaze. "We should probably-"

"MISTERS KECLEONS!" came the loud voice of the sisters as they ran back.

"Yes little ones?"

"There was an extra Apple!" Azurite squeaked.

"Oh, yes yes! That was a gift, from us to you." the green Kecleon smiled.

"Oh, OK! Thank you!" Mee said.

"Thank you!" Azurite echoed.

They started to walk off, when Azurite tripped. An Apple dropped on the ground, rolling in front of Katheryn. She picked it up.

She then let out a short gasp.

Blaze looked at her curiously, but she handed the Apple back to Azurite.

"Thanks!" Azurite smiled, then ran back over to her sister.

"Come on, Blaze!" Katheryn called as she started to walk off.

Blaze followed shortly.

* * *

The two wandered into the town center, only to see Azurite and Mee talking with a Drowsee.

"No, I'd have to be coldhearted to turn down children in need," the Drowsee was insisting.

"What's going on?" Katheryn asked, walking up to them.

"Oh, it's you two!" Mee said with a smile. "We lost an item a while ago- A Water Float. We were about to go look for it when Drowsee here said he might know where it is."

"I see. Well it's good that it's all setting sorted out." Katheryn smiled.  
"And by the way, our names are Katheryn and Blaze."

Mee looked to Blaze carefully. "Oh right, that whole stand up a couple days ago..."

Azurite tugged on Mee. "Can we go look for it now?"

Mee nodded. "Bye you guys!"

The two walked off, and Drowsee lagged a bit behind. He took off in a bit of a dash to catch up to them, and bumped into Katheryn.

"Whoops!" he said. "My apologies."

But Katheryn seemed too distant to reply. Her eyes were glazed slightly. She shook her head roughly.

"Are you OK?"

She looked to him with a sort of startled look. "Fine, why?"

"You look scared. Did you get the same kind of vibe from that Drowsee as I did?"

She looked to him curiously, then decided, "Let's move out of everyone's way..."

They stepped to the side, next to the trees.

"Well?" Blaze prompted.

"First off, what did you think about him?" Katheryn asked.

"I think he's a pedo."

She facepawed. "It's sad because I can see that."

"So you think as well!"

"Not... really, or at least that's not what was bothering me earlier."

"Then what was?" he asked.

"... When I picked up Azurite's Apple, did you hear a cry for help?"

He tilted his head. "No, I didn't hear anything."

She swallowed. "I did. And it sounded like it came from him."

He frowned. "I see, so you were worried about that."

"Not only. When Drowsee bumped into me, I had... vision. Daydream. He and Azurite were in a mountainous area. He said, "If you don't stop that, you'll be in a lotta trouble!" Or something like that, and then Azurite called out for help like I heard when I got the Apple for him and heard that."

"How weird..." He furrowed his eyebrows, thinking. "I have no idea what that could have been. There's no way it was a daydream... Unless you space out so easily after getting bumped into or picking up stuff."

She shook her head.

"Too many mysterious things..." he sighed. "We shouldn't just ignore that, but we can't do anything about it right now. We have to go back to Chester."

Katheryn nodded. "OK. Let's go."

* * *

"So," Chester said.  
"Since you all are ready, let's get an outlaw for you to ca-" He was cut off by a loud, blaring voice.

"Refreshing boards! Stand clear! Refreshing boards! Stand clear!"

All of the sudden, the Outlaw Notice Board was flipped around.

"Woah!" Katheryn exclaimed.

"Ah, yes, I suppose it is about that time," Chester said simply.

"What just happened?" she asked.

"Oh, you see, the Boards are set up on rotating panels. Around this time, every day, Bill- you've seen the Dugtrio -goes through the front of the guild, using tunnels he's made, and flips the panels over. He then swaps old jobs for new jobs."

"Boards refreshed!" called Bill.  
"Stand clear! Boards refreshed! Stand clear!"

The Boards flipped over.

"How do both flip both at once?" Blaze asked.

"There are three to a Dugtrio..." Chester replied simply. "Now then. Let's pick an outlaw for you catch."

They scanned the Board briefly, when Katheryn nudged Blaze. "Look!" she said in a hissed whisper.

He followed her gaze. On the Board was Drowsee.

"I KNEW IT!" he shouted.

The two took off in a dash.

Chester just blinked. "Well that was easy."

* * *

As the two dashed out of the Guild, they found Mee by the Watering Hole.

"What's wrong, where's your sister?" Katheryn asked.

"Drowsee said he'd bring us to where he saw the Water Float, but I got lost at one point... I called out their names, but got no response..." she sniffed.

Blaze glanced to Katheryn, then prompted, "Where'd you see them last?"

"A place called Mt. Bristle," she said.

"Let's go, Katheryn," he said, taking off again.

Katheryn budged Mee onto her back. "Let's go!" She ran with.

* * *

"Wait here." Katheryn told Mee, setting the Marill down.

Mee nodded, and the two ran into the mountain.

As the two quickly advanced through the mountain, Katheryn was taken by surprise. Usually the two worked as co-leaders and cooperation to get through dungeons, but Blaze didn't care about that now. He focused on getting through as fast as possible. He took charge, and floored anyone who got in their way. But she didn't care. He got them there, and fast.

And they came as Katheryn heard the famous words.

"H-h... HELP!"

* * *

"Oh, quit it," came the growl of a reply. "If you don't cooperate, it'll mean big trouble for you!"

Blaze looked to Katheryn nervously, then ran forward.

She barely had time to react before he turned into a green blur and vanished from sight.

And only a few moments later, Drowsee was thrown into the wall, and collapsed to the ground.

Blaze jumped away, his eyes narrowed furiously. Katheryn felt small at looking at his gaze, and she wondered what dark secret could have triggered this.

Azurite ran over to Katheryn, cowering. She patted her head comfortingly, then stepped forward to join Blaze.

"I'm surprised." Drowsee said with a smug grin. "You? Join the other side?"

Blaze didn't seem intimidated or provoked. Instead, he replied in a terrifyingly calm voice. "I have. And why," He raised his claws to point at Drowsee.

_Blaze doesn't know any attacks like that..._ Katheryn frowned. _He knows physical moves. So why is he..._

She noticed the Drowsee was now nervous at him.

"Is none of your business," Blaze finally finished. "So. Come calmly,"  
His voice dropped to a growl. "Or die."

And a quick Hypnosis from Drowsee gave his reply.

Katheryn let out a furious yowl, then tackled him with Faint Attack. Drowsee kicked her off, next to Azurite, then was surprised to see that Blaze hadn't been put to sleep.

"Nonsleeper IQ does have positives," He gave a malicious grin, and once more raised his claws.

Drowsee stepped back a few steps. Blaze closed in a few. This continued until Drowsee was backed into a wall.

"H-hey, you wouldn't hurt a fellow outlaw..." Drowsee tried to reason.

"I am an outlaw no more!" Blaze roared. He raised his arm, then swiped it down, flicking his claws briefly across each other.

And a dark purple fire shot out at Drowsee at blinding speeds.

* * *

The flames quickly circled Drowsee, setting him ablaze. He let out a pained screech.

"_WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?_" Katheryn howled, running forward.

Blaze looked back, startled. The former anger had faded.

But there was no time for that. Drowsee had collapsed to the ground, writhing in agony.

"Call off your attack!" Katheryn shouted as she skidded to a halt.

Blaze looked back at Drowsee, and let out a startled yelp. "I... I can't!" He said in a voice barely heard over the roaring fire.

_Crap, um, what can I do!?_ Katheryn thought madly. Several things rolled through her mind, until one that might work cropped up.  
"Flash Fire!" She exclaimed, then suddenly jumped on Drowsee, rolling on him. Sure enough, she absorbed the fire.

She jumped away, letting Drowsee recollect himself. She whipped around to face Blaze.

He had collapsed to his knees, hiding his face in his hands. Was he crying...? "What did I _do!?_" he whispered, then his voice dropped beyond ability to hear.

Katheryn stared at him in confusion.

"YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO TRY AND KILL HIM!" Blaze shouted suddenly, before getting up and storming off.

"But I didn't-" Katheryn started, then let out a frustrated growl. She grabbed the walkie talkie that all Explorers had, and contacted the police to come get Drowsee.

* * *

"Azurite!" Mee called as Katheryn and the Azuril walked down the mountain, the police carrying Drowsee, who was unable to walk, behind them.

She remembered the smart remark Officer Magnezone had made about her setting Drowsee on fire. He never let her explain... Ugh!

She shook her head, watching as the sisters reunited.

"I guess all that's left is to find Blaze..." she murmured.

Officer Magnezone looked to her. "_Yes,_ where _is_ your partner?" he said with a smug tone.

"I- errr..." Katheryn tried to make excuse. "Well, you see, after we fought Drowsee..."

"Yes?" he asked, trying not to let his glee show.

"I'm right here." came the tired voice.

Katheryn turned around, to see Blaze in a tree. He looked ragged.

"I was getting Mee," he reasoned.

Mee blinked. "Right... I walked off to go find my sister on my own a bit, so he came and found me and brought me back here when he said tha we'd found her."

Katheryn knew that was a lie, but it was for the better that everyone believed that was the truth.

"I see." Magnezone said, his happiness gone. "Let's take him away," he said, and they left.

Katheryn walked to Blaze. "Went to get her, huh?"

"Err... yeaah..." He gave a sheepish smile.

"So what really happened?" she asked. She waved her tails goodbye as the sisters behind them parted ways from them.

Blaze sighed, and jumped down from the tree. He sat down, leaning against it, his knees a bit from his chest. He rested his hands in his lap. "Have you heard of something called the Dark Aurita?" he asked in a quiet voice.

She shook her head.

"Do you know what the Golden Masks are?" he then asked instead.

She nodded. "Masks created by Arceus, Pokemon say. When he makes a new generation, there is often leftover power, so he puts it into those masks. They say that they hold an incredible amount of power because of this."

"Right. Well, there are beings created because of this mask creation. Like waste material, you could say." He flinched suddenly.

"Go on..." Katheryn pushed.

"These beings are known as Dark Aurita and Light Aurita spirits. They keep each other in balance. The Dark Spirits have an incredible amount of power, so Arceus contains them to Pokemon to channel this power. The Lights are able to wander and take hosts freely, though. A-anyways... So when a Host, or one who has the power, dies, it's moved onto the youngest member of the family line. So the spirit is contained to a family of Pokemon who know how to use it."

"Makes sense," she nodded.

"I... happen to be of one of those family lines. So I have this power. The Spirit who Hosts me is named Ancient, but everyone calls him Other." Blaze suddenly held out his hand, and the small flame appeared.

Katheryn flattened her ears.

He sighed. "Don't worry. I've put it in a form that isn't deadly, just warm. So... The power it's self is called the Dark Aurita. This form is called the Aurita Fire, which is it's deadliest form when the Host makes it into the state where it inflicts damage. It basically burns away at your skin, gets into your bloodstream, then boils your blood... I've been involved with things of which I'm ashamed of. One of them made me kill thousands with this Fire... I'm terrified of it." The fire vanished, and he put his hand away. "Sometimes, Other takes control of me. There are two forms of this. That of which I am still able to think, and possibly retake control of myself, and another, where I completely change color, and I don't know of anything that happens while he's taken control unless I'm told.  
"In the first kind, my eyes turn red. In the other, my green turns dark purple. My red and my leaves turn black, and my eyes are red again.  
"The other Spirits have different host colors. Other just happens to have that scheme, hence why the Aurita I have is dark purple." He swallowed. "I've only given you a basic rundown, but... That's the Dark Aurita. So back there... At Mt. Bristle... I remembered buried memories when I saw Drowsee's wanted poster. And I wanted nothing more than to have him behind bars. That's why I was so mad... And there, when I threatened him by raising my claws... That's a way to summon the Aurita Fire. I wasn't thinking straight- I was caught up in fury. I let Other partially take control of me, but I never thought he'd actually use the Fire. There are so many things and attacks besides it, but..."

Katheryn walked next to him, and sat down, facing the same way he was. She leaned on him, and felt tears fall down on her.


	4. The Time Gear Fear

**AUTHOR NOTES:**

_I wish you all could see the names to the parts. They're literally 10/10_

* * *

"I just don't get it," Katheryn sighed finally. "Both those things I saw took place in the future, and were true. Why was I able to see something like that?" she wondered.

Blaze shrugged. He thought about his own nightmare which still haunted him so. Was it true? Would it happen in the future? But how could he be a human?

Katheryn caught his attention. "Another storm!?" she wailed in annoyance.

Blaze laid down. "Guess so." He let out a huge yawn.

Katheryn laid in her bed. "Wonder why it's been so stormy lately."

He shrugged.

"All right, all right, I'll stop jabbering," she mused.

"Night," Blaze mumbled, drifting off.

But Katheryn couldn't contain her thoughts. "You know... Time's been going weird everywhere."

Blaze forced down a snappy comment.

"No one knows why... But everyone agrees that the Time gears are involved. They say that Time Gears are in hidden places all around the world... Like in a volcano... Or a forest... Maybe even one at the bottom of the ocean!" Excitement crept in her voice. "Time Gears are super uber important. They keep time flowing right and protect it in their region. But I do wonder what would happen if someone stole a Time Gear."

* * *

Through the darkness of the night, and the tapping of rain, ran a quick figure through the forest.

* * *

"I think that if a Time Gear was removed from it's place... Then time would probably stop in that area. That's why no one makes sure not to bother the Time Gears. No one knows what would happen, and everyone is scared to find out."

* * *

It came to a suddenly halt, as a blue light glimmered ahead.

"Can it be...?" it whispered.

It took slow steps forward, staring at the center.

"It is...! A Time Gear!" they exclaimed, and joyously ran up to it.

"This is only the first of many..." it said, as it pulled the Gear from it's place.

Lighting flashed, revealing a green and red figure for bare moments.

* * *

"Before you all start dinner, I have something to share with you all," Chester announced the next evening a couple days later.

Protests rang out, but were quickly suppressed.

Chester paused, then said, "A Time Gear was stolen from Treeshroud Forest a couple night ago. Locals say that a green and red Pokemon was seen entering and leaving it in a hurry."

Blaze swallowed as several of the guildmembers looks at him.

"No one knows for sure who it was, bu-"

"What other Pokemon is green and red?" Dan suddenly shouted, standing up. He pointed to Blaze. "I bet HE stole the Time Gear!"

"Excuse me?" Blaze growled.

"Hold on a minute, Blaze was with me the entire time that day, that was when he caught Drowsee. There was no way he could have taken it." Katheryn butted in.

"It happened at night," Liz pointed out in a quiet voice. "And I'm sure I'm not the only one who noticed Blaze went for a walk that night."

"I went through Treasure Town cause I couldn't sleep," He argued. "Freakin' Magnemite had to stalk me the whole time."

"You could have lost the trail and stolen it," Bill put in.

"I didn't steal the Time Gear!" Blaze shouted. He got to his feet, and threw his bag on the ground. "And if you don't believe me, search my things and see for yourself. I don't have no Time Gear." With that, he stormed off. Katheryn hopped down from her seat, and chased after him.

* * *

Katheryn wandered about the Guild, closely following Blaze's scent. She held the bag on her back, which she had collected when everyone had left the dining hall.

Her paces were quick. She wanted to find Blaze before he did anything stupid. He had mentioned quitting it all before, and it terrified her to know the small balance he had before he gave way.

Katheryn tracked him out of the Guild, then was surprised to see it follow to behind the building, facing the cliff. And fear clenched her when she saw that he was not there.

"Blaze..." she said softly, swallowing hard. _Is he really...!?_

As if to the answer to her question, a quiet "What?" cut the air.

Excitement and relief filled her. She darted to the edge of the cliff, and looked down. Blaze was sitting on a rock that jutted out over vast field of flowers.

As she hopped down to meet him, she wondered something. _Is this place for him like me and the beach?_

"Hi," he said in a sort of miserable voice as she jumped down on a rock nearby him.

"Here." She threw the bag next to him. "If it makes you feel any better, no one dared look inside it."

He just said nothing, but brought his knees to his chest, wrapped his arms around his legs, and buried his face.

Katheryn jumped next to him, and sat down, leaning on him gently. She stared out at the meadow of hues pink, white, and orange, and did find herself a little calmer. She nuzzled his neck with the top of her muzzle, trying to urge his head up. He let out a defeated sigh, and rested his chin on his knees.

"What's the point of even doing all this?" Blaze asked miserably. "Magnezone is looking for any excuse to have my head, no one here even likes me, and now everyone's going to think I'm stealing Time Gears. That's not true... I wouldn't even have a purpose for them!"

"I have an idea...!" Katheryn suddenly said excitedly. "You know, to prove your innocence."

"What is it?" he asked.

"What if we _caught_ the guy who's really taking them?" she said with a smile.

"Yeah... Yeah!" He raised his head, looking at her."If we found him, and then everyone saw that he had the Time Gears, not me, then they'd HAVE to stop accusing me, because then there'd not only be no more threat of them being taken, but we'd know for sure who did." Blaze smiled. "Thanks, Katheryn."

"I can't stand to see you sad," she admitted.

"Come here," he said, pulling her onto his lap. She laughed, and batted at him. He swatted her paws away, and hugged her. Neither dared to move, and Blaze felt the tug of sleep throw him into blackness.

* * *

"Eugh... My aching _everything._"

Outside of Eastern Forest, a Pokemon stirred. They stumbled to their feet, and shook their head, revealing a Grovyle.

"Rough ride, right Da..." His voice trailed off, and he looked around. "David?" Fear crept in his voice. "David... David, where are you!?" He sniffed around, but no scent that was his could be found. "Oh, no no no no no no no _NO!_" His covered his head with his claws. "Who KNOWS what happened to him?" he whimpered.

The Grovyle started walking some. _I have to find him! I-  
... No. I can't. I have no time._  
He swallowed nervously. _I'll have all the time in the world soon... But then it'll be too late._

He trotted away from the forest, his mind racing. His friend would have to wait, if David was even still alive.

His priority was the world.

* * *

The Grovyle darted along, a paper in his hand, Time Gear in the other. He stopped outside of the forest, putting the Gear away. Around him, the forest had stilled. The leaves had silenced, no longer rustling and swaying softly. The wind had stopped, and the forest had grown even darker than what it normally was at night.

He swallowed, and bitter memories returned of a barren wasteland, black, and frozen like the forest was now.

_I'm sorry, Treeshroud Forest. But don't worry, as you will soon thrive once more._

The Grovyle left the forest, putting the paper away as he did. Since time had stopped, it had quit raining, but just outside the dome, it was pouring.

The Grovyle quickly started to make way to his next point. He would need to go to Limestone Cavern next.

His mind switched back to his friend. Maybe he had gone there already and retrieved the Time Gear. Or what if his friend was... dead?

That thought hollowed him, of the possibility that David might have been killed. He swallowed nervously, and continued running along.

_Even if you are, I'll do this in your name._

* * *

The next morning, the Grovyle awoke at dawn. He let out an exhausted yawn, and forced himself to his feet.

_I gotta keep going. I need to get to Limestone Cavern._

As he traveled along, he remained wary of any and everything around him. There was no doubt in his mind that attention would be grabbed about the missing Time Gear. He would need to go swiftly, an-

"RIOLU!" he yelped as he tripped over one.

The Riolu leaped up from it's slumber. "Hey, what's your problem!?"

The Grovyle flinched. "It was an accident."

"Yeah, whatever," the Riolu snorted.

The Grovyle paused. Something seemed familiar about him... "You're Drey, aren't you?"

The Riolu blinked, then rolled his eyes. "What, come to capture me?"

The Grovyle shook his head. "No. I just recognized you from a wanted poster." He let out a small laugh.

"Oh, I see. You an outlaw too?" Drey asked.

"Matter of time," he muttered darkly.

Drey tiled his head. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing, talking to myself. Anyways, my name's Grovyle," he introduced.

"Nice to meet you," he said with a slow nod. "Hey, you kinda remind me of my friend. Always talking to himself."

"Oh? Who was he?" Grovyle asked.

"He was, um uh... Good Arceus, haven't seen him in so long that I forgot his name." Drey let out a laugh.

"Oh, OK." He shrugged.

Drey paused. "Wait... His name was um... Blaze! Yeah, that was it. Grovyle like you."

"I see." Grovyle thought hard for a moment. That name was familiar too, from a book he'd read once about famous outlaws. _I remember. A thief and murderer who apparently quit his career as a criminal to become an explorer. Some chick named Katheryn made him do that... Ah... Keep him from getting executed. But when was that...?_ He decided to go with the more safer bet. "You mean Blaze the outlaw?" He questioned.

"Yeah, that's the guy," Drey said with a slight smile. It then faded.  
"I've been looking for him. We and a few others were... investigating something. And I got new information on it. Since he was the head of everything... Sorry if this sounds like a stupid question, but you haven't seen him around, have you?"

Grovyle shook his head. And that was true- Blaze was long dead from where Grovyle came from, and he hadn't seen eye nor ear of any other Grovyle. "I have a kinda odd question for you."

"Lay it on me."

"You... haven't seen a human here, have you?"

"A human?" Drey echoed. "Nah. They stay away from this area. And by area I mean the whole freakin' island and sub islands and stuff."

"I see." Grovyle felt crushed. He wanted to crawl in a hole and lay there for the rest of his life. His worst fear was confirmed. David had to be dead.


	5. That Wall of Terror

**AUTHOR NOTES:**

_I'm laughing so hard the story just suddenly switched to Grovyle? Like okay. What was I even._

_ONE OF THESE PARTS IS NAMED "Springy" AND I WAS LAUGHING SO HARD I HAD TO STEP OUT OF MY ROOM SO I WOULDN'T WAKE UP MY FAMILY._

_Ps ah yes this is where I began shipping protag and Grovyle. Rip. As a warning, I thought it was "cute" to have a plot twist be that Blaze is a gay twink, so this can be uncomfortable to some._

* * *

"You two are going to go on an exploration."

Ever since Chester had said that, Katheryn had been bouncing around excitedly. It was staring to get annoying as the two prepared in town, under the close eye of deputy Magnemite and a Magneton.

After Blaze had been accused of stealing Time Gears, Officer Magnezone had included another officer to go with the two on their missions. It bothered Blaze, but Katheryn didn't mind.

"Finished yet?" Blaze would occasionally ask Katheryn. He leaned on a tree near the town center, and she ran frantically around.

"Almost!" she would always reply.

About a half hour later, she jumped in front of Blaze.

"All ready!" she said with a smile.

"Good. Hey want a Wonder Gummi?"

She blinked. "When did we get those?"

He shrugged. "They were in storage."

"Tasty!" she said with a smile as she took a bite of the one he handed her. She finished it quickly.

"We had like. 20. There are still 15 in storage."

"We really need to start checking rewards for missions and focus less on the ranking," Katheryn giggled.

"Probably," Blaze shrugged.

The two had been focusing on excelling in their explorer rank, and were already a Gold Rank.

"OK, let's go," Katheryn decided.

The two took off towards their assigned place, Secret Waterfall. Rumor told of a cave by it.

"You know?" Blaze said as they walked.

"Hmmm?" Katheryn looked at him.

"Caves are no fun."

* * *

"I don't like this.." Katheryn frowned as the two stared at the crashing water.

"Well, we'd better start," Blaze said, casually walking up to the waterfall. He was then pushed back by the sheer force. "Sheesh! Come feel this, Katheryn!"

She walked up, and was also pushed back. "Wow..." she murmured.

"There's nothing else here besides this." Blaze sighed. "How do we even start?"

"Blaze!" Katheryn said excitedly.

Blaze turned around.

"I had another vision!"

"Oh?"

"Yeah! I saw a Pokemon jump straight through the waterfall, and land in a cave behind it."

"... So you want us to jump through?" Blaze couldn't hide his fear.

Katheryn looked to the waterfall. "We're an exploration team, aren't we?"

"But we'll get crushed!" he yelped.

"What else can we do?" Katheryn walked up to the waterfall. "Let's try it!"

Blaze took a deep breath, and walked next to her. "If you really think so..."

The two took a few steps back, then dived in.

* * *

"I haaaate this place," Katheryn groaned as they made their way through the cave, which they named Waterfall Cave,'s floor B8F.

"Yeah, I think we're almost done," Blaze sighed. For some reason, monster houses loved them. Twice the Magnezone escort had to use Discharge, because Team Renegade simply got overwhelmed by the fights.

_At least we're almost out of this hell hole._ He thought, relieved to see the cave's appearing exit.

"There it is!" Katheryn called, and the two excitedly ran forth to the ending room.

And inside was not what they expected.

Unless someone expects a pack of Tepigs to fall on their heads.

"REALLY!?" Blaze screamed in frustration, kicking them off him.

Katheryn let out a Flamethrower. "Bacon! STEAL THE BACON, BLAZE!"

"NO." He started shoving them aside to make a path to... anywhere. "Part the seas!" He shouted over the tangle of squealing Tepigs.

Katheryn giggled, then used Extrasensory to knock some away.

Then, out of no where, the Tepigs all dived into the river, and vanished.

Blaze sighed. "That was annoying."

"Indee- GIANT GEM!" Katheryn interrupted herself, pointing to the giant, pink, sparkling gem that was laying on the ground, propped up by seemingly nothing. "Can you imagine how surprised everyone would be if we took that home?"

Blaze nodded. He walked up to it, and tried shoving it over. It refused to move. He stepped out of the way to let Katheryn try. But neither could her attempts work.

Blaze set about to trying another way. A few moments later, Katheryn jumped at him, knocking him away from it.

"What the-" Blaze yelped.

"DON'T. PUSH. THE GEM." Her eyes were wide.

"... Why?"

She glared hard. "I swear in the name of all that is holy if you even DARE..."

"OK OK OK I won't push on it," he agreed with a slightly nervous laugh.  
"But why not, if you'll tell me now?"

"I had another dream. Some Pokemon pushed on the gem, and then a giant flood happened!" she explained, hopping off Blaze, and soothing her ruffled pelt.

"I see. Don't push the gem," he confirmed, then sat next to it. He then got an idea. He faced the gem, on his hands and knees, the started to dig at the bottom of it.

Katheryn watched with interest. "Brilliant!" She joined in.

A few moments later, the gem was uprooted.

"We got it!" Blaze smiled.

Then, the ground started to shake.

Katheryn's tails fluffed out, and she looked over, swallowing. "Looks like we set off the trap."

Blaze barely looked over before a giant wave crashed down upon them.

* * *

Fear swallowed Blaze as he was plunged into the icy darkness. He had always been terrified of water, and least since he nearly drowned in violent one so many years ago. As he flailed about in the supressing, churning water, his mind flickered back to that day in a rush of memories.

He had been trying to leave a forest, due to... problems. He couldn't recall exactly what.

As he has tried to walk off, a wave suddenly crashed down on him. He had been swept away like dust, only to barely live when a shiny Grovyle rescued him.

His mind dared to wander further, but not for long, as it was soon distracted. He was thrusted towards a light, and was pushed out of the water. He let out a spluttering gasp for air, before a change in the wind. Was he falling?

Pain told him yes as he landed roughly in a tree, before bouncing off, and onto the ground.

Blaze rolled onto his hands and knees, coughing out water. He stood up, and looks around.

"Wh... where am I?" he asked in a fearful voice. He looked around. There were Oran Berries _everywhere._ They grew on trees, on e bushes, were scattered on the floor.

Blaze stumbled to his feet, and shook his head. His wet headleaf stuck to him like glue. He let out a growl of annoyance, and pulled it off.

A tree rustling caught his attention. He spun around to face the tree, when a Grovyle dropped down from it.

The two stared at each other. Was that recognition that flashed in the other's eyes?

Blaze opened his mouth to say something, when the Grovyle suddenly hit him hard in the stomach, knocking him down.

He put a foot on Blaze, and growled, "We never met, got it?" He then jumped away from Blaze and ran off.

Blaze got back to his feet, shaking his head. How odd that Grovyle was... Yet he almost saw himself in them, remembering a couple times he had done something similar.

* * *

Katheryn let out a gasp of air as she found herself in a pool of water. She thrashed her way to her feet.

"Wh-wh-where am I?" she asked herself.

"The Hot Spring."

She spun around to see a Torkoal and a couple of Mankey all starting at her.

"Pardon?"

"The Hot Spring." The Torkoal repeated. "But where did you come from?"

"The waterfall," Katheryn said. She looked around. "Where's Blaze?"

"Who's Blaze?"

"A Grovyle. My exploration partner," she said, fear creeping in her voice.

"We have seen no Grovyle," one of the Mankeys replied.

"Oh no.." Katheryn whispered in a loud voice. She looked back. "I gotta go. Bye!" She took off in a dash.

* * *

As Blaze began to wander around, he found the Grovyle's scent trail. He mostly ignored it, but found himself following it. For whatever reason, it bothered him greatly.

That's when he found something interesting.

It was... something. It was a deep blue, with light green marks on it. It had a shape sort of like a Klink.

He reached down to pick it up, when someone snatched it. He looked up. It was that Grovyle again.

The Grovyle took off in a quick run. Naturally, he pursued. The two blazed through the forest, two, unseen, green blurs. The Grovyle tripped, and Blaze took the chance. He pounced, trapping the Grovyle.

The two stared at each other. But Blaze had no anger, more... confusion.

"What was that?" he asked finally. It was obvious what he was talking about- It was the dark blue and light green gear.

"Nothing," the Grovyle said flatly.

Blaze glared, and the two met eyes. Surprise glittered in the other's gaze.

The Grovyle opened his mouth, but then closed it. He then suddenly heaved up, knocking Blaze off him. Blaze swiftly grabbed him by his arms, restraining them behind his back.

"I asked you a question," Blaze reminded sharply.

"Nothing that you should be worried about," the Grovyle repeated, now finishing his sentence.

"Answer me."

"I did."

"Yeah, with a crap answer. Now give me a real one."

"Real in my book."

"Not in mine."

"That's too bad." The Grovyle snapped. "Now let _go_ of me."

Blaze didn't budge. "It was a Time Gear, wasn't it?" He accused boldly.

The Grovyle tried to jerk away. Blaze tightened his grip.

"... You can't tell anyone," the Grovyle begged. "Trust me, please. I _have_to have those Gears!"

"And why's that?" Blaze asked in a hissing way that only Grovyles could manage.

"You wouldn't believe me," he looked away.

"Try me."

"No."

"We won't find out unti-" Blaze cut off. Or moreover, he was forced to.

The Grovyle had managed to spin around, and face him.

And on top of that, the Grovyle had kissed him.

* * *

_Well, this isn't good._

That was basically the only thought Grovyle had as he fled from his pursuer.

_I just need to get awa-_

"Oof!"

He had tripped over a random TM on the floor. He tried to scramble back to his feet, but the other Grovyle had him pinned to the ground.

Grovyle mentally cussed the TM, and gave the Grovyle a look of defiance. He seemed relatively unamused or impressed, just very puzzled.

The two remained silent for several moments. Then, the other broke the quiet.

"What was that?"

Grovyle almost flinched at those words. He _had_ seen the Time Gear.

"Nothing," Grovyle answered.

The Grovyle gave him a glare. He met it, only to be surprised.

_It's that Blaze fellow._

He opened his mouth to say something. When no sound could come out, he closed it. He felt Blaze's weight shift slightly, to a point where he could do something.

So he shoved Blaze off.

As if that did anything. As Grovyle tried to run, Blaze yanked on his arms, pulling him back and securing him.

"I asked you a question," Blaze reminded with a growl.

_Right. So I must be in the time period when he's an explorer... Why else should he care about the Time Gear?_

"Nothing you should be worried about," Grovyle branched from his original answer.

Blaze's aggravation made his claws clench angrily into his arm. "Answer me!" he snapped.

"I did." Grovyle pointed out.

"Yeah, with a crap answer."

_Still an answer._ Grovyle reasoned.

"Now give me a real one," Blaze demanded.

"Real in my book," he retorted.

"Not in mine."

"That's too bad," Grovyle sneered. "Now let GO of me!"

Blaze just continued to interrogate him. "It was a Time Gear, wasn't it?"

Grovyle bit his tongue, and tried to lunge away. Blaze simply tightened his grip on him.

"... Don't tell anyone," Grovyle suddenly pleaded. "Trust me, please. I_have_ to have those Gears!"

"And why's that?" Blaze asked with a frown.

"You wouldn't believe me," Grovyle said shortly.

His mind was racing. _I gotta get outta here! What's something that can help me...!? Um..._ He then blinked. He knew a move that he hadn't before. _The TM!_ He tried to avoid a grin. It was perfect.

"Try me," Blaze challenged.

"No," Grovyle dismissed.

"We won't find out unti-"

Grovyle cut Blaze off. He managed to spin around. He leaned forth, and kissed Blaze. He knew something that most others didn't. Blaze happened to be bisexual. So how could it be any more convenient that the TM he tripped on was Attract?

* * *

Blaze jerked away. His face crashed red, and he stared at the Grovyle with wide eyes of disbelief.

_What. Just. Happened._

As Blaze's mind struggled to get a grasp on... anything, the Grovyle had let out a quiet chuckle. He patted Blaze on the head, then took off in a run.

Blaze was... confused. Surprised. Angry? Was he really angry?

He couldn't tell. He was a churn of emotions, several of which he hadn't known.

By the time he gathered himself, the Grovyle was long gone. As Blaze's mind flickered to him, his stomach was clenched. Why did he feel nervous? Was it nervousness? Or was he simply putting a false label to what he didn't want to admit? He had known this feeling before. One that he hadn't for quite some time. His mind grasped for the word. _Love._ The word burned in his head. That was it. Did he love the mystery Grovyle? He felt a fakeness behind it. Perhaps it was nothing more than an illusion. _Attract. That was... Attract. ... But how did he-_ Blaze tilted his head, then turned away, shaking it. He started to walk off, dazed, mind roaring. _He couldn't have known._ He was referring to nothing other than one of his biggest secrets- Something he wouldn't dream of telling Katheryn, he hardly told himself.

This secret was that he was bi, which he actually felt... ashamed of. It wasn't exactly approved among most Pokemon, only those who were. All others frowned upon it. So he told a lie on this all, and tried desperately to avoid those few guys he ended up crushing on. No one knew.

_That Grovyle did!_ Blaze suddenly snapped at himself. He blinked. How DID the Grovyle know? Or did he? Or was he just taking a chance? Maybe the Grovyle liked him?

Blaze's mind continued to swarm. He hardly noticed as he tripped over the gigantic gem that he and Katheryn had gotten. He didn't notice Katheryn as she found him, relieved to see her partner. He just stayed quiet, and answered her questions with a vague reply and a quiet, fading, slightly stuttering voice.

Not answering the one about why he was like that, of course.


	6. Announcement Day

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

_Was I fucking okay two years ago?_

* * *

A week had passed since the exploration of Waterfall Cave. The Guild had been surprised indeed when they returned, and Blaze had managed to snap to normality. Or at least what appeared to be. His mind, however, was now glued to that Grovyle. He felt mad at himself. How could he let the Time Gear thief get away!? Angry, disappointed, and frustrated, Blaze told no one of what happened. Katheryn, however, could tell when he was being bothered by something. So that morning, about 10 minutes before announcements like when Blaze always woke her up, she decided to question him.

"You all right?" she started.

Blaze looked over from staring out the window with a sort of startled look. "Fine, why do you ask?"

She blinked at him. "You've been acting strangely ever since we explored Waterfall Cave." She saw his eyes flash with fear. "What's wrong?" she frowned, looking at him.

"N-nothing!" He covered up too fast. "I'm fine."

"No you aren't," Katheryn sighed. She walked over to him. "What's wrong?" she repeated. "What happened in Oran Forest?"

Blaze looked away, and back out the window. He let a sigh. "I found the Time Gear thief."

Katheryn's tails fluffed up. "What!?"

"But I let him get away," he finished miserably.

She frowned. "Why haven't you told anyone!? We could have sent out Pokemon to search for him!"

He flinched, but stayed quiet. Something big happened.

Katheryn voted to press him further. "Well?"

"I can't!" he cried out finally.

"Why not!?" She wanted to scream. Was he stupid!?

"... Because... I..." His voice faltered out.

"Stop being complicated!" Her frustration rose.

Blaze whipped around. He grabbed her by the shoulders, shaking her some. "Because I think I love him, Katheryn!" He then suddenly shrank away, his eyes wide.

She blinked. "You _what!?_"

He stared at the floor.

"So you're telling me that you're going to let him cause disaster for_love!?_ ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!?"

"... Yes."

"That's it." Katheryn suddenly bit down on his head leaf, and began dragging him away.

"Where are we going?" he asked as she started to leave the Guild.

"The police station," she said flatly, now skilled at talking through biting. "You're going to tell them everything that happened."

The two stepped outside the Guild, and Blaze managed to leap away. "Please don't make me," he begged.

"And why not?" Katheryn growled.

"I can't rat on him."

Her tails flicked angrily. "That's no reason. That's another wording."

"I just can't," Blaze repeated. "Please don't force me to, Katheryn."

"You're going to tell them whether you like it or not. We can't let him go around stealing them!"

"I- He's stealing the Time Gears for a good reason!" Blaze suddenly burst out.

Katheryn narrowed her eyes. "And that reason is?"

Blaze swallowed. "H-he didn't tell me, it's more an instinct, bu-"

"But nothing. You're reporting the Time Gear thief to the police _right now._"

"NO!" Blaze screeched.

A new voice joined in. "You know who the Time Gear thief is?" Both looked over. Walter had found them.

The Bidoof swallowed nervously. "Chester just made an announcement that a second one was stolen."

Katheryn glared at Blaze. "See!?" she snapped. "We need to tell the police before any more are taken, Mr. Lack of Reasons."

He flinched. "I'm not telling. And that's final."

* * *

"Oh good, you two are back," Chester greeted Katheryn and Blaze as they walked back into the guild with Walter.

Walter had been tasked with not spoiling what Blaze known, and he seemed reliable enough. "I found them outside the Guild, arguing." Walter explained. "It's... resolved now," he decided. That was far from the truth. Anyone could tell that Katheryn and Blaze were still tense.

As they all lined up in their positions, Chester continued with the morning announcements. "Continuing, we will be having a Guild Exploration in the near future." The Guild suddenly buzzed with excitement.

"Whatever..." Blaze muttered under his breath.

Chester called everyone together. "Like the last one, we will be having a trial period to work out the final details, and to select the Guildmembers who shall go. So, everyone work your best to get chosen!"

The Guildmembers let out a happy cry, and the Pokemon dispersed.

Team Renegade said nothing as the two went up to go find some missions to do.

* * *

As Blaze and Katheryn walked up in deathly silence, a group of four Pokemon wandered into the Guild. There was a Cubone, a Mudkip, an Eevee, and a Pikachu.

"This place is AWESOME!" exclaimed the Pikachu, looking around.

The Eevee flicked her tail. "Oh hush now Summer, your voice is obnoxiously loud sometimes."

Summer rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Moon."

The Cubone and Mudkip were much quieter, sticking close to one another. "Who did you say we had to see, Lily?" the Cubone asked softly.

"Ummmm... A... Chatot." The Mudkip named Lily struggled to remember. "Named... Uhhhhh... Chester!"

The Cubone giggled a bit. "For once, you've remembered something."

Lily gave a playful glare. "I'll make you eat those words, Erin!"

Erin patted Lily. "Not now. We're at the Guild, remember?"

"Uuuuuuh... Right!" Lily grinned.

As if on cue, Chester flew up the ladder, and landed in front of the group.

It was then that Blaze dragged his gaze away, only to find Katheryn confronting an all too familiar Koffing and Zubat.

"What are _you two_ doing _here?_" she spat.

Zubat looked over, confused.

Koffing smacked Zubat. "Ain't that the Vulpix who dropped that rock thingy?"

Koffing received a Wing Attack to the face. "No duh."

"Answer me," Katheryn snarled.

"I'll have you know that _we're_ an Exploration Team," Zubat answered in a snooty tone.

This took Katheryn off guard. "Excuse me?"

"We're members of Team Skeleton!" Koffing said proudly. "There are three of us- Speaking of the third, I think I smell the Chief coming!"

Katheryn raised an eyebrow. "Smell?"

Suddenly, a Skuntank came down the ladder. He glared at Katheryn, who was in between him and his underlings. "Move it!" he roared, then suddenly unleashed a Poison Gas move on her, and threw her aside.

Blaze stepped in front of the Skuntank. "Don't you hurt Katheryn." He growled.

"Hmph." The Skuntank was unimpressed. "Step aside, or do you wanna end up like that Vulpix over there?" He threatened.

Blaze met his challenge undaunted. "Try me."

Chester stepped in between them. "Break it up." He squawked.

Blaze gave a final glare to the Skuntank, then moved out of the way. The Skuntank got a smug grin, then walked over to his team mates. "Find any good jobs?" he asked as Chester went away to go finish talking with the new arrivals.

"Nah. They're all offering cheap stuff." Zubat snorted. "But, the guildmembers are chatting about an exploration."

"An exploration?" The Skuntank grinned. "We've got planning to do. Let's go." The Skuntank turned away, and stalked off. Zubat and Koffing followed.

Blaze let out an agitated sigh, then walked over to Katheryn. "You OK?"

She pushed herself to her feet. "I'll be fine. I just reek now."

"If you say so." He frowned. "Come on, let's do some missions."

* * *

"THIEF!" came the howl from the Kecleon as the criminals ran from the store. A Flamethower shot out at the Kecleon as he chased the two. He was undaunted, and hurled an Ancient Power at them. It was easily dodged, but the Kecleon caught up to them.

The two thieves were none other than Blaze and Katheryn, who found stealing from the dungeon shops good fun. It was easy to loose their police tail, and they always managed to do it just in time before being found again. Blaze dove underground, and Katheryn used Fire Blast at the Kecleon. The Kecleon dodged, then used Slash, followed by Ancient Power. Katheryn leaped out of the way of the Slash, but was hit with the Ancient Power. Blaze then shot up, and slammed into the Kecleon with Dig. He was knocked out. Blaze threw a Luminous Orb at the ground, giving a blinding moment as the other Pokemon, who oddly had turned into the Kecleon superpowers, closed in. He threw Katheryn a Pure Seed, then ate one himself. The two warped to the stairs, and darted up them. Blaze let a laugh as they arrived at the next floor. He sat down, and handed Katheryn a Red Gummi that they took.

"Good Arceus I love stealing from them," Katheryn said with a grin. "It's wrong, but I'm not marked as an outlaw, and they still let me buy from them."

"Yes, in good time, you'll be my partner in crime!" Blaze declared.

"Let's not go that far," she said, sticking out her tongue.

"Ah, you know I'm kidding," Blaze said as he bit into an Apple.

The Magnemite finally found them.

"Sup?" Blaze asked as he finished cramming the Apple.

The Magnemite remained silent.

Katheryn bit down a giggle, and she pulled their mission out of their bag. "Mt. Bristle, 7F..."

* * *

"Why are you putting _salt_ on an _Oran Berry?_"

"So there I was, this crazy Bellossom prancing around..."

"No you take it and slam it on the table." A thump was heard, and the guildmembers let out a roar of laughter.

"My head is not a table!" Erin said sharply, glaring at the Cheri Berry smashed on her protective skull.

Summer just smiled nervously. "It bounced."

"How does a Cheri Berry bounce five feet?" Liz giggled.

Katheryn smiled. Dinner was usually light and cheery. She mostly stayed quiet, eating her food in a sort of modest manner. Blaze, however, was a social Butterfree, and usually had twelve conversations at once. And like normal, someone ended up being embarrassed at dinner, this time Summer for his failure to do his trick. But today, the peace was interrupted.

"THEY'RE ALL DEAD, RIOLU, IT'S SAFE TO DROP THE BOMB!"

"WAIT, WHAT!? I DON'T HAVE A BOMB!"

The guild looked around at each other, dead quiet.

"IIIII'll be right back, then." Chester said, excusing himself to go deal with the Pokemon at the entrance.

The silence lasted for a moment longer, then everyone went back to chatting.

"So back to what I was saying..."

"Anyways..."

"About that Bellossom..."

Dinner went on like normal, until Chester came back down, with two Pokemon following. It was a Vulpix and a Riolu. The Riolu seemed nervous and paranoid, but the Vulpix was smiling brightly, happy and confident.

"So you wish to join the Guild?" Chester asked them. Everyone at the table went quiet to listen.

The Vulpix nodded. "Yep. We wanna train as apprentices."

"Very well! I'll go get the Guildmaster."

Chester hopped in, and Wigglytuff and him walked back out.

Everyone looked at each other.

"New recruits?"

"So many today!"

"I'm happy that there are more Pokemon."

"Hey Katheryn," Dan called.

She looked over. "Yeah?"

"Looks like you got competition for being top Vulpix." He laughed, obviously taking note of the other one registering her team at the moment.

"I don't think we have to worry about that," Croagunk snorted. "Only competition is how loud they are."

Laughter broke out again.

"_YOU MEAN LIKE THIS?_" Katheryn suddenly shouted.

"That was my EAR you just deafened!"  
Blaze pretended to be mad, and smacked her on the head.

"_OH SORRY._"

"In any manner, it's between Dan and Katheryn. Tough one right here." Blaze chuckled, pointing to his partner.

"Take it outside, none of us will be able to hear by the end of that fight," Bill requested.

"The real challenge is a quiet contest," Moon put in with a wicked grin.

"You don't know the half of that challenge for them," Walter noted.

"I don't want to," Moon said simply.

Blaze laughed, "Wisely put."


	7. The Motto

**AUTHOR NOTES:**

_I'm gonna cry there's 22 chapters and I'm only at 7._

* * *

"Kaaaaaaatherryyyynnnnnnnnnn."

"Shuuuuuuut uuuuuuuuuuuup."

Blaze laughed. "Wake up already."

Katheryn opened a lazy eye. "Whyyy..."

"Everyone else has but you," pointed out Moon.

Wait, Moon!? Why was she in their roo-

Oh right. Spacing issues. Katheryn and Blaze were sharing a room with Moon and Summer.

Blaze poked Katheryn again. "Come on. Up."

She let out a grumble, and pushed herself to her feet. Katheryn let out a huge yawn. "I don't even know why I'm so tired." Blaze shrugged. Katheryn stared at him. He seemed tense for some reason... She'd ask him in a minute.

"Come on, let's head out," Blaze said, pulling on her head slightly.

The two walked out, leaving Summer and Moon to chatter amongst themselves. Well the two followed them, but upon coming out, Katheryn sat down by the ladder like she normally did. Blaze climbed partially up it, and perched himself on one of the rungs. Yet she still senses his nervousness.

"So what's bothering you?" Katheryn asked casually, looking up at the Grovyle.

Blaze looked down. "Pardon?"

She poked his foot. "Something is bothering you."

Blaze sighed. "Yes, I suppose something is." He hesitated. "I got a name."

"What?" Katheryn got a puzzled look.

"... In my nightmare," he informed. "I got a name."

"Oh. Well, what is it?" she prompted.

He stared out at the clearing. "The Grovyle in my dream called me 'David.'"

* * *

"The Guildmaster has decided it would be best if we had allies on our expedition," Chester announced at that morning's briefing. "Come down, you three!" He called. A revolting stench filled the air. Down from the ladder dropped three, too familiar Pokemon. "These are Skuntank, Zubat, and Koffing," Chester introduced.

"Those three!?" Katheryn growled.

Chester looked to her quizzically. "What's bad about that?"

"Ignore her." Skuntank commanded. "She overreacts to everything."

Blaze saw Katheryn's tails fluff angrily.

"... Very well." Chester decided. "Anyways, the Guildmaster has decided it is best that they house with us for a few days before the expedition so that we may all learn to know each other and get along."

Some of the guildmembers let out a dissatisfied groan. No wonder they did, there was hardly room for the current apprentices, and the three did NOT have a pleasant smell.

Chester frowned, but said nothing. "All clear? So, let's get to it, Guild!" They let out a typical cheer, but anyone with a brain could see the halfheartedness. The members dispersed. With an annoyed sigh, Blaze went upstairs with Katheryn to go get a mission to do for the day.

* * *

"Hey, you know what's a stupid saying?" Juan asked that dinner.

"Yes, but we're probably thinking of different things," Nina giggled in reply.

"I got about 7," Blaze replied.

"How can you waste that much of your life to gather and remember 7 stupid sayings?" Lily laughed.

"You hear things, they resurface at random times," Blaze explained with a shrug.

"... So ANYWAYS, what was the one you were thinking of, Juan?" Dan said quickly.

"Yolo."

Blaze slammed his face into the table. "I HATE THAT SAYING. Aaand I have soup on my head." Katheryn swiped the bowl off his head with a laugh, and handed him a napkin. He wiped his face off.

"What does that mean, excuse my stupidity?" Summer questioned.

"It means you only live once." Lily explained. "It just. Sounds so stupid. 'Yolo.' Like really."

Blaze just shook his head. "Not true depending on your beliefs," he pointed out as he set his soup bowl aside.

"Right, I guess there are a few that believe in reincarnation or whatever," Katheryn recalled.

"I call that spirit recycling." Erin laughed.

"You know what?" Juan said.

"What?" About half the guild went.

They laughed.

"I wasn't gunna say yolo means you only live once," he pointed out.

"Then what DOES it mean?" Liz asked.

"You obviously lack originality."

Sprouts of laughter bubbled up across the table, all except from Skuntank, Koffing, and Zubat, of course. The three were very quiet. Moon also didn't laugh. "... OOOOOH, I GET IT." The laughter grew louder.

* * *

That night, none of the four could sleep. Luckily, none of the three newcomers had to sleep in their room, but they were generically restless.

Summer and Katheryn were playing patty cake. On the other side of the room, Moon was talking with Blaze about nothing in particular. Until, of course she only would find it, they ran into a rather touchy subject.

"Hey I got a question," Moon started.

"What is it?" Blaze asked, growing bored.

"You seem to know a lot about a place called Black City," she ventured. He flinched, and Moon regretted saying that instantly. It did confirm her thought, though.

"... Yes." He replied shortly. "I have been there a few times."

"Oh. I have a friend there, you see, but I haven't talked to her much at all lately. Her last letter ended weirdly, I was hoping you might know something 'bout there that would connect all this..." she explained carefully.

"Do you have it with you?"

Moon nodded. She pulled the paper from her bag, and handed it to him.

Moon:

I suppose it has been time since we saw each other. Last was by your house outside of Pokemon Square, if I'm not wrong. But I can't remember.

I don't need to remember something so frivolous. Ever since the humans came and took me into their... eh, what it was called, Organization, I need not to focus on much of anything but my fights and rank.

I am afraid I will not be able to send another letter for a long time.

If this is our last part,

:Rain

Blaze swallowed, and he let go of the letter. Moon looked to him curiously. Assuming one could see through a Grovyle's scales, Blaze went pale. He shook his head. "Don't ever show me that again." Moon picked it up, frowning. She put it back in her bag. What was so terrible? Blaze had turned away, now staring out the window. He had a distant look in his eyes. She sighed. and looked to Katheryn, who was looking at Blaze.

"You broke him!" Katheryn teased.

Moon's ears dropped. "Sorry..."

"He gets like that a lot. Pay him no heed," Katheryn assured, ignoring the glare from him.

A while late, Blaze let out a sigh as he laid down for that night. They had finally petitioned to try and sleep. His mind flickered through the day. He wasn't tired, not after that letter. He shook his head. That was of his past that he never wanted to venture ever again. _Anyways... I wonder about that Grovyle I met a while back... Is he still taking Time Gears? And _why? _I'd better not fuss over it. Things will play out eventually._


	8. Apple Woods

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

_I had to take a physical time out at the yolo thing. I'm so, so sorry._

* * *

"To another great day!"

"Hooray!"

The Apprentices walked off. As Blaze and Katheryn started to walk away, Chester called them over to him. "Team PokeSavers, too!" Apple and Riolu walked up. "I need you four to obtain stock for the lard..." He stopped, looking up at a random Caterpie on his head. He blinked.  
"Err..."

"You mean get food?" Apple asked for confirmation, knocking the Caterpie away.

Chester nodded. "We took inventory this morning, and we're completely out of Perfect Apples. If we ran out of those... Who knows what the Guildmaster would do- They're his favorite food. It may seem simple, but this job is critical. Perfect Apples can be found at a large tree deep in Apple Woods."

"I know where that is," Blaze offered.

"Good. Try to bring back as many as possible, can you four do so?"

"You can count on us!" Riolu confirmed.

"Excellent! I'll leave you to it!" Chester smiled.

* * *

Apple and Katheryn chattered away like they were old friends, though neither knew the other. Riolu stayed very quiet. Blaze attempted to make conversation, but it failed. _Something is oddly familiar about him..._He thought with a frown.

"Heeeey Blaze!" Apple suddenly called. He looked over. "How comes a Magnemite is stalking us?"

"I assume you are not familiar with my past, then, as it would be obvious if you knew." Blaze concluded.

Apple twitched her nose. "I'm not from around these parts. I come from the Arid Region. And yes, it's called that."

"I... See. Well, I used to be an outlaw. So when they were getting ready for a public murder of me, Katheryn barged in an convinced them to make me an apprentice at the guild. So because they're incredibly untrusting- not that I blame them -they have a police officer come with us on our missions."

"Oh. OK!" Apple smiled. "Isn't it bothering?"

He shrugged. "You get used to it."

"If you say so. I'd be sooo annoyed by it after a couple days," she frowned.

"Almost theeeere!" Katheryn suddenly chimed. "Perfect Apples ahoy!" She pointed to the tree that was quickly coming to view.

* * *

As the four stared up the massive tree, Apple decided to speak their thoughts. "Now how we gunna get the Apples down?" Katheryn shrugged. Riolu remained silent. Blaze opened his mouth, when a new voice filled in for him, to his annoyance.

"Nothing could be more simple." From the tree, dropped three annoyingly familiar Pokemon. Skuntank, Zubat, and Koffing.

"You lot again!?" Katheryn growled.

"How rude," Skuntank frowned.  
"Especially when we were going to help you."

"Help us get into trouble," Katheryn scoffed.

Apple blinked. "I'm missing something here."

"Those two," she pointed to Zubat and Koffing, "stole my precious treasure."

"WHAT!?" Apple roared, glaring at them.

"Easy to knock out. Come on, let's take care of them and finish our job," Blaze growled.

"Fine, don't take my help. Not like you can get them by yourself," Skuntank growled.

"Oh really? I'm a Grovyle, you idiot," Blaze reminded sharply.

Skuntank raised an eyebrow.  
"Point?"

"I know how to climb a tree."

"If it's dead and fallen over." Koffing taunted.

Blaze grew red with anger.  
"I'll show you three bozos." He looked to Riolu, Katheryn, and Apple. "Make sure they don't do anything." He strode up to the tree, and swiftly shot up it. From the highest branches, he looked down, and flipped Team Skeleton off. "Told you!" He shouted.

"Let's see you come down!" Skuntank challenged.

"Gladly." Blaze dropped down, onto Koffing. He hit him with a violent Thunderpunch.

At that moment, a fight broke out. Katheryn and Apple ganged up on Zubat. They both used Extrasensory, then highfived for the one hit knock out and knowing the same move. Riolu, meanwhile, slammed on the ground with Earthquake. The ground shook violently, and several of the Perfect Apples fell, as well as dealing a good amount of damage to Skuntank. Blaze finished the fight by whacking Skuntank on the head with Leaf Blade. "Now let's get some freakin' Apples and get out of here," he growled.

* * *

"Very well done!" Chester said happily as the group of four came in with as many Perfect Apples as possible.

"Easy job," Blaze assured, setting his bag down and giving his shoulder a break. "Where should we put them?"

"Set them in the dining room, I'll take care of them from there." Chester decided.

The group walked into the room, and carefully put the Apples on the table, being sure not to break or bruise any.

Apple seemed troubled. "I still wonder why Team Skeleton did that."

"They're nothing but a bunch of bullies," Katheryn growled.

"It's over now and we got to beat them up. Win win situation," Blaze shrugged.

"They seemed so nice when I talked to them yesterday. They even showed me and Riolu where Drenched Bluff is," she sighed.

Riolu shook his head. "I knew I got a creepy vibe from them... I mean, just look at their team name. "Skeleton?" What kinda name is that?"

Apple shrugged. "We aren't exactly original with our name, you know, Riolu. There's probably a billion teams named "PokeSavers.""

He sighed. "Right, I guess so, but my point wasn't originality."

"My point was that a team shouldn't be judged by their name," Apple rebutted.

"ANYWAYS!" Katheryn quickly put in, wanting to stop the argument.

"I have a question about your team name, actually, Katheryn."

"Hm?"

"What does Renegade mean?"

She shrugged. "It just sounded cool." Apple looked to Blaze, who also seemed not to know. She let out a laugh.


	9. The Great Duskerno?

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

_How can you see through my eyes like open doors_

* * *

"Team Renegade!" called Dan as the two went to go do a mission. They walked over.

"What is it?" Blaze asked.

"You have a visitor."

The two looked at each other, confused. "Let's go see, then, shall we?" Katheryn decided, starting to walk off. Blaze followed, and they left the Guild. Outside was a Flareon.

_Wait, why does she seem familiar?_ Blaze wondered.

"Eeeee~!" she screamed happily. "I can't believe it's really you guys!" She bounced up to them.

Katheryn tilted her head, then seemed to recognize the Flareon. "Dusk? Is that you...!?"

The Flareon nodded. "Duskerno, yep, that's my name!" She smiled gleefully.

"I knew I recognized you!" Blaze laughed.

Duskerno looked at him. "Hee hee~ I heard you'd become an Explorer, but I had to see if for myself. The uncatchable outlaw going to the good side? I couldn't believe it!" she teased.

"Yeah we-" Blaze was cut off as she tacklehugged him.

Katheryn laughed. "So you two know each other?"

Duskerno nodded. "Me and Blazafyur have been good friends for like ever!" Blaze pushed her off as Katheryn laughed harder.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Your full name." She giggled.

Blaze frowned. "Hence why I go by Blaze."

"You rather me call you the nickname _I_ gave you?" Duskerno started.

"Nonononodo-"

"OK, Blazeybu, this is what I'm calling you from now on." Katheryn fell over from laughing so hard.

Blaze faceclawed. "Greaaat, you told her the accursed nickname."

Duskerno playfully stuck out her tongue. "Oh, you know I'm just teasing."

"That is HILARIOUS!" Katheryn finally managed to get out. She pushed herself to her feet, trying to contain final giggles.

Blaze sighed. "_So,_ moving on, why'd you come and visit us, Duskerno?"

"Hmmm, I was in the area and just decided to visit Katheryn. I didn't expect you to be here," she admitted. "Nice surprise though!"

"I... see," he said finally.

"Hey, I have an idea!" Duskerno smiled. "How about I help you guys with your mission? Besides, I wanna see the Guild that started my career."

"We didn't get one yet, we were about to when you came," Katheryn informed.

"Oh, I actually have one," Duskerno said. She pulled out a piece of paper.

I think my friend got lost when we were exploring, I can't find him! Can you help us look for him, please?  
Client: Team Skyforth  
Objective: Find Luca the Riolu  
Place: Eastern Forest  
Restrictions: None  
Difficulty: *4 (600)  
Reward: ?

"Team Skyforth?" Katheryn frowned. "Didn't they register for the Guild a couple weeks ago?"

Blaze hesitated, then nodded. "Yeah... Oh yeah! They mysteriously vanished, and we all thought they ran away."

Duskerno blinked. "Well, that's convenient. Now we can find those lost Pokemon."

"Right then, we should get ready." Blaze nodded.

"Oh, of course! I should too." Duskerno giggled. "Let's meet up by the Watering Hole when we're all ready," she decided.

"See you there." Blaze nodded.

She walked off, and Blaze turned to go back into the Guild.

"Where are you going?" Katheryn asked.

"I need my bag," Blaze laughed.

* * *

"Look, Ciane!" The Pikachu said excitedly.

The Shinx named Ciane looked to where she was pointing. Two Pokemon were walking up to the forest. "What's your point, Sparky?" She asked.

"Maybe they're here to help us find Luca?" She suggested. Ciane shrugged.

"Indeed we are," said a voice from the tree above them. They both jumped, and looked up. A Grovyle was sitting in it.

"Who's you?" Ciane prompted.

"Blaze. Member of Team Renegade. You lot are in the Guild, right?"

"Oh right, I remember you," Sparky smiled.

Ciane rolled her eyes. "Greaaat. We get the outlaw and the misfit to help us."

"Misfit? I'd say I fit in better than you."

Ciane and Sparky looked over, to see a Vulpix, who Ciane recalled to be Katheryn, and a Flareon.

Sparky seemed excited to see the Flareon. "Hey, you're the great Duskerno, right?"

Duskerno laughed. "Silly title, just call me by my name or Dusk."

Ciane looked to Sparky, then to Duskerno. "Never heard of you."

"How could you not have!? She's almost as famous as Wigglytuff!"

"I wouldn't say that..." Duskerno mumbled modestly.

"It's true," Sparky protested.

"Anyways," Katheryn broke in. "You two are Team Skyforth, right?"

Ciane nodded. She didn't like or trust these three, but they would have to do. "Ciane. Leader," she introduced briefly. "And this is our new recruit, Sparky."

Sparky smiled. "Hiya!"

"Nice to meet you," Duskerno smiled. She then looked up. "Blaze, get out of the tree already."

He stuck out his tongue. "It's fun up here."

She rolled her eyes. "When you fall, I'm not catching you."

"I won't fall," he promised.

"Fat chance." Duskerno muttered. "So! Let's get looking, shall we?" A crash was heard. Ciane and Sparky whipped around, to see Blaze on the floor. Duskerno laughed, and he got up.

"I'm OK!" he said, stumbling before getting steady.

* * *

"We've been searching forever," Sparky sighed. "But no matter what we do, we can't find him."

"Let's try splitting up into groups," Duskerno decided.

"I'll be on my own," Blaze offered. "I can search from the treetops."

"If you can stay on long enough," Duskerno snorted. "Yeah, OK. Sparky, you go with Katheryn, and search the southern part of the forest. Me and Ciane will scan the north. Sound good?" Ciane nodded with reluctance, Sparky gave a thumbs up, and Katheryn walked over to the Pikachu. "Let's start," Duskerno said.

The Pokemon split up. She and Ciane headed to the north part of the forest.

"So you saw him near the center last, then he vanished?" Duskerno asked for confirmation. Ciane nodded, not really wanting to talk. "OK. We'll start there, then fan out through the northern part in a giant sweep," Duskerno decided.

It didn't take long before reaching the center. Duskerno sniffed around, searching for scents. Soon enough, she found one. It was faint, but there were remains of Riolu footprints to back it up. "I found a trace!" she said.

Ciane walked over. "This is where we last saw him. The footprints are hard to see, but..."

"They head that way!" Duskerno pointed with her tail. "... Wait a minute..."

Ciane looked to her curiously.

"Signs of a struggle, look. These aren't normal walking footprints. And there's another set here... I can't tell what, but..."

Ciane saw them too. "There's a bit of fur here..." she noticed. It was red, which faded into a cream.

"Ninetales," Duskerno judged. "Probably from the tail."

Ciane glanced to Duskerno, then back at the fur. "Then was Luca..." She couldn't finish.

"Kidnapped?" Duskerno did it for her. "Maybe... Who knows where he is anymore."

"I'm right here," came the sinister voice.

Duskerno and Ciane whipped around. Yes, there was a Riolu. But his eyes were lost of all emotion.

* * *

Ciane's eyes grew wide. "Luca? What's wrong with you...!?"

"Nothing," he said, giving a malicious grin.

Duskerno's tail fluffed up. "This surely isn't normal."

Ciane shook her head. "No, it's not. And his voice is different, too."

"The only thing you two should be concerned about..." Luca started, raising one of his hands, "is getting out of my forest." With that, he lunged forward, hitting Ciane with Force Palm. Ciane let out a yelp of alarm and pain, being thrown back. She tried to get up, but the move paralyzed her.

Duskerno let out a growl. She stalked up to Luca, unsheathing her claws. "Sorry Ciane, but whatever Luca acts like, this isn't him." She pounced. Luca whipped around, running barely out of the way. Duskerno read that, however, and divebombed after him. She hooked a paw around his feet, tripping him. She then crashed down on him, using a furious Fire Fang. He let out a screech, and kicked her off. Duskerno landed on her feet next to Ciane. She threw the Shinx a Cheri Berry, then let loose a Flamethrower. It connected, and Luca was sent flying into a tree.

As that happened, Katheryn and Sparky ran on scene.

"We heard the commotion." Katheryn reported, running up to Duskerno.

"Luca seems to be under mind control or something," Duskerno informed. "I'm trying to knock the sense into him." Ciane seemed unhappy, but said nothing.

Luca got to his feet. Sparky quickly used Growl as he jumped at Duskerno with Quick Attack. The Quick Attack still connected, however. Duskerno was thrown back. Katheryn used Extrasensory swiftly, inflicting massive damage. However, Luca was still standing. He had set up an Endure. He jumped at Katheryn, using Quick Attack again. As Ciane prepared to finally attack, a sharp voice broke the air.

"Stop it! Stop it right now!"

The fighting Pokemon broke apart. They looked over, only to see a Ninetales thrown into the clearing. Blaze stepped out, a large burn mark across his chest. He ignored it, however, and stared disapprovingly down at the Ninetales.

"Honestly Aireo, I expected more from you."

Aireo let out a growl. "That time is long gone, Blaze."

"Then now as your opponent..." Blaze lifted his arm, preparing a Leaf Blade. "I _will_ defeat you."

* * *

Aireo leaped to his feet. He unsheathed his claws, and bared his teeth. "Then so be it."

His eyes glowed a quick pink, and Blaze was hit with Extrasensory. He shook off the attack, and used Leaf Blade. Aireo was thrown into a tree. He got to his feet, but was dizzy. Blaze took the moment. He shot underground, then jumped back up, underneath Aireo, using Dig. Aireo was thrown into the air, but gracefully landed on his feet. His tails flicked angrily, and he shot a Flamethrower. Blaze ducked. The tree behind him set on fire. He ignored it, and quickly ran forth, using Thunderpunch. Aireo jumped to the left.

_Perfect._ Blaze swerved to the left at the last second, ramming Aireo in his side. He had feigned attacking from the front. Aireo let out a yelp of pain. He rolled back onto his feet, then used Flamethrower again. Blaze raised his arm, and a dark purple, translucent shield appeared, blocking the attack. He lowered his arm, and the shield turned into sharp knives, shooting at Aireo. Aireo ran out of the way, as did the bystanders. The knifes impaled a tree, slicing it in half. The knives then vanished as Blaze tried a Leaf Blade again. Aireo took the hit, but used it to get in an Extrasensory.

Pain. It filled Blaze to the core. He fell to his knees, letting out a screech. Aireo took slow steps forward, not dropping his attack.

"I've had enough of this," Katheryn growled. She stepped forward, but Duskerno blocked her, shaking her head. This was Blaze's fight, and his only now.

* * *

Blaze collapsed on the ground, cringing in pain. He could no longer find the strength to do much else.

Aireo stood over Blaze, looking down with a glare. "You signed for this as soon as you became an explorer, _friend._" He spat the last word with disgust.

The bystanders exchanged glances. So they knew each other after all.

Blaze looked up, meeting his gaze with equal hatred that burned in Aireo's eyes. "You've forgotten one thing over the years." He managed to get out.

"Try me."

"I have a back up." Blaze blinked. His eyes turned a red color. Aireo stepped back, shocked as Blaze got to his feet. "You can't beat _me!_" Blaze roared, attacking Aireo. He slashed viciously at his face, before swiftly tripping him. Aireo tried to roll over onto his feet, but Blaze pounced on him, and clawed at his exposed stomach. Aireo howled, and bucked Blaze off. Blaze landed in the flaming tree. He let out a low growl as the flames started to creep up him, but ignored it. Aireo looked to the sky, letting out a sharp bark. The sun shot down brightly. He then shot a now boosted Flamethrower directly at the Grovyle. Blaze threw himself at the ground. The Flamethrower barely missed, setting the tree and the surrounding areas ablaze. He then charged at Aireo, a dark purple, Energy Ball-like blob in his hand. Aireo attempted to move away, but Blaze was too quick. He slammed down on Aireo's head with it.

Aireo was propelled at the ground. A sharp crack was heard, and blood splattered the ground, and onto Blaze. Aireo twitched once, letting out a gasp, and blood projected out of his mouth. He went still. Blaze had murdered Aireo.

* * *

Luca suddenly collapsed. Duskerno caught him before he hit the floor. Ciane, Katheryn, and Sparky were all dead silent. Katheryn looked closely at Blaze. His eyes had long turned normal, in fact, they had only turned that horrifying red for the brief moment it took for him to shake off the Extrasensory and get up. Anger? Was he mad? Or was that sadness she saw in his shaking eyes. Katheryn didn't have much of a chance to really see. He simply turned away from the body. He looked up at the group, then back to the forest. "Let's put out that fire and get out of here."

So they did. Katheryn and Duskerno took it in with their Flash Fire ability, while Ciane kicked up dirt at the flames. Blaze contained it using the Dark Aurita. No on dared to talk to Blaze on the way home. They were all very quiet, but tense.

When they got home, Ciane and Sparky didn't have much of a reward. Modest Duskerno insisted they do nothing, but a war would have waged if Katheryn didn't step in and offer that her team take whatever it was instead of Duskerno, so that everyone could be happy.

An Egg. Ciane gave Blaze and Katheryn an Egg she had found. It was a light cream colored Egg. It glowed a gentle pink, and had an orange V on it.

"What an odd Egg." Katheryn tilted her head.

"We found it all alone in the middle of the forest," Ciane explained. "Sparky insisted we take it in, but..."

"We'll take good care of it," Katheryn promised.

Duskerno smiled. "Do you want me to take Luca to your room?"

"Yes, thanks," Ciane nodded. Duskerno walked off.

Katheryn sighed. Blaze had left, to where, she didn't know. Probably back behind the Guild again. _I hope he washes off the blood on him, or we'll get SO many questions and accusations._

"See you around, Katheryn. I'd better go tell Wigglytuff and Chester that we're back," Ciane told before turning away, flicking her tail for Sparky to follow.

Katheryn looked at the Egg. She curled her tails around it. "Now how am I gunna bring you back to my room?" A bag suddenly landed next to her. She looked up, to see Blaze, who had, yes, cleaned himself off. His eyes with lifeless.

"Bring it in that. I'll go make a place for it to stay." He turned away, and walked off. Katheryn frowned as she rolled the Egg into the bag.

* * *

As Katheryn walked down the ladder that led to the Guild's living area, she heard a commotion. She finally came down, to see a crowd of Pokemon around Duskerno. They all seemed... happy.

"Friend~! Friend~!" Wigglytuff chimed, giving Duskerno a hug. "Old friend! Yay!"

Duskerno laughed. "Hi Wigglytuff! It's been some years since I've seen you last!" She squirmed free of his grasp.

"Yep! It's nice to see you again, Duskerno!"

"Guildmaster, you know Duskerno?" Red asked.

"I was an apprentice here," Duskerno explained. "Back when the guild just started. Except... Hmmm... Hey Wigglytuff, where's Flor?"

Wigglytuff frowned. "Flor quit."

"What!?" Duskerno's tail fluffed, and she frowned sadly. "Awww, but I loved that big goof like he was my brother."

"Who's Flor?" Walter asked, tilting his head.

"A Mothim. He was Wigglytuff's assistant back then." Duskerno said, turning to the Bidoof. She then looked down at him, looking him over carefully. "You remind me of my friend. You don't get to do many missions or explore much, do you?"

Walter stared at the ground. "Not really..."

"Don't you worry," she smiled. "My friend is Fyria, leader of the legendary Rescue Team Cascade."

"Woah, really?" Walter looked up with huge eyes.

She nodded. "Just wait, you'll have your time to prove your skills yet." She promised. She then looked around, and laughed some. "Wow, so many guildmembers! There were maybe 3 or 4 when I was an apprentice. So good to see this place thriving."

"Your fur is so pretty!" Lily suddenly piped up.

Duskerno looked back the Mudkip, smiling warmly. "Thanks, I try to make sure it stays like that." She frowned at seeing her tail dirty. "Except that can get difficult as an Explorer... You get used to it though," she giggled.

Katheryn smiled. Duskerno was a highly skilled, famous explorer. She deserved that attention. And one day, Katheryn swore to herself, _she'd_be the one who everyone was admiring and looking up to.

* * *

That night, no one could sleep. Summer and Moon were too excited over meeting Duskerno. Blaze, however, seemed rather... depressed. He stared out the window like always, looking out into the distance.

Katheryn walked up to him. "Hey."

"Hi," he greeted. She could hear the sadness in his tone.

"What's bugging you?" She frowned.

Blaze sighed, "Aireo."

Katheryn felt sympathy. "You two used to be friends?"

He nodded. "Yeah. It was me, him, and three other Pokemon. Best of buddies, you know? We all were looking for the same thing, so we banded together. It was like we were all brothers. I never thought that could be broken... But now..." Blaze hung his head. "I _killed_ him, Katheryn." His voice dropped to a whisper. "I _killed_ my _brother._"

She blinked sadly. His remorse was stronger than anything she'd seen him feel yet.

"Drey, Blue, and Insane... I wonder how those three are. It's been so long since we've seen each other."

"You saw me when you went to Apple Woods," spoke a new voice.

Blaze and Katheryn turned around. Riolu was standing in the doorway of their room.

Blaze tilted his head. "But you-" He stopped. _Wait a minute..._ "Drey?" he asked in a sort of soft voice.

Riolu smiled. "There ya go."

"Come here," Blaze said, smiling a bit.

"No." Drey said, dragging the "o".

Blaze spoke over him. "Coooome here."

Drey laughed. "Fine, fine." He obliged, and walked over. Blaze hugged him, and Drey laughed again, "Let go of me."

"No." Blaze patted his head.

Drey pushed himself free, and landed in front of Blaze. "It has been too long since we saw each other, hasn't it?"

He nodded. "Seven years? Ish?"

"Around that time." Drey estimated. "I've seen Insane since The United broke up."

"Crazy as ever?"

"You know it."

Katheryn's ears pricked. The United?  
_I remember. A group of outlaws who were stealing the Golden Masks. No one really knew their intentions, but they were all called "The Impossible Criminals" as a nickname. They couldn't be caught, and the one time that they were, they busted out of jail with relative ease. So Blaze was a part of them..._

"So Aireo's gone?" Drey asked.

Blaze stared at the floor miserably, and sat down. "Yeah." His voice was sort of hoarse.

Drey took a long sigh, then sat down as well. "I remember back when he first joined. He asked us when we were checking Serenity River. That was just after we recruited Blue, too. You thought he was a chick at first."

Blaze laughed. "Well he is, but boy was he maaad when I said she insteada he." Blaze smiled at the memory. "Blue would always hit on him as a joke cause of that."

"I remember." Drey nodded. "Blue was a real oddball, wasn't he? Always obsessed with music and crap like that."

"Good thief though, and really good at disguises. Remember how well he tricked the Kecleons into thinking he was a world-class salesman?"

"That was before he was connected with The United. But how many see a shiny Servine? After he was, it was kinda easy to tell who he was."

"Insane was the real nutcase of the group. Always talking to himself, never could sit still..." Blaze shook his head, smiling. "Good guy though. Really funny, even if he could get annoying. Being a Natu and all, he was pretty good at transporting things."

"Or destroying cities," Drey snorted, remembering what Insane did for 'fun'.

"Parta the wacky," Blaze said simply. "Aireo was more of a strategy guy. He didn't fight much."

"Well he was a hypnotist. He just made his enemies his minions," Drey chuckled.

"Damn good at it too. I remember when he first used that on me."

Drey broke into a loud laugh. "That was hil_arious_!"

"In retrospect, yeah, I suppose it was." Blaze said with a fading smile. "Not so much for me when made me do embarrassing things though."

"The last one was your own fault."

"Well- OK yeah." Blaze admitted.  
"I suppose I did let go of the tree branch. But of course _then_ he had to stop." He pointed out, rolling his eyes.

"Nasty crack when you landed though."

"Good Arceus, sometimes I think my leg still hurts from that." Blaze let out a sigh. "Those were good days, Drey. Now look at us... Just two idiots looking back on then..."

"They were good times, indeed." Drey said with a smile. "No reason to think of them in bad terms."

"Yeah, I guess so." Blaze decided finally, before letting out a yawn. "I'munna go to sleep."

"Night Blaze." Drey said, standing up.

"See you around."

Drey looked back from walking away. "Hopefully."  
He then left.

Blaze smiled. That was something they had always said when they ever said, "see you later" or "I'll be back." No one ever really knew that they would wake up the next morning, that they would be back in 20 minutes or whatever. So a policy that he and Drey silently made was to always add a hopefully after saying that. He let out a sigh, and laid down, staring at the Egg that was not too far away from his bed. He felt drowsiness take him in, and he drifted away into sleep.


	10. Goodbye

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

_I'm going to cry laughing one of these parts is named "Eggy"_

* * *

A few days later, Chester decided to make a dinner announcement like everyone hated.

"Before we begin eating..." Everyone groaned. Chester rolled his eyes. "I have an announcement." He paused.

"Well get on with it, I'm hungry!" Someone piped up. About half the guild laughed.

"If you will all be quiet..." Chester grumbled. They settled down. "Maybe tomorrow... Or perhaps in a couple or few days... We will be announcing the Pokemon who will be going on the Expedition."

Excitement buzzed through the table as they began eating. And the excitement lasted all to bedtime, where Team Renegade and PokeRescue couldn't stop chatting.

"You guys will totally get picked," Moon judged.

"We've no higher chance than you two," Katheryn decided.

"No way! You guys did an awesome job on collecting the oh so important Perfect Apples, _and_ you found the missing Team Skyforth."

Blaze grinned nervously. "You think?" He couldn't help but get anxious over the selection.

"Just don't screw up until then." Summer chuckled. "It's in the bag for you two."

"Well, what about our Egg?" Katheryn frowned. "What if it hatches?"

"Chester doesn't know about it yet." Moon pointed out. "Just hide the kid and bring him, her along."

"Isn't that dangerous?"

"You want to go, don't you?"

"Yes, bu-"

"So do what I said."

"Um... You guys..." Blaze said. No one noticed.

"I don't want to endanger a child," Katheryn informed Moon.

Moon was being adamant, however. "You won't if you don't let it out of your's or Blaze's sight."

"Guys..." Blaze started again.

Katheryn was persistent. "Who even knows where we're going? Chester hasn't told us. What if it's on a cliff or something? The child could take 2 seconds to fall off."

"Stop being a pessimist," Moon frowned.

"I'm not, I just don't want to hurt a little kid."

"You won't!"

"_YOU GUYS!_" Blaze finally shouted over them.

They whipped around. "What!?" They snapped at the same time.

"The Egg is hatching," he told them.

Katheryn ran over. "It is? Lemmeseelemmeseelemmeseelemmesee!"

Blaze scooted over. The Egg was glowing and shaking brightly.

"How do you know?" Katheryn asked curiously.

Blaze patted her head, not looking away from the Egg. "I'm a father."

Pieces of the Egg started to fall away. Moon tried getting in between Blaze and Katheryn to see, but she was pushed back. It opened. A brilliant white light illuminated the room, then soon faded.

And left was a little Pokemon. It was maybe a foot tall, and was mostly creme. It had a round head, with a "V" striking across it's forehead, and fanning out, forming ears from the "V." It had big, adorable, blue eyes, and small fangs. It's body was small, with chubby, round legs. It's feet were small, and it had two toes. It's arms were almost the length of it's body, starting small, then getting fatter as the arm went longer. It has three-fingers hands, with a thumb and to same-sized fingers. It also had two wings above it's butt.

"Tiiiiniii?" it yawned, looking up at Blaze and Katheryn with two large, heart-warming eyes. Katheryn let out a squeal of joy, and Blaze got a grin. He picked it up, and placed it in his lap.

"Well aren't you a cute one? I've never seen a Pokemon like you though."

"Victinitinitini!" it said excitedly, hugging Blaze. He let out a laugh.

"Aww, it likes you!" Katheryn smiled. Blaze attempted to pull the Pokemon off, but it simply snuggled him tighter.

"Ti_ni!_" it insisted. The four Pokemon in the room laughed.

* * *

The next morning, just before sunrise, Blaze woke up to a crying. He raised his head with a grumble, then noticed that the baby Pokemon from last night was upset. He sighed, and picked it up. It sniffed a bit, and stared at him with cute eyes.

"Tini," it said to him, before hugging him and starting to cry again.

Katheryn looked over. "Why is it crying?"

Blaze shrugged. "I don't speak baby." He grumbled, not happy about the sudden awakening. "Let's see, um... It might be hungry."

"Well hurry up before it wakes the whole guild," Katheryn whispered in a loud voice.

"Too late," Moon muttered as she watched Dan angrily come out of his room.

"Right, uuuhhhh... I have no idea what it likes," he sighed. Blaze fished a Cheri Berry out of his bag. The Pokemon stopped crying, and sniffed it. It took a bite.

"Tini tini tini!" it said merrily as it ate.

"It likes Cheri Berries. Anyone got some?"

"Moon has some," Summer said quickly, opening the bag and searching through it. He pulled out a few, and handed them to Blaze, who gave them to the baby. Moon and Katheryn, meanwhile, focused on distracting the awake members of the guild.

"I'm outta berries," he frowned.

"So am I," Summer said miserably. "Does it like anything else!?"

Blaze grabbed their bag. "... Why does Katheryn have jalapeno lollipops?"

She looked back. "They taste good."

He rolled his eyes. "Normally I wouldn't give this to a kid, but..." He handed one to the baby, who ate it happily. He sighed with relief. "There, that should keep it distracted for a while." He quickly hid the Pokemon. Just in time, too, because Dan barged in.

"Hiya!" Blaze smiled. "Need something?"

"Quiet," Dan growled. "I want silence. I don't know or care whatever the heck made that obnoxious noise, but don't let it happen again." With that, he whipped around, and stalked back to his room. Moon and Katheryn let out a sigh of relief as everyone went back to bed.

"Good grief!" Katheryn sighed, flopping down on her bed. "I want to be angry, but that Pokemon is just so cute!" She frowned, staring at the baby.

"And who exactly is that?" spoke a new voice. Everyone whipped around, to see Chester, frowning.

"Tiniii..." the baby said with a frown.

* * *

Blaze swallowed nervously. "U-um... Sur... pri... se?

Chester was unamused. "What are you doing with a child in the Guild? You know that's against the rules."

Katheryn sighed. All Eggs had to be given to Chansey, and let her raise the baby Pokemon until they were old enough to walk and talk and such.

Blaze stared into his gaze. "It's mine," He quickly lied. "Its mother, Lena, died recently of illness."

"Blaze, you're familiar with our rules. No babies are allowed in the Guild."

"So you want me to leave it out on the street?" Blaze growled. "I think not."

"I don't care _what_ you do with it, but it can't stay here." Chester left no room for an argument.

Blaze still found one. "I'm going to raise this kid whether you like it or not."

"Then you can get out of the Guild." Chester said flatly.

"Fine." Blaze picked up the kid.

"Blaze, wait!" Katheryn frowned, looking at him. "You can't be serious!"

"I am," he told her. "I'm not leaving this baby. Even if it means that my head will hit the ground." He walked off.

"Wait!" Katheryn called, chasing after him.

Chester watched them go. He said nothing, and left.

Summer and Moon look to each other.

"What just...!?" Moon managed to get out.

Summer shook his head. "I don't even know."

* * *

Katheryn finally caught up to him outside of Brine Cave. "Blaze!"

He was sitting by the edge, kicking at the water with his feet. The baby was next to him, dozing. He looked up at his name, then stared back at the ocean.

She walked up to him. "So just like that? You're going to leave the Guild?"

"Yeah," he said shortly.

"You can't!" Katheryn cried out.

"Who's going to stop me?" he growled, not taking his gaze off the water.

"You'll be killed if you leave," she frowned.

"Then so be it," he decided flatly. "But if it means that this little one lives on... Then I know my death will not be vain."

"I can't believe you," she whispered. "I don't expect you to abandon the baby, but-"

"But nothing!" Blaze interrupted, looking at her. "I'm not leaving it, and that's final!"

She looked to him, saying nothing.

He sighed, looking down at the baby. It had woken up, and was staring at him curiously. "I don't want to be a repeat of my parents," he said finally. "I'm not even sure who my mother is."

Katheryn sat down next to him. "You don't know your parents?"

"Not my mother. And I hate my father for just leaving me. I'll give them that I was still an Egg at the time, but... I'll never forgive them. And when I finally realized that who I thought were my mom and dad weren't, I vowed to never abandon a kid. No matter what. And if I'm the only father this one will never know, then I'll be the best one I possibly can." He sighed, petting the Pokemon a bit as they crawled into his lap, and snuggled his leg. "I'm not leaving it. Even if that means I die."

"Blaze..." Katheryn wanted to cry. "So this is the end of Team Renegade?"

"I guess so," he said with a heavy heart.

Katheryn turned away, getting to her feet. "Goodbye, Blaze. You were... my best and only friend. I'll miss you." With that, she walked off, leaving him alone with the baby Pokemon.


	11. Remains

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

_Ohmygod I was only skimming the story and I thought hE TOOK THE FRIGGIN BABY AND RAN AND I LAUGHED SO HARD I CRIED_

* * *

When the Guild saw Katheryn walk in alone, they all knew that Blaze would not be returning. But no happiness or victory to get rid of the former outlaw was felt. Sadness welled inside the Guild, and no one dared speak as Katheryn passed them.

Katheryn said absolutely nothing as she went back to her room. She collapsed on her bed, and felt herself crash. She cried. That's all she could manage to do as she felt a sad loneliness creep inside her.

No one bothered her through the day. When Moon and Summer came in for bed, they said nothing.

Katheryn refused to eat that day. She felt as if a dark vortex had swallowed her, and was chaining her to it's core. She forced herself to sleep, but she was plagued even in what usually was a happy time.

The next morning, she woke up early, before dawn. She didn't sleep well, and didn't want to. She walked out into the main room, and sat in her usual spot, by the ladder. But she was cast in darkness, sitting in the shadows.

When the Guild came out, no one dared talk to her. They all stayed clear, and let her be to herself. And she hated that. She didn't blame them for ignoring her, but now more than ever did she need someone to talk to. She let out a sigh. Chester called everyone together. She didn't listen to whatever he said. Nothing important, anyways. She let out a halfhearted, "Hooray," then started to walk off.

"Katheryn..." Chester called.

She looked over, and came up to him. "Yes?" She asked in a halfdead voice.

He frowned. "Why don't you just take the day off? You don't seem as... up to it today."

"If you want," she sighed, and walked off.

"This isn't good," Moon murmured after she got out of earshot.

Apple frowned. "I know... She's a shell of her former self. It's concerning me."

"We need to go do something," Moon decided.

Apple nodded, and they walked after Katheryn.

* * *

Blaze let out a sigh as Katheryn walked off. The baby Pokemon in his lap picked up on his sadness, and hugged him, trying to comfort him.

"I guess it's just me and you now." He said, trying to mask how sad he was. But for all his effort, he couldn't help but begin to cry. The Pokemon looked up at him. It frowned, and nuzzled his chest with it's face. It then looked up at him to see if he stopped crying. He hadn't, but he smiled faintly. He patted the kid's head.

"I'm sorry," spoke a new voice.

Blaze looked behind him, but without moving his head. He saw a surprisingly familiar shape. It was the Grovyle he met in Oran Forest.

"Why should you be?" he asked, dropping his gaze to the little Pokemon.

The Grovyle walked up next to him, and crouched down. The baby Pokemon walked up to him curiously, and sniffed him. The Grovle held out a hand, then rubbed the Pokemon's head with a smile. "I guess it was more sympathetic," he said after doing as such. The baby returned to Blaze.

"Again, why should you care?" Blaze asked.

The Grovyle sighed. "I don't know, because I hate seeing someone so down? Look, Blaze-"

"How do you know my name?" he cut in.  
"What, has Magnezone put up posters already?" he asked mockingly, watching as the baby ran back over to the Grovyle. It climbed up the Grovyle's back, and hugged his neck.

"No, sorry, I guess that seems stalkerish. Your team was just famous talk after the whole Drowsee thing, I happen to remember your name," the Grovyle explained.

"Oh... OK." Blaze said finally.

"... My name's Grovyle," he introduced finally.

"Hi," Blaze raised his hand slightly, before letting it drop.

A quick shuffle and a sharp squeak was heard. Blaze looked over, to see the baby in Grovyle's arms, giggling.

"She kinda fell off my head..." he explained.

"It's a she?"

Grovyle nodded. "Isn't that obvious?"

Blaze shrugged. "I don't even know what kind of Pokemon she is."

"She's a Victini." Grovyle explained as the Victini started to climb up him again. "They're really rare- A Legendary Pokemon, in fact. They're mostly in Unova... How'd you get one?"

"Someone gave the Egg to me and Katheryn," Blaze explained.

"Hm. I wonder how _they_ found i-"

"Tini!" the Victini said sharply as she fell off Grovyle's head again. He laughed the slightest, catching her. Blaze got a faint smile. As the Victini continued to use Grovyle as a jungle gym, Grovyle seemed like he wanted to say something. He opened his mouth, but soon closed it.

"Blaze..." He finally started, catching the Victini. This was a game now. He hesitated, then continued. "Would you like help raising the Victini?"

Blaze seemed surprised by the offer. "Err... Wh-why do you ask?"

Grovyle shrugged. "I don't know... It can't be easy raising a kid on your own though."

"I- ... Yeah," Blaze said finally. "I would."

* * *

"Mowwi!" came the cheery voice as Blaze woke up the next morning. He found himself face to face with the baby Victini. Blaze jumped in surprise. The Victini laughed, and she danced around him, before sitting down in front of him. "Mowwi mowwi mowwi!" she cheered again, giving him a goofy grin. He smiled, and patted her head.

"You trying to say morning?" he wondered out loud.

"That's what I assumed," spoke a familiar voice. Blaze looked up. It was Grovyle. It took him a minute to remember everything that happened as Grovyle continued talking. "I said "morning" to her when she woke up, and she's been saying that every since."

"Mowwi mowwi mowwi mowwi!" the Victini repeated, smiling happily.

Blaze let out a light laugh. It was just too cute. The Victini pounced on his headleaf, and started to bat at it playfully. Blaze swiped at her briefly to shoo her away, but soon gave up.

"You never told me her name," Grovyle noted as he sat down next to Blaze.

"Oh, I guess me and Katheryn didn't really give her a name," he said sheepishly as the Victini started to climb up him.

She stood on his shoulders, and cried out, "Victiwy!" She then fell off. Blaze laughed as he quickly caught her.

"It sounded like she said "victory."" Grovyle blinked.

"Maybe she wants that to be her name," Blaze was joking, but Grovyle took him seriously.

"All right then. So her name is Victory?" He asked.

Blaze looked up. "Oh, uh, I guess so. I'm pretty bad at names." He laughed awkwardly. Victory laughed with him.

* * *

Katheryn dragged her feet along as she walked out of the Guild. She stumbled down the stairs, went past the crossroads, and down a small path. There, she arrived at the beach. She let out a sigh at the familiar sight. The Krabby weren't out, though, seeing how it was morning, and the sun had already risen. She laid down by the rocks, and stared off into the distance. Her mind flickered to and fro, and only the sound of footprints caught her from this. She raised her head, and looked back. Apple and Moon had walked up to her. She sighed, and put her head back down.

"Hiya," Moon said, trying to give a warm smile.

Katheryn remained quiet.

Apple sat down next to her. "You OK?" She started.

"No," Katheryn replied flatly.

Moon sighed, and sat down next to Apple. "Tell us what's wrong," she demanded in a gentle voice.

Katheryn shook her head. "You wouldn't get it."

"_You_ won't get better until you tell someone."

"I can manage."

"Just tell us, Katheryn. We'll listen. And even if we can't understand... We'll try," Apple sighed finally.

"Is this about Blaze?" Moon decided to venture.

"What do _you_ think?" Katheryn growled.

Moon wasn't discouraged by her stingyness. "What happened?" she asked softly.

"He's gunna die, Moon," Katheryn said through starting to cry. "He's gunna die, and there's nothing I can do about it. All because of a little kid...! I didn't want him to abandon the Pokemon, but why couldn't he have just given it to a family who couldn't have a kid normally or something...!? He's gunna die, and it's my fault for not giving the Egg to Chansey, o-or persuading Duskerno to take it, or _something!_" She stopped. She buried her face in her paws.

Moon touched her tail to Katheryn's shoulder sympathetically. "I'm sorry..."

"Don't be. It's not your fault."

Moon sighed. "I know what it's like to lose a friend. I used to have several back at my clan... I'll never see any of the again."

"Why not?" Katheryn sniffed.

"I'm not a real Pokemon," Moon said simply. "I'm... something you wouldn't know. We're called "cats.""

Katheryn tilted her head. "Is that a hybrid or something?"

Moon shook her head. "I don't even come from this planet. Pokemon don't exist in my world." She began to trace out a picture in the sand. "I looked kinda like that."

"How weird... But how'd you become a Pokemon?"

She took a deep breath. "I lived with several others of my species in what we called ourselves Moonclan. I was the leader of them. However, I ate something deadly. I didn't recognize it, I thought it was a different kind of berry. So I ate it, and... died. Now the cats of my clan... We believe in something called Starclan. It's where our spirits go when we die. But something went wrong. At the same time I died, someone else from the Pokemon world, this world, did. And we... switched bodies. They're now what I was, and I'm now what they were. I had a lot of friends back at my clan. And my family, too. But now that we're in entirely different worlds... I'll never see them again."

Katheryn looked to Moon. This was so farfetched... But there was no way that anyone could fake the sadness Moon was showing. "I'm so sorry..." she whispered. "I mean... I can always go out and find Blaze... He can always run from the explorers and the police... But you won't ever get to see them again. That's just..."

"I know what it's like to lose a friend too." Apple suddenly spoke. "Back in my home region, there are a lot of really nasty, truly wild Pokemon. They're completely uncivilized... It's terrible. You can tell why I left."

The two nodded.

"A few days before I did, a raid was put on the only sane place there. And, my best friend in the whole world was killed in it. I tried to save him, but it was just too late." She frowned. "That was basically the trigger for me leaving. I couldn't stand it there..." She shook her head. "I'm sorry... We've gone off topic." Apple laid down next to Katheryn. "Don't ever think you're alone. After all, we're still your friends. And you said it yourself, Blaze can still live on. You can always go find him again."

Katheryn smiled. "Thanks. I guess I do feel a bit better."

"Good. It was terrible, seeing you so sad," Moon said, flicking her tail. "I should probably go back. Summer has _no_ idea that I came out here, I told him I was getting ready to go to Beach Cave."

"It's over there," Katheryn mused, pointing with her tails.

"I know that," She laughed.

"Riolu thinks I went to go buy an Oran Berry," Apple snorted. "He's so gullible at times..."

Moon and Katheryn decided against mentioning that Riolu was really Drey. He would tell Apple when he was ready.

"Good luck, Katheryn," Moon smiled.

"Bye, she said, and Moon and Apple walked off. Katheryn sighed as they left. She stared back out at the beach. _I can't give up here. I still need to graduate from the Guild... I'll make Team Renegade live on. In your memory, Blaze..._

* * *

_Later that day, Grovyle and Blaze had moved along, away from the cave. They were by Mystifying Forest now, but remained a bit quiet.___

_Blaze was the one who started conversation. Just one thing was bothering him. "Grovyle..."___

_He looked over from playing with Victory. "Yeah?" The look in Blaze's eyes made him walk over and sit down. Victory followed, and started to play with Grovyle's headleaf.___

_"... Why are you taking the Time Gears?"___

_He sighed. "I should have expected this question."___

_"Well?" Blaze asked.___

_"This is going to sound incredibly stupid to you, but I'm OK with that. I'm taking them to... to stop the planet's paralysis."___

_Blaze tilted his head. "The planet's... paralysis? Is that even possible? ... What __is__ that?"___

_"The planet's paralysis is... basically, when time stops flowing."___

_"The flow of time can stop?"___

_Grovyle nodded. "It's a horrible world... Everything is dark, bleak, and grayscale. There is no wind, it can't rain, the sun nor morning ever comes..." His voice faded.___

_"But isn't time stopping __because__ you're taking the Time Gears? That's what everyone thinks, at least. Of course, no one actually knows who you are..."___

_"Yes, taking a Time Gear can stop time, but that would only be temporary."___

_"It can flow without the Time Gear?"___

_"Yes. Let me explain. Time is stopping because Temporal Tower is collapsing. And before you ask, Temporal Tower is basically what makes time move. If it falls, then time will stop, no matter how many Time Gears are in their place. All the Gears do is help the Tower."___

_"But I thought Dialga controlled time." Blaze frowned. This was too confusing.___

_"He does. I suppose the Tower... focuses it. I don't know all the quirks, I'm only telling you what I do know. A-anyways, back to about how time can run without a Time Gear. I need to get five Time Gears. There's a place on top of Temporal Tower where the Gears can go. If they can be placed in there, and there are five slots, then the Tower will stop collapsing, and time will be fixed everywhere."___

_"I see. I just have one more question."___

_Grovyle could tell that Blaze was having a hard time believing him. "What?"___

_"How do you know all this? No matter what research someone has done... You just can't "know" that all this will happen."___

_"That seems fair." He nodded. "And that's because I'm... __from__ the future."___

_"W-wait, what? How is that even possible?"___

_"Have you ever heard of Celebi?"___

_Blaze's eyes widened some. "Wait a minute... You... You're the Grovyle from my dream!"_

* * *

_Grovyle remained quiet as Blaze finished recounting his dream._

"And... Maybe a week or so ago, you called me by a name," Blaze said finally, beginning to wrap up.

This caught his attention. "A name?"

"You called me David."

He swallowed. Could it really be him? But David... Was a human... Maybe I'm just going too far ahead. "Th-that's... Exactly what happened before me and him went back in time. I woke up by Eastern Forest, but David had vanished..."

"How long ago was that?"

"I don't know... A month or so maybe?"

"But that's when I started having my dream," Blaze blinked.

"Do you know anything else on this?" Grovyle pressed.

Blaze shook his head. "But the dream is getting more vivid as time goes by... Longer, too. In fact, last night, the Celebi was called "Janice.""

"That's the one who brought me and David back in time. But how could you have that dream, and be it so exact?"

"I don't know..." Blaze shook his head again, now in confusion. "Do you think that..." His voice went away, but both knew what he was going to finish with. That I might be David?

"It... might be possible. There was one unique thing about him, though." Grovyle started.

"And that is?"

"He had a strange power..."

"What was that?"

"It was called, um... The... Good Mew, I always forget things when they're the most important."

"Well try to remember!" Blaze said urgently.

"I'm trying, I'm trying, why is suddenly so important?"

"Because of him." Blaze held out his claws, and suddenly, a dark purple Wargle flew out in a great swoop. It soared in the air for a moment, before flying back to the ground, landing next to Blaze. "Other."

Victory clapped and cheered.

"Holy hell!" Other spoke with surprise, looking at Grovyle. "It's you!"

Grovyle stared at Other. "Yeah, that was it. David had the power of the Dark Aurita."

* * *

_Blaze looked to Other, to Grovyle, then back at Other.  
"Wait, so you knew I was this human?" He asked._

Other shrugged.  
"I have had suspicions, yes. You act a lot like your former self. As to how you became a Pokemon... I would guess from when Darkrai attacked the Passage of Time. You and Grovyle were already in it when he did. Tsk, poor Janice. She couldn't do much against him."

"So why didn't you tell me?"

He shrugged again.  
"Caaause it was never confirmed? Your family line died out long before David even existed. I assumed that he had died from the attack, and that I was simply assigned to the family line who currently was."

Grovyle was lost, so Blaze rapidly explained.  
"You know that Other takes Hosts, right? Well my family line is cursed-"

"Gee thanks."

"Any time. Anyways, he's passed down my family line to the youngest member as soon as the previous Host dies. And if there is no new youngest member, then he's put to a new family tree."

"... I see. David never really explained the power that much. But we used it to help locate where Time Gears would be."

Other flew into the sky some, did a flip in the air, then came back down. Victory let out another cry of joy, clapping.

"You... You're really him..." Grovyle breathed. He felt overcome with joy.  
"But I still wonder how you even became a Pokemon... Other proposed an interesting theory, but..."

Blaze shook his head.  
"I don't know, I just learned all this. I don't remember anything but that dream about being a human, either. And what I find even stranger is the fact that I was literally hatched into being a Pokemon. I didn't just wake up or something like you did."

"Guess we'll never know. I don't even care." Grovyle shook his head, then suddenly hugged Blaze.  
"I know you don't remember, but..." He pulled away.  
"You were my best friend. I thought you had died or something..."

Blaze smiled a bit.  
"Nope, still here."

Grovyle laughed.


	12. Going

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

_1/2 way there. Thank god._

* * *

"We will now be selecting the members for the Expedition!" Chester said one morning about a week later.

Whispers scattered throughout the Guildmembers.

"The list of Pokemon is on this paper! I will now read it." Chester held it up, then began going over it. "Wait... wait a minute. Guildmaster..." He turned around, looking to Wigglytuff.

"Is there a problem, Chester? Can you not read it? I was kinda tired last night!"

Chester blinked. "Er... This list has everyone in the Guild." The Guild started cheering.

Wigglytuff laughed, "Yep! I couldn't sleep last night, I kept thinking about how fun it'll be! I couldn't leave anyone out!"

"Then this whole process was pointless!" Chester protested. "And the Guild will be completely empty!"

Wigglytuff shrugged. "We'll lock up right."

"I also have ill bearings about this," spoke up Skuntank. "Do you think that we maybe have too many members? The Guild is very large. It could slow us down."

Wigglytuff looked over. "I doubt it! If anything, it'll be easier to discover so many wonderful things!"

Chester frowned. "... Very well then." He turned around. "You heard it, Guild, everyone is going."

A loud "YAY!" rang through them.

"Set out to get ready. When you come back, I'll tell you all of the plan to get through. Well then? Let's get to it!"

"Hooray!"

The Guildmembers gathered in a circle to talk for a moment beforehand.

"I never thought we'd be chosen!" Sparky gasped with excitement.  
"We were gone for so long..."

"The Guildmaster never ceases to surprise me!" Liz smiled.

"I figured after me and Summer's complete failure to capture that outlaw, we wouldn't be going," Moon said with a big grin.

"This is my first expedition..." Walter beamed. "I'm mighty excited about it."

"Let's make it the best ever!" Erin requested.

"Woo!" Lily cheered next to her.

"We should probably go get ready now," Katheryn giggled. "Chester's probably giving us looks like we're a bunch of nutjobs."

"We are," Dan grinned.

* * *

About a week later, Victory was finally old enough to walk around, and she was even beginning to fly some. She could say a couple phrases, too. Other had offered to teach her to fly. He could morph to look like any Pokemon he really wanted to (though he couldn't use their moves or anything), so he turned into a Victini when he was going to. It was also a week later that Grovyle brought up he urgency to get the Time Gears.

"I know of one at Fogbound Lake... I've been searching for the Drought Stone- That's something needed to get there."

"Fogbound Lake? Where's that?"

Grovyle pulled out a map, and showed Blaze. "Right... there," he pointed.

"Oh, OK. Why do you need a Drought Stone, though?" Blaze asked.

"Well, true to the name, the area is masked with thick fog. There's a statue of a Groudon there, you see. There's an indent where it's heart would be. If you put the Drought Stone there, the fog will clear, and the way up to it will be revealed."

"Wait wait wait, _up_ to it?"

"It sits on a cliff... thing."

Blaze blinked. "Uh... Wow."

Grovyle shrugged. "I need those Time Gears."

"I'll help you," Blaze offered. "Victory is able to start traveling places, so... I don't see why I can't."

"You do realize that you'll be proclaimed an outlaw again?" Grovyle frowned.

"I already got a death sentence," Blaze reasoned. "Besides. I was already going to help you before this, wasn't I?"

"You're impossible to argue with," Grovyle chuckled.

"Yep. So where have you searched for the Drought Stone already?"

* * *

Katheryn was one of the first to stroll back into the Guild. Already there was Team Salsa, Team Skyforth, and Nina.

"This is gunna be so exciting!" Erin chattered away with Lily and Nina.

Katheryn stayed to herself, laying in a beam of sunlight that twittered down from a window. Eventually, the rest of the Guild returned, and it was time to hear about the expedition.

"We'll be investigating Fogbound Lake." Chester announced. "Rumor has it that there is a rare and unbelievable treasure there, and the point of our mission is to find it. Like the name suggests, Fogbound Lake and Foggy Forest, the forest around the lake, is masked in a deep, thick fog. That will make conditions rather hard to act in. So. There comes a second goal. Find a way to get rid of the fog. Many Pokemon have tried using the move Defog, to not avail." He paused, taking a breather. "Since Fogbound Lake is quite a distance away, we will be split up into smaller groups. Dan, Bill, and Red will be one, another will be Nina, Liz, and Juan, Walter and Team PokeSavers will form a group, Team Salsa and Katheryn will be traveling together, and Team Skyforth and Team PokeRescue will form the last. Myself and the Guildmaster will also be a grou-"

"Awwwww, I'm stuck with you?" Wigglytuff interjected. The Guild laughed.

"Yes, Guildmaster," Chester sighed.

"Well what if, uh, I was gunna go with Katheryn? Right, weren't we planning to?" He looked to her expectantly.

Katheryn blinked. "Oh... Oh yeah! I forgot," She laughed.

"No surprise there," Summer teased.

Chester looked to the Guildmaster, to Katheryn, then back at the Guildmaster. "... Very well then, _I'll_ go with Team Salsa instead." Lily made a face, which Chester didn't notice. The Guildmembers laughed again. Chester simply continued speaking. "Your course will be up to you. A camp will be set out outside of Foggy Forest. So, let's get to it, Guild!"

"Hooray!"

* * *

Blaze and Grovyle were mostly silent as the two walked along. They decided to investigate Foggy Forest its self, to see if any clues were there.

"Where are we...?" Blaze wondered as they went along.

"From the looks of it? Near Grand Waterfall," Grovyle judged. "From there, we could go through Oran and Apple Forest to make sure we avoid being out on the open. Cut through some of the mountains, get across Mt. Horn, more mountains, then we'll arrive at Foggy Forest."

Blaze nodded. "Seems good." Victory squirmed in his arms. He looked down, and she stared at him with large, deep blue eyes. He laughed a bit, and patted her head.

Blaze's mind jumped around. He briefly recalled the first time he found this place, then his mind focused on his exploration of it with Katheryn. Katheryn. He missed her. A lot. He let out a brief sigh, trying to take his mind off of her. But he'd already gone there, and it was sticking. _I've probably made a bad choice... But I won't leave Victory. Not until she's old enough to take care of herself._

Victory was growing restless. She wanted _down._ She wriggled around, trying to even annoy him into releasing her. But Blaze didn't, and that was frustrating.

"Ow!" Blaze yelped. Grovyle looked over, and laughed. Victory had bit him.

"Feisty one," he mused.

Blaze set Victory on his shoulder, where she seemed to relax, now out of his grip.

"Good Mew that kid had sharp teeth." Blaze frowned, noticing that she had torn off a couple of his scales when he pried her off his arm.

"Better you than me," Grovyle grinned.

* * *

As Katheryn and the Guildmaster walked along the shore of the ocean, she found herself enjoying the trip. The Guildmaster could be so funny sometimes, and he kept things cheery. Yet even now she tried to keep her paws from dragging and her head from staring at the ground. She was sad, even after everything everyone had done to try and get her happy. _I should be here with Blaze._ she thought miserably. _He needs to be here with me... On this exploration. We'd be unstoppable...! All because of that stupid, stupid kid..._ She let out a brief sigh.

"Why so down?" Wigglytuff suddenly asked, and Katheryn noticed that her ears were drooping.

She perked them up. "Umm... Nothing..."

He smiled a bit. "Don't try to lie. Is this about your friend?"

Katheryn frowned. "Everyone keeps telling me to just move on from it. But I just... can't!" She suddenly burst out. "He was my best friend... He's the only reason I could even join the Guild. I never would have gotten the courage to if I never found him..."

"Aww, I'm sorry." Wigglytuff suddenly hugged her. She let out a yelp of surprise at the hug. Wigglytuff let go when he noticed he was squishing her. "Err- Sorry."

"It's fine," Katheryn laughed, shaking her fur. The Guildmaster was great. Even now, of all times, he could put a smile on her.

"Let's see... There are two paths here," Wigglytuff frowned as he walked up to the entrance of the dungeon.

"Let's try the right one."

"We always wanna go on the right path!"

She grinned.

* * *

"Wait a minute." Grovyle said as they arrived at Mt. Horn. Blaze looked over curiously, Victory mocking him. "Some foreigners, probably explorers, just came through here," he noted, picking on unfamiliar scent.

Something clicked in Blaze's mind. "The expedition!"

"Pardon?"

"The guild was planning an expedition," Blaze explained.  
"I never got to know where, but... These tracks are a lot like the Guildmaster's footprint. They might have gone this way, maybe even to explore here."

"I see... So what do you think we should do?"

Blaze shrugged. "Let's just be on guard."

"Makes sense. Running into any explorers wouldn't be good," Grovyle nodded approvingly. "We'll just be careful."

And so, they were. Well... almost. As they were leaving, having just passed said explorers,but never really getting a look at them, Blaze was too nervous to, Victory grew hungry. So what did she naturally do? Cry._Loudly._

It didn't take long for Blaze to realize the situation and get her a Cheri berry, but the Explorers had already heard.

Grovyle muttered a swear, then shouted, "Duck!" They hid behind a rock, and a Flamethrower of intense heat suddenly shot past them.

Blaze let a sigh, handing Victory another berry. "Sorry..." He whispered.

"It's fine," Grovyle said back. "We have to get out of here though. Do you know Dig?"

Blaze nodded.

"Good. Let's go." With that, the two vanished underground. And above ground, Katheryn was staring at the holes with curiosity.

* * *

"We're here." Grovyle announced brightly as the trio walked up to a hoarde of trees with fog curling around them protectively. Blaze tilted his head at Foggy Forest. _Something is odd about this place. I've been here before, but I never really felt this.  
What is it...? Wait... wait a minute. I know this place... Like I haven't before...!_

Victory looked to Blaze, and tugged on his arm. "Dada?" She blinked at him.

Blaze looked down, snapped from his thoughts. "Yes, hello Victory."

"Ready?" Grovyle asked, looking at Blaze. He nodded, picking up Victory and setting her on his shoulder. "Good. Then let's-" Grovyle stopped, and Victory suddenly flung herself off Blaze's shoulder, and was running gleefully into the forest.

"Victory- W-wait!" Blaze called, chasing her.

"Damnit..." Grovyle muttered, and ran after them.

It was hard to keep up with the little Pokemon, as she was easily lost in the fog, and the air's moisture masked scents well. But somehow, Blaze managed to keep track of her, Grovyle following. When he finally caught up to Victory, she was playing with a pretty stone. She let out a happy cry as she tossed it into the air.

Blaze couldn't help but laugh. "Crazy nutball..." He sat down next to her, catching his breath.

Grovyle them came up. "F... finally..."

Victory suddenly handed the rock to Grovyle. "Dwought Stone!" She smiled simply.

Grovyle examined it briefly. "Well I'll be. She found the Drought Stone." He patted Victory's head. "Good job."

"Yaaay " Victory cheered, clapping.

"How did she know where it was, though?" Blaze asked, watching as Victory climbed back onto his shoulder.

"Gwowwy told me!" she reported.

"Gwowwy?" Blaze and Grovyle echoed.

Victory nodded.

"Um... that is...?" Grovyle asked.

"Well Gwowwy is big and wed and scawwy! But Gwowwy is weally nice!" she told him.

Blaze and Grovyle exchanged a look.

"I... See." Grovyle finally responded, unsure. "Well... You got us through the beginnings of the forest."

Victory smiled proudly.

* * *

"Tiiii! Tini tini tini!" Victory called. Blaze sighed. This was the 7th time she had run away now? It was getting annoying. He followed her voice, and saw Grovyle already there. There was something else, too. A giant, stone statue of Groudon.

"Cool," Blaze said, walking up to it. He then noticed that Grovyle was looking at something on there. Blaze walked up. It was a carved in writing. "What... what is this?" he asked.

"Some kind of ancient words..." Grovyle frowned. "I have NO idea what it says."

"Let me see..." Blaze muttered.

Strange symbols and letters darted the surface, but after a bit, he got it.

* * *

Grovyle frowned as he looked it over. "I've... never seen anything like this. When I investigated this place in the future, the statue was broken, and so was this lettering."

Blaze was staring intensely at it. "I know it. Kind of."

Grovyle looked over. "What is it?"

"It's called Hyriken," he recalled. "It's a really, really old language. It's been gone for several thousands of years. I remember reading about it in a few books..."

"Do you know what it says?"

Blaze put his hand to the stone lettering, his hand glowing a dark purple. His eyes flickered red for a moment, scanning over it. He then blinked, his eyes turning normal.

"Reignite the life that burned within Groudon... Then the sky shall blaze with the sun's heat... The path to the treasure will be revealed," he finished.

Grovyle blinked. "How did you..."

"I don't know it." Blaze told him. "Other does."

Grovyle nodded slowly, then studied the statue. "I know the Drought Stone is involved, but that's the end of it."

"Reignite the life..." Blaze murmured. "The life being?"

Grovyle shook his head, when Victory suddenly dived into his bag. He jumped in surprise, and Victory floated out, holding the Drought Stone. The two watched curiously. She went over to the statue, then suddenly placed the stone in a small hole where it's heart would be. The ground started to shake. The three of them stepped back, and the statue's eyes gleamed red. Blaze grabbed Grovyle and Victory, darting away. A white light consumed the area, then faded away, taking the fog with.

* * *

Both of the Grovyles stared at Victory.

"HOW DID YOU-" Grovyle started, but a voice cut him off.

"Red! The fog's gone!"

"I noticed, and thank Mew for that."

"We need to get out of here," Blaze said, grabbing Victory and running off. Grovyle soon followed as Raul and Red came up.

"Hey look at this!" Red said, staring at the statue.

"How odd... It kinda gives me the creeps." Raul shuddered.

"No, that's just your Anticipation ability," Red taunted.

"Maybe it is. No matter, I DO have a sense of something terrible."

Katheryn walked up to them. "Hey guys! Are you the ones who lifted the fog?"

Raul shook his head. "We did find this statue."

Katheryn stared at it. "How odd..." Curiously, she walked up, and put a paw to it.

-

"Put the Drought Stone in Groudon's Statue. That'll get rid of the fog."

"I see. So that's the key to Fogbound Lake... Good job, brother."

"I try my best. Let's find Vicillious, and meet back at the caves."

-

She stumbled away, shaking her head. _It's... The daydreams... They're coming back._

Raul was looking at her, concerned. "Are you OK?"

Katheryn nodded, "I just... heard something weird."

"Hear something weird? I didn't hear anything odd. Did you, Red?"

The Corphish shook his head.

"Err... nevermind," Katheryn said quickly. "Well... there doesn't seem to be much here. Let's keep exploring."

As she turned away, her head began to spin once more.

-

"Vic! Vici? Where are you?"

"Over here! Lookee what I found."

"That's... A Time Gear, isn't it? But how'd it come down from up above?"

"I don't know, don't ask me."

"Too bad it's useless now... And half of it is missing. Now come on, we need to head back to Steam Cave."

"Aww, OK. And I just made friends with a Pachirisu, too..."

"You can play later."

-

"Those voices again," Katheryn whispered. "They said... A Time Gear from above... And Steam Cave?"

"Err... what?" Red asked, poking Katheryn. "You sure you're all right?"

Katheryn ignored him, and looked up. "Hey... Hey look at that!"

Red and Raul followed.

"That's... A lake up there, isn't it?"

Above them was a huge hunk of land, with waterfalls streaming down on several sides.

"... Yeah. I guess it is," Red said.

"No wonder we didn't get anywhere," she murmured. "We've been going in circles around the lake."

The three of them looked to each other, and ran back to the camp.

-

"Hey look there!" Blaze said as they came to a stop. There was a large entrance to the pillar of earth they were circling.

Grovyle walked up to it, and closed his eyes some. "This is... the Steam Cave. I remember now..."

Victory walked up to it. "I been here!" She smiled.

Blaze looked at her, confused. "No you haven't, Victory."

She nodded, and insisted, "My buwwy Hewi wives hewe!"

"Who's Heli?" Blaze asked. Grovyle shrugged.

Victory frowned. "I been here befowe," she repeated.

Blaze raised an eyebrow. "Maybe in a dream or something."

Victory shook her head. "No... It was aw dawk. And um..." She pointed at Grovyle. "You wewe dere too! And Uncy and Auntie Da and Gee."

"Sounds like one heck of a dream," Grovyle concluded.

"It wawn't a dweam! I been here before!" Victory grumbled, but allowed herself to be picked up.

"Right..." Grovyle just said. "As I was saying... I remember now. I forgot about this place... But if we get to the top, Fogbound Lake will be there."

"Really?" Blaze asked, excited.

He nodded. "Let's get moving."

* * *

Katheryn, Raul, and Red all started to head back to the camp. Well, they were going to. Katheryn eventually snuck away from them, and headed out to explore the forest in a more clear way. She found herself wandering back to the statue, staring at it in wonder. _I had a couple visions when I touched it... And all I heard were voices. Why do these keep happening?_ She frowned, sitting next to it, her tails dusting it slightly. Then, the all too familiar dizziness returned.

-

"I've... never seen anything like this. When I investigated this place in the future, the statue was broken, and so was this lettering."

"I know it. Kind of."

"What is it?"

"It's called Hyriken. It's a really, really old language. It's been gone for several thousands of years. I remember reading about it in a few books..."

"Do you know what it says?"

-

Katheryn stepped away, letting out a soft gasp. _It happened again! Why does this statue-_ Her thoughts stopped, and her head spun.

-

Three Pokemon. Two Grovyles, and a little red and cream Pokemon that looked an awful lot like the one that had made Team Renegade break apart. One of the Grovyles put a hand to the letting on the side of the statue. He blinked, his eyes flashing red. He blinked again, and they were normal.

"Reignite the life that burned within Groudon... Then the sky shall blaze with the sun's heat... The path to the treasure will be revealed."

The second Grovyle gave him an odd look. "How did you..."

"I don't know it. Other does."

"I know the Drought Stone is involved, but that's the end of it," the second Grovyle said, staring at the statue, and nodding slowly.

"Reignite the life... The life being?" the first wondered.

Suddenly, the Pokemon beside them jumped into the second Grovyle's bag. It jumped out a moment later, holding a red, prism-shaped stone. It floated up t the statue, and put it in a hollow spot on the statue. The ground raged. The statue's eyes gleamed red, and the three of them backed off. A white light ate up the area, then spat it back out. However, the fog had vanished.

Both of the Grovyles stared at the little Pokemon.

"HOW DID YOU-" The second Grovyle stated, but was cut off by Raul's and Red's voices.

"Red! The fog's gone!"

"I noticed, and thank Mew for that."

The first Grovyle picked up the little Pokemon. "We need to get out of here." He ran off, the second Grovyle following shortly.

-

Katheryn rubbed her eyes as the vision faded. _That... Wasn't like a vision I've had before. I saw Pokemon this time... No, wait! This happened with Drowsee!_ She thought hard. _One of those Grovyles... He mentioned someone named Other... His voice. That was... Blaze._ She paused. She scented the air slightly. _And there were two others... His scent_ is _here, along with two others. Wait, but... My first few visions. They happened in the future... But this one happened in the past. Recent past. Why am I seeing things of the past as future?_ Katheryn sighed, walking away, shaking her head. _Why are they here? Are they maybe... Inspecting the lake too? But why would Blaze be wondering about the lake? ... A Time Gear... Is a Time Gear here? In that other vision, Vicillious or whoever found part of a Time Gear. The other voice said it came from above. And the lake... is above. ... No. He... He can't be after the Time Gear, if one is here._ But part of her argued otherwise as she looked into a cave that cut into the supporting stature of the lake, and dove inside.


	13. The Lake of Mystery

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

_Bury me in this story._

* * *

As the group of Grovyle, Blaze, and Victory arrived at a clearing just before Fogbound Lake, Grovyle asked, "What reeks!?"

Blaze shrugged. "I have no idea, but it aint pretty."

"How rude," came a snarl from behind. The three of them whipped around, only to see three figures. A Skuntank, a Koffing, and a Zubat. "Well well, I didn't expect to see you," Skuntank snarked at Blaze, taking a step towards him.

"Who is that?" Grovyle asked, and Victory buried herself in his bag.

"Those are Team Skeleton," Blaze told them, meeting Skuntank's gaze with the anger of a stampede of Tauros. "Nothing but a pack of idiots, they are."

"I'll make you eat those words!" Skuntank roared, lunging at Blaze with Night Slash. Blaze swiftly rolled aside, and slammed into him with Thunderpunch.

Koffing and Zubat closed in on Grovyle and Victory. Grovyle ducked from a Leech Life, but was hit with a Smog attack. He let out a cough, distracted momentarily. When he looked up, Zubat and Koffing were knocked out. However, Blaze was still fighting with Skuntank.

"Fainted from lack of energy or something," Grovyle decided, watching as Blaze knocked Skuntank onto his back with a Dig attack.

"I don't care _what_ you were doing, nor do I care. But screw off," Blaze growled, turning away. "Come on. Let's do this."

Grovyle nodded, but a loud stomping caught their attention. A roar sliced the air. Victory let out a squeak, jumping out Grovyle's bag and clinging to his leg as a large, red beast suddenly crashed down upon the unsuspecting, suspicious three.

* * *

The two were practically knocked out on the first hit. The force of the Pokemon was incredibly, and the surprise attack didn't help. Victory cowered in Grovyle's bag as the giant Pokemon glared down at her, massive, and menacing.

"_HEEELP!_" was all she screeched as the V on her forehead began to glow a bright red.

* * *

Katheryn looked up with a shocked look at a cry spliced the air, echoing down Steam Cave.

"HEEELP!"

"Oh hell..." she breathed, breaking into a fast run up the last flight of stairs, leading to the clearing.

When she got up there, she didn't see a lot. But there was a huge, gray and red Pokemon, and a little, orange and cream Pokemon charging up a huge attack. All she saw a giant, V-shaped flame ram into the Pokemon before the light became blinding. When it faded, Katheryn blinked, dizzy and now having green-dyed vision as her eyes began to repair. The little Pokemon had fainted, using all it's strength to use that one move. And it was incredible. The red and gray Pokemon had a huge, V-shaped burn mark across it.

_Time to finish it,_ Katheryn thought, and took in a deep breath. She walked towards the Pokemon, and shot out a huge, all-powerful Fire Blast on it. Needless to say, the Pokemon didn't take the hit well. It stumbled back, before collapsing on the ground. It went up in a golden light, and vanished. "What the...!?" Katheryn shouted in alarm, but lost interest. She looked around. A disgusting smell clung to the air, but only the little Pokemon and two Grovyles could be seen. _Wait a minute..._Katheryn poked one of the Grovyles, then yelped, "Blaze!"

* * *

Katheryn poked his face. "Blaze?" she repeated, continuing to bother him. _Out cold... Whatever that Pokemon was, it sure was powerful._

She looked around her, and frowned. _There's another Grovyle here..._ She walked up to him, and poked him to, only to get whacked in the face.

"Cut that out," he growled, sitting up.

Katheryn snapped at his hand when he did, but missed. "So I save you three and get slapped. How wonderful."

The Grovyle looked around, before standing up. He walked over to the cream and orange Pokemon, and gave her an Oran Berry. She roused a few moments later. "Gwovyle!" she smiled.

"Hi Victory..." he said with a soft sigh of relief.

Katheryn just watched curiously. _So Victory is her name?_

Victory looked over. "Daddy!" she squeaked, running over to Blaze. She prodded his face, much like Katheryn had done earlier.

"Give him this," Grovyle, as Victory had called him, told her, handing her a Reviver Seed.

Victory nodded, giving it to Blaze. Sure enough, he woke up soon after, letting out a groan. But Victory was distracted. She had turned around, and walked up to Katheryn, tilting her head with curiosity. "... Mommy!"

Katheryn took a step back. "Excuse me?"

"She sees you as a mother figure," came Blaze's voice as he stood up, watching the two.

"I'm aware of that," she snapped to her surprise. Why was she acting so bitter? Not even she had the answer to that.

Victory cocked her head the other way. "You OK?"

"Go away," she said in a flat tone.

Victory frowned, but hopped back over to Blaze and Grovyle. She tugged on one of Blaze's tail. "Why is mommy grumpy?"

"I'm not your mother," Katheryn growled. Blaze ignored Victory's question, and picked her up. Katheryn took a step forward. "Blaze," she addressed in a hateful tone.

He met her challenging gaze. "So we're on opposite sides of the law now," he said in a confident tone, giving a quick glance to Grovyle as Victory crawled into his bag.

"And as an Explorer, it is my duty to catch you," she said bluntly before shooting a Flamethrower his way.

* * *

Blaze ducked. "That one was actually close for once," he laughed.

Katheryn let out another growl, embers crawling out of her mouth as she held a Fire Blast in. She then raised her head, and let it loose. Blaze and Grovyle jumped out of the way. Grovyle set Victory aside, and jumped next to Blaze to help him.

"This won't work," Blaze said in a rushed, quiet voice as he dodged a Dark Pulse, then raised his claws and shot a dark purple Energy Ball at Katheryn in a hurry.

Grovyle nodded. "We're losing daylight. I have an idea... You should know it."

Blaze thought for a moment as he charged at her with Leaf Blade. Katheryn hooked to the left, but he wanted her to do that. He slammed into her left side, switching quickly to Thunderpunch. He shot underground, using Dig, and Katheryn tried an Extrasensory. He came up, ramming into her. She let out a yelp, landing on her side. She rolled to her feet as Blaze jumped back to Grovyle. Then he remembered. "Right... It might just be enough time to get to the lake."

"We'll have to deal with Uxie, the guardian of the lake," Grovyle warned. "But he won't be too rough."

Blaze gave a nod. "Just hurry!" He rushed as he ducked from a Flamethower again.

Grovyle shot in with Absorb. Katheryn fired a Fire Blast his way, but he easily dodged it. He swept inward again, avoiding another one of her attacks. Blaze decided to help. He charged at Katheryn, distracting her while Grovyle closed the gap between them. Blaze jumped away, and Grovyle grabbed Katheryn, kissing her with Attract.

* * *

Katheryn kicked him away.  
"You are disgusting!" she yelped, her tails fluffing out. Yet as she stared into Grovyle's eyes, she felt her heart sway.

Blaze glanced to Grovyle. They exchanged a look she couldn't tell, and Blaze swiped up Victory and bolted. She was about to chase, when Grovyle cut her off with a Leaf Blade. She was about to fire a Flamethrower, but her mind was too painted with loved images of him. She couldn't bare to hurt him... _No! It's an Attract!_ she screamed in her mind, but it didn't budge. So she attempted to skirt around him. Grovyle quickly caught on, and charged at her, knocking her aside. Or he would have liked to, but a Pikachu fell from the sky onto his back, knocking him over.

"... Whoops," the Pikachu frowned.

"GET OFF ME!" Grovyle snapped as he bucked her off.

Katheryn watched with a weird look.

"I didn't try to, I just kinda fell from the sky," the Pikachu explained.  
"So where am I?"

"... Outside of Fogbound Lake," Grovyle sighed.

Katheryn started to slip away.

"Woaah, I came all the way here? I thought I was still at Pokemon Square!" she frowned.

"Who exactly _are_ you?" Grovyle frowned.

"I'm Flufy! ...Wait what's Fogbound Lake?"

Grovyle faceclawed. "Nevermind, I have a Vulpix to distract."

Another Pikachu suddenly fell on Grovyle.

"I teleported!" she yelped, flailing. Grovyle shoved her off as well. "That was rude!" she snapped.

Flufy just watched.

"I don't care, I need to go stop that Vulpix!"

The Pikachu grabbed his bag. "Say you're sorry first!"

Grovyle tried to snatch it back, but she didn't let him. "Look miss-"

"My name is Luna, and I am the leader of rescue team Swiftblade."

"I. Don't. Care. I'm. Trying. To. Save. The. World."

"Ooo, how so?" Luna smiled.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER JUST GIVE ME MY BAG!"

"You haven't said sorryyy "

Grovyle let out an exasperated sigh. "Sorry now give it back!"

"OK fine." Luna threw it back.

Grovyle ran off, after Katheryn.

Meanwhile, Luna turned to Flufy. "Another Pikachu! Wanna go get milkshakes?"

"YES."

The two skipped away joyously.

* * *

By the time Katheryn and Grovyle got to the lake, Blaze was in a fight with a weird, light blue and yellow Pokemon. He was winning by far. The Pokemon had collapsed to the ground as soon as Grovyle ran up.

Blaze looked back. "Get it, Grovyle!" he shouted. Grovyle nodded, running forward.

"What!?" Katheryn screeched, not sure on what they meant. She shot a huge Flamethrower at Grovyle. But when it faded, Blaze was on the ground, burned badly. Grovyle had vanished.

Victory bolted up to Blaze. "Daddy!" she squeaked.

Katheryn growled, but went up to the blue and yellow Pokemon. "You OK?"

"I think..." The Pokemon groaned, struggling to get up. "Just stop... the thief..."

"You're hurt though."

The Pokemon glared at her. "We'll have more to worry about than my injuries if he gets the Time Gear!" he snapped, pushing himself up.

"Wha...?" _There's a Time Gear here!?_ Suddenly, a bad headache blasted the both of them.

"HOW DARE YOU!?" screeched Victory from behind them.

Katheryn whipped around, cringing some. The "v" on Victory's head was glowing a bright pink.

"It's a Psychic attack." The Pokemon growled, before shooting a Swift. It was easily dodged. Katheryn let out a howl as the pain intensified.

"Deal with the Pokemon!" The yellow Pokemon shouted before suddenly flying off to the lake. He was a bit too late as the land shook, and the ground started to dye gray. It took Katheryn a second to realize.

_A Time Gear...? And... a thief...  
Wait a minute...! Grovyle is stealing a Time Gear! That means... OH CRAP! TIME IS STOPPING!_

* * *

_Katheryn stepped slowly back. Behind her, a voice spoke.___

_"Wh-what's happening!?"___

_She didn't need to turn around to know it was Wigglytuff. She whipped behind her, and nudged her Guildmaster. "No time to explain just RUN RIGHT NOW BEFORE YOU DIE!"__  
__-__  
__Victory watched with a frown as 'mommy' and the newcomer ran away. She didn't get what was happening, but it was bad. She poked Blaze. "Daddy, geddup..."___

_He slowly stirred. "Wha...?"___

_"Sometin's happening!" she yelped.___

_Blaze pushed himself up, and muttered a word she had never heard him use before. He grabbed her. "We need to go."___

_"What about Gwovyle?"___

_"He'll be fine," Blaze assured, before throwing an Escape Orb at the ground. The two vanished in a white light.__  
__-__  
__Grovyle watched with concerned eyes as the flow of time began to slow down to a halt around him. The Time Gear was clenched in his claws, an iron grip holding it in place. __Only for a bit, Fogbound Lake.  
__He was perched on a small island in the middle of the lake, just barely enough for him to stand on.___

_"__You,__" snapped a voice.___

_He looked over, to see a light blue and yellow Pokemon. "... And you are... an Uxie, correct?"___

_"How dare you take the Time Gear!?" The Uxie bellowed. "I am Memory the Uxie, guardian of Fogbound Lake. And you shall turn the Time Gear over to me."___

_Grovyle closed his eyes for a brief moment. "I'm afraid I can't do that."___

_"Then I'll have to take it by force," Memory threatened.___

_He tried to come in with a Swift attack, but Grovyle easily knocked him down with a Leaf Blade.___

_"Don't push yourself. That fight you had earlier did a toll on you," He precautioned. Memory got back up, but Grovyle had left by then. The Uxie wobbled some, before slumping over on the island._

* * *

_From outside of Foggy Forest, Blaze and Victory were laying on the ground, watching as the forest came to a standstill. Soon after, Grovyle landed next to them from it._

"Hey," Blaze greeted.

Grovyle gave a nod. "Ello."

Blaze sat up, and looked to him expectantly. "Did you get it?"

Grovyle pulled the Time Gear from his bag. "Just two more to go."

"I t'ought it was bwoken," Victory frowned.

Grovyle looked at her, confused. "Broken? Why would it be broken?"

"Well that's how we found it at first," She pointed out. "It was in half."

"In... half." Grovyle echoed. Why does that seem familiar?

"Anyways..." Blaze intercepted. "I need to talk to you about something, Grovyle."

"What is it?"

Blaze glanced to Victory. She seemed to get the hint.

"I'll go... see what it's wike in the fowest now," she said quickly, hopping away to leave them be.

Grovyle watched, then looked back to Blaze. "Yes?"

"We need to give Victory to the Guild," he said bluntly. "What we're doing is too dangerous for her to be around. Katheryn is there, so it's not like she'll be alone, either. And she's old enough to walk and talk, old enough to explore I'm sure." Or at least be a second Walter.

He closed his eyes. "I figured you would say that eventually. To be honest... I agree with you. Though I would miss her."

Blaze nodded. I'll come back for her, though! When time is saved... Grovyle will probably want to return to the future, but he could at least see her one last time. "So we've agreed then?"

"... Yeah," Grovyle agreed with a heavy heart. He had grown quite fond of little Victory's cheery self.  
But this was for the better. She would be safe this way.

"I'll hand her to Katheryn," Blaze offered. "She'd probably try to have your head anyways."

He laughed the slightest. "Yeah, probably."

Blaze stood up, and left to go find Victory.

* * *

_Katheryn was quiet as she listened to Blaze explain why he was handing Victory off to her. No duh it's too dangerous, you're stealing Time Gears! But she refused to say those words._

Victory wasn't happy about being passed off to her. She could understand, Victory clearly wanted to stay with Blaze.

"I'll take her," Katheryn agreed. "Won't be too hard to get her past the Chatot radar now."

"Thank you..." Blaze breathed, getting Victory down.

"I won't wanna go, daddy," Victory protested.

He patted the top of her head. "It's for the better, I promise. I'll come see you, OK?"

Katheryn could hear the sadness he was trying to hide. She walked up to Victory, picking her up and setting her on her back.

"Good bye!" Blaze called, watching as Katheryn walked off.

"Daddy!" Victory cried out as Katheryn vanished into Foggy Forest.

* * *

_Blaze looked up at the sky as the day fell away, leaving night behind. He shifted himself, his gaze not breaking as the branch of the tree he was sitting in lurched a bit as he moved. "Today went so fast..." he muttered._

"I agree with that statement."

He jumped at Grovyle's voice next to him. "Oh, I didn't see you."

"Must be hard when you're staring at the sky," Grovyle teased.

Blaze laughed. "Yeah, I guess so..." He leaned back. "So what do we do now?" he asked.

"Just keep getting the Time Gears, I suppose..." Grovyle frowned. "Next we should probably head to the Underground Lake."

"Where's that?" Blaze asked.

"You know where Northern Desert is, yes?"

"No. I know where Shimmer Desert is!"

Grovyle laughed. "OK, well it's a desert, and it's to the north."

"I assumed that," Blaze grinned.

"Yeah... Past that is a bunch of quicksand pits... Jump inside them-"

"SAY WHAT!?"

Grovyle frowned. "If you'd let me finish..."

"Sorry..." Blaze murmured.

"Right." Grovyle sighed. "Jump in them, and you'll arrive at an underground cave. In the heart of it is the Underground Lake... Another Time Gear will be there."

"Oh, OK..." Blaze said with a slow nod.

Grovyle leaned on Blaze a bit. "... This is all too crazy."

He looked down. "Hm?"

"Just... everything that's happened since we met each other," Grovyle explained. "I don't mean by Brine Cave, either."

Blaze nodded a bit. Their encounter at Oran Forest, of course, was what Grovyle meant. "That day, I was on an exploration with Katheryn."

"I was headed to Limestone Cavern." Grovyle told him.

"Why, was there a Time Gear there?"

Grovyle nodded. "Yeah... Never thought I'd be meeting you though."

"It was... ah... a unique meeting." Blaze chuckled.

"If you call it that," Grovyle smirked. "I don't think I would've acted like that if I knew who you were."

"Knew who I was?" Blaze echoed.

"About you being David," Grovyle explained. "I don't know how... But somehow, you lost your memory of it all, and were turned into a Pokemon. You aren't a human anymore... but you're still you. You don't know how worried I was..."

Blaze closed his eyes. It's kind of hard to grasp, still. I mean, I was a human...? But I hate them! And, more importantly, I was Grovyle's best friend. And what we're doing now, is what I will decide so far into the future...  
What's the future like, even? He described it before, but...

Grovyle's voice pulled him out of his thoughts. "Blaze?"

He blinked. "Hm?"

"I was just wondering if you were asleep or something. You grew quiet."

"Sorry... I was thinking," Blaze admitted.

Grovle smiled a bit. "You always did do that."

It took Blaze a moment to realize that he was referring to David. "Err... I guess so. I don't really remember!" Blaze said with a bit of a laugh.

Grovyle just closed his eyes, shook his head, and stared out. But he was smiling. "Yeah. You two really are alike."

They got a quiet, just looking out at their surroundings.

Blaze finally broke the stillness. He gently nudged Grovyle's head towards him. The two looked at each other for a moment. Blaze shook slightly under Grovyle's gaze. He leaned forward, and kissed him. He blushed madly, and pulled away, looking away shyly. Grovyle hesitated, then grabbed Blaze, and kissed him back. Blaze put his arms around Grovyle, and leaned forward, pulling Grovye closer to him.


	14. Dusknoir

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

_Why is this story so long I'm gonna cry_

* * *

"Wake up, Victory! ... Come on, get up. Victory! Yeah can someone get Dan? Thanks."

"_WAKE UP!_"

Victory jumped up with a scream. Katheryn swallowed a giggle.

"Thanks Dan." She waved to the Loudred. He nodded and walked off.

Victory rubbed her eyes. Even after a couple days of being in the guild, she wasn't used to getting up that early. Dad and Grovyle would never make her get up so early. She hated it here. Yet, for whatever reason, her father had insisted she stay with her mother, which meant joining this obnoxious place. How did mom like it!? It was so strict and forceful and hard and stressful and- Victory snapped from her thoughts, and followed the Vulpix into the main area. She hung around vacantly in a corner, and Katheryn went off to go talk with her friends before the guild assembled.

"OK so." Apple spoke up. "Walter or Kecleon?"

They group went silent for a minute.

"Kecleon," Moon replied.

"Yeah, Kecleon would win a slap fight," Erin nodded. "Sounds about right."

"Walter can barely take a gust of wind," Katheryn snorted.

"Ain't that the truth!" Lily grinned, and everyone laughed.

The sound of Chester calling everyone for attendance brought them to the main area. Katheryn took her spot in sitting in front of Victory to the far right of the assembly line, and waited patiently.

"Pokemon detected!" Juan called suddenly. "Pokemon detected!"

"Who is it?" Chester asked to the sentry hole.

Juan went quiet, then said excitedly, "Oh, your name is Dusknoir!?"

The Guild got excited, everyone but Katheryn and Victory.

"WHAT!?" Victory shouted out, outraged. "HE'S here?"

Katheryn looked at Victory, confused. "Who's Dusknoir?"

Everyone stared at Katheryn like she was a looney.

"I can't help that I don't know him!"

"I'm not surprised." Sparky shrugged. "He like, got famous over night or something. But it is a bit notable that you haven't heard about him!"

"Fill me in," Katheryn said.

"He's a terrible Pokemon!" Victory spat as said Dusknoir came down the ladders, and finally, to the main floor. "He-"

She was cut off by his voice. "Hello there!"

Wigglytuff bounded up. "Hiya hi! Friend~ "

Katheryn blinked. Wigglytuff's friendlyness was normal, but he was so casual with... everyone. It was kind of weird. She then looked back to Victory. "What do you mean he's terrible?"

Everyone looked to Victory. "Yeah!" They all agreed.

"Dusknoir is like, the _best_ explorer ever!" Nina pointed out.

"He does all his exploring alone," Walter awed. "You gotta have skill for that."

"He's not anything of good!" Victory growled. "He tried killing us!"

"... Victory," Katheryn blinked. "He _just_ got here."

"Not us as in the Guild!" She said, frustrated. "Us as in the four of us like uncle Da and aunt Gee- UGH NEVERMIND, YOU ALL WEREN'T THERE!" She grumped, folding her arms. She would speak no more of this matter.

Katheryn frowned, but the Guild then just went back to listening to Wigglytuff and Dusknoir's conversation.

"Nope..." Wigglytuff sighed, "We couldn't reach the lake! Time froze before we could!"

"Oh, I see." Dusknoir frowned. "I came hoping to hear about the Guild's latest grand adventure, but some things simply can't be helped, I suppose."

Katheryn closed her eyes. _And I know why time froze... And who made it. I haven't told the authorities yet..._

"Well it's very nice to have you here, Dusknoir!" Wigglytuff offered. "Will you be in town for a while?"

"Yes, in fact," Dusknoir nodded. "I've been on the hunt for an outlaw, you see, and rumor has it that he's been in the Sinnoh Subsection."

"Oh, OK!" Wigglytuff nodded. "... Who are you hunting~?"

"An outlaw known as..." Dusknoir paused for a moment. "Grovyle."

"What!?" Victory frowned. "No! He can't catch Grovyle, then all of that work was for nothing..."

Katheryn gave her a look to be quiet. Victory just was mentally panicking.

"Grovyle?" Wigglytuff echoed. "I've never heard of him."

Katheryn paused for a minute, before finally saying, "I have." Dusknoir and Wigglytuff looked over. In fact, the whole guild laid eyes on her. It was rather nerve wracking. "He's the Pokemon who's been stealing the Time Gears."

"WHAT!?" The whole Guild was in shock.

Dusknoir nodded. "Yes... Him. Bad things will happen if he's not caught... So that's why I'm working on getting him. To prevent anything like that from occurring."

"I can't believe you!" Victory hissed at Katheryn in a quiet voice.

Katheryn ignored her. "And... Blaze is helping him..." She said, her voice fading.

Dusknoir put his head to one side a bit. "Blaze? Tell me a bit about his Pokemon."

"He's... a Grovyle." Katheryn told him. "A rather famous outlaw... He joined the Guild a while ago, but then left it. Those events were all over the news..."

"I've been trapped at human-inhabited regions." Dusknoir told her. "So I'm not the most familiar with outlaws and news here."

"Oh, I see." Her voice was still quiet. "Well... He used to be my partner... And... I saw him and Grovyle take the Time Gear," she said finally. "From Fogbound Lake."

"Katheryn..." Chester frowned. "You haven't told anyone about that..."

She shook her head. "I've been meaning to, but..."

"So- wait," Dusknoir interrupted. "There are two Pokemon after the Time Gears now?"

Katheryn nodded. "Yes, that's-" She stopped. Her foot had slid across the ground, and suddenly, a terrible, dizzy feeling consumed her. Her head spun and her vision blurred. Then all of the sudden, she reappeared, now at what looked like the top of a cliff. Her paw followed through with the sliding action, but her claws also dug into the ground.

"Hey! Mister!" she growled at a weird, bird-like Pokemon. "I'M FREAKING TALKING TO YOU, ANSWER ME!"

"Calm down..." sighed a familiar voice next to her. She looked over, glaring evilly. It was Blaze. "You aren't going to get anywhere with that. He looks to be meditating or something, so I doubt yelling at him will work."

"Fine. I'll attack him," she growled, then opened her mouth to use Flamethrower. All that came out was a scream though, when the bird Pokemon stretched out his wings, and shouted at the heavens.

She then snapped back into reality, shaking her head. "Um... what?"

Dusknoir asked, "Are you OK? You suddenly screamed..."

Katheryn looked around. Everyone was staring at her. "I'm... fine," she lied. "Something just scared me."

"That would be?"

She panicked. How could she explain what she just saw!? "The thought of what might happen if more Time Gears are taken," she patched up.

"So you... screamed." Dusknoir concluded. "Very well then."

Wigglytuff looked unhappy. And that was a bad thing. "We can't let those two take the Time Gears!" he suddenly shouted. Chester looked over to the Guildmaster. "Guild," Wigglytuff started, "We need to work together to catch those two, and get the word out about them!"

"YEAH!" the Guild shouted back.

"I'll help you." Dusknoir nodded. "I'm already in pursuit of Grovyle, so it would be best to team up. Now Katheryn..."

She looked over. "Yes?"

"Will you tell everything you know about the two and what you saw at Fogbound Lake to the authorities?" he requested.

Katheryn nodded. "Sure."

"I'll come with you and help form a report on Grovyle," he said.

"Stay here, and _don't_ cause more drama," Katheryn said to Victory, before bounding after Dusknoir, who as starting to leave. The two left the Guild, and entered the crossroads. Katheryn was about to head to town, when Dusknoir put a hand on her shoulder.

"Wait."

She looked over. "Yes, Dusknoir?"

"Katheryn, I need to discuss something with your first. It was about that scream you made earlier. Or better put, that vision."

Katheryn's tails fluffed up in alarm. "How did you know about that!?"

* * *

"Calm down..." Dusknoir soothed. "I recognize that ability."

"Ability?" Katheryn echoed. "Like my Drought ability? Or Flash Fire?"

Dusknoir shook his head. "No... This ability is called the Dimensional Scream. It can, as the name slightly suggest, cut through the dimensions of time and space to create visions of the past and future... It's a very rare and special ability. But one thing puzzles me."

Katheryn tipped her head. "What's that?"

"Well it's never been endowed on a Pokemon before," he said. "Only humans... I never caught your name. What is it?"

"My name?" she repeated. "I'm Katheryn."

Dusknoir blinked. "I... see. Well I'm glad to have helped you figure out what that was."

"Do you know if there's a way to control it?" Katheryn frowned as hey started to head to the police station once more.

Dusknoir shook his head. "There is not much knowledge on the Dimensional Scream. I'm afraid I've told you all I could possible recount."

"Oh, I see. Thanks anyways," she said as they walked in. She headed to the counter, and looked up at the officer Galvantula. "I'd like to report something." Her sad tone raised an eyebrow.

_She doesn't want to do this._ Dusknoir realized. _Understandable, seeing how she mentioned that... Blaze was it? They were on an Exploration Team. She must still think of him as a friend._

"What would that be?" the officer asked.

"Me and Dusknoir know who the Time Gear thieves are." All eyes went to the two, and Katheryn got nervous.

"You do?" the officer asked. "Wonderful!" he cried happily. "I'll get someone for you to talk to." He walked off, then came back a minute later, followed by a Swellow and Kadabra.

"Hello there." The Swellow greeted. "I am officer Miri," she introduced.

"I'm Hutch." The Kadabra told the two. "I'll be drawing a portrait of the outlaws based on your reports."

"Nice to meet you both." Katheryn smiled. "I'm Katheryn."

"I'm Dusknoir," said the Pokemon next to her, and shook Hutch's hand, and Miri's wing. Katheryn couldn't really shake hands, so she just smiled.

"Come with us, please," Miri said, and they walked off.

* * *

The two left the police station a couple hours later.

"Hey Dusknoir?" Katheryn started. "Did you... hear what Victory- I mean the Victini said?"

Dusknoir looked down at her. "Explain more..."

"Do you know what a Victini is?"

He nodded. "Yes, I have seen one."

"OK, well, there's one in our guild. Her name is Victory... And she's on my team. She acted like she knew you. Victory's kind of weird. She knows a lot of things she shouldn't, and is always going on to me about the Time Gears. And some weird, freakish land where everything is all dark and frozen and creepy and stuff. I think she's having nightmares. But she called you a bad Pokemon. I mean, I didn't believe her, but the way she spoke it, it sounded like you two had met before."

Dusknoir stopped. _A Victini... One who knows...!_

Katheryn turned around. "Um... Dusknoir?"

He shook his head. "Yes?"

"Are you OK?" she asked, twitching her nose.

"Quite fine, I was just thinking," he explained. "So how did you meet Victory?"

"Well we got her as a reward for a job. Like as an Egg."

"I see..." he mumbled, floating along once more._An Egg? Then is it possible that I'm mistaken? I can't think of any other explanation..._ "I wonder how they came across the Egg."

Katheryn shrugged. "I dunno. So um... Have you two met before?"

Dusknoir hesitated before replying. "No. Can't say we have. The Victini I have seen before was not her."

"Oh, OK... I didn't think so, but... You never know. Maybe she just dreamed about one of your species or something."

"Could be," Dusknoir supposed. "She seems to be quite the imaginative Pokemon."

"Hm..." Katheryn stared at the ground. "Maybe you two should talk or something."

That caught Dusknoir by surprise. "Err- No, since she seems to have acquired a dislike towards me, I'll have to pass on that offer..."

"I'll keep her from doing anything," Katheryn offered.

Dusknoir shook his head. "We should focus on the task at hand for now."

"Yeah, I guess," Katheryn sighed.

"... You don't want to do this, do you?"

She shook her head. "I feel mean. But what else can I do? Just sit back and let them grab the Time Gears? Taking one is making time stop in that area. It's rather horrifying." She frowned at the memory of Fogbound Lake.

"We should stop them as soon as possible," Dusknoir agreed, before standing on the sentry. The cycle went, Katheryn got on, and it repeated. The gates opened to the guild, and they went inside.

"Dusknoir, sir," Chester's voice called.

Dusknoir floated over to the Chatot. "Yes?"

"As a start for the capture of the two outlaws, we know that they're going to go wherever the Time Gears are. While the locations of many are unknown, I think it might be best to investigate possible areas, and then see if we can find out where they are."

Dusknoir nodded. "Yes, that seems to be an intelligent course of action. But where might the Time Gears be? That will have to be the topic of discussion."

"Yes, me and the Guildmaster were about to start figuring that out. Would you like to help us?"

"Oh, certainly!" Dusknoir smiled. "I would be delighted to help!"

"OK. Please come with me." With that, the two left. Katheryn watched with a lone gaze.

* * *

"So!" Chatot finally concluded the next morning. "We will now announce the places to look, and who you will be traveling with to said areas."

"Finally, am I right?" Erin muttered. Lily giggled and nodded.

"Team Skyforth and Team PokeRescue will explore the Eastern Forest." Chatot started. "Team Salsa, Walter, Nina, and Liz will investigate Crystal Cave. Raul, Juan, Red, Bill, and Dan will check Giant Volcano. Team PokeSavers and Team Renegade will be seeing Northern Deser-" Chester was cut off by Apple, who took a bold step forward.

"Wait wait wait. You're sending two teams." Apple repeated.

"Yes..."

"Both of which has at least one Fire type."

"Yes..."

"To a _Ground-type_ dungeon."

"Yes."

"AND WHO CAME UP WITH THAT BRILLIANT IDEA?"

"That would be me," Dusknoir spoke up.

Apple gave him a look like "_Really!?_" "Whyyy would you do that? Send Team Salsa, they've got a Water-type on their team!"

"Yes, I do realize it will be difficult," Dusknoir was unfazed, "and that's why I'll be coming with you." The two teams looked at each other.

Katheryn pointed at Apple. "She protested not me." The guild laughed.

"... Right..." Chester sighed. "Get ready, and head out when you're prepared."

* * *

"Well, here we are!" Riolu smiled as they arrived at the desert. Apple opened her mouth to complain, but a swift, orange-glowing hand from Riolu, and she shut up. His Force Palm _hurt!_

"Let's head in, I suppose," Katheryn frowned. She looked at the five of them, herself, Victory, Apple, Riolu, and Dusknoir. They were an odd bunch, but very determined to do their mission. _We need to see if there's a Time Gear here!_ But as Katheryn took her first couple steps into the desert...

-

"Wh-what's going on!?"

"AN EARTHQUAKE CAN HAPPEN HERE!?"

"Oh no..."

Gasps rang out from the Pokemon.

"RUN!"

-

Katheryn's tails were fluffed by the end of the vision. Everyone was also staring at her oddly.

"You OK?" Apple asked.

Katheryn shook her head a bit. "Yeah... Just got a little spooked by what kind of Pokemon could be in there..." She shuddered for effect.

"We'll be fine," Dusknoir promised at they started to climb floors.

"If you say so..." she murmured, and her mind drifted.

_That... what I experienced... That was what Dusknoir called the "Dimensional Scream", right? Why did it appear when I entered the desert? All I heard were voices. Those voices... "Wh-what's going on!?" That was Victory! "AN EARTHQUAKE CAN HAPPEN HERE!?" That sounded like Apple. "Oh no..." And Dusknoir? "RUN!" And that was me. All of us... All of us here. Except Riolu._ She blinked, her eyes glittering with worry. _Is something bad gunna happen while we're here? And if so, like what? Apple mentioned an earthquake. Can a desert have an earthquake, anyways? The loose sand shouldn't let that happen though... Right?_ She was suddenly headbutted aside by Victory.

"Watch where you're going!" Victory frowned. "You almost walked into that quicksand!"

Katheryn shook her head. "Oh, sorry..."

"There's nothing here..." Riolu grumbled. "Except sand. And rocks."

Apple pointed her nose at the rocks. "I'm gunna try and climb them!"

"That leads to Shimmer Desert!" Dusknoir informed her. "At at the end of there is a ruin, where a Golden Mask is."

"... Oh." She stared at the ground.

"So we're at a dead end, then?" Katheryn concluded.

Victory was staring intensely at the quicksand. "Yeah. Guess so."

* * *

"Wait, WHAT!? So no one found anything out!?"

The guild's sad reply of "No" followed Chester's question.

The Chatot sighed. "I see... This is unfortunate. Thank you for your effort."

"So um..." Red spoke up. "What do we do now?"

Chester stared at the ground, frowning. "New places will have to be thought of. Until then, search for the Time Gears on your own initiative. Guild dismissed." The Guild left to go eat dinner.

Katheryn still didn't like the guild food. She still wanted meat. "Thanks." She smiled when she was served. Victory was quiet next to her. Actually, the whole Guild was quiet. They ate very silently, keeping eyes to their food. It was creepy. After dinner, Katheryn and Victory went to bed.

"Chester said to look for the Time Gears on our home, hmm..." Katheryn sighed.

Moon's ears were drooped. "I feel bad for not bringing results."

"It's not like you could help it." Katheryn sighed.

"I wanna go back to the quicksand pits."

Katheryn looked over at Victory. "Hm? Why?"

"I... Something was familiar about it," she admitted. "It was like I'd been there before..."

Katheryn tilted her head.  
"Um... OK. I guess we can go back."

Moon frowned. "Victory, HAVE you been there?"

"I don't know..." Victory frowned. "But the whole time we were in Northern Desert, I couldn't shake a sense of familiarity."

"Well... We'll get to the bottom of it soon," Katheryn said, and laid down.

* * *

"Please, you're our only hope!"

"Wh-what!? But I'm nothing special!"

"Yes you are... We know you're meant to do this."

"I can't! I'm not strong, or courageous or anything..."

"Those aren't the only qualities that make a hero."

"But what if I fail or something?"

"You won't fail. I know it."

"How do you know? You aren't a psychic!"

"Ahem..."

"That proves nothing."

"Just please... Would you rather die, having not done anything!?"

"I- ... Fine. But... If I am going to do this, it has to be under one condition."

"Anything..."

"I wa-"

"WAKE UP CALL!"

* * *

Katheyrn awoke with a screech at Victory's interrupting voice in her dream.

"Aww, really!?" Katheryn sighed. "Now I'll never know what that condition was..."

"Um... what?" Victory giggled. "Come on, let's go for attendance!"

* * *

"I still don't think this is a good idea," Apple disapproved.

"Yeah, whatever," Victory snapped. "You can go if you like."

"Oh, fancy meeting you all here!"

The group of four turned around, to see Dusknoir.

"What're you doing here?" Riolu asked, tilting his head.

"Ah, I have a slight hunch about this place..." he admitted.

Victory glared, but said nothing. "Fine. But don't get in my way." She walked into the desert.

"What's her problem?" Apple muttered.

Katheryn shrugged, and follow Victory. It didn't take long for the group of five, with Dusknoir now along, to reach the Quicksand Pits. And there, Victory had the same feeling. Yes, she knew this place! But how? And why? That lack of knowledge is what bothered her the most.

Victory paced around some, staring at them intensely. "Let's jump in them."

Katheryn gave her a look like the Victini suggested she cut off her six tails and shave her fur. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me right."

As if in protest, the land began to shudder and tremble. The group looked around wildly, and the shaking got worse.

"Wh-what's going on!?" Victory yelped.

Apple's mind seemed to click. "AN EARTHQUAKE CAN HAPPEN HERE?"

Dusknoir froze. "Oh no..." His voice was soft and airy.

Katheryn's tails fluffed with a jolt. _This was my vision!_

The sky darkened. The sand began to stop moving, and the land started to gray. Finally, a blue light, electric-like, shot out of the quicksand pits, and sliced into the sky.

"RUN!" Katheryn screeched. She knew just was was going on. A Time Gear was stolen. Time was freezing!

* * *

"Well if there was a Time Gear there, then there's probably one at the other places!" Katheryn mocked Walter's voice. "ANOTHER TIME GEAR MY BUTT!" she then shouted, frustrated.

"C-calm down, Katheryn..." Victory sighed.

"NO I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! WE'RE STUCK IN A ROOM WITH RED CRYSTALS. WHAT THE HELL ARE WE SUPPOSED TO MAKE OUT OF RED CRYSTALS!?" she screeched.

Victory didn't blame her for being so mad. They'd been trying to make sense of the room for about three hours.

It was then that three Energy Balls flew past their heads, and hit the crystals. They all flickered to blue, and the ground started shaking. A white, dangerous electricity shot out, and met in the middle. From the ground rose a massive crystal, with a large, gaping hole in the middle.

"Come on, let's go!" the voice called, and two fleeting shapes zoomed past them, hurtling into the crystal.

Katheryn facepalmed. "Screw my life," she muttered, and stormed off into the crystal. Victory sighed, and followed. "Oh great, more crystals. Is this place done yet? MOVE OUT OF MY WAY, FUZZY."

Victory frowned as she watched Katheryn push an Absol into the water. She apologized, and followed the annoyed Vulpix. She stomped about the dungeon, letting nothing get in her way. She was furious at Walter and his stupid ideas, and that those two of all Pokemon were assigned to Crystal Cave. Why them? With a curious thought, Victory's mind drifted to the voice she heard when the path to Crystal Crossing opened. It was familiar... But she couldn't get a face or name to it. She sighed hopelessly.

"Where are we _now?_" Katheryn whined as they arrived at a lake.

"I don't know..." Victory murmured.

The Vulpix's head swung around some, before focusing on an island not too far away. She pointed a paw. "What's going on over there?" she asked, and yellow stars suddenly shot out.

"A battle..." Victory noticed fearfully. "Let's go!"

Katheryn nodded, and the two ran off to it. They skidded a bit to a halt, seeing a path that lead straight to the island. In front, there were three shapes. One blue, two green. Katheryn turned herself, and charged forward. Victory followed in close.

When they arrived on scene, the shapes got names. The blue one was declared "floaty thing", and the green shapes received names. They were, of course, none other than Blaze and Grovyle. It seemed to be a loosing battle for floaty thing, as she was on the ground, trying to get air.

"You'll never... get it..." she got out through clenched teeth.

"Don't doubt me," Grovyle dismissed flatly. "Blaze, make sure Dione stays there," he commanded. Blaze just gave a small nod, and stepped on one of Dione's tails.

"Hold it!" Katheryn announced her presence loudly. Victory facepalmed.

_Idiot..._ she thought.

Grovyle and Blaze looked over, and Grovyle rolled his eyes. "Wonderful,_you're_ here," he muttered sarcastically.

"Problem with it?"

"Yes, in fact," he answered almost instantly.

"Sucks for you," Katheryn told him simply. "Cause me 'n Victory here are going to stop you from taking that Time Gear!"

Dione gained a look of intense relief.

"You'll have to go through me first," Blaze challenged, finally speaking up and facing them.

Victory's mind reeled. Face her father in battle? She couldn't!

Katheryn was all for it, and shot a Flamethrower. Blaze easily ducked. He took a step forward, and lunged at Katheryn, slamming into her with Leaf Blade. Victory watched with huge eyes, then realized that she should probably do something. But what could she do? Her eyes scanned the clearing, then focused in on Grovyle. She took in a huge breath, then summoned a giant flame within her. She shot it out in a massive breath, and it easily swept Grovyle away. He slammed into a crystal, and then fell to the ground, his whole front side burned. Victory had a moment of glory, before a Thunderpunch from Blaze threw her across the clearing. With a squeak, she landed on the ground.

"YOU LITTLE-" Katheryn cut herself off by using Flamethrower. Blaze put up his arm leaves, and blocked most of the hit. Katheryn didn't stop. Her eyes twitched a white, and a massive headache crashed down on clench his head, and Katheryn unleashed a Dark Pulse on him, a dark twist of colors shooting from her mouth, and getting him in the chest. Blaze was knocked over, but he was endurable, and also much stronger than Katheryn. He instantly leaped back up, only to vanish. Katheryn looked around with a confused look, only to have a fist slam into her gut. Blaze came up from under the ground. He had used Dig! Katheryn landed next to Victory with a skid. She scrambled back up, and was left gasping for air. However, she summoned within herself another Flamethrower. She opened her mouth to fire, but was easily cast away by an Energy Ball. Grovyle had gotten up, and rejoined the fight.

Two versus one. She grinned a bit, staggering back up. She hadn't been in this situation since Fogbound Lake. Once more, she tried to attack, this time jumping at Grovyle with a Dark Pulse. He swept to the side, and she crashed into a crystal. With a soft thud, she landed, and shuddered. Her body protested when she tried to get up. She was beaten, though she hated the idea of it.

Dione suddenly shot up with a roar. During the fight, she had managed to grab an Oran Berry that had fallen from Blaze's bag. Thankfully, she was unnoticed, and was now fully well.

"Damnit," Blaze growled in annoyance at seeing the blue Pokemon rise up again. "You don't know when to give up, do you?"

"As the guardian of this lake..." she snarled, "I decree that you shall not pass!" She clapped her hands together, and the ground began to shudder. Grovyle lost his patience, and threw an Energy Ball. Dione moved out of the way in the nick of time, and let out a howl. From the lake, crystals rose, sticking up like daggers. The whole lake was soon covered with the gleaming crystals. "You'll never get through now!" she sneered.

"I've had enough of this crap," Blaze declared, and swiftly attacked Dione. She was thrown back, and Grovyle rammed her other side, using Crunch on her shoulder. He threw her aside.

"Get across the lake!" Grovyle ordered Blaze. The Time Gear rested on a high up platform above the lake, but was generically inaccessible. One would have to swim across the lake and climb up the wall to get it. The crystals provided more of a path, but were dangerous to cross. Still, Blaze was up to the task, and quickly jumped onto one.

With a screech of fury, Dione charged at him, throwing a Swift. Blaze jumped away, cringing a bit as he landed awkwardly on one of the crystals. Dione turned around, and fired a Signal Beam at him. Blaze was knocked over, and, in succession, tumbled onto the painful crystals. One clawed at his leg, another at several places across his chest. Blaze still got back up, his wounds stinging him. Grovyle soon joined Blaze, and took on Dione. Leaves shot out at the blue Pokemon, slicing her restlessly. With a furious howl, she dismissed them with Psychic, before lunging at Grovyle with Ice Punch. Grovyle caught her, and twisted her arm. A loud crack was heard, and Dione screamed in pain. Blaze cringed at the sound, but rushed ahead.

With a large leap, he aimed to the platform. His claws brushed the cliff, before digging in. He put his other hand on top of it, and scrambled his way up... somehow. He stood up, shook himself, and set his eyes on the Time Gear in front of him.

"Now let's not have any of that."

Blaze froze. Not voluntarily, he quite literally couldn't move, except for the movement of his breathing. Behind him, a shape loomed, but he couldn't tell who it was from the shadow.

"Aw hell..." Grovyle muttered, and looked up.

With an evil snicker, a familiar, black-and-yellow shape looked down at him. "Bet you didn't think I'd come here, did you!?"

"Go away, Dusknoir," Grovyle snapped. "I don't have time for your crap."

"You'll have all the time in the world!" he said with a crooked smile.

With an angry roar, Grovyle used Energy Ball on him. After Dusknoir gave a passive wave of his hand, however, the Energy Ball exploded. He then pointed his fist at Grovyle, and an Ice Beam formed, and charged at Grovyle. It was too fast to be dodged, and Grovyle was pinned to a crystal, frozen in the spot. Dusknoir turned around, and Blaze felt his glare burn at his back. If he could have, he would've flinched under the intense gaze.

"And how convenient you should be here," Dusknoir said, "Blaze. Or should I call you by your proper name, _David._"

_What... what!?_ Blaze thought wildly. _How does he...!?_ Dusknoir let out an evil laugh, and Blaze was wreathed in blackness.


	15. Into the Future!

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

_I was such a jolly asshole talking to my readers._

* * *

"Finally... Grovyle and Blaze have been captured!" Officer Magnezone's gleeful cry came out in the town center after most everyone had gathered. It was the next day, and, with happiness buzzing in Treasure Town, they were having a meeting.

Victory frowned at seeing the two Grovyles tied up. Blaze had his eyes closed, and Grovyle was just staring at the dirt. Both had their mouths tied shut, blocking any form of verbal defense. She felt sad, really, at seeing them. No one else understood their reason...

"It was all thanks to the great Dusknoir!" the Officer reported, and stepped aside for Dusknoir to speak to the town. A great cheer rose up from the villagers, but soon died down.

"It was nothing," he deflected modestly, before moving on. "But, with their capture, there is something I should tell you all."

Murmurs and whispers flicked around rumors.

"Earlier today, Victory asked me a question."

The Victini looked up at her name, and she recalled that question. Yes. At Crystal Lake, it sounded so much like Dusknoir knew the two! SO, naturally curious, she asked why. He simply told her it would be explained later, but she never got why.

And that's what he repeated, her question. "She, having been there along with Katheryn at the capture, overheard some dialogue I said. She said that it sounded like I knew Grovyle."

She raised an eyebrow. What about Blaze?

"And, to answer her... Yes. I do. Not on a personal level, but enough to be aware of him," Dusknoir continued. "Grovyle is... a fugitive who comes from the future." Grovyle's eyes looked up, glaring at Dusknoir. The town was dead silent. "He is a highly wanted outlaw, with a rather large bounty to his head," he explained. "Of course, no one would want that... So he planned. He plotted until he hit a truly devastating idea."

He paused for effect, so Chester asked, "What was that idea?"

"It was none other than to cause the planet's paralysis."

Grovyle tried to say something, but Blaze stepped on his foot lightly. Grovyle looked at him, and Blaze shook his head. Grovyle sighed through his nose, and went back to looking at the ground.

"The planet's... paralysis?" Erin repeated.

"Yes," Dusknoir confirmed. "When the planet is paralyzed... Time has stopped. Winds never blow... Rain doesn't fall... It is always dark and dreary... Morning nor the sun ever come... It isn't an exaggeration to call it the ruin of the world," he shared sorrowfully. "And, one way to do that is to steal all the Time Gears. Get all them, and time will have nothing that will make it work properly, thus causing time to crash."

The town talked in hushed voices as Dusknoir stopped talking for a moment. "Suppose this" or "what ifs" ran around the air.

"But!" Dusknoir began again. "With his capture, we have put a stop to his plan!" he announced. "And his accomplice was caught with him!"

The townsfolk cheered loudly, creating a loud uproar.

Only Victory didn't join in. She just stared at Dusknoir, with hateful, glittering eyes. "I don't believe you!" she declared.

"I..." Summer spoke up quietly. "I don't either. I don't care how knowledgeable you are... You can't know the future."

"With good reason!" Dusknoir nodded. "I don't blame you for being skeptical. The thing is, is that... I too, come from the future."

The Pokemon of the village broke into a shocked noise.

"You... you really are?" Summer asked.

Dusknoir nodded. "Yes... And I was sent by the police of the future to stop Grovyle from freezing time."

"That's not what I mean!" Victory challenged. "Dusknoir... You... You're evil!" she shouted at him, taking a bold step forward. "None of what you said is true... You're stopping them from saving us!"

Katheryn looked to Victory like she was insane.

"Um... Pardon?" Dusknoir frowned.

"Grovyle and Blaze are getting the Time Gears to _stop_ time from freezing!" she revealed loudly. "Not make it!"

Dusknoir kneeled down to Victory. "You were raised by them for a portion of your life, am I mistaken?"

"So what if I was?" she said, about ready to slap the Ghost-type.

"Then I hate to break it to you, but they most likely lied."

"Wh-what!?" Victory stepped back. She couldn't believe what she was hearing! How _dare_ Dusknoir accuse them of lying!? But, as she honestly thought about it more and more, it, well, made sense. She couldn't deny that Blaze was an outlaw for not too long ago, apparently before month or so before she came around, and that Grovyle and Blaze were constantly talking to each other in very soft, secretive voices. Could- could Dusknoir be right? If she had bothered to look up, she would have seen Grovyle's shocked and horrified expression, and to see the plea in his eyes to not believe Dusknoir. But she did not, and so her judgement began to sway. Dusknoir stood up, and left Victory to decide on her own.

"Um... Dusknoir, sir?" Nina spoke up shyly.

"Yes?" he asked, looking down at the Sunflora.

"What'll happen to Blaze and Grovyle?" she asked.

"They must be brought to the future to be dealt with, as that is where their crime is mostly... it's hard to explain why."

"I get it," Nine nodded.

"... How are you supposed to bring them to the future?" Katheryn asked, but no one was surprised by the question.

"I'll need something called a Dimensional Hole," Dusknoir told her. As if by cue, two Sableye who had been idling at the side of the crowd walked up. Their claws glowed a fast red, and they slashed at the air. The area began to contort, and a small, black dot appeared. It quickly grew, and gained blue swirls. It then stopped growing as soon as it reached about the height of Dusknoir, and the width as if three of him were next to one another. Katheryn stared at it, then nodded a bit.

"Sableye, if you will," Dusknoir said, turning to the Dark- and Ghost-types. They nodded, and grabbed Blaze and Grovyle. Both were shoved roughly into the hole, and vanished. The Sableye looked at each other, and soon followed.

"So they're at the future now...?" Katheryn asked softly. No one answered her, but the silence told her yes.

Dusknoir looked at the town. "And this... is where I must say goodbye."

"Wait, what!?" Lily gasped.

"I need to return to the future myself," he told her. "My mission was to capture Grovyle... and so I have."

The town started to echo out goodbyes as Dusknoir turned around, and began to float towards the portal. Just before he entered, he stopped, and suddenly looked back. "Wait..." He went up to the crowd of Pokemon. "Before I go..." He looked down, at Katheryn and Victory. They stared back up at him. "It's too soon for goodbyes!" He declared, and suddenly grabbed the two. The crowd was too stunned to move.

"Wh-what!?" Victory shouted, and struggled in his grip. But Dusknoir instantly whirled around at that moment, and threw both of them into the portal, before diving in himself. It closed behind him. Everyone stared with huge eyes.

"What... what just..." the purple Kecleon stammered out.

"What just _happened?_" Apple finished.

* * *

"Kaaaaaatherrryynnnnnnn..." Victory's dragged voice is what woke her up. She didn't respond, she was too tired. So naturally, Victory continued. "Kathy. Katheryn? Katheryn!"

"Say my name one more time," she finally growled, "and you'll be eating Dark Pulse for breakfast." She grunted the conclusion.

"Well ex_use_ me for wondering why we're IN JAIL."

Katheryn sat up. "Wait, what? She looked around with a frown. The walls and floor were gray stone. There were black bars barricading the entrance, but beyond that? She couldn't even begin to make out.

"Told you," Victory grumbled, folding her arms stubbornly. "Why, I don't know. Last I recall is Dusknoir dragging us into tha-" She stopped. "Oh my Mew," she whispered.

"What?" Katheryn naturally asked.

"WE'RE IN THE FUTURE!" Victory screeched.

"Don't be ridi-"

"We got dragged into a _time travel portal thingy_," Victory stressed. "So you tell me where we are, if not the future, since that's where the portal led." She dropped her arms, and sighed.

Katheryn had no chance to response, as their chat was suddenly interrupted by the gates swinging open. Four Sableye walked in.

"They're awake..." one muttered, his voice low, and annoyed.

"Let's get this over with then." another grunted, and lunged at Katheryn. She screamed, but was quickly muzzled. Another one joined him. The two others then pinned down Victory, and blindfolded her. Katheryn was also blinded.

They were moved along. To where, they did not know. But they were shifted, thrown against something, then tied again. Their blindfolds and muzzles came off, but the Sableye had vanished.

Katheryn struggled a bit. Nope, no good. She couldn't move. She looked down, to see firm ropes. At blowing a bit of fire at them, they did not burn. Fireproof, ugh, what a bother...

"Where am I?" Victory's fearful voice asked next to her.

Katheryn looked to her left, but saw nothing. It was too dark. She blew a quick gush of fire, and it apparently caught a torch.

"Katheryn!" Victory smiled.

She nodded. "Hiya..." She couldn't hide her intense fear. Victory was tied up too, unable to move. Why were they here? What was this place? And why... Why did Dusknoir bring them there?

"Try blowing fire over there," Victory suggested, pointing with her nose on the other side of the room. There might be another torch there!

She nodded, and shot a Flamethrower. It caught a torch, alright, and it talked to her in an agitated protest of pain.

"Hey, what the hell!? Watch what you're doing!"

Katheryn had looked back over to Victory, but then looked back with a look like she was going crazy. She probably was if torches were talking. Well, it wasn't a torch. Tied to a third pillar was Grovyle, who had barely dodged getting his nose burned.

"Oh great, it's _you,_" she growled.

"You aren't Miss Sunshine either," Grovyle retorted.

"Better than you!"

"I'm not a girl."

"Sure about that?"

"SHUT UP," Victory shouted.

Grovyle rolled his eyes, and looked away. "I'm wasting my time," he muttered. "Not like you even know what's going on."

Katheryn bit her tongue. Well, that was true. Did he perhaps know? It was too late to ask now. Besides, he couldn't be trusted! He was one of the Time Gear thieves, he wanted to stop time! "I know more than you," she snapped back, giving him a hard glare.

"No you don't," he said. "I know where this is."

"So do I."

"Tell me then. Where are we?" Katheryn grew quiet, and Grovyle nodded with satisfaction. "Uhhhuh. See? You're just oblivious." He grunted, turning his yellow eyes to the far off door. Or at least it seemed that way, as Katheryn and Victory followed his gaze, due to their intense desire to go through it. The fact that they were were tied to the gray, stone, cold pillars didn't help that want.

"You call _me_ oblivious!?" Katheryn roared. After all, he didn't was where they were! Victory flinched. This wasn't turning out well.

"I just wish I could go back to the Guild and make sure everyone is OK..." Victory thought out loud, but realized her volume too late. The other two were staring at her like she suddenly grew another head.

Grovyle looked to the ceiling, and laughed. His voice echoed through the empty room, cracking the intense silence, and filled Katheryn's and Victory's ears with its maniacal sense. It quickly turned into a cackle, then into an insane churn. It twisted around the pillars, and pressed the three Pokemon down with an unspoken sense of terror. Finally, he started to fade away, ending in soft snickers that could just so barely be heard, even by himself.

"You think..." he whispered with a crazed look in his eyes, a smug, sneering grin across his face, "this is a dream!? A joke or something!?" His head snapped to look at Victory. "We're going to die! And all you can worry about your pretty little Guild you left behind..." He looked to the ground. He was still smiling, but anguish and a bit of defeat clouded his eyes. "You are the most ignorant Pokemon I've ever seen." He was shaking now, anger flaring up.

Katheryn looked to Victory. "You broke him, not me."

Victory sighed. "Sorry..." she murmured. Something then caught her attention. What Grovyle said... "We're going to die!?"

"Oh! Woopidey doo da!" he snarled. "Finally caught on, did you?" Victory flinched, and looked at the ground. "No duh we're going to die," Grovyle muttered. "Why else would we be tied up in an execution chamber?"

Katheryn blinked. An... an execution chamber? She dared to look at the ground, and saw several streaks and puddles of stained red on it. She swallowed nervously at seeing that.

"What have _we_ done?" Victory growled.

"You must've pissed them off somehow. Probably when you called out Dusknoir like that," he snorted. "Not that I blame you, really, he's not too nice now is he?" Grovyle's voice began to slur as he talked, as if he was getting drunk as he spoke.

Their conversation was interrupted, however, as the doors swung open.

* * *

Those grand, magnificent, betraying doors. The three looked on at the empty space it presented. They were silent for several moments, before about nine Sableye suddenly piled in. And behind them was the hated, or at least for Grovyle, Dusknoir.

"Dusknoir!" Grovyle may dislike him, but Katheryn still trusted him completely. "Thank Mew you're here, me and Victory got tied up in this place somehow!"

Grovle rolled his eyes, but Dusknoir remained emotionless. He held out a giant hand, and said, "Sableye. Check." And instantly, the Sableye circled around the three pillars. They returned to Dusknoir.

"They're secure," one reported.

"Excellent. Prepare yourselves for the execution," Dusknoir commanded, and many began using Hone Claws.

"Wait, what!?" Katheryn shouted in shock, her eyes widening.

"Stop being so stu-" Grovyle was cut short. A Focus Blast from one of the Sableye hurled at him. He closed his eyes, and prepared for the worst. A large crack was heard, and something tumbled to the ground. Grovyle opened an eye, and let out a short breath. The pillar was sliced just above his head. "Woah..." he murmured, relaxing a bit. The warning was clear. Shut up. For once, he was scared, but a weird determination began to boil inside of him. He glanced at Katheryn, then dared to whisper, "You. Vulpix."

"What!?" she growled.

"Shh... Keep your voice down!" he snapped, glaring. "Unless you want to die?"

Her volume fell. "What?" she repeated.

"What... what can you do right now?" Grovyle asked.

"Umm, besides nothing? Maybe use Dark Pulse or Extrasensory." She offered.

He got an idea. "No. No, just your basic attack will be needed. I know that it sounds off given the ropes, but trust me on this."

"Trust _you!?_ Ne-"

"Just do it," Victory interrupted. "Unless you'd like to wait for the Sableye?"

"Fine," she agreed grudgingly.

Grovyle nodded a bit, and watched as the Sableye began to walk forward. "OK, they'll attack in a frenzy of Fury Swipes," he informed them. "They'll most likely aim for out throats, but some will miss, and hit the ropes..."

Victory caught on. "So we'll be able to move easier!"

"Exactly," he nodded. "When that happens, use your Basic Attack, and hide behind the pillars."

"What if..." Katheryn murmured as they got into position. "What if we miss, or don't hide in time? Or... or what if they don't even use Fury Swipes?"

"Don't think about that," Grovyle suggested, flinching at the thought.

"We're ready!" told the Sableye.

"Good!" Dusknoir smiled. "Commence..." He paused for a few moments, holding all of them in suspense. "Now!"

The Sableye lunged all too eagerly. As Grovyle thought, they used Fury Swipes, slashing wildly. Victory let out a cry of pain as her face was raked hard.

"E-endure it!" Grovyle managed to get out. Though many blows hit, even more missed. Sure enough, he felt the ropes begin to slack. He glanced at Victory and Katheryn, and saw the same thing. He took in a breath, and shouted, "NOW!"

In an instant, the Sableye were knocked away. Katheryn and Victory ran behind their respective pillar, while Grovyle reached in between the leaves on his arm, and pulled out a small, blue orb. He threw it at the ground, and a white light filled the room.

"A Luminous Orb!" Dusknoir roared.

Grovyle ignored him, and swiftly used Dig- A tactic Blaze once showed him. Underground, he reached up in front of Katheryn, and pulled her under. He clamped her mouth shut, and whispered, "Shh, it's just me. Sta here." And he Dug off to Victory, doing the same.

"They've escaped in the light!" Dusknoir guessed when the Luminous Orb faded. "After them!" He and his Sableye ran off.

Grovyle came up, and dragged Victory and Katheryn with. He sighed in relief at the empty room. "So what Blaze told me _does_ work," he muttered, then looked at the other two Pokemon. "Come on. Let's get outta here."

The three ran off, Grovyle leading. He'd escaped this place many times before, but never came so close to death. It was concerning.

"Outdoors!" Katheryn breathed out as they finally reached the exit.

But when Victory walked outside, she turned around, and said, "I think I'd rather stay indoors."

"Don't be ridiculous," Katheryn huffed, and walked out. She stepped back in surprise, and her tails fluffed. "Wait, what!?"

"It took you this long to realize the planet's paralyzed?" Grovyle snorted.

* * *

"I don't..." Katheryn stumbled to voice her thoughts. She whirled around and faced Grovyle. "But the Time Gears were put back."

"That's not the only thing that can cause time to stop." He pointed a claw to the sky. Victory and Katheryn stared at what he was pointing to. A broken tower? "But this is no place to chat, or Dusknoir and crew will find us. Let's keep going."

Katheryn hesitated as Grovyle and Victory ran off, then soon followed. She only trusted Grovyle for the moment, how else was she to escape? She wasn't about to put her life with him, no, anyone as evil as him surely could not be trusted.

Outside of a small valley, the three finally paused again, mostly at Victory's unending barrage of questions on Grovyle about the future.

"I know this place!" Victory suddenly announced, staring at the Mystery Dungeon valley. "We went here together, to meet to with Uncle Da, remember?" She looked at Grovyle expectantly.

Grovyle and Katheryn glanced at one another, baffled. He shrugged it off, and sighed a bit. "So what you were asking earlier?"

"Right." Victory nodded. "How... how is the planet paralyzed? The Time Gears were put back in their place. Wouldn't everything be normal then...?"

"You pointed to a tower." Katheryn chimed in.

"Temporal Tower," he corrected. "That tower controls time, the Time Gears just help it. So the tower collapsed, as did time."

"The tower fell?" Katheryn repeated. "So, wait, what would you want the Time Gears? If the tower fell..."

"Because then I could stop it!"

"I-" Katheryn was utterly confused. "Stop the tower from falling? Stop time from... But Grovyle, you... you're an outlaw!" she blurted.

He laughed a bit. "Of course I am. Anyone who goes against Nightmare is."

"Nightmare?" Victory echoed. "You mean him?" She pointed at the sky, where a giant, dark blue, silver, and orange beast loomed.

Grovyle's eyes widened. "How long have you-" He cut off, and shook his head. "We can't stay here, let's go!" Without waiting for an answer, he grabbed Victory's hand, and ran off into the dungeon. Katheryn shouted after them, and soon followed in short.

"What... What is this place?" Victory asked as Grovyle Leafbladed a Magneton. "Why are we running!?"

"It's called Barren Valley or something, I can't quite remember. Too man dungeons in the Hidden Land." He grunted.

"The Hidden Land? What's that?"

"I'll explain later! Just hurry up!"

"You never said why we're running!"

Grovyle growled a bit. "Did you _not_ see Nightmare staring at us?"

"Who's Nightmare?"

"I'll tell that later too- No one pleasant, let's say that."

"Umm... OK." Victory finally grew quiet. Grovyle sighed a bit in relief.

"This looks more like a hill than a valley, Grovyle." Katheryn frowned, staring up at the top. She was breathing hard, just barely at all.

"Then we're at Dark Hill?" Grovyle frowned. "By the way, now that I think more, the before dungeon might have been Silent Chasm. Maybe I'm making stuff up. It ain't important either way."

"I don't see that Nightmare guy no more," Victory noted. "So will you please explain now?"

Grovyle looked up, and nodded. "OK. Fine. Let's find a place to hide, in case those Sableye show up."

"Over here!" Katheryn had found a crack in the wall. The three went over. "So."

Grovyle sat. "What do you need to know?" He asked simply.

"Who is Nightmare?" Katheryn asked. "What what did you mean by whoever goes against him is an outlaw?"

"Nightmare is... a Dialga." Grovyle shared. "Dialgas govern time. Without them, time wouldn't even exist."

"There are many?"

"Used to be two, Nightmare and Chili. But that was so long ago, about your time. This time now? We're hundreds, maybe thousands of years ahead. I don't know."

"OK..." Katheryn accepted. "And my other question?"

He took in a breath. "Nightmare seeks only self-preservation. He has no sense of reason or justice. Likewise, he is very bitter and cruel. When time stopped, apparently, he lost control of himself, and became known as Primal Dialga, Primal Nightmare. A primal is a bit like a feral, if that helps you understand more. I went to the past to stop time from stopping. If you get five Time Gears and place them in the tower, that would've kept it from collapsing. So I'm an outlaw. What Dusknoir said is true, about that. But for the wrong reason I came here. I tried to change history. That's why I'm wanted."

"I..." Katheryn went silent for several moments, before shouting, "You're lying!"

Anger wasn't the reaction she expected. Grovyle got so pissed off that he slapped her across the face, sending her flying a few feet. "LISTEN TO ME, YOU CLOSE-MINDED IDIOT!" he howled. "Why in Arceus' name would I even _dare_ lie over something so serious!?" He grabbed Kathryn and pulled her close. "Dusknoir's no more than an agent for Nightmare He's been lying to you this whole time, and you _dare_ accuse_me!?_ Don't believe me!? Well he wants _you_ dead too! Or did you forget that I saved your sorry butt a already? I wouldn't even _consider_ lying about the fate of the world- YOUR world!" He threw Katheryn back, and stood up. He angrily began to walk off.

"Grovyle, wait!" Victory called.

He whipped around. "_What!?_"

"Where are you going?"

"Away from Ms. Stupid!"

"But Katheryn doesn't know this place like us." Victory pointed out. "And she really did trust and respect Dusknoir... I-I believe you, because I know it's true, but you can't expect her to."

"Victory, you don't know this place." Grovyle gave her a weird look.

"My name's not Victory!" She suddenly shouted in frustration. "You all need to stop calling me that! My name is Vicillious!"

Both Katheryn and Grovyle stared at her in complete and utter shock. They then harmonized, "WAIT, WHAT!?"

* * *

Victory- or as she requested, Vicillious -stared up at Grovyle, and stamped her foot. "How in Mew's name do you not remember anything!? You were watching when me and Aunt Gee when we went into the past!" She was glaring now. "Geez, time traveling might have screwed me up and put me back as an Egg, but it completely messed you up! And since when were you so _rude!?_"

Grovyle was stunned, unable to speak.

"I mean _really_. You were semidecent before I went with Katheryn, but good lord, it's like you got injected with pissy venom!" she snapped.

Katheryn laughed a bit, but was still confused.

Vicillious folded her arms. "I get that coming back here is stressful, but really, there's _no_ need to be such a butt to Katheryn."

"... Sorry?" Grovyle finally managed.

"Say that to her, not me!" She growled. "As if you really mean it."

Grovyle opened his mouth, but Vicillious just waved her arms and started to walk off. Katheryn and Grovyle stared at each other.

"How do you know who Vicillous is?" he asked quietly.

"... A vision." she replied, trying to word the Dimensional Scream in a way he might understand. "At the Groudon Statue, by Fogbound Lake, I touched it, and had a vision. I heard voices. A male one said something about getting rid of the fog by putting a Drought Stone in the statue. The other one, a female, said that that was the key to the lake, then congratulated him. Then the guy said something about finding Vicillious and "meeting back at the caves"." She told.

"A vision?" Grovyle echoed. "And you touched something..." He paused. "That's the Dimensional Scream, isn't it?"

She nodded. "How did you know?"

"... Crap, your name is Katheryn!?" he realized.

Katheryn nodded again, frowning.

He grabbed her suddenly. "We have to get you home, _NOW!_"

"Wh-what?" Katheryn struggled in his arms a bit. "Put me down! What's so urgent!?"

"I... I can't say!" he told her as he ran through the Sealed Ruin. "It's not allowed, you didn't want to know!"

Katheryn bit into his arm. Grovyle cringed, but kept his grip tight, even as blood began to leak out his arm. He just kept on flying through the dungeon, past the checkpoint, and into the pits.

It was then that he tripped on Vicillious, who was battling a Mismagius.

"What the-!?" Vicillious finished off the Mismagius with a ball of fire, and turned to Grovyle and Katheryn. She had leaped out of his arms, and was facing him with a Flamethrower.

"Stop fighting." Grovyle frowned. "Just cooperate and we can get you back to your time fast," he promised.

"Tell me why it's so important."

"I can't!" He let out an exasperated sigh.

"Why not?"

"You said not to!"

"I haven't spoken to you legitimately until today!" Katheryn argued.

"Just accept it!" Grovyle snatched her up again, and kept watching Vicillious giggled a bit, and followed.

Upon arriving to the lowest point of the dungeon, Grovyle came to a stop. He finally set down Katheryn. He looked around a bit, when suddenly, a light purple, fog-like swirl curled around him. He yelped in shock, then let out a pained screech as it started to inflict damage. In an instant, he had fainted, collapsed on the ground. Katheryn jumped back in surprise, only to have the same happen to her. Come Vicillious' turn, she threw the thing off, and into a wall. It made a shape, showing a Spiritomb.

"Not you!" Vicillious groaned.

"I don't know what that means..." The Spiritomb said, giving her a weird look, "and I don't care."

"It means I don't like you," Vicillious retorted.

"Oh come on, that's just insulting. I'm OK somewhat with the trespassing, but seriously?" the Spiritomb disapproved.

"Boo hoo," she growled sarcastically, before throwing a massive ball of fire at the Ghost/Dark type. The Spiritomb flattened to the ground, and dodged the attack, before shooting a dark ray at Vicillious, a Dark Pulse. She jumped away, and wildly charged forward, sparking with blue electricity. She slammed into the Spiritomb, throwing it against the wall again. It let out a howl, and shot a close-range Ominous Wind. Vicillious let out a yelp as she was knocked away.

"STUPID SPIRITOMB!" she screeched. The V on her forehead shot up in flames. She charged the Spiritomb, making direct contact. It screeched in pain, before fainting. "Orange flavored mothe-" She was cut off by the purple fog that had attacked Grovyle and Katheryn returning to the Spiritomb. It got up, and fled for its life. Behind her, she heard the two begin to rouse.

"That was V-Create, wasn't it?" Grovyle asked, shaking himself.

"... What?" She frowned.

"The move you used..."

"I have no idea what my moveset is," she admitted. "Anyways, glad to see you're up. That was a quick fainting."

"Not actually fainted," Katheryn corrected. "More like it possessed us then forced us down..." she explained.

"Oh, OK. Well good to know you're OK." She nodded. "Let's get moving."

* * *

"Dusk Forest," was what Grovyle said the three would need to go to next. "There's a Celebi there, her name is Janice. She can bring us to the past," he had explained.

_Celebi..._ Katheryn thought. _I... I remember. Blaze explained what they were, when he had that weird nightmare._ She recollected the picture of the small, floaty-thingy. Her mind then drifted on to her ex-partner, but she forced herself to focus on where she was walking.

"I remember Janice," Vicillious giggled. Grovyle gave her a questioning look at the laugh as he LeafBladed a Gabite. She didn't explain, and he didn't press the wonder.

"We're here," he announced as they began to walk into a rather bleak looking area. There were tall, swamp plants, and dark, mucky water here and there. Miraculously, it didn't reek. "Janice?" Grovyle called out softly. "Are you there?" He stepped forward.

A hand tapped Katheryn's shoulder. She turned around, to see the Celebi Blaze had drawn, but with color. She was mostly pink, with green eyes sparking with mischief. She put a finger to her lips, and sneaked behind Grovyle. Vicillious noticed, but swallowed a grin.

"_BOO!_" she shouted as loud as she could. Grovyle sprang up in the air, letting out a frightened scream that echoed loudly throughout the forest. He fell over as the three girls laughed.

"Freakin' hell!" he growled at her. "You trying to kill me!?"

Janice hugged his neck. "You know I love youuu~" she chimed, swallowing down a fit of giggles. "Love scaring you!"

"Whatever..." he muttered bitterly, shoving her off. "Can you be serious?"

"I'm guessing by the fact that you're here, you got caught." She smiled.

Grovyle swallowed. "Y-yes..."

"It's fine," she said. "We can always go back." She looked at Vicillious and Katheryn, staring more closely at Katheryn. She flew up to the Vulpix. "Oh? Grovyle, why did you bring her?"

"I have no idea how she got here," he said simply.

Katheryn paused, before finally saying, "Dusknoir grabbed me and Vict- Vicillious, and dragged us in here," she explained.

"We just busted out of Dusknoir's hideout," Grovyle said, getting back up finally. "We'll need to get back as close as we can to the time we left," he said.

"And that was?" Janice prompted.

"4th of Summer, about midday. Sunset or night would probably be best to return to," Grovyle judged. "Then, everyone will be out of the town. Or at least asleep. I hope."

"Night would be best," Katheryn said. "Some Pokemon are still out and about at sunset, but at night, we'll just to have to watch out for the night guards. Bunch of Murkrow," she told.

"So we know when to?" Janice prompted.

"Yep," Katheryn confirmed. "4th of Summer, night."

"Easy enough. We'll need to go to the Passage of Time. Your generation is far, far back, about a thousand years or so. I can't remember," Janice admitted. "Like, I know when to, but not- You get what I mean. POINT BEING I need to take the portal to go far back and with multiple Pokemon LET'S GO!" She grabbed Grovyle and started to float off, dragging him behind. Katheryn and Vicillious looked at each other, giggled, and followed in suit.

The forest didn't trek for much longer. It began to rise, headed to the top of a plateau. The trees thinned out, and revealed a flat, gray, rock bed. Janice had eventually let go of Grovyle, and the two couldn't figure out why Vicillious and Katheryn kept giggling.

As they looked around briefly, Grovyle's eyes caught a green and dark red figure by a tall, natural, stone pillar. It was mostly red, with a pool of red liquid forming around it. The figure twitched some, but it was unnatural, and stiff. Grovyle took a couple steps forward, before recognizing it finally. "BLAZE!" he shouted, and began to run forward.

"N-no...!" came a choked reply from the injured Grovyle. "Don't... don't come near!" he pleaded, his voice slurred and a bit gurgled.

"Don't be ridiculous," Grovyle murmured, his eyes growing soft as he skidded to a halt by Blaze. He kneeled down. "You're hurt."

"It's..." Blaze gasped. "Dusknoir..."

"What about him?" Grovyle asked, not paying attention all that much.

"Dusknoir set a trap!" Blaze finally got out.

"Wha-" Grovyle was cut off at a terrible pain to his back.

* * *

"Aw crap..." Katheryn muttered as Dusknoir and his goonies rose up from the ground. She looked at Vicillious and Janice beside her, and swallowed hard. This wasn't good, they were already surrounded.

"That went better than planned!" Dusknoir laughed in enjoyment.

Vicillious glared at him, flames starting to curl around the "V" on her head. "Y-YOU!" she screeched in anger.

Katheryn touched a tail to her shoulder. "Don't give him the satisfaction of reaction," she murmured.

Dusknoir grinned down at them. "What, so upset that I've managed to take down two of your little buddies?" he taunted.

Vicillious glared, but kept her jaw shut. She glanced to the Celebi floating beside her. Janice was staring at the Sableye as they grew closer, claws ready to strike.

"Capture them," Dusknoir commanded.

"Katheryn, Janice!" Vicillious whispered. The two nodded, and they lashed out at the Sableye, resisting.

Dusknoir let out a bellowing laugh, blind to Grovyle who was slowly rising behind him, blood dripping out of two deep cuts on his back. "You think that'll work!?" he asked in a loud voice.

"We can take you on!" Vicillious boasted.

At that moment, Grovyle attacked Dusknoir, hitting him Leaf Blade. Dusknoir whipped around, and grabbed Grovyle by his neck, before throwing him into Katheryn with relative ease.

"It would appear not," Dusknoir pointed out, as Grovyle backed away from the Vulpix, mumbling an apology. Katheryn offered him an Oran Berry, which he ate gratefully.

Grovyle then turned to Dusknoir, and said, "I've beaten you before."

"Oh please," Dusknoir sighed. "As if I'd be that stupid to come alone."

"Yes, you are," he smiled back.

The ground started to shake. Grovyle grew quiet. He was about to be proven otherwise. The sky darkened, and turned the area near pitch black. Only two red gleams could be identified. Then, an orange glow. A noise like nails on a chalkboard screamed in the area, and a deep, metallic roar cracked the air, making him shudder.

The light faded back in. On a cliff just above then, loomed a massive orange, blue, and silver, four-footed Pokemon. It let out that rustic, ear-deafening cry, then glared down at the group of Pokemon, who looked so tiny in comparison to him.

"Nightmare..." Grovyle whispered.

"Th-that's a Dialga?" Katheryn swallowed. Her body was stiff with fear, her eyes wide. "Mother of god..."

"INSOLENT DENIZENS OF THE PAST AND NOW!" Nightmare roared in fury. Those red, piercing eyes were mostly focused on Grovyle, who wished he could shrink in his skin. "YOU WILL RUE YOUR DECISION TO GO AGAINST _ME!_" he bellowed.

"We are A-Class screwed," Vicillious judged.

"That sounds accurate," Grovyle agreed.

"So," Dusknoir started, raising his massive, left hand, and pointing at the group, signalling for the Sableye to approach again, "will you come willing now, knowing that any resistance you may chose to dish up is completely useless?" He smiled a bit manically.

Grovyle stared at Nightmare for a moment longer, before going down onto his knees, staring at the ground. "I give up."

Janice got a worried look. "Gr-Grovyle!" she gasped.

"There's no point anymore," he said bleakly. "We might've had a chance with Dusknoir," he mumbled, tears finding their way into his eyes, "but with Nightmare here? At least we'll die relatively painlessly in the execution chamber." He sighed a bit, then glanced up. "But, even if I'm gone, not all will be lost." He smiled a bit. "Vicillious and Blaze are here, as am I... But do you really think it was just us three working on restoring time?" He glanced up.

Dusknoir laughed quietly, before getting louder, and eventually causing their ears to ring. He died out after a minute, looking down with soft chuckles, and a wide, murderous grin.

"Aunt Gee!" Vicillious cried out.

"Oh, I knew all about you four," Dusknoir smiled, staring at his long-term enemy. "You, Grovyle, David, and Vicillious..." He paused. "But there was a fourth of you, perhaps the most elusive."

"Jean was always good at that," Grovyle said with a small grin.

"David's sister," Vicillious mumbled.

"So why don't we check up on her?" Dusknoir offered. A Zorua stepped out from the shadows. Instantly, the blood and injuries around Blaze vanished. A rope was tightly around his neck, making it hard for him to breathe or talk. He seemed to be under Paralysis. Dusknoir snatched him up, ripping the rope from his neck, allowing him to gulp in air. "So tell us, David!" Dusknoir called. "Of what happened to Jean, who went back to the past, and became a Pokemon, _just like you?_"

Grovyle's eyes flashed. What was he planning?

"I'm sorry," Blaze mumbled, then said louder, "she's dead. Her name became Jynie... and a Skuntank killed her when we were both kids."

* * *

A silence was cast over the group. No one did anything for several moments, before finally, Grovyle just said, "So that's it then." He put his head toward the ground, and went quiet.

Dusknoir's echoing laugh smothered the silence, and he dropped Blaze, the Grovyle landing with a thud. His greatest enemy had finally given up, this day couldn't get better! Perhaps he should have focused more, because he then took a ball of fire to the face. He glared at whatever had hit him. Not shockingly, it was Vicillious, who was already preparing another Fusion Flare. He ducked for that one, but then took a Fusion Bolt in his stomach, and was knocked back.

"Stop!" came the sharp call. Vicillious looked back in surprise, to see Grovyle watched them with a lost gaze. "There's no point."

Dusknoir threw Vicillious aside during the distraction, and warned, "You should listen to him more often."

Grovyle flinched slightly, but then asked, "Dusknoir, why have you changed?"

He raised his eyebrow, then let it drop. "Make sense if you wish to speak."

"I mean, in the past...," his voice faltered a bit, then he said, "You weren't always so mean." He put his head to one side, then back to normal. "I can't believe you forgot the days in the academy. When," he swallowed, "we used to be friends."

"Don't be ridiculous," Dusknoir growled.

"You were a Duskull back then," Grovyle continued. "Pretty funny too. Place real dull 'till you's put in it. You were actually the first I really got to know beside myself."

Katheryn glanced at Janice. "What's he talking about?" Janice shook her head, and it was then that it occurred to Katheryn that she was crying. She wiped her eyes, and shook her head again.

"You don't remember any of it..." Grovyle died out.

"I've been loyal to Master Nightmare ever since I hatched. You're spouting nonsense," Dusknoir dismissed, folding his arms.

"Nightmare wiped your memories!" Grovyle suddenly accused. "They took you away suddenly one day, and none of us saw you again! You have no idea how much that killed the place. They changed you, Dusknoir. You used to be so nice 'n friendly. Now you're all mean an' you actually wanna keep this place frozen. You know what Dusknoir? You were how this whole thing started..."

"ENOUGH!" came Nightmare's crashing roar. "Kill them..." He growled.

Dusknoir froze. He couldn't ignore Master Nightmare's orders, but he knew one thing that they didn't. His memories weren't wiped. Not at all, in fact. He swallowed, then raised a hand, pointing at the group. "Get them." He said in a bit of a rasp.

Katheryn looked at Janice. "This is it, then?"

"... No," Janice suddenly whispered. "If we can get Vicillious and Blaze over here..." she paused. She flashed a quite white, and vanished. A moment later, she appeared, but next to Vicillious. She then vanished, and reappeared next to Katheryn. She dropped Vicillious. And by the time Nightmare processed what was going on, she'd retrieved Blaze, too. She then said, "Let's go!," and the group vanished in a white blob.

"They... vanished?" The sixth Sableye in the line of them asked, startled.

Dusknoir looked back. "Master Nightmare!"

The Dialga let out a roar. His tail fanned out, and the gem on his neck radiated a bright orange. The group reappeared in a dark blue flash, just in front of the tall cliff at the top of the Dusk Forest Plateau. However, a portal suddenly appeared, jutting out of the cliff, swirling with blue and white.

Janice looked around a bit. "The portal's open!" she shouted. "Go!"

"Thanks!" Katheryn said.

"GET THEM!" Dusknoir roared, charging.

Katheryn grabbed Vicillious by a hand, and threw her inside. She then headbutted Blaze and Grovyle in, before jumping herself.

"Adios!" Janice smiled, before vanishing in another white flash. Behind her, the portal collapsed, closing all entries.


	16. The Hunt for the Hidden Land

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

_Hey, that last chapter was about as long as the chapters in my other fanfic (around 7k)! I'm crying on the inside._

* * *

The gentle sound of waves crawling up the sand was the sound that greeted Katheryn as she slowly woke up. Her head hurt a bit, but she managed to push the pain aside and stand up. She looked around for a moment. It was sunset, and a clear bubble passed by her nose. She blinked, staring at it. It reflected the image of the sinking sun, and the ocean that it was going to hide behind. It was shortly joined by a couple other bubbles, also displaying the same image, before drifting off toward the entrance to a red cave.

"This is just below Treasure Town, isn't it?"

Katheryn pulled her eyes from the bubbles, and found herself staring at Grovyle, who had risen. She nodded at him. "And that leads toward Beach Cave," she said, pointing at the cave.

Grovyle followed her paw, then looked back at her. "Seeing how there's color, we're at your time, then."

She nodded once more, and sat down. "It doesn't feel normal, though." She sighed, and looked up at the sky. The blackness was slowly creeping in, taking over the former day.

"Perhaps it is because you went to the future," he supposed.

She shrugged, then went to staring at the sand. The two were quiet for a moment, before Katheryn looked up, then said, "I'm sorry."

Grovyle tilted his head. "Why is that?"

"You were right," she explained. "About everything in the future... I mean, what would I know, anyways? I've never seen it before. You've lived your whole life there, and just because of what I assumed, I acted close-minded, and, well, like an idiot." She took a breath, then finished, "So I'm sorry for how I acted."

As Grovyle was about to reply, Blaze began to stir, so that brought his attention away from Katheryn's little speech. He kneeled down as Blaze sat up, and murmured a soft greeting. Katheryn was quiet as she watched them, knowing it was not her place to speak.

Blaze mumbled, "That was strangely painful."

Grovyle put his hands around his knees. "It can be at times," he said, giving a faint smile and a soft laugh.

Vicillious began to wake up next to the pair. She rolled over at first, before jumping to her feet. She looked around a bit. "This is...?"

"The beach," Grovyle told her, looking at the shore line.

"Oh, I see." Vicillious nodded a bit. She also stared at the ocean, and smiled a bit as bubbles continued to float across the air. "It's so pretty..." she whispered in awe.

Grovyle closed his eyes, thought for a moment, then opened them again. Sights like this were always so wonderful, but sad at the same time. The sun's setting was so barely noticed, but after spending a day in the future, how one yearned for that golden ball.

"The bubbles come from Krabby," Katheryn explained in a quiet voice. "They always come out at sunset... It's a soothing sight."

Blaze's eyes drifted toward the ground, before he raised his head, looking at Grovyle. He gave a small, hopeless smile.

"Square one, eh?" Grovyle said in response, letting out a deep, slow, sad sigh. He folded his arms, clenching his claws in fists.

"Guess so..." Blaze murmured, his voice dying out.

The group was quiet for many moments more, taking in the gorgeous view. It was Vicillious who broke the quiet, by saying, "So we're decided."

Katheryn gave her a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"We have to stop time from freezing, of course!" Vicillious explained, giving a grin. "So long as we remember this sight... Don't you want the future to see it too?" She looked back at the ocean. "Our kids... Their kids... And others. No one knows just how precious these little things are. We take night and day for granted, and we always think what if it didn't happen. And now that we all know," she paused, balling her tiny fingers, "we can't let that come true!"

"While we need to do that," Grovyle said, looking at her, "it's getting dark now, and we've been through a lot. We should find a place to rest."

Katheryn thought for a moment, then said, "We certainly can't go to the Guild or a hotel or something, but I know a place."

"Where, exactly?" he asked.

"It's at the Bluff, so we'll need to cross town to get to it," she explained.

"Disguises are my element," Blaze spoke up, "if you all think you can't just sneak through. It's pretty easy."

"We'll be fine." Grovyle assured. "Katheryn, lead the way."

* * *

On the other side of town, Katheryn had brought them to Sharpedo Bluff. She causally burned a bush, revealing some stairs below them. She turned to the group, and said, "Here."

They all sat there in quiet for a moment. Vicillious then shrugged, and casually went inside. The others soon followed.

Katheryn looked around. The stairs led to the mouth of the bluff. It was relatively empty, except for a couple barrels. She let out a small sigh of relief. "No one found this place, from what I see."

Grovyle had walked up to the teeth, and was poking one curiously. "This is the strangest formation..." he mumbled.

Katheryn laughed a bit. "It's not natural, if you're wondering."

"Oh, I see," he said, and sat down, looking at the ocean.

Meanwhile, Vicillious got herself into a barrel. She opened the lid, and fell inside. There was only bedding inside, though, the usual hay made for beds. She flailed a bit, and crawled out, shaking herself. Katheryn watched the scene and laughed.

"You would," Blaze snorted, leaning on a wall.

"I did," she replied with a smile.

Katheryn just rolled her eyes, and pushed down one of the barrels. "I'd prefer if you didn't attack the bedding, thanks," she said, and started to pull it out, making beds with it.

"Err- want some help?" Vicillious offered.

"If you think you can handle some deadly hay," Katheryn teased, throwing a piece at her. Vicillious caught it, and dropped it onto the bed Katheryn was making. She smiled afterward, causing a laughter from the group. Katheryn rolled her eyes. "Good job."

After a bit of time, by the time the sun was gone, the beds were formed. Grovyle organized a fire pit, which was quickly set ablaze with Katheryn's Flamethrower. They each took a seat.

Vicillious quickly made a topic. "Grovyle, I have a question."

"Yes?" he answered, look at her.

"When we were at the future, you mentioned something about an academy," she frowned. "What did you mean by that?"

Grovyle closed his eyes. "The academy... That was where me, Janice, and Dusknoir met. Well, I was a Treecko then, he a Duskull."

"You two were friends?" she recalled.

He gave a small nod. "I was pretty distant from everyone. The academy was, basically, where your parents dumped you. You were trained to be defenders of the frozen future."

"Seems pretty opposite of you now," Blaze noted.

"I was pretty loyal, actually," he admitted. "It was Dusknoir who changed everything. He was the first real friend I had, too. I said I was distant... Rather mean, too," He got a bit of a frown. "The academy just made you bitter. Well, most. Dusknoir was the only one who I know that could wake up and be happy. He didn't take much seriously, and kept spirits up." He paused for a moment. "He had the idea of going back in time and preventing Temporal Tower from collapsing."

"You're kidding," Vicillious protested. "Him?"

He nodded a bit. "We all thought he was nuts at that point. But he told us, us being me and Janice, about his plans. He'd been secretly researching all about how time froze, Temporal Tower, and connection between it, Nightmare, and the Time Gears. He knew about how to stop time from freezing... And all he needed was some help, and a way to get back in time, this time. But... Well sometimes, they just take random Pokemon, and no one ever sees them again. They did it real sneaky, too. So when Dusknoir vanished for a couple days, me and Janice assumed that." He put his knees to his chest. "I can't believe he forgot everything though." He shook his head a bit. "Just all of that... gone, because they took him. Made him one of Nightmare's direct underlings." He put his chin on his knees, and grew quiet.

"So how did you meet Uncle Da and Gee?" Vicillious asked.

"Well," he started, "that was a few years after Dusknoir vanished. Me and Janice had busted out of the academy by then. Now, everyone thought humans were extinct. When time froze, Nightmare went on a rampage, and took over the main human regions. Some fled to a place called the Hoenn Subsection, though."

"The Hoenn Subsection?" Katheryn echoed. _It sounds familiar._

He nodded. "It's like here, you know, this is the Sinnoh Subsection, we're not far from Sinnoh. Well the Hoenn Subsection isn't too far from Hoenn, and that was the last place Nightmare took over. And Nightmare conquered places swiftly- This was maybe a few months after time froze, I'm not positive on how long. But this giant meteor came," he shared. "Huge. Destructive. You get the point. It smacked right into the Hoenn Subsection, blowing it up."

"Wait, what!?" Katheryn shouted. "The Hoenn Subsection is going to explode!?" Her tails fluffed out in shock.

Grovyle hesitated, then answered, "No."

She got a confused look. "How not?"

"It just won't," he dismissed.

"No, answer me," she demanded. "You can't tell a story like that then say that it won't happen. That don't make sense without lies."

"Because history is going to change," he grumbled. "So it won't come. Now can I continue?" he said a bit snappish.

"I have a question," Blaze spoke up.

"Yes?"

"Wouldn't the meteor freeze in time?"

"What?"

"Well," Blaze explained, "you said that it entered the frozen world. So when it enters the atmosphere, wouldn't it freeze?"

"Too big, too fast, I dunno. It didn't. I wasn't alive then," he shrugged. "An-y-ways, so since the only known alive humans were in the Hoenn Subsection, we all thought they were long gone. So when I found the two, they were just hanging out by Foggy Forest. Needless to say, I was relatively, um, surprised." He chuckled a bit. "Even more so when they could speak Pokemon. Don't know no humans in your time that can do that." he said, shaking his head a bit. "So we talked, and the topic of unfreezing time came up, and they offered to help. I had to go over it with Janice, but she didn't mind. They actually knew where a couple of the Time Gears in the past were, so that was helpful."

"I see," Vicillious smiled.

"So how did you and Vicillious come across each other?" Katheryn asked. "Like was she an Egg then or...?"

Grovyle shook his head. "You were what," he started, looking at Vicillious, "a month or so old?"

"Three, to be exact," she replied.

"Oh right," he chuckled. "We found her because she put Cheri Berry extract in a salad Janice had."

"It woulda worked too," Vicillious put in, "if Uncle Da didn't scare Janice before she took a bite. Then Aunt Gee just _had_ to go and notice that her salad was suspiciously reddish and then Grovyle found me hiding behind a bush." She folded her arms.

"You would have set her on fire with the salad," Grovyle snorted.

"Who exactly is "Uncle Da" and "Aunt Gee?"" Katheryn asked.

Grovyle pointed at Blaze. ""Da" is short of David..."

She gave him a very blank look.

Vicillious facepalmed. "Grovyle, she doesn't know."

"Oooh right," he sighed.

"What, what don't I know?" she asked.

Grovyle moved on. ""Gee" is Vicillious' name for Jean."

"Jean then became Jynie..." Blaze murmured. "My sister..."

"What don't I know?" Katheryn repeated.

"And David and Jean were siblings." Grovyle concluded.

"Answer me!" Katheryn demanded, stomping her foot.

"You tell her," Grovyle said, looking at Blaze.

"No way man, that's all you," Blaze shot back, and the two got into an argument over who would tell her.

Vicillious eventually got sick of it. "Katheryn."

"What?" She sighed.

"What you're missing is, OK so you know that I'm a Pokemon from the future, right?" She asked. Katheryn nodded. "OK well me and Aunt Gee had some trouble when we were timetraveling, and I became an Egg. A few days before, Grovyle 'n Uncle Da went before us. Well this big, black Pokemon attacked the Passage of Time, the portal do-hickey we used to get back, and so they had issues too," she explained. "Well Grovyle came out OK but uh. Uncle Da, not so much. So um." She pointed to Blaze. "Meet Uncle Da."

Katheryn got a confused look.

Blaze facepalmed, then explained further, "I became a Pokemon, as did Jean. Also, we both lost our memory of being human, except that nightmare I told you about," he said, recalling the investigation over it.

"... Wait, WHAT!?"

* * *

The next dawn was when Katheryn awoke. She sat up, yawned quietly, and looked around. Vicillious was sleeping like a log, but Grovyle and Blaze were gone. She tilted her head, and thought, _Maybe they're outside?_ To go confirm or deny, she walked up the stairs, shaking her head to try and wake up. At the top, she looked around for a minute, before seeing the two in a tree. They were staring at the town, mostly in the direction of the guild, and watching as the sun began to rise, coming up to dispel the darkness. Grovyle was leaning on Blaze, hugging him around the waist. Blaze kept an hand on Grovyle's farther shoulder. They were talking quietly.

"What's going to happen now?" Blaze asked.

Grovyle shook his head. "We'll need to recollect the Time Gears. But everyone already knows about us. Our mission will be much harder with that. And not to mention, but I'm not even sure how we'll get to the Hidden Land. I don't know how to reach Belle."

"That's OK," he said, trying to give a bit of hope. "We'll figure it out. If... If it really comes to, and time freezes before we can prevent it, then we'll just find another way to go back in time, and keep trying. Keep going... Until we succeed."

"I don't know how we'd do that." Grovyle frowned.

Blaze thought for a minute. "Janice said she had to take the Passage of Time to go far back in time, right?"

"Yes, so?"

"Well, I know a Celebi," he told Grovyle. "Her name is Ann. She can get, erm, irritable, and isn't the best at traveling to the right time, but if we could find her, we could get her to bring us back."

"Imagine if we find ourselves in a dungeon," Grovyle chuckled.

"That'd be interesting." Blaze said. "What if we were really old or something?"

Grovyle twitched his nose. "I hope that wouldn't happen. That would mean we failed a lotta times."

"1,295 IS THE LUCKY NUMBER!" Blaze declared, and the two laughed for a minute, before growing quiet.

"Yeah..." Grovyle mumbled, before hugging Blaze with a tighter grip, and gently nuzzling his neck. Blaze smiled back, and kissed the top of Grovyle's head, hugging him in return.

_Waitwaitwaitwhat._ Katheryn shook her head. _Did I really just see that?_Her sight was confirmed as Grovyle took Blaze in a kiss. She put her head to one side. _That's... something I wouldn't expect._ It was then that she looked out at the Guild. Behind it, the sun was inching it's way up, spreading it's golden rays over the land, giving color and light to the town. She then looked out. Some of the land was still gray scale. Those parts were frozen in time. She frowned. They wouldn't see the sun, even though the planet kept twirling.

"Morning!" came the jolly voice behind her. Katheryn turned around, and saw Vicillious. She smiled, and waved hello.

Blaze jumped down from the tree, and Grovyle followed shortly after. They walked over, and handed out greetings.

"Having a party?" Vicillious laughed.

"Always without you," Blaze teased with a smile.

"Thanks, I'll remember that," she grinned, but it soon faded. "The sun's real pretty," she noted, and smiled once more.

Grovyle looked back, and gave a nod. "We should decide what we're going to do," he said, looking back at the group.

Katheryn nodded in agreement. "I'm going to go to the Kecleons and get some food. I already rob them in dungeons." She shrugged. "Besides, the town doesn't wake up 'till much later." She walked off, and called back, "Just go in the house and figure stuff out!"

* * *

"Temporal Tower can be reached from the Hidden Land," Grovyle explained. "In the future, the rocks and bits of it that fell provided a pathway up to it. Here, it hasn't fallen, which is good, but I'm not sure how we'll reach it. In fact, I'm not exactly sure how to get from here to the Hidden Land its self. Belle, she's a Lapras that brings visitors to and from the Land. She has to be summoned, but she never said how or where or anything like that."

"Wait," Vicillious interrupted. "Belle is in your time. As such, she'd be, uh... thousands of years old then, which, well, she isn't."

"No. She's older," Grovyle said simply.

Blaze and Vicillious both gave him a weird look. Vicillious then asked, "How? What? ... Explain more," she then finished.

"Nightmare granted her with the power of immortality. She won't die of age, only if she is killed. So Belle is at this time, too."

"I'm not sure if immortality would be a gift or a curse," Blaze commented thoughtfully. He put his knees to his chest, and was about to say something else, when Katheryn interrupted him by walking in. She seemed rather panicked.

"What's wrong?" Grovyle asked, noticing her look.

"At... at town!" she breathed out, tired from running.

"Were you seen?" Vicillious asked.

She shook her head. "It's... Oh, just come and see!" She left the building in a hurry, darting back across the bluff. The trio followed her, confused by her vague description.

In the town, she ducked behind a bush. She glanced back, to see them hide with her. She pointed as a familiar, gray shape floated into the town square. It was Officer Magnezone. He looked back, and shouted in a metallic voice, "Hurry up!"

"What's so important about Magnezone?" Grovyle asked.

"_Shhh,_" Katheryn hushed, and kept watching. Grovyle rolled his eyes in annoyance, but went quiet, and continued to view. His eyes traced around the town. Nothing was different from normal from what he could see. The shop keepers were starting to set up and-

Wait, no they weren't. They were leaving their stands. They began to gather at the town center, and talked in murmurs.

"I'm waiting," snapped the Officer, and finally, a Magnemite flew up. He was followed by a Magneton, and they stood next to him.

"L-look!" Vicillious suddenly said in a soft voice. The Lake trio was floating up, and went next to the Officers.

"This is getting too familiar," Blaze murmured.

"That's because we've been here before."

Blaze looked confused at Grovyle's comment. "What?"

He pointed a claw as a black shape floated up, one that was holding two green ones, one that was followed by two purple ones. Grovyle, stiff, said in a soft, terrified voice, "Janice didn't bring us to the night after we vanished. She brought us to the night before. This is what happened before we were thrown to the future."

* * *

It took a lot of effort of the four to not jump out and stop the scene. Grovyle had to actually hold back Katheryn when Dusknoir grabbed her and Vicillious. He insisted that they _had_ to go to the future. Katheryn grudgingly agreed. It made sense, after all.

"What do we do now, then?" Vicillious asked after it all ended.

"Now?" Grovyle repeated. "Now we come back."

"What?" she asked, before Grovyle suddenly grabbed her, and threw her at one of the Kecleons. She smacked into the purple one, and fell on the floor with a grunt. She sat up, and rubbed her head. She looked arounf briefly, to see everyone staring at her. She gave a small, quiet, high-pitched "Hi..."

Apple was the first to cry out, "Victory! How did you..."

She rubbed her neck. "Fourth wall magic?" She got a confused look in reply, and laughed a bit. She then called out, "Katheryn stop hiding behind the bush, you better get out here too."

Katheryn walked out. "Fine."

"But how are you two here!?" Moon asked, blinking. "N-not that that's bad! But weren't you just..." She didn't finished.

"Tugged into the dimensional portal by buttface?" Katheryn concluded, and gave a small snort. "Yeah. And I came back. Problem with it? I don't care to hear it, so don't tell me."

"You two look like you have a story to tell~" Wigglytuff smiled.

"Yeah, but I'll tell it only if my friends can," Vicillious said simply. She folded her arms, and put her foot to one side, locking her hips to the other side. She balled a hand to a fist, and put it under her chin.

"And who are they? I like friends!"

"You can't hurt 'em."

"Why would I hurt a friend?"

"Not you." She threw a look at everyone else. "Them."

"Don't hurt her friends!" Wigglytuff ordered.

Vicillious suddenly jumped on Magnezone and made him fall to the ground. She sat on his head, looked back and shouted, "Come on."

"I'm good!" called someone back.

"I'll send Katheryn back there."

"I'm not scared of her."

"And that's where you should be." Katheryn bounded over after saying that, and suddenly dragged Blaze out from behind the bush by his headleaf, like she had done many times before. She let go, and pushed him toward the town, before doing the same with Grovyle.

Needless to say, they weren't exactly well received. Magnezone tried to get up, but Vicillious pushed him down with Psychic.

"Those are your _friends?_" Duskull spat.

"Yes, and I'll Fusion Flare you if you try to harm them," Vicillious said with a smile, looking happy as a Clamperl.

"Why shouldn't we!?" Dan roared, and tried to charge forth. As Vicillious promised, she shot a fiery ball at him, throwing him into Chester. Both were knocked far back.

"If you'll hear our story, then you'll be more understanding of exactly why they're my friends," Vicillious said simply. "And until you all come to truth, they're under mine and Katheryn's protection."

"What authority to do you have?" the Magneton from earlier challenged, floating forward, all three eyes glaring.

"My authority? Didn't you see Dan go boom?"

He wisely steped back, and said, since Magnezone couldn't, "Fine. Tell your little story, it won't change anything."

"It'll change everything," she said simply, and began to tell.

* * *

"I actually came by the town not too long ago," Katheryn began to finish. "And when I saw what was going on, I brought us out here, and... Well, here we are," she concluded.

They'd managed to tell the story relatively easy. They were not shy of giving the all details of what each experienced and what had happened to each. Nothing was omitted.

The town had a hard time believing that Dusknoir was anything but good. And no one could picture Nightmare when the four attempted to describe him. Blaze traced out a picture, but it wasn't all that accurate. Still, he did as best as he could. He did better with Janice.

All of their stories brought together what managed to convince the town. If it was told from one perspective, then it wouldn't have been as believable. They were pleased with the results.

But perhaps the most convincing was Blaze's story, which was much different than the rest of them.

* * *

I'm not sure what time it was I woke up. Pretty much everything hurt, and it was hard to see. It felt like I'd been under anesthesia, actually, now that I think of it. I couldn't tell you. If I was, it wore off too soon. If I could've, I would've slept through everything that happened.

By the time I actually gathered my bearings, I had moved. Before, I had been in a well lit, light gray colored room. The one I was in then was fairly dark with stone, cold floors. I was also tied up like I had been before I was thrown into that portal. I sat in quiet, just looking around like a Deerling being stalked. I couldn't shake the feeling of being watched, either, with good reason. Few moments, or maybe minutes, you don't know time in the future, later, and Dusknoir suddenly grabbed me from behind.

He held me, and said with kind of uh, disgust, "Great, he woke up." He then laughed a bit and was like, "Not so uncatchable anymore." He's bad at telling jokes. I don't know why he laughed.

An'way. He dropped me and casually floated off through the bars. He then came back with a Zorua. ... What's a Zorua? Well it looks kinda like an Eevee. It's a blackish gray, and had a fluffy fur thing on its head. It's paws, the top of the fluff, and above its eyes in weird oval things is a dark red. It's eyelids are also that dark red. It's got neck fluff, too, which is darker than its body.

So anyways. He brought in this Zorua, who just kinda walked around me, let out a snort, and walked off. Rude little guy.

I sat there for a while, in quiet. Hours might have passed. Or seconds. I told you, you don't know time in the future. Guess it don't exist there, anyways, so it ain't important to keep track of.

I started to go... _mad,_ just sitting there. It felt like eternity. I mean mad as in pissed off, I guess a bit insane. It was a frustrating situation. We were so close to getting all five Time Gears needed, only to fall into the hands of the enemy, completely at their will. I just started cursing at nothing, at no one, or maybe just the situation. Well I couldn't really say anything, it was just mental. I grabbed a rock with my foot and threw it at the wall. It bounced off and hit my head.

Yeah, that's when I realized m' feet were free. You bet I ripped the ropes off my mouth and started spitting out all the insults and swears I knew. I didn't know why. I was just so frustrated. I got to my feet, kicked the ground, and screamed. My anger was almost... terrifying.

I sat down, put my knees to my chest, and started crying. Hysterically, almost. Fear took hold, and I just got so afraid of what might happen. To myself, to Grovyle. The world.

When I finally calmed down, Dusknoir and a Sableye walked in. The Sableye knocked me down, and tied my mouth up again. I didn't bother to struggle. All of my energy was gone. There was no way to escape these guys. I had given up. I was dragged out, one of Dusknoir's massive hands grabbing my head, my feet scraping the floor as they failed to be lifted. They led me out of wherever I was, and into a hallway. There were a couple torches, so I managed to get the light that my eyes were craving at this point, trapped in that dark, dark room. But I found no comfort in the light. It couldn't save me now. I didn't struggle as they walked into a room, threw me against a wall, and while Dusknoir talked to his Sableye and the Zorua from before.

"They've escaped, yes." That's the first thing I remember hearing. This all happened apparently after Katheryn and the others escaped. I got this stupid grin as I heard Dusknoir tell what happened. How they broke free from their ropes, attacked the Sableye, and ran off in the Luminous Orb flash. I wondered if Grovyle used something I often did, which was to use the blinding light to escape underground with Dig. Guess I know now, but not at the time.

They continued to talk, discussing their plans. They knew where the trio would head, which was to Dusk Forest Plateau. There, something called the Passage of Time was. I guess it just helps Celebis travel. Anyways, so they knew that they were going there. They decided to set up a trap. They would put me there, and use the Zorua's, who I found out was named Strider, illusions to make it seem like I'd been badly injured. When they got near me, Dusknoir would attack, and recapture them. And it sorta worked.

I felt terrible. Laying there, unable to do much of anything as they walked up. As Grovyle saw me and ran up, and as Dusknoir attacked him. As if it was my fault that they did.

* * *

Blaze's gaze flickered up from the ground. "And then everything else if what they've already said. Escaping, going home, going to the bluff, up to telling all of you this. As if you'll even agree to our preaching."

* * *

"It's... hard to swallow," Nina murmured. "No offense, but it's... well, it's unrealistic."

"It's fine," Vicillious answered bleakly. "I get that."

"It's not unrealistic," spoke up a new voice.

"Chester?" Katheryn asked in disbelief.

The Chatot nodded. "Yes, I said that. It's not."

"How so?" the Guildmaster spoke up, tilting his head.

Chester muttered something, and then said louder, "Because I know exactly what they're talking about."

"You... you do?" Vicillious, Grovyle, and Katheryn echoed.

He took a few steps forward. "Yes, I do."

"Well… how?" Grovyle prompted.

He blinked, almost sadly. "Well, I... come from the future. And Grovyle, I'm surprised you don't recognize me."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Chester looked at the crowd. They looked rather shocked, though he wasn't exactly surprised. It was only natural after revealing such news. He sighed, and repeated, "I come from the future they're talking about." He took in a breath. "I know exactly of everything they're talking about. And, in fact, I used to work for Dusknoir." He looked at Grovyle. "That's why I'm surprised you don't remember me. I was there on the first time you and Janice were captured."

His eyes narrowed a bit and he eyed Chester. "So then why are you here?"

"Well a few reasons, one I was kicked out.' He gave a small, half-hearted, nervous laugh. "The darkness is... disgusting. And no one should have to live through that. So I managed to get in contact with Janice, and she offered to take me to the past." He swallowed. "I wasn't going to refuse an offer to get away from that still world, so I took it." He shook his head. "Everyone's been going in the wrong direction. We can't capture you four; we can't put you all in jail. When I first heard that you, Grovyle, had been taking the Time Gears, I got so bent on doing what I could to possibly prevent time from freezing that I hadn't actually analyzed reasoning."

"Are you seriously going to believe this?" spoke up someone else.

"Are you calling us liars, Dan!?" Katheryn roared, glaring at the Loudred.

"So what if I am?"

"Chester wouldn't lie," the Guildmaster put in. "I believe him, and our friends." He smiled at the four.

Dan rolled his eyes. "This is ridiculous!"

"Well, it does make a bit of sense," Walter said shyly. "I mean, why else would Dusknoir drag Katheryn and Victor- Vicillious into the portal? And... Well, Vicillious did keep saying he was no good and he had this weird laugh. No one laughs like that without being evil."

"A laugh isn't evidence," Dan argued.

"I dunno, it _was_ pretty suspicious," Kangaskhan agreed. A murmur of approval went through the crowd.

"You _can't_ be serious," Dan cried out.

"We aren't lying," Vicillious frowned.

"Then give me reason to believe you! Give some evidence!" he snapped.

"Anyone have a bat?" Grovyle asked sarcastically.

"Yup." Blaze reached into his bag and pulled one out.

"_Why_ do you have a bat in your bag?"

"Never know when you gunna need one."

Grovyle rolled his eyes. "Oh Blaze."

"Give me evidence," Dan repeated.

"Evidence?" asked a new voice. "What do you mean by evidence? And why is the town gathered?"

Everyone looked over to see three Pokemon. One was an Autumn Deerling, her fur darker than most and her flower a pale pink over yellow. Next to her was a Gardevoir, blue over green. And on the right end was a Sceptile, her red peach and her green a sort of teal. The buds on her back and her eyes were orange.

"I'm Snow," the Gardevoir introduced. "I'm the leader of Team Healers, we travel around and heal Pokemon and help them."

"I'm Leafheal," the Deerling said with a smile.

"My name is Ziao," the Sceptile said with a wave.

"Ziao?" Blaze repeated.

She tilted her head. "Yes?"

"Hold up." He stood up and pushed through the crowd and walked up to the three.

"Dad!" she screamed in excitement at seeing him.

"Dad?" quite a few echoed while she hugged him tightly.

"Crushing me..." Blaze strained to say.

Ziao dropped him. "Sorry."

He shook himself. "Still got an iron grip, I see."

She giggled a bit. "Yeah, I guess so. But why are you here?"

"I can't stay in one place," he said with a shrug. "Apparently neither can you."

"That's more of Leafheal," Ziao said simply.

"Oh thanks," the Deerling snorted.

"I hate to intrude on your family reunion," Snow said, "but can my question be answered?"

"I'm sorry, what was it?" Blaze asked.

"I questioned what you meant by evidence," she repeated.

Blaze looked at Katheryn, and then sighed. "It's a long story that I don't feel like repeating, but in a summary of the evidence thing, some guy don't believe us and he wants evidence and we're um... having troubles with that."

"Well why's that?" Leafheal asked. "We can try and help."

"We told a story of something that just happened, but we can't really prove that it all happened because we kinda can't share memories," Vicillious chimed in.

"Memories?" Snow and Ziao said at the same time.

Snow finished, "I could do that."

"You can?" Blaze asked. "I know of Ziao's ability..."

"Correction, dad," she said. "I can read thoughts and stuff like that, I can't really share them."

"That's me!" Snow smiled. "I'm good with my Psychic powers!"

"That'd be great," he said with a smile.

"Okay, I just need to know who to transfer the memories from and to," she explained.

Katheryn walked up to them, followed by Grovyle and Vicillious. She answered, "I guess to just kind of... everyone. The memories from the four of us are the ones that need to be transferred, after we all were pulled through a black and purple and blue portal."

Snow looked around. "That's an awful lot of people, but okay. I'll see what I can do. The four of you, I want you to connect hands. You townspeople, you connect hands too." She watched and waited as everyone followed her command. She then put her hands together in front of her. The horn on her chest instantly blew up in a white light, radiating across the town. It engulfed it, and Snow struggled to keep her hands there. Her arms shook some, and her eyes were clamped shut.

Leafheal and Ziao looked at each other, concerned. Well, they looked at each other to the best of what could be seen through the light. It was difficult to make anything out.

Then, a few minutes later, it faded. Snow dropped her hands and started panting. Sweat ran down the sides of her head. She shook herself and straightened her slumped stature. She smiled, and then said, "There. I managed to... somehow. I've never done anything that big."

Moon blinked, and then said with a huge grin, "That was awesome!" She walked up to Snow. "Seriously, you just like, gave us their memories! That's even possible!?"

"Anything can be done if one hones there psychic abilities," she answered.

Moon's tail twitched excitedly. "I'm gunna be an Espeon when I evolve! I'll have to learn how to do that!"

"I'm glad I could be inspiration." Snow smiled.

Katheryn cleared her throat and turned around. "So Dan."

He gritted his teeth, then growled, "Fine. I believe you."

* * *

The group migrated eventually the Guild after the town determined that it would be best for it to be worked out there. The townsfolk weren't professional explorers so they wouldn't be able to do much.

"We need to find the Hidden Land," Grovyle explained. "I hatched there, but honestly, I never found a way to get off it without timetravel."

"The Hidden Land?" Erin repeated. "What's that?"

"In essence?" he asked. "It's a giant floating island. On it is Temporal Tower, and you all know what will happen from there." He folded his arms. "I _think_ Janice mentioned something about a Lapras, but that's all I can really recall her ever mentioning."

"A Lapras, hm?" Apple frowned. "Strange... Do you know anyone in this time that might have an idea how to get there?"

Grovyle shook his head. "Unfortunately not."

"What about the Town Elder?" Chester put in. "He knows a lot of old stories, so he might have a clue. I personally can't help much. I left the same way as you."

"That's alright," Grovyle dismissed. "Where can we find this Elder?"

"His name is Torkoal," the Chatot explained. "He's found at the Hot Spring."

"Hot Spring..." Katheryn looked at Blaze. "Hey, after the Waterfall Exploration, remember how we got blasted out by that water?"

He nodded. "I landed by Oran Forest." He rubbed his head. "I think I _still_hurt from the fall."

She laughed a bit. "I landed in a Hot Spring. A Torkoal had talked to me... I think that's him."

"You two have the weirdest stories," Vicillious grumbled, "and I came along, what, like a month or something after your team formed? If that?"

Blaze grinned. "It happens."

Grovyle cleared his throat. "I hate to intrude on the memories, but there's another issue that needs to be addressed. The Time Gears need to be recollected."

"Leave that to us," Wigglytuff spoke up. "We can send Guildmembers to each of the places, if you'll tell us where they are. As for the Guardians, I think if we explain your stories and tell about the situation, they'll be swayed to let us take them."

"Okay..." Grovyle seemed hesitant to agree, but nodded slowly. "I guess that would cut back on time."

"Time," Vicillious smirked. "It's funny how much we take it for granted."

Chester cleared his throat. "So, you four should see the Town Elder and investigate how the Hidden Land can be found. The Guildmaster and I shall arrange for the Time Gears to be collected."

"Actually," Wigglytuff said, "I need to go do something. It's important and urgent."

The Chatot looked over. "What would that be?"

"I'll tell you later," he promised.

He nodded. "Alright, that seems fair enough."

"What if the Elder doesn't know anything?" Vicillious asked.

"Just figure out what you can and report back here," he said. He looked around, and then called out to the Guild, "Get ready while where you all will be going is decided. Ready, Guild?"

Everyone let out a joyous cheer. Blaze and Katheryn found themselves joining in as Grovyle just looked around, a smile crossing his face. Maybe it was possible after all.

* * *

"So how do we know if we're there or not?" Vicillious asked.

"Well," Katheryn started, "there's a pool. And it's full of _water,_ imagine that!"

She rolled her eyes. "Well no crap. I mean what are the _surroundings?_"

"Forest," she answered simply.

Vicillious rolled her eyes. "How helpful," she said sarcastically.

Katheryn laughed. "Don't worry, we're almost there."

"Not fast enough," she complained.

"We're here," she said.

"... Oh." She stared at the Hot Spring. Inside were a Mankey, Primeape, and Torkoal. She happily bounded forward, calling, "Elder, Elder!"

The Pokemon's head swung over as the four walk up to him. He greeted, "Hello! Who are you?"

"My name is Vicillious," she introduced.

His eyes changed a bit. "Oh, yes, I've heard of you all. What do you want to know?"

"We need to know how to get to a place called the Hidden Land," she explained.

"Hmm..." Torkoal thought for a minute. "Yes... I do think I've heard of it, at least."

Her gaze brightened. "Really? What can you tell us?"

He frowned and crossed his eyes, thinking. "Um... It was a mythical island rumored to hold the time master, Dialga."

"We know this," Grovyle grumbled. "We need to know how to get there."

Torkoal thought again. "Um... How to get there...?" He crossed his eyes once more. "You needed... proof. You need proof to show that you're worthy of going there."

"What would that proof be?" he prompted.

"It was something physical," he recalled. "It was... um..."

"It was what?" Vicillious asked impatiently.

Torkoal struggled to remember. "It... it had a strange pattern on it. Something that seems like junk, but it's not..."

"A strange pattern..." Blaze's voice drifted.

Katheryn suddenly shoved her nose in his bag and pulled out a necklace, asking, "Like this?" She dropped it in front of him. It was the same necklace that Zubat and Koffing had stolen a while back, when Katheryn and Blaze were busy in a fight.

The Elder stepped back. "This is exactly it!" he exclaimed in shock. "Where did you find it!?"

She frowned. "Uh... I think I just happened to pick it up one day. I don't really remember," she admitted, giving a nervous smile. "So I can go to the Hidden Land with this?"

"I don't know what to do with it," he said with a sigh, "but I know that you_do_ possess the key to be able to get there."

"Thank you Torkoal!" she said happily, and hugged him.

He answered, startled by the hug, "You're welcome."

* * *

It was without question that the the four's report was accepted.

"So what did Torkoal say was the proof?" Wigglytuff questioned.

Katheryn pawed at Blaze's bag. Blaze looked over before reaching inside, pulling out her infamous necklace. He gave it to the Vulpix who in turn showed it to the Guildmaster, saying, "This was it."

Wigglytuff tilted his head before giving it to Chester. "Looks funny."

"And familiar," the Chatot added, looking to Wigglytuff. "We've seen this before, haven't we, sir?" he asked.

A small nod was answer. "At that... Yes, we have."

Katheryn's ears flicked a bit. "You have? Where?"

"In a cave we explored a few years back," Chester reported. "I couldn't tell you if they're connected or not, though."

"What was the cave called?" Grovyle asked.

"Brine Cave."

He thought for a minute. "I think," he said slowly, "I've heard of it. It's north of the town, right? And it has a lot of Water-types."

Chester nodded. He took in a breath, and said, "Again, there's no confirmation of a link. It's something though."

"The other Guildmates will be returning tonight," Chester reported, "or around that time. With luck, they'll have the needed Time Gears with them. Until then, you four can take a break."

"A break!?" Vicillious protested loudly. "But there's so much to do and such little time, you can't be serious!"

"Vicillious," Grovyle soothed, putting his claws on her shoulders, "there's no benefit of overworking yourself. We've done a lot today. Let's relax and wait for the others to get back, alright?"

"Yeah, OK," she allowed finally.

* * *

"And that's what we discovered," Katheryn concluded as she showed Chester and Wigglytuff the Relic Fragment. "This can bring us to the Hidden Land."

Letting out a small humming noise, Wigglytuff picked it up and looked it over. He then faced Chester, said abruptly, "I have to go do something." He turned around and faced Katheryn, giving her the Relic Fragment back. He then looked at Chester once more, and said, "I'll be back in a couple days most likely."

With a bit of a strange look, Chester watched as Wigglytuff left the lowest floor of the guild, eventually rising up to reach the exit of the building. He raised his eyebrows, blinked a couple times, and then faced the four as he lowered his eyebrows. He then announced, "Well, with that... _abrupt_ leave, I suppose that leaves me in charge."

"Yes sir!" Vicillious reported, standing tall. A couple laughs echoed around from those who were around, more joining in when Katheryn teasingly pushed the Victini down. She instantly leaped back to her feet, announcing, "I'm alright!" with a grin on her face.

Chester cleared his throat, saying, "Enough of that. No one but Team Salsa and Nina have come back. They were at Treeshroud Forest and have successfully recollected the Time Gear."

Grovyle smiled and nodded. "Good progress, but that also is one of the easier ones to obtain. Though, how did they get here and back so fast?" he wondered.

"You'll have to take that up with them, not me," Chester reported.

"What do we do now?" Vicillious asked.

"There's not much else to do in relevance to figuring out where the Hidden Land is," the Chatot admitted. A frown crossed him and he thought for a several moments in silence. He then ordered, "Just stay here and wait."

"Wait?" she repeated. "But we don't have that time, Chester!"

"Calm down, Vicillious," Katheryn soothed. "We can't do anything else for now."

She didn't seem to like the idea, but with a sigh, resigned, saying, "Yeah, alright. I guess so."

Chester nodded. "Everyone should be back by sundown," he promised. "I'll be able to give a report of the status the next morning."

"Sundown?" Vicillious repeated. She sighed again. "Okay," she accepted with a grumble, folding her arms. "I can wait."

* * *

With a sweeping gaze, Chest looked over the assembled Guild. They'd easily collected the Time Gears as needed. However, there were still a couple problems. He'd have to address them to the Guildmembers, of course. He stood a bit taller, and called out, "Alright, everyone! You've done good work. We've managed to collect five Time Gears as needed. We also know part of the way to get to the Hidden Land. You all should be proud of the work you've done."

Pleased with themselves, the Guild let out a happy roar of cheers. However, they were cut short as Chester continued speaking.

"But, we have not done enough," he said simply. "We only know part of the way to reach the Hidden Land. We know it involves a Lapras and we have a key that helps unlock the path. We don't know where to find this Lapras or where the path is, however."

"The Hidden Land is an island," Grovyle put in. "One thing about it was that it's floating in the sky, though. I know you can't see it normally, either." He frowned.

"Normally?" Chester questioned. "Define normally, if you will."

"You can't see it if you're just standing on the ground. If you're not close enough, it just won't appear. I'm trying to remember why, but I can't really recall," he confessed. "Sorry."

"No need to be! It's more information than before." Chester smiled at him, before facing the rest of the Guild, letting that smile fade. He then said, "Unfortunately, I... don't know where we can even get information. So, frankly, does anyone have any ideas? We've tried the Town Elder, none of us know much, and we don't have a library or anything."

It was then that a silence flooded the Guild. No one moved. Everyone was absorbed in their thoughts.

It lasted for a short, few moments. A bright, white light filled the room. Most cringed at the sight, all except Grovyle, who kept a blank look. He glanced at the Guildmembers before looking back at the light. It vanished quickly, revealing two Pokemon.

"Janice!" Grovyle cried out in surprise.

At the same time, Blaze blurted out, "Ann!?"

Two Celebi stood there. One was the familiar, pink Janice, the other a green coloration.

"No time!" Ann shouted while Janice flew up to Chester.

Grabbing the bird, Janice said quickly, "Brine Cave. Go. _Now._" She then whipped around, facing Ann. She then called out, "Let's get out of here!" She grabbed the Celebi by her hand, and the two vanished again, making another bright light.

Everyone stood there in quiet, a bit stunned by the sudden flurry of movement. Chester had almost an angry look as he processed it. He then turned to Grovyle and Blaze, and asked, "Who were those two?"

"The green one was Ann," Blaze said first. "I've met her before. She's kinda weird and can never time travel to the right date or place."

Grovyle then added, "The other was Janice. She's my friend. I'm just wondering how she got back this far in time..."

Chester gave a slow nod. "Alright, well if you two know them, then at least we know they aren't lunatics. Or we can hope, anyways."

A chuckle came from Grovyle. "Janice isn't. She just seemed stressed."

"I can't vouch for Ann, I'm pretty sure there's something wrong with her," Blaze answered, shrugging.

"How assuring to know," Chester answered simply. He went quiet for a moment.

"What's Brine Cave?" Sparky asked.

Chester looked at her. "Pardon?"

"Brine Cave," Ciane spoke up next to her. "That pink floaty thing said Brine Cave."

"It's a dungeon," he said. "It's just north of the town. I'm trying to work out why she mentioned it, though."

"Well, what's in Brine Cave?" Ciane pressed. "You know, like, apparently everything but the Hidden Land, so you gotta know something on this."

"I do," he answered. Chester went quiet again. He then said slowly, "There's... an odd pattern at the end of the... Katheryn." He faced her. "Let me see that Relic Fragment of yours."

She blinked a bit then nodded. "Alright." She reached into Blaze's bag suddenly and pulled it out. She gave it to him.

Chester looked it over a couple times then said, "There's a pattern at the back of this cave that looks like it."

"Wait, what!?" Katheryn exclaimed. She was given the Fragment back, but was on full alert about the cave. "There's something that looks like this!?"

Chester nodded. "Similar, yes. I can't confirm a connection, but there's something like it there. There's one thing, though."

"What's that?"

"No one's supposed to go there. I shouldn't even be telling you all about it."

"What!? That's bogus!" Katheryn protested.

Chester held up a claw, telling her to hold off her anger. "But... I'm sure an emergency like this won't upset who told me not to."


	17. Brine Cave

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

_5 chapters left. I'm weeping._

* * *

The cave looked large. It had a huge, gaping mouth filled with blackness ready to swallow someone up. Jagged rocks hung from the ceiling, threatening to drop down and injure someone seriously, maybe even kill them. Yet determination made the Guild fearless, and with head held high, they walked up to the cave. However, Chester stopped them, holding out a wing.

"What is it?" Summer asked.

Chester turned around. He then said, "Well, there are some things you all should know. First off, the dungeon is crawling with Water-types. I said that we'd need to split up into groups when we went to explore, but make sure that you have someone who can cover that."

"Is that it?" the Pikachu questioned.

Chester shook his head. "No. I said how there was a pattern at the end. In a room before that, there's a group of bandits."

His ears fell back some. "Oh..."

"Guildmaster Wigglytuff and I have come here once before. They attacked us. We managed to defeat them- Well, no. The Guildmaster did. I was rather easily knocked out." Chester frowned. "I don't really remember who they were. That also happened about six years ago, so I can't even say that they're still there. However, the threat remains because I don't know if they are."

"Sounds fair," Bill agreed. "Do you remember what kind of attack they did, at least?"

He shook his head. "No, not really. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. At least we have the warning in general," Bill assured.

"Right!" Chester called out. "Our mission is to get through that cave! Try to stick to groups of three or four. If you absolutely have to, go as a pair. No one is allowed to be alone. This dungeon is hard and long, but I know we can persevere."

The Guild called out cheers of responses.

"Separate yourselves," Chester ordered, "then get going. We have no time to waste!" He raised a wing, dismissing the Guild to sort themselves out. He turned away. Promptly, he walked up to Katheryn and the rest of Team Renegade, and said, "You four. I've come to terms that I'm not strong enough to go alone. Furthermore, you four are more than capable of it. May I come with you?"

Katheryn shrugged, and said in response, "Why not?" She didn't give anyone any time to put something else in. She knew that Chester wasn't exactly famous for niceness.

"Thank you," he answered, seeming massively relieved. Katheryn smiled faintly at that.

* * *

It was about 10 floors in that Katheryn asked Chester, "So how deep is this dungeon?"

"That's a good question," Chester answered.

"One that you don't know the answer to, I'm guessing?"

"Correct!"

A bout of laughter spread over the group. It was almost strange, Katheryn frowned, exploring with Chester. He was surprisingly hesitant and unsure of his skills. He was constantly on edge, too. Yet at the same time, he was relaxed and gathered. He was lighthearted. He always kept his mind to the mission and did all he could to fulfill it. Even if that meant that the group had to remind him to have a bit of fun while exploring.

"Another damn Monster House!" Blaze shouted in annoyance as they came down the stairs from the floor above. Instantly, enemies flooded the room.

Vicillious stepped forward. "I got this," she assured. Her body lit up in a bright, blue light, and she charged forward, easily plowing down several enemies. Many of them lunged at her, but she jumped back and executed a Psychic attack. She then followed up with another Fusion Bolt, come back next to the group. They'd split up and taken down the rest of the Monster House. However, they'd reformed by a hallway. They easily passed down it.

Grovyle looked at Vicillious. He gave her a small smirk before passing her something. Katheryn tried to see, but easily failed. As they arrived into another room, Vicillious shot off like a bullet, charging down another hallway. On the ground, a green trail was left.

Blaze stared at it. He let out a huge sigh then shouted, "STOP WITH THE CRAYONS, VICILLIOUS!"

"Pardon?" Chester asked as Katheryn and Grovyle broken into a loud laugh. "What do you mean by crayons?"

Blaze looked back. "Vicillious has found it amusing to run off and leave a trail of crayon behind her. I don't know why or even how she gets them."

Chester shook his head a bit. "Are you joking?"

"Unfortunately not." He reached into his bag and pulled out a blue orb. He crushed it in his claws. In an instant, Vicillious appeared, smiling and giggling. Blaze snatched her up. He shoved her in his bag, and growled, "Stay."

"But Blaaaaaaze," Vicillious started to whine.

"No! This is no time to be joking around!" He started to walk off.

Chester looked at the other two as they gathered themselves and started walking. "Is this normal?" he asked.

Katheryn nodded, still snickering. "Lately, yes, and it's hilarious."

"Err, if that's how you want to word it," he mumbled, following them. A good part of the trip was fairly uneventful after that, and soon, the group arrived at the Rest Point. Blaze let Vicillious out of his bag finally. The five took the chance to relax for a few minutes and eat something, most of their stomachs growling.

"So Chester, do you know where Wigglytuff might have gone?" Grovyle asked.

The Chatot shook his head. "It could've been a number of places. I suspect here, though, to be honest. He left so promptly after he saw the Relic Fragment. I wouldn't be shocked if we seem him at the end of the dungeon or coming back."

"That makes sense," he answered. "I hope we can find something here."

"We all do," Chester answered. He looked at the ground a bit sadly. "That future is so terrible..."

Grovyle sighed. "I know," he answered. "But hey, at least you're helping the side trying to get rid of it, right?"

His eyes flickered up and he smiled. "Yeah. I guess I am."

Blaze's voice of alarm caught their attention as he shouted out, "Where's my bag!?"

Katheryn looked over to him. "You set it next to the Kangaskhan Rock, right?"

"Well it's not here!" He pointed to the empty spot.

"You mean this?" asked a voice. The five looked over. A Meditite and an Ekans stood there. The Meditite had Blaze's bag.

"Hey, give that back!" Blaze demanded, glaring at them.

A snicker came from the Meditite. "Yeah, sure, we don't mind. It's full-a junk anyways." She threw it at him before rising up her hand. In it was the familiar Relic Fragment. "We got what we wanted." She had a devious smirk.

Katheryn started to shake with anger, but was surprised when it was Chester to blow up at them.

"You two give that back!" he shouted angrily, propelling himself at the pair. They easily turned tail and ran, but Chester went right after them, screeching at them.

The four looked at each other briefly before running after him, shouting, "Chester, no!"

* * *

"Chester!"

The group's calling of his name filled the cave as they traveled along.

"Chester, where are you!?"

"Come back, Chester!"

Katheryn was the first to get annoyed. "Stupid bird," she spat, stomping a foot on the ground. "Why'd he run off like that!? Great Arceus!"

"Anger gets us no where," Blaze attempted to soothe, though he felt frustration as well.

"It got _him_ somewhere!" she retorted. "It got him lost!"

"She's got a point," Grovyle murmured.

Blaze slapped him in the back of the head. "Not helping."

"Well it's true," Grovyle pointed out. "If he hadn't gotten angry with them, he wouldn't have chased them."

"They needed to be chased anyways," Vicillious remarked. "Just not by him. No offense to Chester, but he's not really the strongest. We're easily tougher, and I'm like, still a kid."

"Sometimes I forget that," Blaze said, looking down at her. "You're also a legendary, so you're just naturally really strong."

"You'd be surprised," she snorted.

Grovyle said in a sort of quiet voice, "Nightmare isn't."

Katheryn looked over in a bit of surprise. "Well no duh, he's the ruler of time. But why did you bring that up?"

He fidgeted with his claws. "At this rate, we'll be lucky to get to the top of the tower as time is about to collapse. He'll have lost a lot of reason by then."

"So you're suggesting we'll have to fight him?"

He nodded. "That's what I think. I obviously hope not, just to make it clear, but the chance is there. For now, though, let's just _get_ to the tower."

"For now, let's get that dumb bird," Katheryn grumbled as she started to walk down the staircase of the floor.

"How deep is this pla-" Blaze stopped midsentence and stared at a large room in front of him. "So apparently Brine Cave is this deep."

A bit of laughter spread through the four. They quickly moved forward, calling out Chester's name.

"So that's the little idiot's name?" growled a voice. Vicillious looked behind a rock to see the Meditite trying to rise to her feet. It didn't work that well. Vicillious frowned.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"What's it to you?" the Meditite snarled in reply.

Vicillious put up her hands and stepped back as Grovyle came over. he glared furiously at the Meditite before grabbing it and pulling it up to his face.

"Where's the Relic Fragment!? What did you do to Chester!?" he demanded.

"That damn bird snuck up behind me 'n Chalus and attacked us. Obviously it didn't end well, considering we weren't prepared." She gave Grovyle a nasty look.

"And the Relic Fragment?"

"He took it. Flew on ahead. Now put me down."

Grovyle threw her aside, causing her to slam into the wall and collapse on the ground. He then whipped around and called out, "Right, let's go! The back of the cave, let's catch up to Chester!" he then ran off, leaving the rest of the group to try and catch up to him.

* * *

Quickly, the group made their way into the next room over. To their joy, they saw a familiar Chatot standing in it.

"Chester!" Katheryn called out.

In surprise, he turned around, facing them. He blinked a couple times then ordered, "Shhh! They're nearby!"

"Who is?" She frowned.

He flew up to her then whispered, "The bandits! I saw them hide behind rocks when I came in here. I can't see them anywhere else, though."

Katheryn nodded, murmuring back, "Okay... Do you have the Relic Fragment?"

Chester held up one of his claws, showing the rock. Katheryn took it back and placed it in Blaze's bag before facing him again. She smiled then said, "Leave these guys to us, alright?"

Chester frowned. "Why? What are you going to do?"

His question was ignored. Katheryn looked back at the group and gave a small nod before running into the room. She then tilted her head at the ceiling, took in a huge breath, then unleashed a Flamethrower. The fire bounced off the ceiling, falling all over the room and sliding down the walls. Various growls of displeasure came out and the sound of shuffling was heard. Katheryn then looked back, and called out to the team, "Go!" She then whipped to her left, and leaped behind a rock. A few moments later, an Omastar leaped out, coming to the center of the room.

Blaze and Grovyle both had jumped behind another rock. They drove out another Omastar and a Kabutops. Soon, the three were forced into the center, all back to back.

Vicillious, meanwhile, was preparing an attack. Her body was glowing and sparking with blue. Chester stepped back nervously. Vicillious kept her eyes on Katheryn. The Vulpix raised a paw and pointed to the three in the middle. With a smirk, Vicillious flung herself forward. She took off like a bullet, flying off the ground a bit. She then collided into the three. They flew back and into the walls with a scream, falling and not getting back up. Vicillious came to a halt by stairs on the opposite end of the room. She turned around and smiled.

"Gotta love Fusion Bolt," Grovyle remarked, blinking in surprise.

Chester flew out a bit nervously. "What exactly just happened?"

The group laughed a bit. Vicillious then explained, "I knocked 'em out!"

"That was something!" called a new voice. The five looked over to see most, if not all, of the Guild come into the room.

Nina called her leafy hands. "That was so cool and really effective, too! Great job!" She giggled.

Grovyle turned around, looking at the stairs. "Yeah, let's just get going. How much of this dungeon is even left?"

"This is the final room!" called a new voice. The Guild went quiet before seeing a pink Pokemon walk out and stand on the top of the stairs.

"Guildmaster!" Chester cried out with glee. He happily flew up to the Wigglytuff.

"Good thing you thought to come to this place, and perfect timing, too!" Wigglytuff nodded a bit as he spoke.

"Well we were mostly told to," the Chatot dismissed modestly. "What do you mean by perfect timing?"

"Belle is here!" he announced.

Grovyle paused then blurted out, "That was it! That was the name of the Lapras who could bring you in and out of the Hidden Land!"

"So she's here and waiting!?" Chester blinked in surprise.

Wigglytuff nodded. "She was about to leave when I heard all the noise and told her to stay. But no one's allowed to see her."

The Guild seemed a bit surprised by that. It was Red to ask, "Why not!?"

"Because from this point and on, it's up to Team Renegade. It's time to go to the Hidden Land," he said, stepping aside to let the group pass.

The four looked at each other a bit nervously as they walked up the steps. They called out their goodbyes before walking into the room. They'd always known that they'd have to go to the Hidden Land to stop time, but now, with the goal so close, the pressure of the world being in their hands suddenly bore down on them. Tensions and nervousness quickly rose as they entered the last and final room of Brine Cave.

* * *

The cave was small, to say the least. Or it was compared to the others, in any matter. The smell of an ocean breeze stuck to the air, fresh and almost stinging. When Grovyle's head swung to the left, he saw the mouth of the cave open up to the ocean. A Lapras was sitting on the water, watching them with curious eyes. The actual ground cut off before the cave ended.

On the right wall was a large, white, elegantly painted with an odd, detailed, intricate design. Grovyle took a couple steps toward it and ran his hand over the pattern curiously. It looked like Katheryn's Relic Fragment's pattern, but it was bigger and had more detail. Magnificant swirls, crosses, lines, and shapes coated the stone wall.

"It's quite pretty, isn't it?" spoke the Lapras. She was smiling faintly.

Grovyle gave a small nod. "Indeed," he agreed simply. Walking up to her, he asked, "So what is your name?"

"I'm called Belle," she introduced. She had a happy, hopeful lightness to her eyes.

"It's nice to meet you, Belle. I'm Grovyle." He then said, "The other three are my friends."

"My name is Katheryn!" the Vulpix piped in.

"It's nice to meet _you_, Katheryn." Belle grinned.

Vicillious walked up next to Katheryn. "I'm Vicillious!" She waved happily. "Grumpy pants back there is Blaze!"

He argued, "I'm not grumpy."

"You always are." She gave a devious smile.

Belle laughed in amusement. She then asked, "You four are the Team Renegade that Wigglytuff had told me about?"

"Yes we are!" Katheryn said with a nod.

"Oh, good!" she said. "May I see the Relic Fragment?"

"Sure." Katheryn turned around to see Blaze pulling it out of his bag. She jumped up and caught it as he threw it before turning around and placing it in front of Belle. She gave a small nod after looking it over and handed it back. Katheryn returned it to Blaze.

"Keep it close," the Lapras warned with a bit of a grave look. She then turned around, saying, "Climb on my back. I can take you to the Hidden Land. We've not much time to spare."

Swiping it Vicillious, Blaze put her in his bag, saying, "You sure there's enough room?"

"There should be. If it comes to, someone can sit on my head or something," Belle offered graciously. As soon as the four were on, she took off, swimming out and into the ocean.

"I got a question," Grovyle said.

Belle glanced back. "Yes?"

"How many times have you done this? I mean, like, carrying someone there."

"Well I've been back and forth a couple times," she informed. "As for carrying... Um... Well we shouldn't have much trouble, don't worry!" Belle grinned.


	18. The Hidden Land

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

_I'm losing my drive to repost. I must hurry._

* * *

The ground jerked terribly. Vicillious leaped to her feet, shouting, "EARTHQUAKE!"

Blaze smacked her head a bit. "We aren't on the ground."

She relaxed a bit. "Oh right... Then why is Belle shaking?"

Grovyle grabbed her and faced her to the ocean. It was speeding by, only moving faster and faster. He then said, "We're about there!"

"Wh-why are we going so fast!?" she stammered out. Vicillious froze. The ocean was rising! Yes, slowly, it ws moving farther from their feet. She let out a yelp and squirmed from Grovyle's claws, landing in his lap and clinging to his leg.

"It's the Sea of Time!" Belle called back. Her body was leaning forward and her eyes were slitted. She then explained, "We've reached the border of where our world finally lets us see the Hidden Land... We're almost there! Hold on tight!" As she called out those last words, they soared up, rising far above the water.

Vicillious dared to look down. The water was still moving so very fast and they were only rising higher. Her already large eyes grew wider. She breathed out softly, "Whoa."

"Look at that!" Blaze called out. He pointed past Belle's head. In front of her, a bit of distance away but quickly approaching, a large, mostly green island floated in the sky. Near the back of it, a large, blue tower stood with dark red clouds swirling around it menacingly.

"That's the Hidden Land," Grovyle breathed out. It looked so wonderful in color. He looked it over, his eyes running along the outline of it before sweeping in details, trying to grab everything he could. The island only got larger as they approached.

Belle had risen a bit too high. They descended now, going to a tree-less ledge on the island. Belle reeled back some, slowing herself down as they got closer. They were still going pretty fast, though. She finally managed to bring herself to a slow crawl before landing on the island with a dull thud. She skidded on the ground just the slightest before landing.

"Here we are!" she announced, looking back with a smile. "This is the Hidden Land. I can bring you back to Treasure Town as well, though there's not much time to use, so not until after time is saved. We can't waste a couple of days with traveling."

"We aren't going back now," Grovyle promised as he helped Katheryn off of Belle. Blaze and Vicillious were already walking around the clearing, looking around. They were grinning.

Belle pointed to an edge of the clearing, saying, "There's a Kangaskhan Rock there. Prepare yourselves before you head out. The Hidden Land is very difficult to traverse."

"Thank you for your warning," Katheryn said before bounding over to the rock.

Grovyle sat down next to Belle, watching the group as they explored and got themselves ready. He asked her, "Do you know what kind of state the tower is in right now? Or Nightmare?"

"From what I can see, Temporal Tower is damaged," she shared. "It has maybe three days left assuming we've good luck. Please, do all you can to get there as quickly as possible. As for Nightmare, I don't know. I hear him roaring in pain sometimes."

A bit of a sympathetic look came to Grovyle. "Pain. I guess it would hurt. He represents time and it's crumbling right before his eyes. In other words, he is as well."

Belle responded, "That's what I was thinking."

Grovyle stood up as he heard Katheryn call back, "Come on, it's time we head out!"

"Goodbye," he said to Belle. He smiled at her, and promised, "Out of all of us, I know you'll see Katheryn again. Get her home safely. Her paws shouldn't even be in the Sinnoh Subsection."

"She'll find her way to where she belongs," Belle murmured back.

"Come _on,_ Grovyle, we're waiting on you!" Katheryn called again.

He chuckled. "Coming!" He waved to Belle then ran off in pursuit of his team.

* * *

The dungeon was more difficult than the four thought. Belle wasn't kidding when she had said that it would be hard. Many enemies were fully evolved and equipped with destroying movesets. The team was prepared; there was no doubt on that. Katheryn had thought that they were overstocked on items. However, one by one, the team found their supplies dwindling away. It was concerning, in truth, causing the team to grow increasingly nervous.

"Blaze," Grovyle said, looking at him, "do you know how many Oran Berries we have left?"

"One moment." Blaze shuffled through his bag as they took a turn down a long, narrow hallway. The trees were closely packed together with thick bushes lining along the empty spaces. Small plants sprouted here and there. Flowers loomed up, tall and proud. The walking ground had several holes, showing that plants had been uprooted to make the path. The four were careful to avoid any large dips.

"We have three," Blaze reported, looking at them.

Katheryn grumbled, "Oh great, from fifteen to three in about eight floors." She kicked the ground a bit, saying, "You'd figure that will all the plants here, there would be more food items. Yet we find crap."

"Garchomp!" Vicillious called. She jumped back, letting Grovyle get in front of her. He charged forward at it, using Absorb and following up with Leaf Blade. The Garchomp slashed him with Dragon Claw, knocking him back. He let out a growl and leaped at it, using Quick Attack. The Garchomp roared a bit and chomped down on his shoulder, using Crunch.

Vicillious charged forward, shouting, "Put him down!" She unleashed a Psychic, causing the Garchomp to release Grovyle to stumble back and let out a screech. Vicillious covered her ears in pain. She shook her head and used Psychic again, finally knocking the Garchomp out. It collapsed on the ground before curling in a white light, vanishing. Vicillious let out a sigh.

"This dungeon is ridiculous," Katheryn sighed as she walked up to them. "Does anyone know how many floors we've even gone through? Or how big this place is?"

"I think we've been through seven," Blaze answered. "As for size, I can't help you."

"I don't really know," Grovyle said. "It's not as big as Temporal Tower is tall, and it has floors somewhere in the twenties if I remember right. We'll just have to keep going."

A long sigh came from Katheryn. "Oh boy... Let's just hope we don't run into any other-" She stopped short as they walked into a room filled with several items. She let out a loud swear. In an instant, several enemies jumped out from those thick walls, flooding the room and surrounding them. The other three in the team jammed their way in to help Katheryn before there was no room.

"Let's do this!" Blaze called out before leaping at a nearby Rampardos, knocking straight down on its head with Leaf Blade. It roared at him in fury before charging forward, ramming the Grovyle with Zen Headbutt. Blaze was knocked back, slamming into Katheryn and stopping her from easily knocking out a Tropius with Flamethrower. The Tropius promptly used Stomp on Blaze, trapping his arm. Blaze let out a howl of pain and tried to jerk away. A Bastiodon rammed into him with Body Slam, though, sending him into the Rapardos from before. It bashed its head down on him as it glowed up with a dark brown, near black with a hint of purple color.

"Hold on!" Blaze heard Grovyle call. Promptly, Grovyle came up to the Rampardos and used Absorb. The Rampardos faced him and attempted a Zen Headbutt. Grovyle jumped out of the way, watching at the Rampardos ended up crashing into the Purugly. Beside the Purugly was Katheryn, who had used Flamethrower on the Tropius from before. Grovyle followed up with a Leaf Blade, knocking out the Rampardos before he dove underground. He popped back up under the Purugly, hitting it hard with Dig. It let out a yowl of pain. Grovyle lunged at it with Quick Attack before crashing down on its head with Leaf Blade. It fainted promptly. Grovyle went underground again, digging for a bit before coming up and lunging at a Magmortar from behind. Vicillious joined him, unleashed a Psychic attack on it while it whipped around. She followed up with Fusion Bolt, knocking it out. She then turned around and threw a Fusion Flare at an Abomnasnow creeping up on Blaze who had set himself aside for a minute. He jumped in surprise at the collapsing Pokemon.

Vicillious turned away. Her body glowing light blue, she charged at a Dragonite, ramming into it with Fusion Bolt. It stumbled back, shaking its head. Katheryn came up behind it. She used Dark Pulse, shooting it with a dark purplse beam swirled with a lighter purple. It turned around and tried to punch her, but she easily ducked from the hulking mass and fired off a strange, green ball. She blinked in surprise before looking confused, glacing at Vicillious. She tried an Extrasensory, but the ball came out again, hitting the Dragonite's head. Vicillious shrugged and used Psychic, knocking it out before she turned around and went to use Fusion Flare on a Bastiodon. It easily knocked out.

Katheryn looked around. There were only a few enemies left. Blaze had gotten back up and was fighting with Grovyle. The pair had taken down quite a few Pokemon. Katheryn launched herself at a Manetric, using Flamethrower and rolling away from a Thunder Fang. She used Dark Pulse, hitting the Manetric in the head and causing it to faint. She turned around to see Vicillious taking care of another Bastiodon. Katheryn turned to her left. Grovyle and Blaze were handling a Purugly, easily knocking it out. Katheryn sat down with a sigh as Vicillious walked over. Blaze and Grovyle soon joined them. They all relaxed for a minute, catching their breath and dealing with their injuries.

"So as I was saying earlier," Katheryn said as she got up and began to pick up some items from the ground, "let's hope we don't meet any more Monster Houses."

"A bit too late to hope that," Grovyle remarked, raising an eyebrow in amusement.

"You can say that again," she snicked, taking a couple steps forward. However, as she placed her paw down on the ground, a white light suddenly surrounded her. The dirt and grass that was there vanished. Katheryn quickly followed.

The group looked at each other in confusion. Vicillious sighed a bit then said, "Warp Trap. Let's wait here for her." She sat down next to Grovyle and Blaze, leaning on them a bit and closing her eyes.

Meanwhile, in another room, Katheryn looked around with a frown. She stared at the hallways that the room opted her to go into before she chose a familiar looking one. She walked down it, trying to see the room that it would lead to. She was just in a room south of the one with the Warp Tile. She easily made her way up the hallway, though she was weak and it was long. She kept alert for any enemies as she walked along. It wasn't very long before she managed to see the room. However, as she looked into it as best as she could while she grew near, she let out a groan of annoyance.

* * *

"Where did this idiots _go?_" Katheryn groaned as she stumbled her way into another room, seeing only Vicillious standing there with a frown.

The Victini spun around at her voice, and greeted merrily, "Katheryn!" She bounded over, coming to a halt in front of the injured Vulpix. She tilted her head, and then asked, "Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine," she assured. She stood up a bit straighter then asked again, "Where have Blaze and Grovyle gone? Weren't they with you before I stepped on that stupid trap?" She spat the word "trap", eyeing a nearby, activated Warp Trap. Her ears were twitching a bit, trying to see if they could be heard. However, she picked up no trace.

Vicillious scratched the back of her head, and admitted, "I kinda pushed Blaze into the trap when I was attacking a Purugly that was getting too close. Grovyle tried to get him in time, but Blaze was gone and he collapsed on it and got warped as well."

A long sigh came from Katheryn. She then snarled, "Well isn't this lovely? Good Mew, this place was _so_ much easier to cross in the future."

Vicillious giggled, letting out a small snort. "Yeah, you can say that again," she agreed before adding, "but be it easier or not, we need to go find the other two."

Lazily, the Vulpix flopped down by a wall. She then said, "No way, I'm staying right here. You are too. ... And _don't_ attack anything near me or that Warp tile. Got it?"

Vicillious nodded, sitting down next to Katheryn. Her feet bounced a bit, tapping the air and rolling from side to side on her heels. She patted her legs as she did this, preoccupying herself.

The two stayed silent. They hardly looked at each other. Katheryn just laid her head on the ground and closed her eyes as Vicillious fidgeted, trying to stay put. However, it was Katheryn, not Vicillious, to break the silence after a few minutes, by asking softly, "What if we fail?"

Vicillious looked over. "What do you mean? We can't fail!" she argued.

"Can the future even be changed?" Katheryn had a frown. "I mean... Let me explain. So the future is paralyzed. That is okay. Time freezes here. But if we're here to stop it, and the future is paralyzed, that means we fail, right?"

Vicillious hesitated. She then said, "Not necessarily..." Her voice was a bit of a weak murmur.

"Well another thought came to me," Katheryn continued. "Say we don't fail. Say we manage to stop Temporal Tower from collapsing. Then why_is_ the future paralyzed? Does something happen between now and then that freezes it? Does Grovyle have the date wrong for stopping time from freezing? Or maybe that future just vanishes."

"Vanishes?" Vicillious frowned. "What do you mean, vanish?"

"Exactly that. It ceases to exist. It just... goes away." Katheryn went quiet for a moment then said, "Blaze once told me of something weird. Something called the Broken Worlds. Do you remember Drey, the Riolu at the Guild?"

She paused then nodded. "I recall," she confirmed.

"He and Blaze were friends. There were a few others, too. There was a Ninetales called Aireo, a Natu named Insane, and Blue the shiny Servine. They called themselves The United," she shared.

Vicillious' face lit up. "Yeah, I remember reading about them! No one really knew who they were composed of in the future though... One said it was just one guy, another said a whole criminal group with like, hundreds of members... It was just those five?"

"According to Blaze. I mean, he led them, so I choose to believe him." Katheryn stirred the dirt a bit. "They had something in common. They all woke up one day in a weird location, much younger than they had been before they woke up. There was something else, too."

"What was it?" Vicillious was growing interested.

"They were all supposed to be dead. They woke up after they should have died," Katheryn told her. She then continued, "Not always in the most... conventional or... err- _noble_ means, but they were all supposed to have been killed. And yet, they woke up on those islands, perfectly fine. So Blaze then told me about how he and Drey, who he met about a month after waking up, decided to figure out why they were alive. They did some research and discovered of something called the Broken Worlds."

"What are they?" she prompted.

Katheryn flicked a tail. "I'm not done story telling. So, Blaze and Drey traveled around the regions. Rumor went that if you could collect the seven Golden Masks that you could summon Arceus himself. They figured that Arceus of all would know. It was an impossible, strange task, yet they were determined to find out why they were alive. Through their journey, they met Blue, Aireo, and Insane. Now, taking the Golden Masks was illegal, but that ties to the five's last connection. They were all outlaws before they'd woken up. Figuring they had nothing to lose, they stole the Masks. They started to become world famous."

"Did they get all the Masks!?"

"Yes!" Katheryn confirmed. "They did! And finally, actually, they managed to summon Arceus! His name was Solstice."

"Solstice... That name's so familiar." Vicillious frowned. "... Auntie Gee once told me of something named Solstice. It's at war with Nightmare, in the future."

"I don't know if they're the name, but that Arceus is named Solstice," Katheryn said. "So they managed to summon Solstice, and they asked him about the Broken Worlds."

"Did he know anything?"

Surprisingly, Katheryn shook her head. "He didn't know anything. Nothing at all. He knew of them, but personally, he had no knowledge. Solstice left, and all but one of the Masks ended up shattering. Blaze says he has it hidden in his home region."

"Wow..." Vicillious thought of what Arceus might look like, but she had no ideas. She then asked, "So, what are the Broken Worlds? Did they ever find out?"

"The United split up after that. Blaze and Drey kept in touch, though," Katheryn continued, ignoring the question for the moment. She then said, "Blaze did his own research. He did manage to find new information and discovered a lot about them."

"So what are they!?"

"How to summarize..." Katheryn pondered that for a moment. She then said, "What we're in is called a World. Not as in Earth, but our entire universe! And there are so many Universes that are almost exactly the same to ours or completely different. These Universes are more commonly called Worlds, though. I'm not sure why. But anyways... So, when a certain event occurs, something so catastrophic that everything about our Universe is upset as well as the Time and Space balance, the World collapses. It shatters into nothing."

Vicillious froze. "Woah... Th-that's... insane!"

Katheryn said with a heavy sigh, "Yes. However, some creations of the world don't vanish with it. Most do, but some don't. They're sent to a new World entirely. The nothingness left from the World that collapsed is called a Broken World."

"So everyone in The United came from a Broken World?" Vicillious concluded.

Katheryn nodded. "Correct. And, well, with those Worlds, I have two fears," she said, not realizing that the pair of Grovyles were coming down the hallway.

"What are those?" Vicillious asked.

"Either that what we're doing is going to cause our World to become a Broken World, or that when our time catches up to the paralyzed future, it'll collapse then," Katheryn admitted. "And, one more thing, Vicillious."

"Yeah?"

"What'll happen to you, Blaze, and Grovyle?" She paused, then said, "You all are from the future... Won't you vanish too?"

"We've no time to ponder silly things like that," said a gruff voice. It was Grovyle, frowning at Katheryn as he walked in. "We need to get going. Let's try not to run into any more of those traps."

Blaze followed in short. He looked rather solemn and almost upset.

Katheryn glanced at Vicillious. Both were wondering what could've happened. However, they got up and walked over. It was time to save the future.

* * *

The four walked in an almost deathly silence the rest of the way. They ran into no more Monster Houses or Warp Traps, thankfully. Still, there was an awkward silence. None of them really got why.

"Hey," Grovyle said, looking back at them. "Look over there." He pointed to a large building as he asked, "Do you guys think we should investigate?"

The group looked at each other before Katheryn said, "It seems like the best choice."

"Alright" Grovyle began to walk toward it with a nod. They got quiet again before finally arriving to the stone building. The door was shut, but when Grovyle pressed his hand to it, the door fell into the ground. He blinked in surprise and carefully stepped inside, peering through the darkness. He looked back before smelling the air. Nothing had been in there in a long time. He nodded, saying, "It's safe." He then walked in, the blackness swallowing him up.

Blaze, Katheryn, and Vicillious all followed. Vicillious lit her ears on fire. It didn't hurt her and it was a good light. Grovyle pulled an unlit torch from a holder on the wall and put it in the fire on her head. She put her head fire out when he raised the torch. With a sweeping gaze, he looked around the building, raising his eyes at seeing large paintings all over them. He walked up to the wall and curiously ran his claws over it. The painting depicted a large, blue, ice-ball like thing with a small, green, Ekans-like Pokemon but with small legs, arms, and a pointed face looking like it was about to charge at it. He tilted his head. It was strange.

"Over there," Katheryn called, pointing to a door in the distance. "I think that's the exit!"

Grovyle swung the torch over. Sure enough, it led to a long hall. The four went down it, coming into another room with more paintings. On the right wall, however, it showed many Pokemon fighting a large, white beast. There was a Vulpix, Riolu, Grovyle, Oshawott, Torchic, Mudkip, and a few other Pokemon that Grovyle didn't recognize on it.

"These are incredible," Vicillious breathed.

Grovyle nodded in agreement before he kept walking. He hurried past the next room. No one really asked why and just followed closely. It probably had something to do with the fact that they were short on time and he didn't want to stop and look at the pictures.

It was that, yes. But on the other side, Grovyle felt trapped. The walls only seemed to be drawing closer to him, threatening to collapse or squish him. They weren't stable. They were about to fall. Something was grabbing his shoulders and breathing down his neck. Those hands then moved to his neck, grabbing it tightly. He found himself starting to breathe ragged, hard breaths. His eyes were wide and couldn't focus on anything.

At seeing light, Grovyle picked up speed. He wasted no time in getting out, collapsing onto all fours and dropping the torch. His body heaved, taking huge breaths of outside air. Soon after, the other three came up and starting swarming him with questions. He ignored all of them. He got to his feet, shaking. He looked ahead at large, rising steps in front of them made of stone.

"Let's continue," he said simply, moving forward again. He continued to ignore the pestering as he walked up the stairs, eventually coming to the top. He looked around. On the ground was a large pattern like the one in Brine Cave. In the center was a small hollow spot. Grovyle turned to his left. A stone slab was there with some kind of strange patterns on it. They looked familiar in a way. He walked up to it, his eyes running over it. Soon, the other three joined him.

"What's it say?" Katheryn asked. "What language is that even in?"

Grovyle frowned a bit. "I have no idea, but these things look like letters. Just give me a second, I can make it out. More or less, anyways." He grew quiet for a minute before nodding a bit and turning around, saying, "Got it. Alright. So this circle here is called the Rainbow Stoneship."

She blinked. "The what?"

"The Rainbow Stoneship," he repeated. "If you put the Relic Fragment in that hollow spot, it can take us to Temporal Tower." He looked at Katheryn. "It's only sunset. We can get there in time."

Katheryn nodded. She reached into Blaze's bag and pulled it out. She began to step forward to put the Relic Fragment in. Finally, they could save time.

If only it hadn't been for the distracting voice of, "Well, that's quite enough of that now."

* * *

The four all looked to their right, where the voice had come from. However, as soon as they did, something attacked them from behind, easily knocking them down. Surrounding them were seven Sableye, eyes gleaming with the glint of satisfaction at being able to attack them.

Still, Katheryn wanted to know who that voice was. It was so familiar. She looked over before her eyes widened in surprise, and she blurted out, "Dusknoir!?"

A bit of a bellowing laugh came from the Pokemon as he floated up the stairs on the right side of the monument, looking down at the four with a wicked grin. He then said, "Hello there."

"You..." Blaze snarled with his eyes slitted. He then demanded, "How did you even find us!?"

Dusknoir chuckled. "It was quite simple, really. You'd have to come here eventually, so I just had Master Nightmare send me here and we waited for you to show up." He then looked at his henchman, and called out, "Sableye! Bring them to the portal."

Roughly, the four were grabbed. It was two Sableye each, except for Vicillious, who was restrained by one. They were all then brought down the stairs, mostly dragged and forced past their struggles. Grovyle went as far to try and bite the Sableye, but it didn't work much. Upon arriving to the bottom of the stairs, they were thrown on the ground then surrounded. They got back to their feet and went back to back, facing the Sableye warily.

A sigh came from Dusknoir. He then requested, "Come now, don't make this more difficult than it needs to be for you four." He then ordered the Sableye, "Let's get moving."

Grovyle glanced back as the four, and whispered, "Ready?" He then paused as the Sableye began to try and herd them before calling out, "Go!"

They lunged forth. The Sableye, taken by surprise, were swiftly knocked back and a distance away. The four then regrouped and prepared themselves for anything else.

Dusknoir rolled his eye. "Really?" he asked. "You honestly think you have a chance at escaping?"

"I'd rather die trying to get free than submit to you!" Katheryn snarled back.

"So be it. Sableye!" he called out. The Pokemon rose to their feet and Dusknoir said, "Attack them. They're not getting away this time."

Katheryn looked back. She then said, "Vicillious?"

"Hm?" She faced Katheryn.

"Here." She handed the Victini a Blast Seed. "This is a good time to practice V-Create, wouldn't you agree? Just wait until we say so."

Vicillious took it and nodded eagerly. She stepped aside. The other three moved forward. They didn't attack the Sableye much, just more of pushed and moved them in a small group. It was a rather quick process. At seeing them together, Vicillious swallowed down the Blast Seed.

Katheryn looked to Vicillious and nodded. She then bolted aside, Blaze and Grovyle quickly chasing her. Flames quickly began to form on Vicillious' ears. It quickly expanded, growing into a roaring inferno. The Sableye just stared, too horrified to move. Vicillious curled up some before standing up tall, her arms spreading out. The fire shot out at the Sableye in a giant burst in the shape of a "V", easily bowling them over and knocking them out. They ended up in a pile on the stairs. She smiled and clapped her hands, saying, "It worked! You were right, Katheryn, a Blast Seed was just the thing to give me enough charge!"

Dusknoir shouted in an outrage, "What!?" He balled his hands, saying, "You are _not_ getting to Temporal Tower!"

"Such bold words for someone who hasn't done anything," Blaze said, facing Dusknoir as they regrouped. "You don't even have the courage to fight us!"

Quite literally shaking of anger, Dusknoir screamed back, "You want a fight!?" Suddenly, the mouth on his stomach opened. A dark energy started to swirl and form in it as he shouted, "I'll give you your damn fight!"

Katheryn seemed to be a bit concerned. "Wh-what is that!?" she asked nervously as the ground began to shake some.

"My guess? Shadow Ball," Grovyle said. He looked at Blaze. "You really ticked him off there."

A small smile came to Blaze, and he said, "I know." He then stepped forward, saying, "I wanted him to throw something at me." He looked at the three, then said, "Stay put. You'll get hurt otherwise." He then waved his hand. From the ground, a dark purple shimmer appeared before rising up in a translucent wall, covering the three.

Katheryn nodded a bit, saying, "Don't mess up."

"Don't worry." Blaze looked at Dusknoir. He took a couple steps forward. The ground was shaking more violently as the ball grew huge. He then shouted at Dusknoir, "Hit me! I _dare_ you, unless you're too much of a coward!"

A roar of fury came from Dusknoir. In a jerk, he moved his body forward. The Shadow Ball propelled out, headed straight for Blaze. Fearlessly, the Grovyle stood there. His arm leaves glowed a light green before being covered with the same look at the barrier he'd put up. Blaze ran forward, charging right at the attack. He raised his arms, the leaves ready to slice. In an instant, he slammed into the attack. His leaves cut right through it. The Shadow Ball exploded in a brilliant, giant burst. Blaze was thrown back, slamming into Grovyle and knocking him down.

Katheryn cringed at the explosion, but opened an eye as nothing hit her. The barrier was absorbing the hits. She moved aside as Blaze crashed through it easily. It went down as he ended up being caught by Grovyle, by caused both of them to collapse on the ground. She quickly ran over as Blaze slowly got on all fours, his body shaking terribly. Grovyle sat up before helping Blaze to his feet. Blaze seemed less concerned for his health, though, and instead looked over to where Dusknoir was. He grinned. Dusknoir was on the ground in front of the portal, passed out.

* * *

"Katheryn," Blaze said to her. "Do you still have the Relic Fragment?"

The Vulpix nodded. She said, "I wrapped it around one of my tails when we were being brought down here." She stood still for a minute, her tails flicking around a few times. She then held out her tail, showing the rock slab.

"Good." Blaze tried to move forward a bit, but pain struck him and he stayed next to Grovyle, letting out a small grunt as he collapsed back on him.

Katheryn twitched her ears. "You gunna be alright?" she asked.

He nodded. "I'll be fine, but I need you to go to the Rainbow Stoneship and put the Relic Fragment there. We need to see if it'll even work."

"What about you other two?" She looked at Vicillious and Grovyle.

"We'll watch over Dusknoir," Grovyle offered. "You get to the Stoneship."

Katheryn nodded, saying with unsurity, "Alright." She turned away and bounded to the stairs. She quickly skirted the Sableye.

Meanwhile, Blaze reached into his bag. He pulled out a Sitrus Berry, eating it quickly.

"You gunna be alright?" Grovyle asked. He looked to Blaze with concern.

Blaze nodded. "I'll be fine. Don't worry." He gave a smile. Weakly, he walked a couple steps forward then wobbled, but Grovyle caught him before he fell.

"Don't push yourself," he murmured. "That was a pretty heavy hit."

Lightly, Blaze pushed him off, saying, "That ain't gunna stop me." He grinned. "We've got a tower to climb, don't we?"

"Yeah," Grovyle said softly back before adding, "but I don't wanna have to carry you through it."

"I don't weigh much," he pointed out.

"I'm more concerned for your bag." Grovyle rolled his eyes. "You carry Iron Balls in that damn thing. What's even the point of that?"

Blaze shrugged. "I should clean it out."

Without missing a beat, Grovyle answered, "Yeah." He ended up laughing, Blaze and Vicillious joining in.

A deep sigh came from Blaze after a moment of silence, and he said, "I think that Berry's taking effect."

"Don't try to-" Grovyle stopped as Blaze ignored what he was about to warn and tried walking. He was slow and a bit limp in his steps, but he remained upright. Blaze gave Grovyle a smile to which Grovyle just rolled his eyes.

"You nut," Grovyle muttered, shaking his head.

Blaze grinned. "It took you this long to figure out?"

"No." He got a smirk.

Continuing to push himself, Blaze kept walking around with slow, careful steps. At one point, though, he collapsed to his knees. Grovyle quickly rushed over, picking Blaze up. He gave Blaze a disapproving look to be answered with a sheepish smile.

"I had to try," he answered.

Sighing, Grovyle said, "I know."

Blaze opened his mouth to answer, but was cut off from a low groan. His head snapped over to look at Dusknoir. One of his massive hands had fisted and slid underneath him, trying to push himself up.

"Don't move!" Grovyle snapped, looking at him.

Dusknoir rolled his eye, saying, "You've not much worry on that." His arms shook before he collapsed again.

Blaze got a frown before abruptly complimenting, "Hey. Good attack there. Woulda worked on anyone else."

"It failed me when I needed it," he snarled in reply, picking up his head. "But you three... I don't understand you."

"Not shocking coming from the bad guy!" Vicillious retorted. She was a bit away from Grovyle and Blaze, who were more to Dusknoir's left, while she was just below him.

Dusknoir looked at her. He then said, "If you all change the world... The future, then you'll destroy it."

"We know that," she answered.

"If you destroy the future, you'll destroy yourselves," Dusknoir pointed out. "You'll disappear. You come from a future that ceases to exist, so you must cease to exist as well."

In Grovyle's arms, Blaze tensed a bit. He took a small breath then said, "We know that. Maybe I learned only about an hour or so ago, but... If that's the kind of future this world has in store, what's even the point of living? Just because you live doesn't mean you're really alive, Dusknoir, and you can't be alive in such a... a terrible place. That's just getting through days there."

A small laugh came from Dusknoir. "You of all wouldn't get it," he remarked.

He gave Dusknoir an odd look. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean that you out of all of us here have had the most experience in something like finding a purpose to live." Dusknoir got a crooked smile at seeing Blaze's face twitch with an indescribable emotion. He then continued, "What, you think I don't know my enemy? I had plenty of time back in the future. It may have been a few days to here since we met last, but for me? It's been about two, maybe three weeks. That's the convenience of time traveling. You can go where you need and spend as much time you want in a time, but you go back to the exact moment you left. I took it upon myself to do a little... _research_ about you Blaze, and you've quite a record with depression."

A silence came to Blaze. He took a deep breath then said, "Yeah. So I haven't always been cheery. I've looked at myself and hated it, saw nothing left to save. But, hey, I'm still here, aren't I? If something else hasn't gotten me, surely there's some crazy reason I'm still around. And I've found something else to look forward to in my days."

He looked over to the monument. Katheryn was still there. She seemed to be figuring something out. He then looked back at Dusknoir, and said, "It's Team Renegade. And Katheryn, too. If I vanish, I'll have to leave her. I can't really help that. But I know that even without me or the others, she'll be a great team leader. I know that, even after we disappear, she'll keep not only me, but Vicillious and Grovyle and even _you,_ Dusknoir, with her and with others in memories and stories. When we're through here, she'll go and tell others what happened. And they'll tell others what happened. Those others will tell even more other Pokemon what happened. And knowing that we'll still be alive in that way, and that even if we disappear... Well, Dusknoir, saving that future is a lot better of a way to die than just ending it because you've hit a low in your life. So, yeah, I'm not in the slightest shy of something like depression or suicide or death or anything like that. But I've just found something new to look forward to until it's time for me to die, and if I gotta die by saving the future, I'd go through it a hundred times over."

"You're a fool," Dusknoir snarled. In a swift movement, his arms went underneath him, and he jumped up, looming over the two. He raised a fist before reaching out with his other hand, grabbing Blaze from Grovyle's arms. His fist shimmering with ice, he crashed it down, aiming to hit Blaze. He would have, too, if Grovyle haven't lunged forward, slamming himself into Dusknoir's Ice Punch and getting thrown hard into the ground.

* * *

In a bit of shock, Dusknoir had actually dropped Blaze. Blaze rolled away and prepared himself to attack Dusknoir as Grovyle got up. However, Grovyle lunged at Dusknoir, grabbing his hands and walking forth, pushing him toward the portal.

"What are you doing?" came Katheryn's voice as she ran down the steps.

Grovyle looked over then said, "I'm taking Dusknoir with me. We're back to the future!"

"What!?" the other three screeched.

Dusknoir began to struggle, shouting, "Unhand me, you little-"

Blaze talked over him. "What do you mean you're taking him?"

Grovyle looked at Dusknoir then said, "I mean I'm making sure he doesn't come back here again."

"You can't be serious!" he cried out. "You won't be able to come back here!"

"I know," Grovyle answered. In a quick flash, he ripped a small bag kept around him off, throwing it behind him. He then grabbed Dusknoir, saying, "Here! The Time Gears are in there! Take them to Temporal Tower and finish this mission!"

"We can't do this without you," Katheryn protested, walking forward.

He looked at her straight in the eye before promising, "You can and you will, Katheryn. You three together are unstoppable."

Dusknoir continued to put up a fight. "Let go of me!" he roared.

Grovyle headbutted him a bit, saying, "Quiet, you, we've leaving soon." He then looked back to them again. His eyes seemed to focus on Blaze as he said, "I was lucky to have known you all. Take care, please. Though leaving hurts, the rest is in your hands!" He took a step forward, saying, "Alright then, sorry to make you wait, your royal highness!"

Blaze took a jagged step forward, murmuring, "Grovyle... Please don't..."

Grovyle pushed Dusknoir forward again. They were almost against the portal.

"I..." Blaze stared at them before shouting, "I'm not letting you going!" Mustering up all of his strength, Blaze hurled himself forward. He slammed himself into their arms, breaking Grovyle away from Dusknoir.

Grovyle stumbled back before collapsing. By the time he looked up, the portal had closed. Dusknoir had been sucked inside. However, he felt himself freeze as he saw Blaze gone, too.

Katheryn walked up to Grovyle. She stared at where the portal had been before turning to Grovyle and clawing him viciously, screeching, "What did you do!?"

Quickly, Grovyle pushed her away, saying, "I didn't do anything! You think I'm happy about this!?"

Katheryn opened her mouth before Vicillious shouted, "There's no time for this! Get on the Rainbow Stoneship, _now!_"

The Vulpix was quiet for a few moments before resigning, "Fine. Grab the Time Gears. We've got a world to save." She began to walk toward the steps as Vicillious and Grovyle looked at each other. He picked up the bag before following her.

In silence, they gathered themselves in the center of the monument. A circle had formed with blue shooting from the cracks. It quickly grew more violent shimmer.

Grovyle stared back at where they had just come from. A frown came across him, and he blinked, trying to hold himself from crying. His vision began to blur, and not just from the bright light of the Rainbow Stoneship. He wiped his eyes and looked out again. He blinked a couple times and shook his head. Through the blue, he saw a weird, black ball. His mind distracted, he walked toward it.

Katheryn looked at Grovyle, shouting, "What are you doing!?"

Past the light, Grovyle had a better view. There _was_ a ball there! It expanded out suddenly. He let out a small gasp. Another time portal had appeared. Something fell out of it. Grovyle felt his heart lift a bit and he screamed out, "Blaze!"

Delirious, the Grovyle stumbled forward a bit. He looked a lot thinner than before and frail in a way. Still, he looked over, seeing the Rainbow Stoneship. He took off in a dash to catch up, swerving around the awakening Sableye. They saw the portal and ran for it.

Behind Grovyle, Katheryn said, "Let's go!" The ground was beginning to rumble. The ground under her lurched before rising up. She looked around a bit before shouting, "Come on!"

Grovyle looked back before in front of him. Blaze had quickly caught up. Grovyle grabbed him and said, "No time to chat, just jump!" He then turned to the Stoneship before running toward it and jumping up, easily landing on it. It hadn't gotten very far.

Blaze seemed to have a bit of trouble. He was noticeably weak. Still, he ran forth, putting all his strength into it. He then jumped forward, reaching forth with his claws. It was just barely out of his range. He felt his claws scrap along the side, but never got a grip. His stomach lurched as he realized that he was falling. He closed his eyes and prepared to collapse on the ground, when suddenly, something grabbed his arm. He opened an eye and looked up. Grovyle had reached forward and bit down on him, securing him. Grovyle then moved back, hoisting Blaze up. Blaze grabbed the ledge with his free arm and scrambled his way up.

Blaze sat up. He then leaned forward, throwing his arms around Grovyle. He murmured, "You can't go because you can't come back. No one said I can't."


	19. Temporal Tower

It was night by the time the Rainbow Stoneship reached Temporal Tower. There was a small, floating, stone path and a bit of land that floated above the Hidden Land. Temporal Tower, being massive, looked a lot bigger up close than it had from farther away.

The group settled down not too far from the entrance. Katheryn and Vicillious quickly set up a fire, gathering logs and settling them ablaze with Katheryn's Flamethrower. As they walked to go gather wood, though, they talked a bit.

It started with a small giggle from Vicillious, to which Katheryn answered, "What?" She paused, waiting for Vicillious to answer, but the Victini just laughed harder. Katheryn demanded, "What is it?"

"Look," Vicillious snickered, glancing back at the other two teammates. Grovyle had set Blaze against a tree and was trying to get him to eat an Apple, but Blaze was stubbornly refusing to and insisting that he wasn't hungry.

Katheryn looked confused. "If he's not hungry, he's not hungry," she said. "Grovyle's just being stubborn."

"Katheryn," Vicillious said, "haven't you noticed _anything_ about the two since Blaze came back?"

"Nothing unusual," she answered, blinking.

She rolled her eyes. "Katheryn, Grovyle's acting more protective than a Growlithe."

"So? He's clearly injur-"

"That's not what I mean!" Vicillious swiped at her shoulder a bit. "I mean that Grovyle's been like, smothering him! We're all pretty worried about what happened and all that, but Grovyle's just out of the ball park with it."

Katheryn didn't seem to be picking up on what Vicillious was implying. "Well, they're good friends. Why wouldn't they worry?"

Vicillious rolled her eyes. "Katheryn, I am pretty sure that Grovyle's got more than just _friendship_ goin' on."

"Are you saying that he _likes_ Blaze?" She raised an eyebrow.

She started clapping. "Hallelujah, she picked up on it." Vicillious laughed some more.

Katheryn glared a bit. "I don't watch for these kinds of things."

"You don't even have to! It's more obvious than where the sun is at day, Katheryn, there is no other reason he'd act like that."

"He could just've been real worried," Katheryn argued.

Vicillious laughed again. "Why do you keep denying my theories? What, are you mad or something? Do _you_ like Blaze and getting jealous?"

"I appreciate him as a friend. _Please,_ Vicillious, I have standards," Katheryn dismissed.

The Victini's laughing only got louder. "Oooh, ouch! I felt that and it wasn't even toward me!"

Katheryn giggled a bit, saying, "Neither of them are anyone _I'd_ be interested in. But, yeah, you do have a point. They're pretty close to each other."

"You didn't even see the times when we weren't on Renegade. I've caught them kissing before," she shared, still laughing.

Katheryn whistled a bit before she walked over to a log and began to roll it some. "I saw them kissing the morning after we got back from the future, but what's yours?"

"I dunno the backstory behind it, but yeah. They were in a tree and thought I was sleeping." Vicillious smiled. "It was kinda cute."

"Like fluffy, baby Purrloin cute or cute boy cute?"

"A bit of both, really," Vicillious said as she picked up an armful of branches and sticks. "I don't wanna know what'd happen if they were left alone like that again."

Katheryn broke out in laughter. "I have a good guess, but we only find out by experiment."

"You aren't seriously considering that!" Vicillious nearly dropped her sticks from laughing too much. "We need to get to bed early tonight."

"Not now," Katheryn said, "like, in the future! You know, a different time?"

Vicillious let out a small humming noise then answered simply, "Maybe. We'll... see what happens."

"You know," Katheryn said, "I was thinking about what'll happen after we graduate from the Guild."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, like, what are we gunna do? I know we'll be an official exploration team and all, but," Katheryn said before her voice got lower, "I've been wanting to check out this region I heard of. It's called the Hoenn Subsection. It's got mystery dungeons and stuff too, and instead of Exploration Teams, they got Rescue Teams. They're pretty much the same thing though." She paused, then added, "We could do out little test then and just set up a camera in the house!"

"We're not going to spy on them!" Vicillious shouted out, but had a grin. They walked back into the clearing where the other two were. Not much had changed except for the fact that Grovyle was sitting now and had given up on his goal of trying to get Blaze to eat.

Katheryn put the log down near them and arranged Vicillious' collection after greeting, "Hiya!"

"What were you two so giggly about?" Grovyle asked, raising an eyebrow. "We could hear Vicillious pretty clearly, you know."

The two looked at each other before Katheryn dismissed, "You had to be there."

* * *

Katheryn woke the group up the next morning. They hadn't stayed up much later past her and Vicillious making a fire, only stalled because Blaze had shared what happened in the future.

His story was brief. In basic, he'd woken up and quickly made his way away from Dusknoir while Dusknoir was still unconscious. He'd sought out Janice, heading to Dusk Forest, where she'd been in the future. She was there, and after Blaze explained what happened, Janice agreed to bring him back home. When questioned about why he was incredibly thin, Blaze pointed out that he always was and explained that he hadn't eaten due to a simple lack of hunger. Discussions had closed after that, and they went to bed.  
Now, with the sun rising the next morning, Katheryn rolled her team awake. It took them a bit, but they lumbered awake. They simply went to storage and pulled out some Apples for breakfast.

"I still don't get how these rocks work," Vicillious said with a frown, looking at the Kangaskhan Rock. "It doesn't make sense. How can it reach our storage and know what we want and stuff?"

Katheryn shrugged. "I don't question it and just love it." She laughed a bit before handing out their meal. All but Blaze quickly ate their food. He simply took a couple bites then declared that he was full, which led Grovyle into a worry of Blaze having caught a sickness.

"I'm not sick," Blaze protested. "I'm just not hungry. I'm edgy and I just don't have an appetite. Will you get off my back about it?"

Grovyle reluctantly agreed, "Alright... If you ever do get hungry or feel sick, don't be afraid to speak up, got it?"

"Yes," Blaze said through a sigh.

Katheryn and Vicillious exchanged an amused look before Katheryn went back to the Kangaskhan Rock. She began to quickly pull out some items.

"Whatcha doin'?" Vicillious asked, walking up to her.

"We've got a tower to climb!" Katheryn said. "Time to get ready!"

Vicillious looked at Temporal Tower and swallowed. "Yeah," she mumbled. The tower loomed over her like an Onix would to a Diglett. It seemed haunting, threatening to swallow them up and never let them out when they entered.

A soft voice murmured, "Don't be nervous."

Vicillious jumped a bit, but relaxed at just seeing Blaze. She then said, "That's kinda impossible."

He laughed a bit. "I know, but really, Vicillious. Everything will be fine." He smiled at her. "I promise you that. We'll get through this place and restore time."

Vicillious stared at Blaze. He had such a calm, assured look. She found herself relaxing and smiling at him. She nodded slowly then answered, "Alright. We'll do it!"

"That's the spirit!" Blaze grinned at her. "Don't lose your faith, Vicillious. We'll pull through. We haven't come this far to just give up now, have we?"

"No!" she answered, eyes shining in excitement.

"Exactly! So are we going to?"

"No way! We're gunna climb that tower and do this thing!" Vicillious started to bounce in excitement.

Blaze chuckled softly. "Good." He patted her head before walking away, leaning against a tree.

Walking over to him, Grovyle complimented in a small voice, "Good job."

He looked back. "What do you mean?"

"If anything, we can't lose our hope now," Grovyle said. He looked at Temporal Tower. "It's scary and it's intimidating us, but we can't turn back now. We're here and we've no time for worry."

Blaze smiled. "Yeah..." He drifted off, just zoning out as he looked at the tower.

A silence fell over them. It lingered for several minutes. The air was crawling with nervousness, anticipation, fear, and excitement. It was strong, biting at the skin and not giving room to be forgotten.

The silence was eventually broken as Katheryn called out, "Alright team! Let's go! It's time to climb Temporal Tower!"

* * *

It was some long time later before they were approaching the top of the tower.

With steps barely kept straight, Katheryn walked along a set of stairs, keeping her head down some. Her ears remained alert, however. They'd climbed high up. She couldn't imagine how much farther they had to go.

It was Grovyle's voice of, "Here!" that told her how long. Her head lifted and she looked ahead. She stood on top of a sort of sandy-colored stone with obvious hints of gray. She stared straight ahead. Several tall pillars loomed over them, leading a path to what looked like a mini castle. There were some short steps leading to a blue wall with red, glowing highlights.

"That's it. That's where we put the Time Gears." Grovyle stepped forward as he talked, as if in a trance. "You can't see it very well, but there's a little circle on that thing with five slots, five Time Gears. If we can put them there, they'll stop the tower from collapsing. We're almost there."

The four began to move forward quickly, also keeping alert for any noises. Above them, dark red clouds hung above the tower and struck lightning close by. None of it really touched the tower, though. It was still rather intimidating.

They stopped, however, as Blaze suddenly collapsed onto all fours. His claws dug into the ground and he closed his eyes, curling in some and cringing.

Katheryn was instantly turned around, asking, "What's wrong?"

"I'll be fine," he managed to get out in a forced voice, looking up and throwing on a smile. "My injuries are just getting to me. Keep going."

"But-" she started to say.

Blaze began to rise back up to his feet. "_Go,_ stop focusing on me. I'll heal when we get time."

Katheryn nodded a bit before turning back around. The other two did as well then began to move forward. Katheryn paused, though, flicking her ears. She glanced back at Blaze then asked, "You say something?"

"Um... no," he answered, giving her a strange look. "Just get moving!" He began to quickly make up the distance between them, rushing forward and soon falling behind Vicillious, who was to the right of the other two.

It was soon that they reached the stairs. Grovyle quickly reached beside him, taking off the small, light brown bag that held the Time Gears. He walked forward with slow steps, eyes wide and mystified. He stared the circle over for a minute before taking out one of the Time Gears. He raised it up. In the circle were five slots, as he'd described, each the shape of a Time Gear. He rose up the Time Gear with shaking claws before moving it forward, pressing one of its ends to match with the slot.

It would have gone in, too, had Blaze not lunged at Grovyle and knocked him away, sending the Time Gear flying and the bag onto the ground, spilling out the other four Time Gears.

Grovyle stumbled back some. He shook his head before looking wildly at Blaze, shouting, "What are you doing!?"

"I'm afraid," Blaze said as he looked at Grovyle with a crooked smile, "that we aren't going to be restoring time."

"Are you crazy!?" Katheryn barked out at him. "Blaze, what's gotten into you!?"

"Shut up!" he snapped at her before lunging forward and kicking her hard in the side, sending her back and to the ground. She quickly got herself up and shook herself, though.

Vicillious just stared with big eyes. She looked at Blaze. There was no way it could be him. It had to be an imposter or something. But still, as she looked at him, nothing seemed different. His appearance was the same and he was acting normal just earlier that day. It didn't make any sense.

In the meanwhile, Grovyle jumped at Blaze. He seized his arms and forced them behind his back. Blaze struggled and growled, easily ripping away before turning on him and throwing a punch across Grovyle's face. Blaze then followed by kicking him back, forcing him in the wall. He turned around and ducked, narrowly missing a Fusion Bolt from Vicillious.

The Victini ended up crashing into Grovyle. He fell to all fours as Vicillious jumped away, apologizing profusely. He dismissed it and stood back up, shouting, "Blaze, stop it!"

"Why should I?" he asked in a light, sort of mocking tone.

Grovyle gave him a confused and sort of horrified look. "What do you even mean!? You're attacking us, Blaze, we're about to restore time and you pull this kind of thing!?"

"Oh, am I?" He tilted his head and smiled. "I didn't notice."

"Blaze!" Katheryn said, looking at him and shaking her head. "What's gotten into you!? You cannot be serious."

"Afraid I am, Katheryn," he replied in a tone thick with fake sadness. He blinked a bit forcefully and gritted his teeth some.

Vicillious finally shouted out, "You can't be Blaze! He would never do something like this!"

He spun around to look at her. "And just how well do you think you know me?" he prompted.

Her face twitched with an odd emotion. Vicillious narrowed her eyes as she glared hard at Blaze. She then accused again in a slow, careful voice, "You aren't Blaze."

"Now what makes you so sure of that?" he asked, looking at her and chuckling the slightest as he spoke.

"Blaze doesn't laugh like how you've been since you got here," she said, smiling. It quickly faded, though, as she continued, "He has more of a lighter one. You just sound kinda evil."

Grovyle glanced at Vicillious then said, "That is true. I didn't notice it much before, but your laugh is different." He grew quiet before saying, "In fact, that laugh, I know it. It's... You're laughing like Dusknoir!"

"Do I look like him?" Blaze asked, raising an eyebrow. "Do I sound like him?"

"Your laugh does," Vicillious chipped in.

"How can you base who I am off of a laugh?" Blaze got a glare. "Are you stupid!?"

Katheryn answered almost immediately, "Boy, I might be. But they have a point, and you've acted awfully suspicious since you got here." She lowered her front half some, saying, "And looks like we've gotta restrain you anyways."

"Try me," he snarled, facing her. However, his body suddenly locked up before he stumbled back, letting out a ragged gasp as if something just stabbed him. The other three just stared in confusion. No one had touched him.

_Hey, you kind of forgot something._

"What!?" Blaze cried out. "How are you doing that!? You... You're supposed to be dead!"

_Yeah. You forgot that I have a back up._

Blaze's eyes twitched with horror. He let out a pained screech before collapsing onto his knees and eventually crouching down. No one dared to approach him. He began to breathe heavily, his arms shaking and his claws digging hard into the ground. He closed his eyes and roared out, "You should've gone with! How are you still here!?"

Katheryn stood on all four. Her eyes flickered with fear now, and she looked to Grovyle and Vicillious who were equally as confused.

In a massively lower voice, Blaze answered himself, "I don't quite work like that." His eyes clenched shut before flickering back to relaxed several times. They then finally snapped open, colored a deep red. They then slammed shut, and in the same voice, Blaze commanded, "Katheryn! Attack me!"

"What!?" she screeched back.

"Hurry!" His claws dug in harder.

Katheryn stared at Blaze then said, "O-okay!" She sucked in a deep breath before unleashing a massive Flamethrower on him, easily throwing him into the wall.

He collapsed on the ground and let out a low groan of pain. He said as he raised his head, "Little bit of an overkill there." He then let it rest again, shutting his eyes. They flew open a couple moments later before he sat up and looked around. He then relaxed a bit, leaning back on the wall. He then mumbled, "Oh thank Racineel, he's gone."

Grovyle looked at Vicillious before saying, "What just happened?"

Blaze opened his eyes. They were their normal yellow. He looked at Grovyle, then said, "That was Dusknoir." He slowly got up to his feet.

"What?" Grovyle got the most puzzled look.

Blaze opened his mouth to answer, but stopped, his eyes going wide. He stood there with his mouth open and just stared ahead.

"Blaze?" Katheryn asked, giving him a weird look. "You alright?"

He raised a claw and swallowed, pointing to something behind Katheryn. The three turned around to look at it as he barely managed to whisper out, "It's Nightmare..."

* * *

A bit of a stare-down happened. The massive, blue beast looked down at them with a hard glare. What should have been normally light blue stripes were pulsing with a reddish orange. His body color was more of a navy blue. He put a foot forward, and snarled, "You... Time is... stopping." He spoke as if he struggled at say words, like he couldn't remember them or as if it simply was hard to speak.

Grovyle looked Nightmare over. He then said in a low voice, "He's not primal yet."

Vicillious asked softly, "How do you know?"

"His gem is still blue," he explained. "It's red in the future. Also, he can speak. Primal Dialga can't, he just kind of growls."

Nightmare didn't seem to hear them. He continued, "You are... here? And you have... Time Gears... missing..." He let out a low grumble. "You... made time... stop! You... You did it!"

"No!" Katheryn blurted out. "That wasn't us! We're here to stop time from collapsing, not to make it."

"Why do you... have... Time Gears?" Nightmare looked furious. "Take Gear... Time... stops... Time..." He let out a loud growl. "Time... stopping..."

Katheryn said, "We know this, but we know how to make time not stop. We need the Time Gears to do that."

His voice rose up in a roar as he shouted out, "You... made time... stop!" Nightmare lifted up one of his massive feet before slashing it down on her, causing her to be knocked to the side.

"Katheryn!" Vicillious squeaked out before running over.

The Vulpix stood back up before she cried out, "Listen, Nightmare! We're not making time stop!"

Nightmare looked over. He let out a low growl before turning toward her slowly and stomping forward, each heavy foot forcefully put in front of the other.

"It's useless," Blaze said, staring at Nightmare. "He's not listening; he's too close to losing control. We're going to have to fight him."

Grovyle looked at Blaze, who was still hurt from Katheryn's Flamethrower to where he had to lean on the wall to stand. Grovyle protested, "You aren't. We can."

"Hey." Blaze looked at him. He raised his hands, fisting his left and putting his right over his left claws. He then pointed out, "I got this." A green light quickly formed in between the space of his arms and his body. It lit up in a bright light, engulfing Blaze before dying away. When it fell, so did Blaze's arms. He gave a smile and pushed himself off the wall. He looked a lot more energized.

"What was that?" Grovyle blinked.

"Synthesis," Blaze answered. "It can be pretty useful."

As he finished talking, Vicillious and Katheryn had run up, dodging another attack from Nightmare.

"Katheryn," Blaze said. "Nightmare's beyond talking to. We're going to have to take him down."

Katheryn looked at the hulking Dialga, who had once more turned around. She then asked, "Is that even possible?"

Blaze gave a grin, then answered, "Maybe not, but don't we do the impossible? What's one other thing?"

A smile came to her face, and she answered, "Good question." She started to walk toward Nightmare. "Let's get going, then!" Katheryn took a breath before shooting out a Flamethrower. The large, billowing flames slammed directly into him, sending him back a few steps. She then darted to his side.

Vicillious looked at Blaze. She shrugged then ran toward Nightmare. Her body lit up in blue. She then jumped up, hitting hard into Nightmare's side before jumping away.

Blaze watched the two as they threw random attacks at Nightmare, causing him to have to turn around and try to pick a target. He then looked to Grovyle, and said, "This'll be our last fight."

Grovyle nodded a bit, mumbling, "I guess so."

He gave a smile. "Come on. Let's have some fun with this." He grabbed Grovyle's arm and ran forward to join the fight. He let go after a bit and flung himself at Nightmare, the arms on his leaves glowing a fast light green. He crashed them into Nightmare's leg before quickly running away. Nightmare looked down in confusion, lifting his front left foot that had been hurt. He then let out a roar as he felt fire hit him from behind. He turned around, letting out a roar of fury. His eyes widened as they locked on Vicillious. She ran away, but he turned to her and began to charge forward. He slammed a foot down on her, hitting her with Dragon Claw and knocking her into Katheryn.

Nightmare wasn't through. He ran toward the pair, crashing down on them with Dragon Claw. A yelp came from Katheryn as she was thrown into the air. Nightmare caught her in his jaws and began to violently shake her, thrashing her around from side to side by one of her front legs. She screamed and tried to break loose. Pain filled her to the core, and she let out another howl before finally being thrown aside. She slammed into the small platform's wall before collapsing on the ground.

"Katheryn!" Vicillious screeched, running quickly over to her side. She looked Katheryn over. Her leg looked like a mess, with her fur red-stained, the leg twisted weird and her skin easily ripped open. She seemed otherwise fine, and, determinedly, she tried to stand up. It quickly failed as she collapsed to the ground.

Katheryn looked at Vicillious. She then said, "Keep fighting."

"But your leg," she murmured.

"I accepted that I might get badly injured or die when I agreed to help stop future from stopping! Shut up and go beat Nightmare!" she snapped.

Vicillious nodded a bit. She ran off, back to the battle, quickly checking what had happened. Blaze had managed to get himself on Nightmare's head. The Dialga was trying to shake him off, but stubbornly, Blaze clung on, hitting Nightmare's head with an attack she couldn't make out. Grovyle was attacking from the ground, hitting Nightmare wherever he honestly could, which was mostly just his legs.

Looking around briefly, Vicillious noticed Blaze's bag. He'd thrown it aside. She quickly ran to it and began to paw through it. She pulled out a Seed with a reddish tint. She then stepped away from the bag and ran forth to attack Nightmare.

Nightmare, meanwhile, had tripped. Grovyle had stopped attacking his legs and ran forward, pushing a fallen pillar as fast as he could near Nightmare. He'd then lunged at a leg, hitting it and causing Nightmare to lift it. When Nightmare put the foot down, he'd tripped, collapsing on the ground. Night now let out a grumbled. He opened his mouth. A white light began to form. Nightmare let out a loud, ripping roar as the light expanded, quickly illuminating the area with a bright, white light.

Everyone was blown back. Vicillious found herself next to Katheryn when the light came back. She rose up to her feet, shaking her head and looking around. She couldn't see Blaze nor Grovyle. Fear bit at her for what happened, but she had no time to focus on it. Vicillious charged forward. She ate down the reddish yellow Seed in her hands. On her ears, flames began to form. Vicillious did a small roll as she neared Nightmare before popping back up on her kneees, her arms spread out wide. The fire shot out at Nightmare, hitting him in a hard blast. He'd risen to his feet before, but now, he was easily knocked away. Nightmare let out a screech of a roar as he stumbled back before collapsing on his side, falling flat on the ground.

Vicillious got quiet. She didn't move, but neither did Nightmare. She hesitated for a moment more before finally running a bit closer to him. She peered carefully at his face. His eyes were closed. She let out a sigh of relief, her shoulders slumping.

"Hey!" The voice got her attention. "A little help?"

She looked over to where she heard it. It was on the other side of Nightmare. She ran over to see part of a pillar sticking out over the edge. Blaze was clinging to it, but didn't seem that able to hold on for much longer. Vicillious grabbed it and began to step back, straining with all her might to bring Blaze closer to the edge. She opened an eye at hearing his feet scrabble against the side of the tower. He ended up back next to her. He let out a sigh of relief, and mumbled, "Thanks."

As Blaze got back up, Grovyle had run over. He quickly helped Blaze to his feet, asking, "Are you alright!?"

"Somehow," he answered, shaking his head. "Let's finish this."

Grovyle nodded. The three quickly ran back to the little monument, heading up the steps. Katheryn swatted them away as they tried to worry over her and insisted they get the Time Gears in place.

Blaze quickly collected them. He handed a couple to Grovyle before fitting the other three in. As he sunk in the fifth, he stepped back, staring at the circle. The Time Gears lit up in a light blue. Little lines of green began to form, sliding along and making a path across the circle. They quickly fanned out, ending up crossing into some of the red lines on the monument. The red changed to the same green. The light then flared, swallowing the top of the tower.

* * *

When the light finally faded, the four were still there. They looked around with curiosity, but saw not much different of the tower or the surrounding area. They finally looked at each other.

"Did it work?" Vicillious asked with a frown.

A bit away, a loud voice announced, "Yes."

The group looked over. Nightmare had risen up to his feet and was looking down at them. They tensed for another fight, but Grovyle noticed the rather obvious differences. He was normal colored, and his eyes were so massively calmer.

Nightmare seemed to pick up on their edginess, and quickly said, "Oh, wait! I'm fine now!" He frowned. "I mean that I'm not on the edge of going crazy, I'm calm now." He paused then relaxed at seeing the others relax as well. He then continued, "I'll actually have to thank you for that, and apologize, really."

With ease, Grovyle answered, "It's alright. It was nothing you could help."

"I still feel bad," he sighed. He looked over them before noticing Katheryn. He gasped out, "Oh, did I do that!? I'm sorry! Um, oh, that doesn't look good."

"I'll be fine," Katheryn grunted.

Nightmare shook his head. "I can help you! Well, I can get someone to help." He looked around a bit, muttering, "Where did she...?" He frowned then stomped on the ground lightly. A white light appeared in front of him, only to be replaced with a green Celebi.

"Sir, yes sir!" the Celebi called out.

Blaze stared at the Celebi then said, "Hi, Ann."

She turned around a bit and waved, saying, "Oh hi! What are you doing here?"

Nightmare cleared his throat then spoke up, "Ann, can you take that Vulpix to get healed?"

Ann looked back at Nightmare and nodded. She then flew down to the group, looking at Katheryn. She then put a foot on Katheryn, and said, "Okeedo, let's go." She vanished in a white light.

Blaze sat down. He rolled his eyes, saying, "Oh boy, this'll take a while."

"Why's that?" Grovyle asked through a laugh.

"Because it's Ann, and she's terrible at time traveling to the right time."

As Blaze finished his sentence, as if on cue, the two reappeared a bit from Nightmare. Ann looked around then clapped her hands, saying, "Okay!"

Katheryn rolled her eyes. "Only took you about three days."

She folded her arms, and said, "Well we're here now."

Blaze looked at Grovyle. "So it takes her a while."

Katheryn looked at the group. She was behind Ann a bit shyly. However, after some encouragement and pushing her, Katheryn walked forward. There was one small different thing about her.

"They said that my leg couldn't be saved," Katheryn said, looking at them. Her front, right leg was missing, now just a simple stub. She then explained, "So, they just cut it off."

Nightmare sighed, and said, "I'm sorry..."

Katheryn just gave a smile. "It's alright," she dismissed, finding herself unable to be angry.

"I wish there was something more I could do." Nightmare looked around, letting out a small humming noise. He then said, "Oh! I know! I could bring you off of the tower!" He nodded. "It's not really safe to climb down. You can't see it from up here but the tower is, well, in ruins and barely standing." He then laid himself down and held out a massive foot, saying, "Here, get on my back."

With some care, the four managed to climb themselves onto Nightmare. Katheryn stubbornly refused to get help, insisting she had to do it on her own. It wasn't too big of a struggle for her. When they were all firm, Nightmare took off into the sky.

"Try to look at the tower, you can see the damage," Nightmare said. "I can fix it, but it's not good. It's delicate." He flew toward the ground. The four did look over, and saw several chunks of Temporal Tower missing. It looked a bit lopsided, but it was still standing.

"So Nightmare," Blaze spoke up, "does this mean that time is safe?"

Nightmare nodded at them. "The places where the Time Gears were taken have had time restored as well. No where is frozen any more." He smiled as he gave the report. Nightmare easily reached the ground. He crouched down, letting them jump off before he gave his farewells and went back into the sky. The four waved before turning to one another.

"Ooo, we actually did it!" Katheryn had a huge grin. "I can't wait to go home and tell everyone what happened! This'll make for a great story. Let's go back to Treasure Town!"

Blaze got a faint smile. "Yeah. Let's go back," he agreed.

Katheryn turned around and began to happily march off. Grovyle looked at Blaze then asked softly, "What are you doing? Shouldn't we tell her?"

He shook his head. "Not yet." Blaze started to walk off. "It's not time."

* * *

As the four walked along in silence, Katheryn barely noticed as the other three started to lag. They all looked at each other, sharing similar thoughts.

Finally, Grovyle collapsed entirely to the ground. He was starting to breathe heavily. He mumbled out, "My body feels like a deadweight..."

Blaze helped Grovyle back up. He then asked in a quiet voice, "It's happening, isn't it?"

"What do you mean?" Katheryn asked as she turned around. "Are you alright, Grovyle? You don't look so good..."

Giving a small, sad smile, Grovyle said, "I'm fine."

"Katheryn," Blaze said, letting go of Grovyle, "there's something I need to tell you."

Worry flooded her eyes as Blaze walked up to her and kneeled down. She asked, "What? What's wrong?"

He stared at the ground before raising his head. He looked at her straight in the eyes as he said, "We're leaving."

"Leaving?" she echoed. "I don't understand. What do you mean "leaving"?"

Blaze explained, "We come from the future, Katheryn. Namely, a future that doesn't exist anymore. And since we're from that future, Katheryn,_we_ can't exist anymore."

Katheryn looked across his face. "No... No, that can't be true! You have to be lying!" Her eyes twitched some as she noticed little, golden bubbles beginning to form around Blaze's legs. She didn't notice it before, but they were forming around Grovyle and Vicillious, too. She cried out, "You can't leave!"

He put a hand on her shoulder. "I don't want to, Katheryn. None of us do, but it's nothing we can help."

She shook her head. "Blaze, you're the only reason I ever made this Exploration team. I tried on my own, but I was too much of a coward. When I met you, I was going to ask you if you would after the whole Beach Cave thing, but I was too intimidated. But, seeing you the next day, I just felt so, I don't know, relieved in a way. I felt so brave and bold, and... And the whole situation was perfect for making the team. We had our bad points, yeah, but..." She shook her head as her vision started to blur. "I can't do this without you, Blaze. You're my best friend in the whole world. You have no idea how much I was worried and missed you when you left..."

Blaze reached forward and snatched Katheryn in a hug. He pulled herclose to him, and said softly, "It'll be alright, Katheryn. You're big and you're strong and you're tough. Don't give up on the team, Katheryn. This has been your dream and you're finally living it."

"It's not the same without you," she protested in a wavering voice, finding herself ending up in sobs.

"Yeah, but, hey." He pulled away from her and looked at her in the eyes. "I want you to continue your training. Graduate from the Guild and keep Renegade alive. If not for yourself, do it for me. For Grovyle and Vicillious. Keep us alive, Katheryn. Though we won't physically be with you, we'll always be with you in your memories." He wiped away a tear in one of her eyes. "Get home," he said. He began to struggle to see her. The golden bubbles had grown bigger and were starting to reach his chest. Still, he watched her, saying, "Tell everyone what happened here. Tell them about Belle and the Hidden Land. Tell them how we fought off Dusknoir, got to Temporal Tower, climbed all the way up it, and kick Nightmare's butt and saved time. I want you to tell them about coming down and all that's happening now. I want you to tell this story to everyone and everywhere you can. Got it?"

Katheryn nodded, then said, "I promise, Blaze! I won't let you down!"

He rubbed the top of her head, and murmured, "Good."

"Katheryn!" called out Vicillious as she walked up to them. She looked at the Vulpix then said, "Thanks. You're one of my greatest friends. You might as well be my sister! We were already asked by that one, weird Oddish if we were. Remember that?"

She giggled a bit then said, "Yeah. He was a funny guy."

Vicillious nodded. "Katheryn, you're gunna be a great Exploration team leader. You're already a good one, but you'll just keep getting better."

Katheryn nodded. She gave a sad smile then said, "I'll miss you, Vicillious. You've always made me smile and laugh when I needed it. I could always talk to you. And hey, you can kick some good butt in Monster Houses. I dunno what we would've done if you weren't there when we fought those guys at Brine Cave or had to fight the Sableye and all that stuff. You were so funny and weird and always so cheery." She felt hot tears begin to run down her face. "Why do you have to go?"

Finally, Grovyle walked over. He sat next to Blaze. His figure was faded, the light having pretty much enveloped him. He smiled at Katheryn, and said, "We have to go now."

She shook her head. "No, please don't. I need all of you with me. You're my greatest friends. I can't carry on without you all." She could barely get her words out.

Blaze grabbed her, and said, "You can and you must, Katheryn. You're not that annoying, hotheaded little Vulpix that bothered me to a fight on the beach. You're an amazing, strong Pokemon. You can carry on." He smiled at her. "Goodbye, Katheryn."

Sniffing, Katheryn said in a soft voice, "Goodbye, Blaze." She looked at the other two. "I'll miss you. I'll miss all of you. I'll never forget any of you!" She felt her legs tremble under her. They were a bare outline now. Katheryn looked at Blaze. He had such a warm, comforting look in his eyes and an assuring smile that told her that everything would be fine. She let out a hick before shouting, "Goodbye!" She felt her legs finally collapse under her as the bubbles faded away. She began to cry terribly, her body shaking as she buried her face in her paws. She barely murmured out, "I'll miss you..."

A distance away, all the way on the top of Temporal Tower, Ann floated up to Nightmare. He'd sat down on the edge, staring at the group below. She tilted her head at him then asked in a soft voice, "Nightmare, are you crying?"

He looked at her. Indeed he had, or at least a bit. He then blurted out, "I have to do something!"

She paused before giving a shocked look. "You don't mean to take this to Solstice, do you!?"

"The next meeting for Isosceles Tower is in about four months, Ann," he said. "Team Renegade has saved my life. They've saved the whole world. I made that Vulpix lose her leg. I haven't repaid them enough." He stood up. "This might just be the best way."


	20. The Time for Celebration

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

_WE'RE ALMOST THERE AND THANK GOD_

* * *

It had been many days since time had been saved. From atop his tower as he watched over its rebuilding, a full effort done by everyone who lived in the tower and in the Hidden Land, Nightmare had also watched closely over Katheryn. She'd upheld her promise and had told everyone she could whenever she could the story of her time at the Hidden Land. He made no attempt to stop her. It was a story that simply had to be told. He felt bad for her, too. Each day was terrible without her friends. She tried to keep her head up. She faked smiles, though. Her cheer was forced and any kind happiness she managed to actually get stuck around for a very short time. It was killing her to be without the rest of Renegade.

But now, with months having passed and the tower quickly approaching being finished being built, Nightmare allowed himself to leave. He flew across the sky, headed in one direction. The journey took about a day before he landed by a very tall stone tower. He jumped back into the air, coming to the side where a large hole was and walking inside. Inside was a tall desk with a rather bored-looking Lugia. He sat up at seeing Nightmare, though.

"Heya," the Lugia greeted.

Nightmare nodded. "Hello, Poseidon. First to arrive?"

"Sadly," Poseidon sighed. "Checking in?"

"Yup." Nightmare sat down a bit by the counter. "So how goes it at Silver Trench?"

"It is really boring," he answered. "Expect to be pounced with all kinds of questions, though. We all pretty much know what went down with your tower and whatnot. How's the building going, anyways?"

"It's almost finished," Nightmare reported happily. He then added, "Everyone's working very hard. We should be done by the end of this month."

Poseidon smiled. "Excellent." He wrote some things down in a binder on the desk then said, "You should probably head up to the top of the tower."

Nightmare nodded. "See you when the meeting is called." He left the building before flying onto the top where he met several other legendaries. They were all hanging around and simply chatting with one another. He joined in a conversation with a shiny Latias and a Zekrom.

About an hour later, when everyone finally arrived, Nightmare looked over to a voice calling out, "Let us begin this meeting!"

The Pokemon gathered around a large, long table that stretched across the top of the tower. An Arceus took one end of it. He appeared to be in his Dark Forme, but had the eye color and ring as if he was in his Ghost Forme. He had a sort of disapproving, stern look. He asked, "Is everyone here?"

"Jay isn't here," spoke a Giratina, pointing to an empty seat across her.

A familiar Azlef raised an eyebrow. "Really? Jay isn't here? He's never missed a meeting; he's come in even when he's throwing up." She paused then added, "That year was gross."

The Arceus raised an eyebrow. "Does anyone know where he might be?"

No one could seem to come up with an answer. A shiny Mew spoke up after a bit, "I saw him about four months ago, but he seemed pretty angry and didn't want to talk."

"Where was he?" the Arceus prompted.

"He was by Treeshroud Forest. It was just after time started to be fixed," the Mew explained.

The Arceus seemed puzzled. "Has anyone seen Jay closer than four months ago?"

No one seemed to have, so the Arceus finally dismissed, "We'll start without him. Let us begin with you, Cherry." He looked to the Mew. "Is there anything of importance you'd like to share?"

Thus began the long, dull meeting. Nightmare spent most of his time bothering Daydream the Palkia next to him. He poked her a lot, causing her to get annoyed or poke back. She eventually slapped him, causing the two to get yelled at. They settled down after that, just murmuring quietly to one another. Daydream didn't have much to share when it was finally her turn.

Finally, it was Nightmare's turn. He took in a small breath then said, "As you all probably know now, Temporal Tower recently started to collapse. The cause is unknown, however. There were nothing like foundational problems. Investigations turned up with no possible solution. As with the tower collapsing, time started to crash as well. However, an Exploration team called Team Renegade made their way to the top of the tower. I'll admit to having attacked them. I was losing reason and control of myself due to time falling. I give them my sincerest thanks for what they did. They collected five Time Gears and put them into the Master Control lock, thus stopping time from collapsing."

Some applause went around. Nightmare continued beyond them, saying, "However, there was one sad thing about all of it. Three members of Team Renegade came from the future upon which was stopped. As such, they had to disappear themselves." He paused then said, "There were two Grovyle, one named Blaze and the other simply called Grovyle. The third member was a Victini named Vicillious." Nightmare looked over them as he said, "I want them brought back from disappearing."

A silence fell over the Pokemon at the meeting. The Arceus finally shouted, "Are you crazy!? We can't bring them back."

"And why is that, Solstice!?" Nightmare instantly barked back. "We owe our lives to them!"

He stomped his foot on the ground. "Do you know how much that would hurt the balance of the world!? They literally can't exist, Nightmare."

"I could do some bending," the Giratina chipped in. "Solstice, you didn't see how terrifying the Torn World was when time was falling. I say they deserve it. It's not like we can't make them fit."

The Azlef put in, "I agree! We should bring them back!"

"Are you kidding?" A Rayquaza shook his head. "Solstice has a point, it could upset the world's balance." He paused then added, "We already have that... one. We don't need three more."

"How would it upset the world's balance, exactly?" Daydream asked quietly.

"Pokemon from a world that does exist being here? Really, Daydream," Solstice huffed. "It's obvious."

"Then tell me!" she snapped back. "Nightmare's got a point. We owe it to them!"

Solstice finally roared out, "I said no! There is to be no more discussion on this matter!"

There wasn't. The meeting continued as normal, even though tensions were high. However, after the meeting, Nightmare didn't go home. He instead headed toward the Sinnoh Subsection. After a bit of searching, he found a tower. On top of it was another Arceus, but he had normal colors.

The Arceus looked over then said, "Hi, Nightmare! What are you doing here? Is the meeting over?"

"Yes, it is, Arceus," Nightmare answered. "I came to ask you a favor, actually."

Arceus nodded. "What is it?"

* * *

It was about three days later. The Guild had settled down to eat their dinner, but Chester had noticed something wrong.

"Where's Katheryn?" he asked, looking to her empty seat.

Apple and Moon looked at each other. At the same time, they said, "We'll get her," before running off. There was hardly room to give protest before they'd made their way to the second level of the Guild. They quickly clambered their way out before arriving to the exit.

Apple looked at Moon. "I'm guessing she's at the beach, you too?" she asked.

Moon nodded. They walked down the Guild steps before arriving at the Crossroads. They headed south, eventually ending up at the path to the beach. Sure enough, Katheryn was there, staring out at the ocean.

"Hey!" Moon called out. She walked up to Katheryn. "It's dinner time. Apple and I were just planning to go hunt something, though."

Katheryn didn't look away. She just answered, "I'm not hungry."

"Aw, now don't be like that," Moon urged as she sat down next to Katheryn.

"I just wanna be alone," she mumbled.

Apple walked over to them. She sat down on the other side of Katheryn, and asked, "What's wrong?"

Katheryn looked at the ground. She stirred the sand some before looking at Apple with a miserable look and saying, "I miss them."

"I know you do. We all do," she responded.

"Not as much as I do!" Katheryn shouted back. She sighed as her ears drooped and she looked forward again. She then mumbled, "Each day, it just _hurts._"

Moon let out a small sigh. She started to say "Katheryn," but cut herself off and gave a strange look toward the ocean, asking, "What's that?"

The other two looked over. Katheryn frowned, saying, "I don't see anything."

Moon pointed to the sky. "That thing, that floating thing," she said, indicating to an odd, dark blob across the sky. "It's getting bigger."

"It's not getting bigger," Katheryn realized, stepping back, "it's coming straight at us!" She turned around and ran. Quickly, Apple and Moon followed, and they ducked behind a bush. Moments after they did, the thing crashed down into the beach, landing headfirst into the sand and skidding. It stood up, though, shaking its self.

It was an odd creature. None of them could figure out what it was. Katheryn was the first to walk out of the bush and called out nervously, "Hello!"

The Pokemon stood incredibly tall over her, resting on four legs. It was white, but its face, front of its neck, its underbelly, and the bottom half of its small, short tail was all gray with stripes. It looked down at her, and then said, "Hello there!"

Katheryn stared up at it. She swallowed, and then asked slowly, "Who are you?"

"My name is just Arceus!" the Pokemon introduced. "I heard there was a Pokemon who lived at the Guild here called Katheryn. I'm looking for her! Do you know if she's there?"

Katheryn looked back at Moon and Apple.. She flicked her ears and they came up next to her.

Arceus looked at them then asked Katheryn, "Who are these?"

"I'm Apple!" the Vulpix greeted.

Moon introduced, "I'm Moon."

Arceus nodded then asked, "Do either of you two know where Katheryn might be?"

"Um... I am," Katheryn spoke up shyly.

"Oh!" Arceus smiled. "Well that's good; I might not have to freak out the whole town. I hate having to go to normal towns; you all get so scared and stuff." He frowned. "My brother's the grumpy one, not me!"

Katheryn looked a bit confused. "Um... okay..." She then asked, "Why do you need me?"

"Right right!" Arceus remembered. "So, do you know Nightmare the Dialga?"

She nodded, answering, "Yes, why?"

Arceus looked behind him, saying, "Well he was supposed to be with me, but he fell behind a bit and I fly really fast." He then looked to Katheryn. "We have something for you!"

"Something for me? Like what?"

"You'll see!" Arceus answered. "... Just as soon as I find Nightmare. I'll be right back!" He ran a bit before jumping into the air, easily taking off into the sky and flying away.

Katheryn looked at the other two. "Did that really just happen?"

Apple seemed more stunned. "We just met Arceus," she said.

"What's so special about that?" Katheryn asked.

Apple grabbed Katheryn, and said, "Arceus is _God,_ Katheryn! He made our world and us! Us Pokemon! Humans, too! We just met the creator of everything. What do you mean, "what's so special"!?"

"He seemed special," Moon remarked, raising an eyebrow. "He was weird."

"Next person who calls me weird I'm just going to tell them that so is God," Katheryn decided.

The three laughed, and then Moon remarked, "You'll be sayin' that a lot then."

"What do you think he even wants?" Katheryn frowned. "What would a Legendary want with me?"

Moon looked to the sky, then said, "Looks like we're about to find out. Move back!"

The two looked over. In the sky was the familiar outline of Arceus, but another was with him this time. The group moved aside, watching as Arceus had another crash landing. He gave his greetings before moving aside. Beside him, a large, blue and silver Pokemon dropped down, taller than Arceus.

"Hiya, Nightmare," Katheryn greeted, surprised that the Dialga had come from the Temporal Tower to all this way.

"Hello!" Nightmare gave a smile. "This looks like a cute little place to live from what I saw in the sky."

"Um, thanks." She got a frown, and then asked, "Why are you here?"

Nightmare nodded. "Oh, yeah, I guess you'd wonder why. I needed to return something to you!"

She looked down at her body and back up. She then guessed, "My leg?"

"I don't think you want that, it's probably gross by now," Nightmare answered. He then said, "It's better than that."

Katheryn stepped forward, asking, "Then what is it?"

Nightmare sat down. A sharp squeak was heard, followed by a dull thud and a bit of laughter.

"No way," Katheryn breathed as she continued to move closer, almost in a kind of daze. She never moved her eyes from Nightmare. She felt her body shake some as she saw a green Pokemon jump off of Nightmare's back. She ran at her full force now, throwing herself at them as she screamed out, "Blaze!"

With a grunt, he was knocked over. However, he looked over and threw his arms around Katheryn, laughing and saying, "Hi!"

Something jumped on Katheryn. A happy voice of, "Hey, don't forget me," called out as someone hugged her neck.

"I would never do that, Vicillious," Katheryn answered happily as she looked back.

"You seem a little squished there," remarked a third voice above Katheryn.

She looked up before sitting down, saying, "Grovyle!" She looked around, murmuring, "You... you all are back... I don't get how, though."

"Neither do we," Vicillious answered, "but who cares!?" She gave Katheryn another hug. "We're here again!"

Arceus smiled as he looked down at them. He then said, "We gotta go now. You guys have fun!"

Katheryn looked up at him. She then said, "Thank you! Thank you, both of you!"

They took off soon after. Katheryn climbed off Blaze, letting him get back up. Moon walked up to them, looked at them then said, "We have food if you're hungry."

Apple rolled her eyes. "You're only saying that because _you're_ hungry."

Moon looked back. "I got priorities, girl!"

* * *

Kicking the gate to the guild, Moon said, "It's closed."

Apple rolled her eyes. "Of course it is, they're probably going to bed by now."

Vicillious looked down the sentry post. She looked at the others then offered, "I can try something."

"No, Vicillious, let's not-" Katheryn stopped as Vicillious took in a huge breath.

"Hell_oooooo_ there!" she shouted down the sentry post, her voice echoing off the walls and ringing.

Katheryn sighed and shook her head, explaining, "She's always wanted to do that."

A sort of agitated voice from Juan shouted back at them, "Stand on the grate."

Grabbing Blaze and shoving it on the grate, Vicillious said, "You do it; he sounds mad."

"The footprint is..." Juan paused. "The footprint... is..."

"Well? Who is it?" Chester asked. He paused then prompted, "Do you not know?"

Blaze looked back. He held back a bit of a laugh and saw that the others were hiding smiles.

Juan finally declared, "The footprint is a Grovyle's."

Chester seemed confused, but called back, "Alright."

There was a bit of shuffling. Juan then corrected himself, "No, that reading was wrong."

Liz asked Juan, "Then who is it?"

"W-well, the footprint _is_ of a Grovyle," he started to say.

Chester snapped, "Just give us an answer! Who is it?"

Juan seemed hesitant to speak. He took a small breath then answered, "The footprint is... Blaze's."

"What?" Chester sounded annoyed. "Juan, don't be ridiculous."

"Well why don't _you_ come down here and see for yourself!?" he barked back.

"Maybe I will go see who they are!" he replied.

Blaze looked back. He mouthed the word, "Hide," as he made a motion with his hand for them to go. A bit of burrowing was heard, and Blaze jumped off the grate, landing in a nearby tree. He clung to the branches, looking down as he saw the gate rise. Chester and Juan came out.

"There's not even anybody here!" Chester shouted in anger at Juan. "You took so long that they just left!"

"They were right on the grate before you came up here," he pointed out.

Grovyle suddenly called out, "Put your hands in the air! This is the police!"

Fear washed the two's faces. Chester raised his wings as Juan just sat there, not having anything to rise.

"We have a warrant to search this Guild," Grovyle continued, "and to place Chester the Chatot under arrest."

Katheryn had to bite her lip to keep self from laughing.

"What!?" Chester cried out. "Why!?"

"We have strong evidence that says that you've been involved in the Starf Berry dealing business," Grovyle accused.

"Wha- Well that's preposterous!" he exclaimed. "You can't be serious!"

Standing up from behind a bush, Grovyle walked out, saying, "Nah, I'm not; I'm not even part of the police."

Chester sighed in relief, letting his wings fall. He then said, "That wasn't funny."

It was at that moment that Katheryn couldn't hold in her laughter anymore. She fell over, breaking into a fit of laughs from her hiding spot by one of the large torches beside the Guild. The others soon joined her from their own places before finally coming out.

Looking around, Chester asked, "_What_ is going on?"

Juan was the first to realize something important. He shouted out, "They're back!" He faced Chester, saying, "The rest of Team Renegade is back!"

Chester looked around. He was quiet for several moments before finally processing what Juan had said. He raised his eyebrows, and then urged, "Oh! Come in, come in!" He didn't seem so unhappy anymore. "Everyone will be so excited to see you all again!"

Laughter rang around the clearing at Chester's abrupt change. They did eventually enter and were greeted with a rather joyous welcome from the apprentices of the Guild. They were given something to eat and beds were quickly made in Katheryn's room to hold the other three. For the first time in a long while, Katheryn managed to sleep decent.

* * *

It wasn't very long before the town found out about the three's return. When they got to town, they were instantly swamped with everyone wanting to see them and ask questions. They managed to escape to Sharpedo Bluff, though.

"I've actually been keeping that little place we stayed at after we came from the future pretty neat and nice," Katheryn said as their arrived. "I'm thinking that'll be the team's base when I graduate from the Guild."

They settled down by the edge, staring out at the ocean. It was after a few minutes that Katheryn asked, "So, how did you guys come back, anyways?"

"Arceus did something and we woke up on top of Temporal Tower," Vicillious explained. "In other words, I have no idea and don't exactly_care,_ I'm just glad I'm back."

A small laugh came from Katheryn. "Who isn't happy?"

"I could name a few," Blaze muttered darkly.

"Well they're stupid," Katheryn concluded. "The town was so _dead_ after you guys left. Everyone took it pretty hard."

Pushing her a bit, Vicillious said, "Nightmare told us that you did in particular."

"Well of course I did. You all are my friends." Katheryn nudged her a bit with her nose. "Why wouldn't I, after everything that had happened?"

"I was upgraded from tolerable to friend!" Grovyle noticed.

She laughed. "Maybe."

"Maybe? That's reassuring," he said, giving a face.

Katheryn nodded. "But of course!"

Grovyle rolled his eyes. "Thanks," he said sarcastically. He looked back at the water before them before saying, "I've actually needed to ask you something, Katheryn."

She looked over. "What is it?"

"Would I be able to join Team Renegade as an official member?" he asked.

There was no hesitation as Katheryn answered, "Of course! Why wouldn't you?"

Grovyle pointed out, "Well I'm apparently a _maybe_-friend."

"Oh psh, you know I was just teasing," she said.

He laughed. "Yeah, I know."

They didn't stay for much longer. They went back to the Guild and signed up Grovyle, Vicillious, and Blaze into the Guild as a part of Team Renegade. Katheryn dragged them out to do a mission with her at Amp Plains. When they got back, they were surprised to find that Spinda had thrown a party at his cafe for them. The night was spent mostly there, just celebrating the return of three of the four heroes.

The only bigger surprise came about six moths later, when Chester said one day after attendance, "There's only one new announcement today. Team Renegade is eligible to take their graduation exam."


	21. Graduation

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

_We're almost done with this hell... Rip..._

* * *

"Graduation?" Katheryn repeated.

Liz didn't seem too happy. She then said, "Wait, some of us have been here a lot longer than others, and we haven't been given the chance to graduation. Why can they?"

Chester looked at Wigglytuff then back at Liz. He answered, "Take it up with the Guildmaster. However, they've proven themselves an extraordinary team several times over. Should I remind you that they saved the world?"

She frowned, but backed down, going quiet.

"Dan took the exam last year," Nina said, looking back, "and promptly failed!"

Some laughter broke out as Dan defended, "Hey, it's nothing easy!"

Katheryn looked to Chester and Wigglytuff before asking, "What are we supposed to do to graduate?" Excitement was obvious in her voice.

Wigglytuff picked up the explanation. "You need to go to Mystifying Forest, make your way to Luminous Spring, and get the treasure there," he said.

"What's Luminous Spring?" Vicillious seemed interested.

"It's a pond where Pokemon once went to evolve," Wigglytuff said. "Light used to shine on it, but nothing does now, so no one can seem to evolve anymore. Most think it was because time was weird that the light stopped shining, which makes sense considering that the light stopped shining about then."

"Evolution was something that didn't happen too easily in the future," Grovyle muttered.

Blaze looked at him. "How _did_ you evolve, anyways?"

He shrugged. "I was knocked out during that. Everyone always was. I'm not sure why, but you just couldn't evolve when you were awake. I tried asking Janice. I never got a direct answer from her..."

Katheryn didn't seem too interested. She asked Wigglytuff, "So all we need is this treasure?"

Wigglytuff nodded. "Yup!"

"That doesn't seem too hard," she said.

"Well, there's one more thing you should know..." He sounded incredibly uneasy. "There's this guy who lives there. He's called the Grand Master of All Things Bad."

Her ears flattened some. "Wait, what?"

Wigglytuff gave a smile. "Good luck! Get to your work, Guild!"

As everyone disbanded, Katheryn faced the others. "Well that escalated quickly," she said.

Grovyle chuckled a bit. "Ah, I wouldn't worry too much about it. Let's just go get ready for this."

* * *

Heading into Treasure Town, Katheryn decided to approach Dan to see what he could tell. She walked up to him and asked, "Hey Dan, what was the Grand Master like?"

He looked over then said, "You're not supposed to talk about it. Sorry. What I can tell you is that you're not in for a good time." He shook his head and walked away.

Discouraged, Katheryn said, "Oh," as she left to go to the Market.

Meanwhile, Grovyle, Vicillious and Blaze were talking with two of the townsfolk, Teddiursa and Ursaring.

"You're going to Mystifying Forest!?" Vicillious exclaimed as she heard where they were going. "But that's where the Grand Master of All Things Bad lives!"

"The whose-what?" Teddiursa tilted her head. "I've never heard of or seen anything like that, and we go there a bunch of times."

She tilted her head. "But the Guildmaster just..." She frowned.

Ursaring put in, "Well, we'll be off. Maybe we'll see you there. Good luck on graduating!" He waved as the two left.

Vicillious looked at the two Grovyles beside her, saying, "That's weird. Maybe this Grand Master isn't there anymore or he's only just moved there."

Grovyle seemed to be interested as well. "Yeah, that is a curious thing. I guess there's really no telling what'll happen until we get there."

Vicillious nodded. She skipped away to catch up with Katheryn and Blaze and Grovyle sat aside. They never did much in a day to prepare to head out, mostly due to the fact that Katheryn wouldn't let them. But it was all right, they didn't need to.

"So what do you think this Grand Master is?" Blaze asked, looking at Grovyle.

Grovyle shrugged. "Could be a number of things. Wigglytuff might've just done it to scare us. There could be something actually there. We'll find out when we're at the forest."

"You seem awfully calm about all this," he remarked.

"I see no point in getting worked up. We can handle it, whatever it is."

"That sure of yourself, eh?" Blaze had a bit of a tease in his voice.

"More of the group as a total." Grovyle leaned back, pressing against a tree. "Let's just hope it doesn't annoy Vicillious, whatever it is, because that girl is a world of hurt if you get her mad enough." He laughed a bit.

Blaze agreed, "Ain't that the truth?"

The two got quiet and watched as everyone went about their business, preparing for their days and getting their things together. When Katheryn and Vicillious came over, they got up and headed out, going to the Crossroads and making their way to Mystifying Forest.

* * *

The forest exploration went smoothly. The four ran into practically no trouble at all. Katheryn remained edgy despite Grovyle's attempts to soothe her. Eventually, they arrived in a small clearing.

"There's nothing here," Blaze noted as he looked around. "The Spring is probably just up ahead, seeing how there don't appear to be any other floors."

Katheryn's ears twitched, and she warned, "Keep on guard."

As soon as she said that, some nearby bushes rustled. The four looked over, only to calm when they saw Teddiursa and Ursaring.

"Hiya!" Teddiursa greeted. "Find your Grand Master yet?"

Katheryn shook her head. "We're not looking for him, we're just trying to avoid him and see if he's here."

Teddiursa reported, "Well, we've seen nothing. We're gunna go to the Spring. You wanna come with?"

She smiled. "Sure, that'd be great if you can show us."

Teddiursa nodded. The two began to walk off, the group following quickly. However, as they got near the end of the clearing, Team Renegade suddenly fell through the ground. They went down with a scream and landed on one another.

Blaze sat up with a groan, shaking his head. He then called out, "Is everyone alright?"

"You're sitting on me," Katheryn spat.

"So yes, you're fine." He laughed a bit and looked up, only to raise his eyebrows when something was shoved on top of the hole. The cave grew black.

Shoving Blaze off, Katheryn got up. She quickly located the other three, then asked, "Where are we?"

"You're intruding upon my home," answered someone else.

Katheryn looked over, and stammered out, "Wh-who are you!? Show yourself!"

The thing sighed, and said, "My name's Sterling. I'm a Shinx."

"Sterling?" Blaze repeated. "What are you doing down here?"

Sterling twitched her nose. "Why do I know your voice? You seem familiar..."

He laughed a bit. "Sterling, it's me! Blaze!" He smiled.

"Oh!" Her voice sounded lighter. "Well, who are the rest of you?"

"I'm part of an exploration team called Renegade," he explained.

Sterling commented, "There sure are a lot of you."

"How do you know how many there are?" Katheryn asked.

"It's a bit of a hard-to-explain thing, but I can sense all of you! All... Eh... Twelve of you. Big team!"

Katheryn looked around. "Twelve? But there are only four of us!"

"Then what about those guys behind you?" Sterling asked.

The four turned around as Katheryn shouted, "What!?"

Blaze reached into his bag and pulled out a Blast Seed. He threw it at the ground. It gave them a moment of sight, only to show a group of enemies looming over them.

Sterling frowned. "So they aren't on your team?"

"It's the Grand Master of All Things Bad!" Katheryn screamed as she hid behind Vicillious.

Vicillious looked at Grovyle and Blaze. She then stared straight ahead of her before saying, "Yay! Playtoys!" She put a hand forward and a couple of screams were heard. A couple of loud thuds followed.

Grovyle looked at Vicillious. "What are you doing?"

"Psychic!" Vicillious explained happily. More shuffling was heard.

Sterling tilted her head. "This is a rather odd situation. I'll be back in a moment." She darted away to somewhere, only to come back with a torch. She gave it to Katheryn, who lit it and handed it to Blaze. Blaze held it out, only to see what appeared to be the Guild on the ground and in pain.

Vicillious blinked. "Oh."

Wigglytuff stood up. With a hard glare, he snarled, "You lot... You'll pay for such insults to the Grand Master!"

"Um, Guildmaster, what are you doing?" Katheryn tilted her head.

"I don't know who this Guildmaster is," the Grand Master said, "but you're going to regret this!"

"Vicillious!" Grovyle said. He pointed to the Grand Master. "Playtoy!"

"Playtoy?" Vicillious echoed. She clapped her hands, and said, "Playtoy!" She held her hands out. The Grand Master lit up in pink before rising into the air and slamming hard into a wall. A bit of laughter went through Renegade. Vicillious pulled the Grand Master off the wall before tossing him into a nearby Dugtrio. The Dugtrio grunted but didn't do much else. Vicillious then threw the Grand Master aside, causing him to crash into another wall.

Sterling looked at Vicillious, then to Katheryn, asking, "Is she for real?"

Katheryn nodded. "Yup. She's just found a playtoy."

Vicillious clapped her hands again and echoed, "Playtoy!" She smiled.

With a groan, the Grand Master got up again. He looked around then shouted, "Run!" He took off in a dash. The others follow close behind before they vanished all together.

Sterling twitched her tail, saying, "That was odd."

Blaze looked around. He asked Sterling, "How long have you been here?"

"About three days, but I don't think I wanna remain here." She shook her head. "But, it's nice to see you again! Elet says hi!"

He laughed a bit. "Nice to see you too, Sterling."

Katheryn looked at them then asked, "How do you know each other?"

"We're just friends," Blaze explained. He looked up at the ceiling. The roof wasn't too high.

Vicillious smiled before saying, "Playtoy!"

Grovyle lit up in pink like the Grand Master had. He started to object, "No, Vicillious!" He was cut short as he suddenly shot upward, breaking through a barrier of leaves and landing on the ground above.

Vicillious giggled some. She did the same for Katheryn and Blaze before facing Sterling and asking, "Do you want to go up as well?"

Sterling shook her head. "No, but it was nice meeting you!"

Vicillious nodded. "Nice meeting you too!" She then went up herself, landing on the ground.

Katheryn looked to Vicillious, and said, "Don't do that."

"It got us out though!" she protested.

"But-"

"Let's go get the treasure!" Grovyle said quickly before seizing Katheryn and closing her mouth. "After all, we need it to graduate."

* * *

The four started to walk past the clearing. They arrived in silence to another opening, seeing Teddiursa and Ursaring looked at a golden box with a frown upon their face.

"Hiya!" Katheryn greeted as they walked up. "What's this?"

Teddiursa looked at them. "I'm not sure," she admitted. "I've never seen this here before. I wanna open it, but it seems suspicious, you know?"

As Katheryn opened her mouth to respond, Grovyle walked up to the box and kicked it. It fell back, opening up. Inside was a Perfect Apple.

"Well, it's fitting for Wigglytuff," Vicillious remarked as she walked up to the box's content.

"You can say that again." Grovyle picked it up. "This is probably the treasure or whatever." He handed it to Blaze, watching as it got stored in Blaze's bag.

Katheryn looked around. "Well, if that's it," she began to say, but stopped when the clearing suddenly lit up in a bright, white light, a sort of snapping noise bursting in her ears. She stepped back and looked wildly around as the light faded. The others seemed as lost as she was as she asked, "What was that?"

Teddiursa looked behind them. Her face lit up as she said, "Oh! Look at the spring!"

They all did. Shining down on it was a strong beam of white light. They took steps toward it. Katheryn hesitated by the water and carefully put her foot down. To her surprise, though, she didn't sink underneath. She stood on top of it. She slowly reached another paw out before walking onto the water, looking around with confusion.

"The light's back!" Ursaring said as he walked up to it. "I haven't seen it in about a year or so."

Katheryn twitched her ears. "What does it do?"

He looked over. "You can evolve here. You know how you can't evolve normally in dungeons and stuff?"

She nodded.

"This place lets you. Other regions don't have a special place because they don't have Mystery Dungeons, but Luminous Spring is just one more thing that makes this region the best," he boasted.

Katheryn's eyes lit up. "So you can evolve here!" She ran over to Blaze who seemed rather scared to step on the water. She dove into his bag, coming back out with a red and orange stone that looked to have a flame sealed inside of it. She then skidded back toward the light, stopping inside of it and putting the stone down.

_"Those who seek awakening..."_ the trees seemed to whisper as they rustled despite a lack of wind. _"This is Luminous Spring. Do you seek awakening?"_

Katheryn nodded eagerly, saying, "Yes!"

Vicillious looked to the other two, saying, "You have no idea how badly she wants to be a Ninetales."

_"Do you need an item to awaken?"_ it questioned.

"This Fire Stone," she said, putting her paw on it.

_"Do you need another item?"_

She shook her head, saying, "No."

_"Very well. Let us begin,"_ it said. There was a moment of silence. The light grew harsh, blinding the world from Katheryn. However, it suddenly shrunk away with a sort of repulsed hiss.

She flattened her ears as it shouted out, _"No! You cannot be awakened!"_

"What!?" she cried out. "Why?"

There was a bit of silence as if it was mulling over the reason before it said, _"I cannot determine that. It might have to do with the tear in the fabrication of space."_

"The fabrication of space?" she repeated. "So is it just me who can't evolve?"

_"No. Those who are not standing on the Spring cannot awaken as well."_

Katheryn turned around to see Vicillious, Blaze, and Grovyle, all standing by the water's edge.

_"Return if awakening is what you seek,"_ the voice said before the light faded away.

Vicillious tilted her head. "I can't evolve because I'm a legendary," she said, "but why can't you three?"

Blaze answered, "A psychotic Gardevoir in a process I don't really understand basically infused me with an Everstone. I can't evolve if I wanted to. Sceptile are ugly."

"I hear you," Grovyle answered. He held out his hand and the two highfived, causing a small laugh from Vicillious. Grovyle then said, "I am totally happy how I am."

Katheryn glared a bit at them, saying, "You two might be, but I've wanted to be a Ninetales forever! And then I get this crap!? That's just not right!"

Blaze frowned as Katheryn returned the Fire Stone. He then said, "Well, we can't do anything about it now. Let's just go back to the Guild and give them their Perfect Apple."

* * *

"Congratulations," Wigglytuff said as he looked at the four, the Guild circled around them. "You've passed the Graduation exam!"

Katheryn twitched her ears. "It doesn't really feel like we actually did anything," she protested.

"Are you kidding me!? You got to Luminous Spring and got the treasure!" he argued. "I'll bet you beat that Grand Master too, didn't you?"

She then said, "Yeah, that's what I don't get. Wigglytuff, how do you know we did that?"

He froze at the question, then said quickly, "Did what?"

"Beat the Grand Master," she said.

"Grand Master?" he echoed. "I don't know anything about a Grand Master! What are you talking about?"

"Err- yeah!" Chester chimed in. "Minions? Maybe you need to sleep."

The Guild ended up in a laugh. Katheryn sighed a bit and shook her head. She continued, "Still doesn't feel like we've done anything."

Blaze swung an arm around her shoulder and said, "Katheryn, we graduated. That's what we did. Just shut up and be happy about it!"

"Um... alright," she agreed.

The Guild threw a small party. However, after that, Team Renegade packed up their things and moved out. They headed across town, arriving at Sharpedo Bluff. Katheryn opened the way to the room down below, and they all came inside, setting down their belongings. There wasn't a whole lot, just a small box each. Blaze didn't have anything outside of his bag, so he just helped with what he could.

It was after all that when the four settled down. It was night by then, and Katheryn had started a fire. They all gathered around, talking.

"So where do we go from here?" Grovyle asked.

Katheryn shook her head. "I don't really know. I guess we just live day to day and do things as they come up." She looked over to Blaze now, saying, "But since we're here and have nothing else to do right now, I wanna know something."

Blaze moved his bag away, saying, "You aren't going through it. I said no."

She laughed a bit, explaining, "No, no, no, not that."

"Oh." He relaxed a bit. "What is it?"

"On Temporal Tower, when we were about to restore time, you attacked Grovyle," she reminded.

"That wasn't me; that was Dusknoir!" he shouted out defensively.

"You said that there, too. What do you mean by that?" she asked.

Blaze sighed a bit then said, "Well, that goes into what happened after I went back to the future."

Katheryn's ears twitched. "Tell us that story, too," she demanded.

"Well, alright," he agreed. "It all started after I went through the portal, arriving into that future of darkness."


	22. Into the Future of Darkness: Demented

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

_The last chapter... Finally... If you got here, I'm so, so proud of you, reader. I am going to hug you eternally in sorrow and apology._

* * *

I don't know when I woke up. I could give you a time except it's always black. I was by a cave of some sort that ended abruptly and led into a long, dead ditch that had some hills here and there. You better believe me when I say I hurt because I did and it was not a little. It was a lot.

So I'm in this clearing. I get up and just kind of look around, taking in my surroundings. It wasn't that easy to stand and ended up having to lean on a wall. When I did though, I noticed two things. The first was Dusknoir who was collapsed on the ground nearby. The other was a Sableye who was standing there, just staring at me. He got scared off and fled when I saw him, though.

I was pretty much about to leave when I saw that Dusknoir had gotten up. He tried to charge at me, but just ended up collapsing on the ground. He was still pretty roughed up from the fight, too. He got back up, but learned to not try and attack me. Instead, he asked me just why I'd stepped in and pushed Grovyle away from the portal. I didn't really have an answer.

His next question was what I was gunna be doing next. I didn't really know that, either. I kind of thought it over when I realized something. Dusknoir had failed not once, but twice to stop us from saving the future now. I wouldn't be surprised if Nightmare was angry beyond belief at Dusknoir. And I told him this and said that he'd probably want to send someone new to the past.

Dusknoir didn't believe me. I dunno, it just made sense to me. Doesn't it to you all?

Yeah, I know. So, anyways, I told him that the next step from here would just to be to confront Nightmare. That sounds like a pretty crazy idea, especially that little brawl we had with him where he wasn't even fully insane yet. All I had to do was stall him. I had to keep him from doing anything long enough until you guys could save time.

I told Dusknoir that. He dismissed me as a total nut. I didn't really care, honestly. I just turned away and headed into that cave to get going.

* * *

No, Katheryn. The cave wasn't the dungeon. I told you that! The cave just ends and leads into a valley. It was a pretty empty place. I mean sure, there were wild Pokemon, but... It was just crushing to not see any kind of plant life or stuff like that. I guess it makes sense why you don't see too many herbivores in the future. They've probably died off or something.

Well I don't really study the wild Pokemon and their eating habits, Grovyle. You can't expect me to. None that I saw looked like they had a healthy living of plants.

Berries and stuff don't grow in the future though, right? I mean I guess they could eat leaves. They aren't really that appetizing.

What? How do I know that? I've tried it before; what do you think?

Okay, well sometimes there isn't anything else to eat and meat is disgusting. Ugh.

Anyways, can I continue my story?

Thank you. So the dungeon was pretty easy. I didn't have any kind of trouble. I ended up at this pass that was closed in by two walls. It looked like the end of the dungeon. I guess it was a bad idea to stop for a minute, though, because I was joined by Dusknoir. I was expecting him, really. If he wanted another brawl, he'd get it. He didn't look to battle-ready though.

He was gunna say something, but we got kinda cut off by one of those stupid Sableye joining us. He turned around and hollered out for others. Sure enough, about three more came up. Dusknoir called for them to attack me, not surprisingly, so they did. They're his little slaves.

Well, at least they'd seemed to have been. I managed to jump out of their way, but as soon as they caught wind that they couldn't get me, they turned on Dusknoir. Needless to say, he was pretty surprised by it.

I won't tell you why yet, Katheryn. That comes later.

Hah! Impatient as always, are we? Ah, just wait.

So Dusknoir obviously was surprised by this. He tried asking them what's up. The Sableye answered by hitting him again. At that point I just kind of told him to shut up and fight. He tried reasoning, but those Sableye were closing in and if he didn't then we'd both get put down. Fighting alongside him wasn't ideal, but I let him take a few extra hits in case he decided to try and attack me after.

They were pretty easily taken down. They ran off after that with Dusknoir shouting for an answer. He didn't get one. He just kinda floated back over all wondering why they did that.

I told it to him bluntly. They'd probably lost their faith in him after we beat him up at the Hidden Land. He insisted that they should listen to orders from him anyways. Either orders from him or Nightmare.

When he told me that, it was real obvious. Nightmare had told them to get rid of him. He'd failed Nightmare too many times for Nightmare's liking. It was actually pretty funny to watch Dusknoir have a bit of a mental breakdown at that possibility, shouting how there was no way for that to happen. It wasn't any of my business, really. I didn't care. If he was having a little fight with daddy I didn't wanna get involved. I had my own reasons to bother Nightmare.

One thing did surprise me. As I started to walk off, Dusknoir got in front of me and supposed something.

I was about to say what it was, Vicillious. You're only stopping me by asking.

He suggested we draw a truce in basically us hating each other and wanting each other dead. He asked if we could travel together.

Naturally, I said no and was pretty disgusted by the idea. I guess he must've read my thoughts cause we got into a bit of an awkward silence before he said that he wasn't planning on attacking me. He said that he recognized that I was pretty on edge and that he was too weak to actually fight me. He also then explained that he just wanted to know why the Sableye attacked him then pointed out that we'd be stronger in a pair.

I dunno. He managed to convince me into it. That was apparently a terrible idea later, but how was I to know what was to come? I let him off with a warning that I was prepared to beat him up if he tried anything funny and left.

* * *

It was after a bit of walking that we finally took a small break. Dusknoir told me that we were almost to the tower. I wanted to keep going, but he told me to basically calm down and gather myself. I actually snapped at him to stop acting like my mom. Still, he had a good point. I did end up taking his advice and used a Kangaskhan Rock that was nearby.

I gave him a TM for Earthquake. I don't know why. It was sitting there and it was bothering me. He got all confused and I told him to stop complaining and use it. I left after that. He didn't say a lot and followed me into this creepy looking wasteland.

We waited outside of the dungeon as a trap. I think the Sableye knew we were coming. I hid behind a rock and Dusknoir just kind of vanished. We just waited for one to come. Sure enough, one did. I jumped out and stopped it before it left. Dusknoir reappeared and we took it to this little dip in a cliff to talk to it.

We didn't waste much time in getting to the point. We demanded to know why the Sableye were attacking Dusknoir. I was curious myself, really. It was reluctant to talk at first, but I'll give Dusknoir that he scared it real bad and got it to tell us what we needed.

This one was a girl, actually. Her name was Bennie. She said how none of the Sableye really wanted to. She found it just wrong. When we asked why she and the others had anyways, we were told that they were ordered to by a replace for Dusknoir, some new, and in her words "resourceful," henchman.

Dusknoir got just a little angry and ended up punching her across the face and into a wall. He called her out on it and basically just asked what he was told. She said that this guy had told her and the others to attack Dusknoir because he wasn't needed anymore. She then said that Nightmare had told the henchman to order that.

He tried asking, well really yelled at her to tell him, who the new guy was. She wouldn't tell us and told us that she wasn't allowed to tell. He continued to try and pry it out of her, but fearing for her life too much, she just wouldn't tell.

He gave a punch so hard that the wall Bennie was leaning on had huge cracks all over it. Bennie managed to get away in time, but Dusknoir was pissed. She ended up just entirely running away after that.

Realization hit Dusknoir. Nightmare wanted him no more. He ended up laughing at it, really, then after accusing me of thinking of him as stupid and weak he told me to laugh as well.

I didn't care too much about that. My focus was on this new guy Bennie talked about. There could be any number of things that this guy could be. I'll admit, Dusknoir's pretty crafty and smart. He could've made a real good outlaw catcher, actually. I was scared to know someone one up of him.

It was then that Dusknoir decided to join me for Temporal Tower. He wanted to know what was up with Nightmare and ditching him. One thing bothered me about that. Dusknoir still looked up to and trusted Nightmare. If we went there together, Dusknoir would probably fight alongside Nightmare. There was also this new guy as well to deal with. Nightmare enough is trouble, but with those two along I was starting to doubt the possibility of holding them off.

We headed out real soon and easily made our way to Temporal Tower.

* * *

Dusknoir stated the obvious when we got there. I just kind of mentally insulted him and looked up at it. It's a lot shorter in the future than in the past. You know, it fell and everything. Still, it seemed mostly climbable. I couldn't see Nightmare from where we were, but I didn't worry much.

It was kind of weird. As we climbed the tower, I could almost just feel as if you guys were there. I know that sounds dumb, but really. You guys might as well have been. There was just a kind of calm or something. I'd actually looked back to see if Dusknoir had gone or something, but he was still there. I guess he might've picked up on the fact that I kept looking back at him after that because he eventually asked me if I felt nervous with him there. Being, you know, _me_, I just told him that there was nothing I could be scared of about him.

It was after a bit that we managed to reach a resting point. Dusknoir, like always, told me what I already knew- that we were almost there and Nightmare was there. He did do something of worth. He asked me if I planned to fight Nightmare instantly. I didn't have much of an answer. I didn't know. It was pretty much just see what happens and fight when it seems like a good time to.

He asked after that if he could talk to Nightmare first. It was a perfectly reasonable request, but not to anyone's immediate surprise, I shot him down. If he talked to Nightmare, he was obviously gonna side with him. With him, that new henchman, and Nightmare there, well, I'd buy you guys a couple seconds if I was good enough.

We came to a comprise. He wouldn't ask Nightmare first, but he wouldn't fight with me. He was going to wait until I got beat in battle, which I'll admit, was bound to happen. I just agreed kinda grudgingly and we went back to finishing up this tower. The top was a lot shorter than the bottom though, which was good. It wasn't too long until we got there.

We made a less than fortunate discovery when we got there. Nightmare wasn't there. In fact, no one was. No Sableye were there or the henchman. Neither of us could figure out why at first, but then Dusknoir remembered something. Nightmare doesn't have to send things on his own. There's another method to get back.

Yes, Vicillious, that's right! Dusknoir was talking about Janice. She can open the Passage of Time which is massively faster than Nightmare having to build energy to send someone. Dusknoir said that Nightmare had probably left himself to go capture her. I had my doubts on that, really. Janice is a sly one. But we were talking about Nightmare here, not the Sableye. Not to mention, but we also had this henchman to deal with. Neither of us knew anything about him.

I didn't know where in the slightest of where to begin searching. You guys met Janice the first time we went back to the future, but I hadn't. Dusknoir's the one who told me that she was usually at Dusk Forest. After that, we hurried on over there.

* * *

So we got to Dusk Forest and Dusknoir gave the most lovely idea. Janice was probably already captured. He had a point. She was going against Nightmare. But still, you don't say that. You don't just completely throw hopes like that. I tried insisting that she wouldn't have been caught, though I'll admit that I was growing more and more convinced that she was.

We went into the forest. We were quiet for pretty much the whole time going through. I wasn't angry at Dusknoir or anything like that; I was worried. You can't blame me, though. I may not know Janice much, but this was a serious situation and if she wasn't there... Well, I didn't want to think about that, really. That would not be a pretty thought.

We got to this little clearing after a while. Dusknoir called it Black Swamp and said that Janice apparently was there a lot. When we looked around and called her name, though, she didn't respond. My first thought was that she was captured, but Dusknoir said that she could've simply managed to get away from Nightmare and just wasn't here. I didn't think so.

We didn't have any more time to talk. A bunch of Sableye jumped out at us. My first guess was that the henchman had them attack us. Either way, we pretty easily beat them. The Sableye weren't really that tough. It was just their numbers that were annoying. They all ran off except one who was on the ground. He tried getting away, but Dusknoir grabbed him.

We asked him where Janice and Nightmare were. The Sableye said that Nightmare went to Frozen Island in chase of Janice. Dusknoir let he go after that. He ran off after that. Dusknoir told me that Frozen Island was an island south of where we were, but we'd have to travel across space to get there. He then told me of some Porygon who'd let us do that.

We started to walk off, but Dusknoir stopped us suddenly. He got kind of stared at himself for a minute before saying that he felt stronger in his arms. I guess that was supported by the way he manhandled that little Sableye. He was probably healed a lot since the Hidden Land. We continued traveling after that, and it wasn't long before we got to this place known as Spacial Cliffs.

* * *

The Spatial Cliffs were more challenging to cross because of how sheer they were than the enemies. You just had to keep your balance. It was a long drop down and it was not a fun end. Dusknoir had no problems, but I'm not exactly the most oriented. You know me and trees. He actually saved me a couple times.

At the end of these cliffs, finally reaching a stable area, two Porygon were there as Dusknoir had said. They weren't exactly joyous or confident when we were there. Dusknoir told them we needed to go to Frozen Island, but they were reluctant. They'd been told not to let anyone through by the Sableye. The Sableye were told that by the new henchman. They also confused me for you, Grovyle, but still weren't exactly the most trusting after being corrected.

Dusknoir scared them into teleporting us. Not the most recommended method, but the Porygon soon agreed. They shot this weird, blackish blue beam at us. It was kind of painful. But it brought us to Frozen Island, because we reappeared in this little clearing. There was a lot of snow there. It was all frozen, not surprisingly. The name frozen is in the name. You gotta expect frozen stuff.

Apparently, Frozen Island used to be called Blizzard Island. That was kind of reassuring since I've been there before, but he said that it got closed off due to it just being too harsh.

What? Icicle Forest? Stop trying to guess what'll happen, Grovyle! If you won't, then don't make it audible. These two don't know what Frozen Island is.

So, this island. We looked around some, only to see this little group of Snorunt. One of them tried saying something to me. I have no idea what they attempted to say. Dusknoir told me that they lived here and they just kept making weird noises. They looked pretty concerned, though. I tried asking them if they'd seen anyone else, though. They counseled a bit before looking back at us. I walked forward asking if they'd seen anything. One of them seemed to get angry and hit me with a move. It was probably Ice Shard or something. They ran off after laughing.

You know, being me, I got pretty pissed off. Dusknoir had to literally hold me back or I would've ripped them to bits. He managed to get me calm to a non-chasing point after like, five minutes. He said that their humor was weird, but I know he laughed with them. Either way, he just started going on about how he didn't know the place and what way to go and that it was best to follow the path. I managed to get him to shut up after about a minute.

* * *

Oh, by the way, we had to scale a mountain. You gotta love those mountains, right? With their snow and the cold and their Ice-types. Yep, ain't nothin' better than them!

I'm joking, Vicillious; I hated that mountain. You will not believe how happy I was when we got to the top. Praise Arceus! We don't gotta deal with this anymore!

So I start walking off and whatever. Then, all of the sudden, Dusknoir starts shouting about looking out for something. I turned around to tell him to shut up, but sure enough I wasn't looking out like he told me to so a giant ice block dropped down from the sky. Dusknoir, though, he jumped in and managed to push me from the brunt of it. I was pretty all right after that. He wasn't too good though.

We would've left there, but these Glalie suddenly came out of no where and surrounded us. Dusknoir said they apparently can control ice as they like. Let me tell you; those were not happy Glalie. They were pissed. I don't know what they ate for breakfast but it was nothing good.

Dusknoir started to get up when the ground began to shake. Then, this giant Mamoswine came rolling up. I can kind of take on a calm, sorta weak Mamoswine. This one was big, mean, and ugly. It did not want us there.

I really don't know how we stayed alive through that. At one point as a joke I threw a Sleep Seed and it went right out. I seriously thought the thing was gonna miss, but nope. We got ourselves a sleeping Mamoswine. After that, the battle was fairly easy, actually. Until, you know, it woke up. We managed to trick it into running down one of the sides of the mountain then hightailed it out of there.

We ended up stopping a bit away. There was a big crack in the ice and Dusknoir wasn't able to go on much longer without a break. I didn't mind, though. We were safe for the moment. He sat down against a wall as I just kind of stood by the entrance. He managed to nag me to come in and sit down. He said that me hovering or whatever was making him on edge.

I don't know why I had this idea in my head, but I asked Dusknoir why he'd protected me from that rock. He basically denied it. He then said that he hated me. Not just a little, but a lot. He only saved me because he apparently needed my help handling this new henchman of his. I pointed out that I wouldn't help him, but he brought up that I was probably gonna fight this guy anyways. Well, he was right. There was no point in denying.

We got into a weird minute of silence.

Wait, what!? Did we kiss!? Oh my god, Vicillious, that's disgusting! I'd rather marry Chester! Ugh, no, we didn't kiss. All that happened after was I asked if he was okay!

Aye, aye, aye. You guys are weird. So, _anyway,_ I asked how his injuries were. He said that he'd be fine and that only his injuries from when we fought were hurting. I said that if could complain, he was just fine. He did ask me something though.

Dusknoir asked me why I try so hard to change the future. I told him that it was just for a new life. And so he then pointed out that if we change the future, we'll disappear. We'll stop living. If we aren't living, how are we supposed to have a new life? He also said that, in short, he didn't want to disappear. He was scared of the idea of vanishing and wanted nothing more than to keep living.

I get that he doesn't want to disappear. Who does, really? I didn't, I can tell you that. But at the same time... There were a few reasons. But... And, well Katheryn, these words are new to you. We aren't really going to disappear. We may not be here, but we're still alive. We're alive in everyone's memories. We're writing a legacy!

Everything dies. It's a sad truth, but it's true. Even if we didn't change the future, well, I wouldn't continue living forever. I'd eventually pass. Everyone would. So is the timing even that important? What does it matter if you live for two or twenty years? What's truly important is what you do. Now don't go off and do all sorts of reckless and stupid things. It's great to live long, but what's the point of living long if you don't do anything?

In my life, I've wondered why I even remain alive. I'm not the nicest person. I've done a lot of terrible and mean and just... bad things. I wasn't raised up too right and I'm not the best. I've been through a lot in my life. My situations aren't always too great. But through this whole time since I've known Katheryn, I've been able to think. What am I doing with myself? I'm not happy with myself or with who I am. Even now, there are so many things I just don't like about me. There are times when I'm just done being me.

But you know, I am me. There's nothing you can really do much about it. You can try to change yourself for the better or you can keep who you are. You can embrace yourself and still try to be different as well. You can not like it but accept it. There are points in my life where I'd argue this with myself, but that's okay. Those were worse times than now. I'm not all better and I won't be for a long time; I promise. What I am doing is just taking things for how they are and just living with them. Trying to make them better.

There's a human by the name of Grimsley. He once said that it's better to deal with the cards you have then to complain about the ones that your opponent has, and it's true. Your cards are what make up you. You aren't someone else and as much as you'd like to be them, you can't match their cards perfectly.

I'm alive and here. I've got great friends and a roof over my head. I'd call my life pretty easy right now. When I'm alive, I want to tell that I'm here. I want the world to know I'm alive. They kind of do already, with me being an ex-criminal and everything. I want them to know me for a good reason, though. I want to leave a mark in this world. And what I told Dusknoir was that if I can do something big, that can carry on into the future. Not only my future, but your guys'. The townspeople's futures and the shop owners' and the guild members', too!

If I were to die right now, I wouldn't really be gone. You all would still remember me. The world would remember me. I've become a part of this place, whether they realize it or not. That's what I think, anyways. I'm dead and you all grow old and have children. Those children give you grandchildren. You can tell them all stories. You can tell anyone stories. I can tell you all right now; this is a story to tell. And in that story, I'm there. You all know my face and my voice. You know what I'm like and what I do. They don't know that, but they can know who I am and what I've done. They'll tell that story to their children and their friends. Those guys will spread it around. I'll still be there in the voices of others. It's not physical, but that's living, isn't it?

Even if you die, your spirit lives on. None of ours are going away for a long time. I promise that.

* * *

Hey, what're you all looking sad for? Psh, you guys are so soft.

So, after that, we kept moving. We eventually came to this place filled with a bunch of icicle spears that stuck out of the ground. They went pretty high up, too. There were a bunch of ice blocks floatin' around them as well. The weird thing about those icicles was that they were crackling with this purple electricity.

There was also one of those damn Snorunt there. Dusknoir said it was a different one than the others, but I had my doubts. Either way, I wasn't going to attack it. I just wanted to know if it had seen anyone else coming through.

It said that a bunch of Sableye had come through the place and went into the place. It also said that they were carrying a "pink" and "very pretty" Pokemon. I tried asking if it had seen Dialga, but then one of the spears started to go just nuts with the electricity. The Snorunt got scared at ran off.

After that, we just recapped what happened, got ready, then headed into that forest of icicles. The dungeon really wasn't that hard. There weren't a bunch of Ice-types as a bonus. You'd figure there would be, but we didn't see any.

When we finally came out, we arrived at this odd clearing. It had four massive spears all bent over and pointed to the center. The place was a bit off-putting, but I didn't really have time to investigate. On the other side of that clearing, Celebi was there.

I walked on forward a bit and asked her if she was all right, which I guess was a bit of a stupid question. To match that, an Odd Keystone was right next to her. In other words, a Spiritomb. Those damn things get kicks outta possessing Pokemon and whatnot. I can't say I like 'em all-too-much. I started to confront the little cretin about why he had Celebi all tied down, but stopped.

Have you ever just had the feeling that something was horribly wrong? Everything seemed normally, but your skin just starts crawling and you get all tense? That feeling just suddenly slapped me across the face. Nothing seemed wrong about the clearing. No one was there but us. I blocked out the Spiritomb and tried to figure out why I felt that way, but nothing made sense as to why.

Celebi woke up. Weird timing, but she did. That Spiritomb started yelling at her. I more or less threatened him and stepped forward to go hurt him.

_Bad_ idea. I took one step and those pillars just suddenly shot out a bunch of electricity right at me. And it _hurt._ This was not a light scrape of the knee, this was Arceus has brought hell to you because you pissed him off pain.

The Spiritomb asked if he could leave. I was caught in a death trap of lightning and he was asking if he could _leave._ So pretty much, he was teamed up with Dialga and friends. Oh, and, to add on, Dusknoir's creepy laugh kicked in as Sableye ran up and he told the Spiritomb to stay. So he was playing me this whole time. How lovely.

At a time like this comes the idiotic telling of plans. Let me tell you this.

So _apparently,_ if you get hit by one of these pillars' electricity hard enough and long enough, your spirit is melted away. Ignoring how overall stupid that sounds, he apparently dragged me all the way out here just to get me to stand the center of these dumb spears where it's apparently most concentrated or something.

No, wait, it gets better. He wanted to melt my spirit away so that he could take control of my body and go back to the past to stop you all. Apparently, you all would just accept me and not question if I suddenly decided to lash out.

Which, as we know, got me Flamethrowered. Just hold on though. So they had this huge, elaborate plan to get me out there and had all this preparation because apparently I'm supposed to be this final agent.

I can't say any of this without laughing. I'm sorry. It's so funny.

So Dusknoir was apparently the first of us to get up. He was faking being passed out when I got up and had done all of his little planning before.

He started going off on something. I just ignored him. This idiot knew _nothing_ about me. This whole time, about thirty seconds or so of me being caught in that, Other was deflecting the electricity. None of it was even hitting me because he was just sending it all back to the pillars. It made it look like the pillars were doing more damage when they weren't doing anything.

I let Dusknoir keep talking. Celebi entertained him with a few words. Other and I were talking this all over. We more or less decided to play along with his little game. When the electricity finally stopped, Other more or less shoved me and him aside to let Dusknoir in. We let him go back to the past and whatever, climb all the way up Temporal Tower, and get to the pinnacle.

What we hadn't really counted on was him being hard to get rid of. When Other first tried giving him the boot, he didn't budge much. That's why I was acting all weird at the top. We managed to get rid of him though.

And that, Katheryn, is what I meant by Dusknoir did it.


	23. The End

**AUTHOR NOTES:**

_This is it. The end. This has been a ride. Good morning America._

* * *

Yeah, those sure were some fun times. I really liked being on Renegade, y'know? Blaze, Grovyle, Vicillious... And then me. I wasn't some future sent hero, but I was called the most important member. I gave them hope, and the courage to do everything we did. Vicilious and I though, ahhh... We are the remainder of that disbanded team...

Grovyle, he... He got murdered. We found him dead at the beach. It was such a gruesome sight. Blaze took it the worst. Moon, though, you remember me talking about her? She became a very close friend of Blaze's and also evolved into an Espeon. The two went to Blaze's homeregion, and a few years back I heard he died due to illness, but he was happy as he did.

Vicillious went off as a drifter. I'm not sure what happened to her. And then me, Katheryn. I moved on as a solo explorer and came here. This world has grown so bitter since the days of Renegade, though...

I'm sorry. I've rambled now, haven't I? Thank you for listening to my tale. I tell this story as a hope for peace and prosperity. That we may learn from out past experiences and move forth from those dark times. And so that one day, my mind and heart may finally rest.

Goodnight now, stranger. May the strains of time and space never hold back you and your friends! Friendship is eternal!


End file.
